Federalne biuro aniołów
by Nigaki
Summary: Agent FBI Dean Winchester niedawno stracił partnera przez co jego praca skupiała się ostatnio wyłącznie na siedzeniu przy biurku. W zamian za rozwiązanie jednej, z pozoru prostej sprawy, szef obiecał w końcu przydzielić mu nowego partnera. Destiel.
1. Poznajcie Deana Winchestera

**Pomysł na tę historię przyszedł po obejrzeniu fanowskiego filmiki The Profound Bond(niestety figuruje na YT tylko w wersji rosyjskiej).**

* * *

**Poznajcie Deana Winchestera**

* * *

Dean wyłączył silnik w samochodzie i wyszedł na zewnątrz, kierując się w stronę bramy cmentarza Oak Woods. Była piąta rano, cisza i spokój, jedynym człowiekiem jakiego spotkał był jakiś starszy mężczyzna, który zamiatał chodnik. Dean minął go i idąc alejką wzdłuż niewielkiego stawu, dotarł do jednego z grobów. Ziemia wciąż była świeżo rozkopana, a po ostatnich deszczach wcale nie wyglądała lepiej. Trawa dopiero zaczęła znowu ją porastać. Niecały miesiąc temu złożono tu trumnę. To był normalny pogrzeb, bez żadnych udziwień i niepotrzebnych dodatków. Przyszło około 20 osób, by oddać hołd zmarłemu. Ksiądz wygłosił typową gadkę, pobłogosławił trumnę i było po wszystkim.

Powoli ludzie się rozeszli, zostawiając kwiaty przed nagrobkiem, który również był zwyczajny. Mały, czarny, z białymi literami i z taniego kamienia.

Dean został jeszcze długo po tym, jak wszyscy odeszli. Stał nad grobem dobre dwie godziny, po prostu patrząc i rozmyślając. Wtedy nie miał na sobie płaszcza, jak teraz, ale miesiąc temu było jeszcze ciepło. Uroki października.

Grzebiąc w kieszeni, Dean wyjął z niej niewielką fotografię i położył przy nagrobku. Wiedział, że jeszcze dzisiaj wiatr ją zwieje, ale nie chciał jej mieć u siebie. Nie potrzebował jej.

Na zdjęciu był on i jeszcze jeden mężczyzna. Nawet nie pozowali w chwili, gdy je zrobiono, fotograf zaskoczył ich i wykonał fotografię spontanicznie. Tego dnia byli w barze po pracy. To była ich tradycja, po każdej dobrze wykonanej robocie szli się napić. Czasami pili mniej innym razem tak dużo, że niemal lądowali pod stołem. Mogli sobie na to pozwolić, bo wiedzieli, że w razie czego zaprowadzą się nawzajem do domu. Kompletnie pijani i zataczający się na ulicy, ale zaprowadzą.

Oczywiście przed piciem musieli brać pod uwagę pracę. Ich szef, jak zresztą każdy inny, nie tolerował kaca w pracy. Zwłaszcza gdy było się agentem FBI, którego wzywano o najróżniejszych, czasem nieludzkich porach. Dean nie pamiętał ile razy dzwonili do niego z biura w środku nocy i kazali pakować manatki, a następnie jechać na jakieś zadupie po drugiej stronie kraju. Jeśli szefostwo miało dobry humor, udostępniali samolot. Dean byłby im za to bardzo wdzięczny, gdyby nie to, że nie lubił latać. Używał tego środka transportu tylko w ostateczności. Oczywiście jazda samochodem zajmowała więcej czasu, ale Dean nie narzekał. Kochał swój samochód, jazdę po bezkresnej drodze i towarzystwo swojego partnera. Obaj uwielbiali podróżować.

Teraz wszystko było skończone i Dean nawet nie wiedział, dlaczego. Ledwo pamiętał tamten dzień, a gdy już coś sobie przypominał, nie miało to najmniejszego sensu. Więc przestał sobie przypominać. Stwierdził, że i tak się nie dowie, więc po co próbować? To już była przeszłość, a poznanie prawdy nic nie zmieni, ani nie zmniejszy żalu. Wszystko nadal będzie takie jak wcześniej.

Dean spojrzał na zegarek, zostało mu niewiele czasu, by zdążyć do pracy. Szef nie będzie zadowolony, gdy się spóźni, ale jakoś go to nie obchodziło. Nie martwił się o utratę posady albo reprymendę, martwił się tylko o to, że jeśli się nie zjawi, to wyślą za nim ekipę poszukiwawczą, a wtedy wszyscy dowiedzą się, gdzie spędza niektóre poranki. Nie chciał tego. Nie chciał, by jego koledzy wiedzieli o jego chwilach słabości. Nie chciał by szef o tym wiedział, bo jeszcze gotów był go wysłać na badania psychiatryczne. Nie potrzebował ich, czuł się dobrze. Był tylko trochę wściekły, ale wyłącznie na siebie. To był jego błąd, ale to nie on był tym, którym przypłacił go życiem.

Jakiś doktorek pewnie powiedziałby, że nie ma się o co obwiniać, że zrobił wszystko, co mógł. Ale to byłoby kłamstwo, a Dean nie lubił okłamywać samego siebie. Nie ważne co mówili inni, to była jego wina. Nawet jeśli nie pamiętał wszystkiego, to tę jedną rzecz pamiętał na pewno.

Dean westchnął, odchylając głowę i spoglądając na zachmurzone niebo. Wiatr zawiał, zrobiło się zimno.

- Jeśli dowiedzą się, że tu przychodzę, zamkną mnie u czubków – powiedział i spojrzał na nagrobek. Widywał go niemal codziennie, a mimo to wciąż nie przyzwyczaił się do wyrytych na nim liter. – Pomyślą, że mam obsesję. Ale nie mam. Po prostu wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że nie żyjesz.

Dean uśmiechnął się. Minął już prawie miesiąc, niektórzy ludzie po takim czasie godzą się z tym, że umarli ich krewni. Więc czemu on tego nie potrafił?

- Szkoda, że cię tu nie ma, Benny – wyznał, uśmiechając się słabo. – Nie mam już z kim chodzić do tej knajpy, gdzie podają najlepsze buritto na świecie. Sam źle znosi takie jedzenie. Jak raz go zabrałem, nie odzywał się do mnie przez tydzień, a potem powiedział, że więcej już tam nie pójdzie. Bawiło mnie to bardziej niż powinno.

Dean jeszcze raz spojrzał na zegarek, a potem znowu na nagrobek przyjaciela. _Benjamin Lafitte_. Brakowało mu go jak mało kogo.

- Muszę iść, inaczej szef dobierze mi się do tyłka – powiedział i poklepał nagrobek. – Wpadnę za parę dni, nigdzie nie idź.

Wsadzając ręce do kieszeni płaszcza, Dean wrócił do samochodu. Po drodze znów widział tego samego staruszka, który przesunął się tylko o kilka centymetrów. Wyglądał jakby wciąż zamiatał ten sam kawałek chodnika.

Dean odpalił silnik i od razu włączył muzykę, by posłuchać czegoś w drodze do biura. Padło na _Child in time_ zespołu Deep Purple.

Po drodze do pracy wstąpił do swojej ulubionej kawiarni po kawę.

- Hej, Gwen – przywitał się, wchodząc do środka. Od razu uderzył go zapach świeżo zmielonej kawy.

- Hej, Dean. – Gwen była drobną, krótko ściętą brunetką z odrobiną ciałka. Dean lubił z nią rozmawiać, była pogodną dziewczyną i zawsze potrafiła go rozbawić. – To co zwykle?

- Tylko bez ciasta – poprosił. Nie miał czasu na deser, a nie zamierzał go wieźć do biura. Ciepły, wyjęty prosto z pieca był najlepszy.

- Jak w pracy? – zapytała Gwen, gdy szykowała mu kawę. – Jakieś nowe morderstwa?

- Poza tym co zwykle? Nic.

- Powinieneś przeczytać dzisiejszą gazetę, piszą w niej o dziwnym morderstwie w Topece.

- Serio? – Tego ranka nie kupił sobie gazety. Jedna leżała na ladzie. – Mogę?

- Jasne.

Dean wziął gazetę i szybko znalazł wspomniany przez Gwen artykuł. Morderstwo rzeczywiście było dziwne, znaleziono kobietę pozbawioną serca. Nietypowy sposób zabicia, Dean stawiał na jakąś sektę świrusów religijnych. Tacy czasami potrzebowali narządów do swoich rytuałów, czy co tam robili ze skradzionymi narządami.

- Twoja kawa.

- Dzięki. – Dean uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny i wziął od niej kawę. Czarna, tak jak lubił. – Mogę wziąć gazetę ze sobą?

- Zostaw mi chociaż krzyżówki i komiks z Marmaduke'iem.

- Wiesz, znam już jedną osobę, która czyta te komiksy – powiedział, odkładając dwie strony dla Gwen. – Polubiłabyś go.

- Umów mnie – zaproponowała.

- Dam mu twój numer telefonu – obiecał. – Dzięki za kawę i gazetę.

Dean zapłacił i wyszedł z kawiarni, już tęskniąc za unoszącymi się tam zapachami. Rzucił gazetę na siedzenie pasażera i trzymając kawę w ręku odjechał w stronę biura.

Na ulicach nie było korków, więc dojechał do pracy na czas. Jedno spojrzenie na biuro i odechciało mu się tam wchodzić. Praca w biurze oznaczała siedzenie przy biurku, a tego nie znosił. Wolał jeździć od miasta do miasta, badać różne sprawy i spać w tanich motelach, jedząc żarcie ze stacji benzynowych. Mógł mieć tylko nadzieję, że w środku czekała już na niego jakaś robota. Z drugiej strony, gdyby tak było, ktoś już dawno by zadzwonił. Gdy trzeba było gdzieś szybko jechać, zawsze dzwonili, a nie czekali aż pojawi się w biurze. Jeśli do tej pory nikt nie zatelefonował, to albo śledztwo było nudne albo nie mieli dla niego kompletnie nic.

- Takie moje cholerne szczęście – westchnął, wychodząc z samochodu. Upewnił się, że zamknął drzwi, nim wszedł budynku, a następnie do windy, wciskając guzik szóstego piętra. Zamierzał zamknąć się w biurze na cały dzień, czekając na jakieś śledztwo w innym stanie. Odkąd Benny zginął, dawali mu tylko sprawy w obrębie Illinois. Nic szczególnego, dwa brutalne morderstwa, sprawców których szybko znalazł i oddał w ręce policji.

To nie tak, że nie cieszył się, gdy udało mu się złapać przestępcę i zapobiec dalszym morderstwom. Lubił pomagać ludziom, dlatego dołączył do FBI. Ale lubił też nieco bardziej wymagające śledztwa. To była specjalność jego i Benny'ego, potrafili rozwiązać każdą zagadkę. Dlatego właśnie byli najlepsi w biurze. Dynamic Duo. Choć teraz raczej Dynamic Uno.

Dean wiedział, że niedługo dostanie nowego partnera. Dziwił się, że jeszcze tak się nie stało. Normalnie agent szybko dostawał nowego współpracownika, kandydatów było sporo, więc trzeba było ich przydzielać, zwłaszcza tych młodych. To że jemu udało się przetrwać niemal miesiąc bez partnera było cudem.

Gdyby to od niego zależało, wziąłby sobie na partnera kogoś doświadczonego, a nie świeżaka, którego trzeba uczyć wszystkiego. Niestety wszyscy doświadczeni agenci byli już zajęci, więc musiał się pogodzić z tym, że przydzielą mu kogoś nowego i całkowicie zagubionego.

Musiał się na to mentalnie przygotować. Niestety alkohol był tylko w biurze szefa, a i tak był dobrze ukryty. Dean wiedział o nim tylko dlatego, bo kiedyś razem pili. To nie skończyło się dobrze.

Naprawdę miał ochotę na coś mocnego, ale o tak wczesnej porze nie mógł się napić ani kropelki. Był w końcu na służbie.

Idąc do swojego biura wpadł na kogoś, omal nie rozlewając swojej kawy.

- Wybacz.

- Rany, Garth, uważaj – powiedział do kumpla. Garth był jednym z agentów. – Omal nie zdobyłem poparzeń trzeciego stopnia.

-Wybacz – powtórzył.

Dean minął go i znowu ruszył w stronę biura.

- Ej, Dean, masz sekundkę! – zawołał za nim Garth.

- Co?

- Mam pewien problem ze sprawą, może mógłbyś mi później pomóc, co?

- Przynieś mi akta, to pogadamy.

- Super, dzięki.

Garth odszedł w swoją stronę, ale Dean długo nie miał spokoju, bo omal nie wpadł na kolejną osobę.

- Co słychać, Dean? – zapytała Jo, jedna z agentek. Była młodsza od niego, raz pracowała z nim i Bennym przy jednym śledztwie. Omal wtedy nie zginęła.

- Super, poza tym że się nudzę – odparł z uśmiechem.

- Szef na pewno da ci niedługo jakąś robotę – zapewniła. – Pójdziemy później na lunch?

- Ale ty stawiasz.

- Chciałbyś.

Dean zaśmiał się i w końcu wszedł do swojego biura, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Spokój i cisza. Lubił swoich kolegów, ale dzisiaj miał ochotę na nieco samotności. Gdy później wpadnie Garth, nie zostanie mu już wiele spokoju.

Powiesił płaszcz na oparciu krzesła i usiadł za biurkiem, stawiając na blacie kawę. Po drugiej stronie pokoju stało puste biurko Benny'ego. Jeszcze miesiąc temu było pełne papierów, dokumentów, a w rogu, tuż obok komputera, stało zdjęcie dziewczyny Benny'ego. Planowali się pobrać. Dean spotkał ją na pogrzebie. Nigdy wcześniej nie widział, by ktoś tyle płakał.

Gdy przypadkowo na siebie spojrzeli, Dean widział w oczach kobiety pretensje. Winiła go za to, co się stało. Nie próbował do niej podejść ani z nią porozmawiać, by się wytłumaczyć. Nie złożył jej też kondolencji. Na jej miejscu nie chciałby tego słuchać.

Po pogrzebie już nigdy jej nie widział, nie wiedział nawet, czy nadal żyje w mieszkaniu Benny'ego czy się przeprowadziła. Kilka razy myślał o tym, by ją odnaleźć, ale zawsze rezygnował. Nie miał po co do niej iść, rzeczy Benny'ego z biurka wysłano jej pocztą, nie miał więc wymówki, by zanieść jej coś należącego do jej chłopaka. Zresztą i tak nie wiedział, co miałby jej powiedzieć. Nie wiedział na pogrzebie, nie wiedział i teraz. Najlepiej więc było po prostu o niej zapomnieć. Nie żeby coś ich wcześniej łączyło, jakaś znajomość czy cokolwiek innego. Byli sobie obcy i lepiej było tak to pozostawić.

Dean dopił swoją kawę czytając gazetę. Sprawdził wiadomości sportowe, _The Cubbies_ znowu przegrali, co nieszczególnie go dziwiło. Od jakiegoś czasu poważnie zastawiał się, czy nie zacząć kibicować drużynie z Nowego Jorku. Nigdy nie był zbyt lojalny, jeżeli chodziło o drużyny.

Po sprawdzeniu jeszcze wyników loterii – której jak zwykle nie wygrał – oraz przeczytaniu kilku ofert matrymonialnych – wyłącznie w celach rozrywkowych – Dean zabrał się w końcu do pracy. Czekał na niego stos dokumentów do przejrzenia. Wszystko to były śledztwa prowadzone przez innych agentów. Dean często sprawdzał, czy wszystko z nimi w porządku, na przykład czy nie brakuje podpisów. Następnie wszystko katalogował. Nikt mu nie kazał, robił to z własnej woli, by oszczędzić kolegom problemów z ewentualnymi pomyłkami. Kiedyś sam się tak wkopał i musiał później poprawiać cały raport.

Na samym szczycie stosu dokumentów leżała teczka z podpisem Sama Winchestera. Jego młodszy braciszek. Został agentem zaledwie pół roku temu, wciąż się wdrażał, a to było jego pierwsze śledztwo. Nie samodzielne, nikt o zdrowych zmysłach nie wysłałby nowicjusza do takiej roboty. Dean otworzył teczkę i zobaczył podpis drugiego agenta. Benjamin Laffite. Pamiętał tę sprawę. Benny pomagał Samowi, podczas gdy Dean badał samodzielnie sprawę morderstwa bankowca z San Francisco. Paskudna robota, zwłoki powieszone do góry nogami pod sufitem. Tydzień zajęło mu złapanie sprawcy, którym okazała się żona i jej kochanek. Oboje poszli siedzieć.

Gdy wrócił do Chicago, Sam już na niego czekał, z ekscytacją opowiadając o skradzionym dziele sztuki, które wytropił razem z Bennym. Od tamtego czasu nie dostał żadnej poważnej sprawy, szef uziemił go przy biurku. Sammy nie narzekał, potrafił sobie znaleźć zajęcie. Czasami, gdy nie miał nic do roboty, schodził do kostnicy pomagać przy sekcjach. Sporo się przy tym uczył od Ellen i Chucka, pary patologów.

Dean miał cichą nadzieję, że teraz, kiedy nie ma partnera, zostanie mu przydzielony Sam. To byłoby całkowicie logiczne ze strony szefa. Sam był jego bratem, nie musieliby się integrować. W dodatku był nowym agentem, który potrzebował doświadczenia. No i niechęć związana z widzeniem każdego dnia kogoś innego niż Benny przy biurku po drugiej stronie pokoju byłaby mniejsza. Nie chciał tam widzieć obcej osoby, która rozsiadłaby się, jakby to biurko od dawna należało do niej. Sam potrafiłby uszanować, że wcześniej należało ono do Benny'ego, który był najlepszym przyjacielem Deana. Będzie o tym musiał porozmawiać z szefem.

Deanowi udało się przepracować całą godzinę w spokoju. Nikt go nie niepokoił, nikt nic od niego nie chciał. Można to było uznać za sukces. Ale spokój nie mógł trwać wiecznie, a został przerwany przez Gartha pukającego do drzwi. Dean czasami się zastanawiał, kto dał komuś takiemu odznakę i jakim cudem Garth jeszcze żył.

- Dean, obiecałeś, że mi pomożesz – przypomniał mu, zaglądając przez otwarte drzwi do biura.

Dean westchnął i zamknął akta, którymi właśnie się zajmował.

- Wchodź.

Garth uśmiechnął się i wślizgnął się do środka, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Wziął krzesło stojące przy biurku Benny'ego i ustawił jej obok krzesła Deana.

- Nie wiem co zrobić z podejrzanymi – wyjaśnił, pokazując Deanowi akta. – Składają sprzeczne zeznania, ciągle je zmieniają i to synchronicznie. Jak jeden mówi tak, to drugi mówi nie i tak na przemian.

- Pozwoliłeś im siedzieć w jednej celi, nim ich przesłuchałeś? – zapytał, przeglądając przebieg przesłuchań.

- Tak.

- Garth, to podstawowy błąd – powiedział z niedowierzaniem. – Nawet Sammy o tym wie.

- Oni nawet się nie znają, skąd miałem wiedzieć?

- Najwyraźniej znają, skoro bez problemu ustalili wersje wydarzeń, które zmieniają co każdą, cholerną godzinę. – Dean zamknął akta i podał je przyjacielowi. – Lepiej sprawdź, czy nie są powiązani.

Garth przez moment wpatrywał się w akta, dopóki nie uśmiechnął się jakby przed chwilą dostał z wyprzedzeniem prezent na gwiazdkę.

- Dzięki, Dean, wiedziałem, że mi pomożesz.

- Nie ma sprawy.

- Tylko nie mów nikomu, że zawaliłem, dobra?

- Masz to jak w banku.

Dean wrócił do pracy i przez kilka minut analizował akta, nim zorientował się, że Garth wciąż jest w biurze.

- Czego jeszcze chcesz? – zapytał nieco zniecierpliwiony.

- Mogę gazetę?

- Jeśli chcesz komiks, to nie ma go. Oddałem dziewczynie w kawiarni.

- Lubi Marmaduke'a?

- Chcesz jej numer?

- Mam dziewczynę, Dean – przypomniał mu.

- Ah tak, Nora.

- Melinda.

- Nie byłeś z jakąś Norą?

- To było trzy miesiące temu, potem była jeszcze Hanna i Kate.

Dean chciał coś powiedzieć, ale w ostatniej chwili ugryzł się w język. Nie zamierzał pouczać Gartha w kwestii dziewczyn, w końcu sam wyrywał laski tylko na jedną noc. Garth przynajmniej umawia się z nimi przez jakiś czas.

- Nie próżnujesz – zauważył, starając się skupić na aktach.

- To ta odznaka tak na nie działa.

Gdy Garth po kolejnych kilku minutach wciąż nie wyszedł, Dean postanowił mu przypomnieć, że ma własną robotę do wykonania.

- Garth?

- Tak? – Garth był w trakcie składania papierowego samolociku z jakiejś pustej kartki, którą znalazł na biurku.

- Nie masz czasem roboty?

Garth zastanawiał się przez chwilę, aż w końcu go olśniło.

- Właśnie. – Szybko zgarnął akta swojej sprawy z biurka i popędził do wyjścia. – Jeszcze raz dzięki, Dean.

Dean uśmiechnął się i pomachał mu na pożegnanie, po czym odetchnął z ulgą, gdy Garth w końcu wyszedł. Lubił go, ale nie kiedy miał robotę do wykonania.

Udało mu się przejrzeć sporo akt nim Jo wyciągnęła go na lunch razem z Ashem i Gordonem. Dean nie przepadał za tym ostatnim, z wzajemnością, ale Jo i Ash nieco go lubili, więc Dean nie miał nic przeciwko jego towarzystwu. Przynajmniej póki siedział cicho.

Zamówili chińszczyznę do biura i zjedli w sali konferencyjnej. Jak zawsze dyskutowali głównie o pracy. Jo czasami wspominała też o barze, który prowadził jej wuj, a w którym czasem pomagała. Wcześniej bar należał do jej ojca Williama, ale gdy ten dołączył do FBI – gdzie poznał swoją przyszłą żonę – oddał go w ręce swojego brata. Ojciec Jo nie żył już od wielu lat, Dean nigdy go nie poznał, ale według starszych agentów był piekielnie dobry w swojej pracy. Jego własny ojciec, John, też tak mówił. John i William byli partnerami i prowadzili razem śledztwo, gdy William zginął postrzelony. Po tamtych wydarzeniach ojciec Deana zrezygnował z pracy agenta i zajął się naprawą aut.

Po śmierci Benny'ego Dean również zastanawiał się nad odejściem. Okoliczności jego śmierci były podobne do śmierci Williama. Ale Dean nie był tak odważny jak ojciec i nie potrafił zrezygnować z pracy, którą kochał. Nawet jeśli śmierć długoletniego partnera i przyjaciela była dla niego trudna.

Po lunchu wrócił do biura, gdzie czekał już na niego stos nowych dokumentów oraz Charlie, analityk komputerowy, choć ona sama używała terminu hakerka.

- Siemka, Dean – przywitała się z nim. Siedziała na miejscu Deana, z nogami na biurku.

- Złaź z mojego krzesła – powiedział jej, zamykając drzwi.

- Wpadłam tylko podrzucić ci te dokumenty. – Charlie poklepała stosik i uśmiechnęła się do Deana. – Kevin życzy miłej pracy.

- Kiedyś zabiję gnojka – westchnął, zasiadając do pracy.

Kevin był geniuszem, miał tylko siedemnaście lat, a już pracował w FBI, głównie razem z Charlie, choć jego ulubionym zajęciem wydawało się być wysyłanie Deanowi więcej papierków do podpisania, choć mógł je wysyłać prosto do szefa.

Resztę dnia Dean spędził na dalszym wypełnianiu papierów. Pod koniec żałował, że nie wybłagał jakiegoś małego śledztwa albo nie poszedł pomóc Garthowi z jego sprawą. Wszystko było lepsze niż biurokracja.

Kiedy skończył, na zewnątrz był już ciemno, tak jak i praktycznie w całym budynku. Dean przetarł zmęczone oczy i odchylił się w krześle. Po ośmiu godzinach w terenie nigdy nie był zmęczony tak, jak teraz. Ten kto powiedział, że praca przy biurku jest mniej wymagająca, chyba nigdy przy żadnym nie siedział dłużej niż godzinę. Wszystko go bolało, zwłaszcza nogi i plecy. Albo nie był w formie albo już się starzał. Tak czy inaczej, nie podobało mu się to ani trochę.

Sprzątnął wszystko na biurku i spojrzał jeszcze na dwa stojące na nim zdjęcia. Na jednym był z Samem, na drugim była cała ich rodzina. Inni agenci mieli jeszcze zdjęcia ukochanych, żon, mężów, albo dziewczyn. W przypadku Gartha zdjęcie zmieniało się co kilka tygodni, tylko ramka zostawała ta sama. Też powinien pomyśleć o znalezieniu sobie kogoś. Jego praca nie sprzyjała związkom, dowodem tego były jego nieudane związki z Cassie i Lisą, ale może znajdzie sobie kogoś z FBI? Kogoś, kto będzie rozumiał jego pracę i nie będzie miał pretensji, gdy zostanie dłużej w biurze albo wyjedzie na parę tygodni.

Jutro się za kimś rozejrzy. Kilka dni temu widział w prosektorium ładna praktykantkę. Jeśli ojciec Jo mógł poślubić kobietę od trupów, to czemu nie on?

Dean zgasił lampkę i zabierając płaszcz, wyszedł z biura, zamykając je na klucz. W budynku pozostało niewiele osób, po drodze do windy spotkał woźnego, który mył podłogę. Dean życzył mu dobrej nocy.

Na zewnątrz było zimno, wiał nieprzyjemny wiatr i zaczynało kropić. Droga do samochodu nie była długa, ale Dean zdążył zmarznąć pomimo płaszcza. Teraz musiał tylko dojechać do domu, gdzie zamierzał napić się piwa, zjeść coś, a potem wziąć ciepły prysznic i pójść spać. Dokładnie w takiej kolejności.

Nie mieszkał daleko od biura, zaledwie 15 minut drogi, w nocy jechał jeszcze szybciej i wyrabiał się w 10.

Parkując przed blokiem, Dean zauważył, że w mieszkaniu wciąż pali się światło. Sammy jeszcze nie spał. Albo spał tylko po prostu zasnął przed laptopem.

Sam wprowadził się do niego, gdy tylko skończył szkołę średnią. Chciał się choć trochę usamodzielnić, ale już po tygodniu narzekał, że Dean jest gorszy niż ich mama. Dean nie mógł nic na to poradzić, lubił opiekować się bratem, zawsze to robił i nie zamierzał przestać. Gdy wyprowadził się z domu w wieku osiemnastu lat, nigdy by nie przypuszczał, że Sam z nim zamieszka, ale nie miał nic przeciwko. Miło było wrócić do domu, gdzie ktoś na niego czekał, nawet jeśli był to brat, a nie żona z kolacją.

W ich bloku nie było windy, więc Dean musiał wejść na szóste piętro po schodach. Normalnie na to nie narzekał, ale dzisiaj naprawdę był zmęczony. Na szczęście drzwi były otwarte, więc nie musiał szukać kluczy tylko po prostu wszedł do mieszkania. Sammy siedział na kanapie i oglądał jakiś babski serial, popijając piwo. Dean czasami miał wrażenie, że wcale nie są braćmi. W ogóle nie byli do siebie podobni.

- Hej, Sammy – przywitał się, odwieszając płaszcz na wieszak przy drzwiach. Buty rzucił już gdziekolwiek, nie chcąc się schylać, by je odstawić.

Sam odwrócił się i uśmiechnął się do niego.

- Hej, Dean. Jak w pracy?

- Byłeś tam, nie mogłeś wtedy zapytać? – Dean podszedł do lodówki i wyciągnął z niej piwo, nim dołączył do Sama na kanapie.

- Byłem zajęty. Garth chciał, żebym przesłuchał kilku jego podejrzanych.

- Mały cwaniaczek.

Dean zabrał bratu pilota i przełączył na coś bardziej męskiego, ignorując protesty Sama. Przywykł. W końcu udało mu się trafić na jakiś film akcji z tanimi efektami specjalnymi. Sam przyniósł z kuchni coś do jedzenia i razem obejrzeli film do końca, rywalizując między sobą o to, kto wytknie więcej błędów. Sam wygrał.

Gdy po napisach końcowych na ekranie pojawiły się reklamy, Dean wyłączył telewizor i rzucił pilot gdzieś na podłogę, gdzie walały się puste opakowania po jedzeniu. To chyba był najwyższy czas, by posprzątać.

- Dean, mogę o coś spytać?

- Wal.

- Wiem, że dopiero co straciłeś Benny'ego, ale będziesz potrzebować nowego partnera.

- Wiem.

- Nie myślałeś już o tym, kto nim będzie?

- Nie bardzo – skłamał. Droczenie się z Samem było jego ulubioną rozrywką.

- Bo wiesz, znam kogoś, kto też go potrzebuje.

Dean spojrzał na brata, nie odrywając butelki z piwem od ust.

- Jest ładna?

Sam posłał mu dobrze znane spojrzenie, które mówiło, by sobie teraz nie żartował.

- Stul pysk, mówiłem o sobie.

- Wiem. Poproszę jutro Bobby'ego, to ci mnie przydzieli.

- Wdajesz się być pewny, że się zgodzi.

- Bobby mi nie odmówi.

W końcu byli prawie jak rodzina, Bobby był praktycznie dla nich drugim ojcem. Dlatego właśnie był pewny, że się zgodzi.

- Skoro tak mówisz.

Dean poklepał Sama po ramieniu.

- Nie stresuj się tak przed snem, bo będziesz miał koszmary.

- Żeby nie mieć koszmarów, wystarczy nie mieszkać z tobą.

- Prosto w moje wrażliwe serce. – Desn dotknął się w pierś na wysokości serca. – Jesteś okrutny, Sammy.

- Przymknij się – nakazał z uśmiechem.

- Idę do łóżka – powiedział, kierując się do swojego pokoju. – Ty też idź – zawołał jeszcze do Sama.

- Nie jesteś moją matką!

Dean zaśmiał się, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Odechciało mu się brać prysznic, chciał tylko spać. Zdjął z siebie ubrania i położył się do łóżka, zasypiając niemal od razu.


	2. Partnerzy

**Partnerzy**

* * *

Kiedy Dean obudził się rano, bolały go plecy. Przez kilka minut nie mógł w ogóle się ruszyć, więc leżał i nasłuchiwał, jak Sam nuci jakąś gównianą, popową piosenkę pod prysznicem. Dzieciak nie miał za grosz gustu, Dean zastanawiał się, gdzie popełnił błąd, gdy jako małolat pokazał bratu genialność zespołów rockowych.

Gdy w końcu mógł się ruszyć, łazienka była już wolna. Dean przetarł zaparowane lustro i przyjrzał się swojej twarzy. Cienie pod oczami były nieco bledsze niż wczoraj, ale nadal wyglądał nienajlepiej. I wcale nie czuł się dobrze, nie wiedział tylko, czy to przez ostatni stres, czy nieuchronny proces starzenia.

Prysznic pomógł mu dojść do siebie, ciepła woda ukoiła ból i rozluźniła wszystkie mięśnie. Gdyby tylko mogła wymazać wspomnienia ostatniego miesiąca, byłoby idealnie. Nie miał pojęcia jak długo jeszcze wytrzyma ze świadomością, że Benny nie żyje. Zachowywał się co najmniej tak, jakby to Sam zginął. Biorąc pod uwagę to, jak blisko był z Bennym, to prawie tak, jakby stracił brata.

- Weź się w garść, Dean – powiedział do siebie, zakręcając wodę i wychodząc spod prysznica. – Czas ruszyć do przodu, Benny nie żyje i nic na to nie poradzisz.

Może gdyby pamiętał całe zdarzenie, a nie tylko fragmenty, łatwiej byłoby mu się z tym pogodzić. Rozważał nawet hipnozę, by przywołać mgliste wspomnienia. Przypomniałby sobie wtedy, jak zginął Benny i kto to zrobił. Wciąż nie złapali sprawcy.

Nie miał pojęcia, kto zajmował się teraz tą sprawą, ale Bobby zabronił mu się wtrącać. Rozumiał dlaczego, śledztwo było zbyt osobiste i gdyby znalazł tego, kto był odpowiedzialny za śmierć Benny'ego, zabiłby go na miejscu. Co jakiś czas miał ochotę włamać się do biura Bobby'ego i dowiedzieć się, jakie są tropy w tej sprawie, a potem podążyć nimi i dorwać sukinkota. Ale nie zamierzał tego robić. Obiecał sobie, że zostawi to w spokoju i nie będzie się wtrącał. Wiedział, że da radę, był uparty i gdy coś sobie postanowił, trzymał się tego bardzo mocno.

- Koniec myślenia o Bennym – stwierdził, podchodząc do lustra. – Najwyższy czas z tym skończyć.

Zdecydowanie. W końcu zamknie ten rozdział w swoim życiu. Miał dostać nowego partnera, to nie był czas i miejsce na rozpaczanie nad poprzednim.

Dean ogolił się i ubrał nim wszedł do kuchni, gdzie Sam przygotował już śniadanie. Tylko dla siebie, nie dla niego. Wkurzyłoby go to, gdyby nie to, że jego brat wolał jadać zdrowe rzeczy. Dean był zdania, że na śniadanie – najważniejszy posiłek dnia – należy zjeść coś bardziej energetycznego niż liść sałaty i pomidora.

- Warzywa dają więcej energii niż twój bekon – powtarzał ciągle Sammy, ale Dean zawsze miał to gdzieś. Wiedział czego potrzebuje jego własne ciało i na pewno nie było to żarcie dla królików. Był mężczyzną i agentem FBI, potrzebował mięsa, żeby normalnie funkcjonować. I kawy, kawa też była ważna, inaczej zasnąłby przy pierwszym lepszym raporcie po zajęciu miejsca przy biurku.

- Nie zapomnij wspomnieć dzisiaj o mnie Bobby'emu – powiedział Sam.

- Dlaczego sam mu tego nie powiesz? – zapytał, nalewając sobie ciepłej kawy. Sam może nie robił mu śniadania, ale jeśli był w kuchni pierwszy, to zawsze przygotowywał mu kawę. Dean lubił sobie wmawiać, że to z miłości, ale jego brat po prostu nie lubił się z nim użerać, gdy zrzędził, a tak się działo, gdy nie otrzymał porannej dawki kofeiny.

- Pytałem go już.

- I? – Dean czekał na odpowiedź, starając się znaleźć coś jadalnego w lodówce. Powinni pójść na zakupy, najlepiej jeszcze dzisiaj. Najlepiej teraz, w tej chwili. Dean nie miał co jeść.

- Kazał mi się nie wtrącać – odparł z oburzeniem. – Powiedział, że to nie moja sprawa i mam sobie nią nie zawracać głowy, chociaż nie mam partnera i potrzebny mi jest jak najszybciej. Wygląda jak sprawa dla mnie.

- Wyluzuj. – Dean usiadł obok brata i wykradł mu z talerza jedną kanapkę, nim Sam zdążył go trzepnąć w rękę. Kanapka miała same warzywa, ale Dean był głodny. Nie mając nic pod ręką, mógł jeść wszystko. – Pogadam z nim dzisiaj – zapewnił i ugryzł kanapkę. Była lepsza, niż przypuszczał, chociaż z mięsem byłaby jeszcze lepsza. Musi wbić Samowi do głowy, że wegetarianizm jest niezdrowy. Wtedy nie będzie musiał sobie robić śniadań, po prostu będzie je podkradał bratu.

- Obiecujesz? – zapytał Sam, patrząc na niego sceptycznie.

- Przecież powiedziałem, że to zrobię – powiedział i wyciągnął rękę po kolejną kanapkę. Tym razem Sam zdążył go powstrzymać i boleśnie złapał go za nadgarstek.

- Dostaniesz kanapkę, jak obiecasz.

Dean westchnął pokonany.

- Dobra, obiecuję. Mogę kolejną kanapkę?

- Nie. – Puścił jego rękę, ale nim Dean zdążył coś zrobić, Sam zabrał talerz ze swoim śniadaniem i przeniósł się do salonu.

- Stary, to było niemiłe! – zawołał za nim Dean.

- Ja nic nie obiecywałem – odkrzyknął Sam. Dean usłyszał, jak włączył telewizor.

- Suka – mruknął pod nosem.

- Palant!

Nie miał pojęcia, jak Sammy go usłyszał, ale nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu.

Po przejrzeniu wszystkich szafek w kuchni i po raz drugi lodówki, Dean w końcu znalazł coś do jedzenia, co zawierało dostateczną dawkę cukru. Nawet nie wiedział, że mieli mieszkaniu płatki śniadaniowe. Co prawda nie mieli mleka, ale każdy wiedział, że płatki najlepiej smakują bez.

Poszedł do salonu, gdzie dołączył do Sama na kanapie. Jego braciszek już skończył jeść i teraz pił herbatę, oglądając jakiś dziadowski teleturniej. Gdy Dean się do niego przysiadł, oderwał na chwilę wzrok od ekranu i spojrzał na pudełko płatek.

- One mają już z dwa miesiące – powiedział. – Po tym czasie chyba nie są dobre.

Dean zerknął na datę ważności. Sammy miał racje, płatki były przeterminowane.

- Tylko jeden dzień. – Dean z uśmiechem wsadził rękę do pudełka i wyciągnął z niego garść płatków, które szybko przeniósł do ust. Sam obserwował, jak kilka rozsypało się na kanapę. Już wiedział, kto będzie musiał to odkurzyć.

- Jesteś obrzydliwy – stwierdził, skupiając swoją uwagę z powrotem na telewizorze.

- Przymknij się, bo nie załatwię ci samego siebie jako twojego partnera – zagroził Dean, biorąc kolejną garść płatków.

- Obiecałeś – zauważył Sam, znowu odwracając się w jego stronę.

Przeżuwając, Dean rozsiadł się wygodniej na kanapie, nie spuszczając Sama z oczu.

- No i? – zapytał z pełnymi ustami. – Ty obiecałeś mi kanapkę.

- Nic ci nie obiecywałem.

- Właśnie, że obiecywałeś.

- Naprawdę prowadzimy tę rozmowę? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem Sam.

- Ty zacząłeś. – Dean przełknął płatki i napił się kawy. – Nie spinaj się tak, Sammy – powiedział, widząc obrażony wyraz twarzy Sama.

- Zapytam Bobby'ego, czy go pytałeś – ostrzegł. Dean jedynie przytaknął. – Nie żartuję.

- Wierzę ci.

Sam prychnął i znowu wymknął się z pokoju, by nie przebywać z bratem. Dean uśmiechnął się zadowolony i przełączył kanał. Teraz mógł sobie przed pracą obejrzeć jakiś normalny program.

Piętnaście minut później, Dean i Sam byli gotowi do wyjścia. Sam poprawił jeszcze swój krawat, a potem włosy, jak jakaś baba. Dean zaczął się niecierpliwić.

- Spędzasz więcej czasu przy lustrze niż Lisa – powiedział, trzymając już rękę na klamce.

- Zamknij się – mruknął Sam. Dean jęknął z irytacją.

- Rusz dupę, Sammy.

Trzy minuty później, Sam w końcu wyszedł z mieszkania i zaczął schodzić na parter. Dean zamknął drzwi na klucz, nim do niego dołączył. Obaj podeszli do stojącej przed budynkiem Impali.

- Mogę dzisiaj prowadzić? – zapytał Sam. Dean nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu, że wygląda jak szczeniak błagający o schronienie. Każda dziewczyna poleciałaby na takie oczy i zrobiłaby wszystko, co chce Sam. Ale Dean nie był dziewczyną i na pewno nie zamierzał robić wszystkiego dla Sama.

- Nie – odparł, siadając za kierownicą.

Sam posłał mu zirytowane spojrzenie i usiadł na miejscu pasażera.

- Chociaż daj mi wybrać muzykę – poprosił, otwierając schowek w poszukiwaniu swoich kaset. Wyciągnął jedną i podał ją Deanowi, który wziął ją do ręki, a zaraz potem rzucił na tylne siedzenie. – Hej!

- Kierowca wybiera muzykę, pasażer siedzi cicho.

Dean uśmiechnął się, widząc wściekłe spojrzenie brata. Wspaniały sposób, by zacząć dzień. A stał się jeszcze lepszy, gdy Sam westchnął po tym, jak w samochodzie zaczął grać _Paranoid_ w wykonaniu _Black Sabbath_.

Wstąpili po drodze do kawiarni po kawę. Dla Deana była to już druga, dla Sama pierwsza. Ich zamówienia zrealizowała Gwen, która jak zawsze w międzyczasie próbowała flirtować z Samem. Choć szło jej nieźle, Sam nigdy nie był zainteresowany. Gwen sprawiała, że czuł się niezręcznie, dlatego gdy podała mu kawę, przy okazji sugestywnie muskając jego dłoń palcami, szybko umknął z kawiarni.

- Leci na ciebie – zapewnił ją Dean. Mrugnął do niej, zostawił pieniądze na ladzie i wyszedł, odpalając znowu silnik.

Gdy dojechali do pracy, a Dean parkował wóz, Sam był już na granicy wytrzymałości. Wyszedł z auta, gdy tylko się zatrzymało i odszedł jak najdalej, dopóki nie słyszał już _Led Zeppelin_, których słuchał Dean

Zadowolony i w dobrym humorze, Dean udał się do swojego biura. Jak co rano, wpadł po drodze na Gartha.

- Stary, dzięki za pomoc wczoraj. Zamknąłem obu drani – pochwalił się. – Uściskam cię.

- To nie jest... – Nim dokończył, Garth już go obejmował. Dean w ostatniej chwili odsunął kubek z kawą. - ... konieczne. Okej, Garth, złaź ze mnie, mam robotę.

Poklepał przyjaciela po plecach i życzył mu miłego dnia, nim obaj udali się w swoje strony.

Odetchnął z ulgą po dotarciu do swojego biura. Odłożył wszystkie papiery na bok, postawił kawę na blacie, a potem usiadł, opierając nogi na biurku. Perfekcja. Zamierzał w spokoju wypić kawę, nim zabierze się do pracy, a potem pójdzie do Bobby'ego zapytać o partnera.

Przez całe pół godziny, kiedy był sam w biurze, ani razu nie pomyślał o Bennym, choć przez cały czas patrzył się na jego biurko. Zamiast tego myślał o Samie i ich ewentualnej współpracy.

Sam nigdy nie chciał być agentem FBI, chciał zostać prawnikiem. Ze swoimi ocenami w szkole mógł się dostać na dobrą uczelnie, ale zmienił wszystkie plany, gdy brat został agentem federalnym. Dean wciąż pamiętał, jak pierwszy raz pochwalił mu się odznaką. Sam był wtedy wpatrzony w niego jak w obrazek. Ich ojciec nigdy tak na niego nie działał. Tego dnia Sam postanowił także zostać agentem, a za cel postawił sobie zostanie partnerem Deana. Wkrótce miało się to spełnić.

Dean nie wątpił, że Sam będzie dla niego wielką pomocą. Dzieciak był mądry, potrzebował tylko kogoś, kto wdroży go w cały system agencji. A czy był ktoś lepszy niż starszy brat do tej roboty?

Dean przeciągnął się i z uśmiechem zabrał się w końcu do pracy. Kolejne pół godziny i w końcu pójdzie do Bobby'ego. W przeciwnym razie nie zdziwiłby się, gdy Sam w końcu zaciągnie go tam siłą, a Dean doskonale wiedział, jak silny potrafi być jego młodszy braciszek.

Kiedy usłyszał pukanie i otwierane drzwi, spodziewał się zobaczyć w progu Sama. Na szczęście to była tylko Jo.

- Co się tak szczerzysz? – zapytała i przysiadła na krawędzi biurka. Dean miał teraz idealny widok na jej biodro. Lubił biodra.

- Wkurzyłem Sama w czasie jazdy tutaj – wyjaśnił. Minęło już trochę czasu od tego momentu, ale wciąż nie mógł przestać się uśmiechać. – To mój nowy rekord.

- Jesteś taki dziecinny. Nic dziwnego, że nie możesz sobie znaleźć dziewczyny.

- Może chcesz mi pomóc z tym problemem – zaproponował.

- Śnij dalej. Na twoim miejscu bałabym się ze mną flirtować.

- Nastraszysz mnie za to bronią? – zapytał rozbawiony. – Nie boję się ciebie.

- A mojej mamy?

- To może mnie skłonić do rozważań – stwierdził. Uśmiech zniknął z jego twarzy. Matka Jo była naprawdę straszna. Może gdyby nie to, że pracuje z trupami i zna każdy słaby punkt anatomiczny człowieka, nie bałby się jej tak bardzo. Fakt, że znał ją od dziecka wcale nie pomagał.

- No właśnie. Idziesz później ze mną i Charlie na lunch?

- Pewnie – przytaknął. Lubił jadać w towarzystwie, Benny zawsze chodził z nim na lunch, choć lubili zupełnie co innego. Między innymi dlatego chciał Sama na partnera. Byłby jak Benny.

_Szlag, miałem o nim nie myśleć_, skarcił się Dean. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy Jo wstała z biurka i podeszła do drzwi.

- Na razie, Dean. Nie leń się w pracy.

- Nie uderz się drzwiami, jak będziesz wychodzić.

- Nie martw się, nie jestem taką ciamajdą, jak ty.

Dean uśmiechnął się i wrócił do pracy, ale tylko na kilka minut. Dostał wiadomość i znowu musiał przerwać.

**Od: Samantha**

**Wiem, że nie byłeś jeszcze u Bobby'ego.**

Dean szybko napisał odpowiedź.

**Do: Samantha**

**Szpiegujesz mnie?**

Na następną wiadomość czekał tylko kilka minut.

**Od: Samantha**

**Tak. Ruszaj tyłek do Bobby'ego.**

- Przeklęty stalker – roześmiał się Dean i wyszedł z biura, by znaleźć szefa.

Bobby był już dyrektorem, gdy Dean pierwszy raz zawitał w biurze FBI, zaprowadzony tam przez własnego ojca. Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby w ogóle się nie starzał, wciąż wyglądał tak samo jak wiele lat temu. Może był tylko trochę bardziej gderliwy. Dean był pewny, że gdy sam będzie odchodził z FBI, Bobby wciąż tam będzie. Nie potrafił – jak zresztą wiele innych osób w tym biurze – wyobrazić go sobie w innej roli albo na emeryturze. Ten stary zrzęda był sercem biura FBI w Chicago. Bez niego to nie będzie to samo.

Biuro Bobby'ego znajdowało się na najwyższym piętrze, choć kiedyś było niżej. Nie przeniósł go jednak dlatego, by jeszcze bardziej podkreślić swoją pozycję. Dean wyciągnął z niego kiedyś po pijaku prawdziwy powód. Bobby przyznał mu się, że jeśli kiedyś w budynku wybuchnie pożar albo bomba, woli być na górze, by schodząc na niższe piętra móc sprawdzić, czy wszyscy zostali ewakuowani. Dean zaśmiał się wtedy i stwierdził, że gada jak baba, ale już następnego dnia, gdy alkohol wyparował z organizmu, myślał zupełnie inaczej. Bobby troszczył się o swoich pracowników, nie było powodu, by się z tego nabijać, tylko go za to podziwiać i doceniać.

Przed wejściem do środka, Dean zapukał, sam też nie lubił, kiedy ktoś wchodził bez pukania do jego biura – nie robił odstępstw nawet dla kolegów.

Bobby siedział przy swoim biurku, zawalony papierami jak zawsze. Parę lat temu chodziły pogłoski, że kiedyś było widać blat tego biurka. Dean pracował tu już jakiś czas, ale do tej pory go nie widział. Nie był to jednak bałagan, Bobby zawsze potrafił wszystko tu znaleźć, każde akta, jakich potrzebował.

- Czego chcesz, Dean? – zapytał oschle, nie odrywając wzroku od dokumentów.

- Bobby, potrzebuję nowego partnera.

- Poszukaj w biurze matrymonialnym.

- Zabawne – przyznał, siadając na wolnym krześle przy biurku. Przyjrzał się pobieżnie leżącym na nim teczkom z aktami. Wszystko to śledztwa, które trzeba było komuś przydzielić. Wyciągnął rękę po jedną, ale Bobby trzepnął go w nią, nawet nie podnosząc wzroku.

- Nie mam teraz czasu załatwiać ci partnera. Szefostwo dobrało mi się do tyłka, ponoć szykuje się jakaś afera z terrorystami i mam się tym zająć – powiedział, zawzięcie zapisując coś długopisem.

- Mam kolejny miesiąc pracować sam?

Bobby w końcu na niego spojrzał, Dean mógł się teraz przyjrzeć jego zmęczonej twarzy. Rzadko kiedy widywał go pełnego energii, ale dzisiejszego dnia było gorzej niż zwykle.

- Umówmy się – zaproponował i podał mu jedną z teczek. – Ty zajmiesz się na razie tą sprawą, a jak wrócisz, załatwię ci partnera.

Dean szybko przewertował akta, najwięcej uwagi poświęcając zdjęciom ciała z miejsca zbrodni. Ofiara miała miazgę zamiast szyi.

- Zgoda i tak mi się nudziło.

- To świeża sprawa, młoda dziewczyna zginęła dziś w nocy – wyjaśnił Bobby. – Policja od razu po nas zadzwoniła.

- Dlaczego? Zwykle wcale nie dzwonią, a jak już, to po kilku dniach.

- Nie widziałeś zdjęć? Dziewczyna ma rozszarpane gardło.

Dean ponownie zerknął na zdjęcia. Dziewczyna leżała na chodniku, z twarzą zwróconą w prawo. Wciąż miała otwarte oczy. W opinii Deana, jej szyja przypominała mięso zmielone na hamburgery. Dziwił się, jak jej głowa jeszcze się na niej trzyma.

- Pies? – zasugerował. Kiedyś razem z Bennym prowadzili śledztwo w sprawie morderstwa, którego sprawcą był zwykły pies. Widział wtedy podobną ranę, tyle że nogi. Ofiara wykrwawiła się na śmierć po tym, jak zwierzę rozszarpało kończynę.

- Gdyby to był pies, nie dawałbym ci tej roboty. Coś jest nie tak z tym zgonem. Ellen już dostała ciało.

- Wpadnę do niej jutro jak skończy sekcję. Teraz przejadę się do domu dziewczyny i wypytam matkę.

Bobby przytaknął i wrócił do roboty. Dean włożył teczkę pod pachę, podchodząc do drzwi. Miał już dłoń na klamce, gdy przypomniało mu się coś ważnego.

- Bobby?

- Co znowu? – zapytał zirytowany.

- Ale Sam zostanie moim partnerem, nie?

- Tak, tak, a teraz zmiataj stąd.

Dean zasalutował i wyszedł, wracając do swojego biura. Szybko przeczytał całe akta nim założył na siebie marynarkę, płaszcz i wyszedł. Na zewnątrz wiał mocny wiatr, a chmury wskazywały na to, że niedługo się rozpada, dlatego Dean szybko wsiadł do Impali, kładąc akta na siedzenie pasażera.

Ustawiając radio na stację z wiadomościami, wyjechał z parkingu, kierując się pod adres zamordowanej nastolatki.

Dojazd z biura do domu ofiary zajął mu pół godziny, na szczęście trasa nad brzegiem jeziora Michigan była bez korków. Przez całą drogę cieszył się na wieść, że Sam w końcu zostanie jego partnerem. Choć pracowali w tym samym biurze, widywali się głównie w domu. Sam był zajęty swoimi sprawami, a jego zwykle nie było nawet w biurze. Przez ostatni miesiąc wyglądało to trochę inaczej, ale normalnie spędzał większość czasu w drodze na kolejne miejsca zbrodni w innych stanach. Gdyby nie ta przerwa, do tej pory nie pamiętałby, jak wygląda Chicago. Teraz uczył się go na nowo.

Ofiara – Dean nie pamiętał jej imienia – mieszkała obok szpitala. Dean zaparkował i zamknął Impalę, a potem wszedł do budynku. Ucieszył się, że nie musi wchodzić po schodach. Miał ich wystarczająco dużo w swoim domu.

Gdy zapukał do drzwi, otworzyła mu drobna kobieta. Nie wyglądała najlepiej, skórę miała bladą i rozciągniętą, a oczy zaczerwienione od płaczu. Nawet włosy były pozbawione blasku, choć nie wyglądały na zaniedbane. Widać było, że jej ból po stracie córki nie jest udawany.

- Margareth Rose? – zapytał uprzejmie Dean.

Kobieta przymknęła nieco drzwi, zasłaniając się przed nim.

- Tak – odpowiedziała. – Kim pan jest?

- Agent Winchester, z FBI. – Dean wyjął odznakę i pokazał kobiecie. – Przyszedłem porozmawiać o pani córce.

Nie wpuściła go od razu, zawahała się przez moment, ale gdy już zaprosiła go do środka, od razu zaproponowała mu herbatę. Nie potrafił odmówić.

Usiedli w kuchni przy stole. Pani Rose posadziła go przy nim, a sama zaczęła robić herbatę.

- Policja już mi zadała kilka pytań – powiedziała. – Ale nic konkretnego. Pytali co Anita robiła tak późno sama. Powiedziałam im, że nie wiedziałam o jej wyjściu. Myślałam, że spała w swoim pokoju.

- Więc nie wiem pani, co mogła robić w środku nocy na ulicy? – zapytał Dean, wyjmując notes.

- Nie. – Kobieta zalała dwa kubki z herbatą i zaniosła je na stół. Dean podziękował i od razu upił łyk. – Nigdy wcześniej tego nie robiła.

- Była ubrana dość wyzywająco. Nie wspominała o jakiejś imprezie z koleżankami? Może któraś miała urodziny.

- Nie przypominam sobie. Anita nie była typem imprezowiczki.

- Może skłoniła ją do tego presja ze strony koleżanek. Dobrze jej się układało w szkole?

- Tak, nigdy nie miała problemów. Miała sporo koleżanek, nigdy jej do niczego nie zmuszały.

Dean w to wątpił, w końcu sam był kiedyś nastolatkiem i doskonale wiedział, jak działa presja otoczenia. Anita mogła być miła, ale to wcale nie znaczyło, że to za jej uprzejmość ją lubiano.

- Czy Anita miała jakichś wrogów? – zapytał. – Zazdrosne koleżanki, może jakichś nauczyciel?

- Nie. Żadnych. – Pani Rose była zdziwiona tym pytaniem – Była normalną, grzeczną i miłą dziewczyną.

Dean pokiwał głową ze zrozumienie, notując kilka informacji na potem.

- Mogę przeszukać jej pokój?

Kobieta wstała od stołu i wskazała na korytarz.

- Ostatnie drzwi po prawej.

- Dziękuję.

Dean schował notes do kieszeni płaszcza, a ledwo zaczętą herbatę zostawił na stole.

- Czy nie powinien być z panem jeszcze ktoś? – zapytała nagle kobieta.

- Lepiej mi się pracuje samemu – odparł i poszedł do pokoju nastolatki.

Na drzwiach przybito tabliczkę z imieniem Anity, a na klamce wisiał znak z napisem „nie przeszkadzać". Po otwarciu drzwi Dean spodziewał się znaleźć w różowym pokoju, ale zamiast tego powitały go pomalowane na biało ściany i drewniana podłoga bez dywanu. Jedyne co zdobiło ten pokój to masa plakatów jakichś aktorów i piosenkarzy, których nigdy nie widział na oczy.

Zamykając za sobą drzwi, przystąpił do przeszukiwania. Zaczął od centrum wszystkich informacji każdej nastolatki – laptopa. Stał otwarty na biurku, podłączony do zasilania i był jedyną różową rzeczą w pokoju. Dean nacisnął enter, ale niestety system był zabezpieczony hasłem.

- Szlag – przeklął. Nawet nie próbował zgadnąć hasła, to mogłoby potrwać wieki. Zamiast tego usiadł na krześle i zaczął przeszukiwać szuflady biurka. Znalazł w nich magazyny dla nastolatek, wyrwane kartki, na których Anita narysowała misie, serduszka i inne badziewia. Na samym dnie leżały zeszyty szkolne, wszystkie ładnie zapełnione notatkami z lekcji. Na marginesach okazjonalnie narysowane były kolejne serduszka, czasami było tam też imię Derek. Dean podejrzewał, że to chłopak dziewczyny, ale gdy znalazł kolejne imię, Ethan, nie był już taki pewny.

Gdy skończył z biurkiem, zajął się szafką przy łóżku. Oprócz lampki był tam jeszcze stojak na telefon, a w szufladach znalazł krem do rąk, trochę biżuterii i najciekawszą rzecz – w połowie zużyty lubrykant.

- Anita nie była taka niewinna, za jaką bierze ją matka – stwierdził, odkładając wszystko na miejsce.

Jako dziecko, Dean lubił chować swoje najcenniejsze rzeczy do szafy, zwykle na górze, by Sam nie mógł dosięgnąć – działało, dopóki w wieku trzynastu lat Sam nie wystrzelił w górę i nie przerósł go w ciągu roku. Nie miał wątpliwości, że i Anita chowała w szafie coś więcej poza ubraniami. Nie mylił się. Na najwyższej półce, ukryte za stertą swetrów, znalazł pudełko, w środku którego był wibrator.

- Rany, czym zajmują się dzieci w tym wieku – zastanawiał się, chowają pudełko na miejsce. Wolał, żeby matka dziewczyny sama to wszystko odkryła w swoim czasie.

W kieszeni kurtki wiszącej w szafie, Dean znalazł pomięty liścik od chłopaka, który podpisał się Derek. Domyślił się, że to ten sam, którego imię Anita zapisywała w zeszycie.

Dean sprawdził jeszcze pod łóżkiem oraz komodę. Przekopując się przez tony bielizny nie natrafił na nic wartego uwagi, kiedy nagle wyczuł pod palcami przyjemniejszy materiał, niż wszystkie pozostałe. Złapał go i wyciągnął. Dean spoglądał teraz na parę czarnych, koronkowych majtek.

Chociaż bardzo tego nie chciał, zarumienił się, przypominając sobie Rhondę, dziewczynę, która namówiła go do przymierzenia damskiej bielizny. Przez lata bardzo się starał zapomnieć o tym wstydliwym momencie, co mu się udało. Nie miał pojęcia, czemu akurat teraz zebrało mu się na wspomnienia, skoro majtki które trzymał nie były nawet różowe jak tamte, które dała mu Rhonda. Poza tym, ta bielizna należała do nastolatki! Nie powinien się nią podniecać, Anita miała tylko 16 lat. W stanie Illinois to nie był legalny wiek.

Powinien odłożyć majtki na miejsce i wyjść, nie było tu nic więcej. Ale materiał, z którego je zrobiono był taki przyjemny w dotyku. Praktycznie mógł sobie wyobrazić, jak by je czuł na gołej skórze i jak by wyglądały, gdyby je...

- Agencie, wszystko w porządku? – usłyszał głos pani Rose. Chwilę później kobieta otworzyła drzwi i stanęła w progu, Dean był znowu przy biurku i odłączał komputer.

- Muszę zabrać laptop pani córki – wyjaśnił spokojnie. – Mogą tam być ważne informacje.

- Oczywiście.

Dean uśmiechnął się do kobiety i wyszedł za nią z pokoju Anity, z laptopem wsadzonym pod pachą. Wolną ręką upychał głębiej majtki do kieszeni płaszcza. Ostatnim czego potrzebował to pokazanie ich matce dziewczyny.

Pożegnał się z panią Rose, jeszcze raz podziękował jej za herbatę i obiecując złapać sprawcę, wyszedł z mieszkania, a następnie z budynku. Gdy znalazł się bezpiecznie w Impali, odetchnął z ulgą. Pójdzie za to do piekła, czuł to.

Potrzebował jeszcze kilku chwil, by się uspokoić, ale w końcu się to udało. Odłożył laptop dziewczyny na tylne siedzenie i znowu zaczął czytać akta. Tym razem wybierał się na posterunek policji, zamierzał porozmawiać z funkcjonariuszem, który jako pierwszy pojawił się na miejscu zbrodni.

Policjant nie powiedział mu wiele, tylko tyle, że było dużo krwi, czego Dean dowiedział się już ze zdjęć i raportu. Nikogo nie było w pobliżu, żadnych podejrzanych osób czy samochodów, dziewczyna i jej morderca byli w chwili popełniania zbrodni sami.

Dean zaklął i niezadowolony postanowił coś zjeść przed powrotem do biura. Nie zamierzał pracować nad tym z pustym żołądkiem.

Zatrzymał się przed jakąś nieznaną mu knajpą i wszedł do środka. To co go najbardziej ucieszyło w tym miejscu, to obsługa. Jedna z kelnerek od razu się nim zajęła i zaproponowała mu stolik przy oknie. Dean uśmiechnął się do niej zalotnie i dał się poprowadzić.

Dziewczyna – według plakietki Anna – przyjęła jego zamówienie i odeszła. Oglądał się za nią dopóki nie zniknęła mu z oczu. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że mu się dziś poszczęści.

Po dziesięciu minutach Anna przyniosła jego jedzenie.

- Pańskie zamówienie – powiedziała stawiając przed nim tacę na stole.

- Mów mi Dean – poprosił, uśmiechając się do niej.

- W porządku. Może kawy, Dean?

- Z chęcią. – Anna odwzajemniła jego uśmiech i nalała mu kawy. – Ładnie tu macie – przyznał, rozglądając się. Ściany były pomalowane w ciepłych kolorach, wszędzie było czysto i przyjemnie. Z tyłu sali Dean zauważył szafę grającą, która aktualnie była wyłączona.

- Staramy się jak najlepiej możemy.

- Ładne wnętrze, dobre jedzenie – komplementował, próbując frytek, które zamówił. Dawno nie jadł tak dobrych. – I ładna obsługa.

- Dziękuję, to bardzo miłe.

Dean miał nadzieję, że to było miłe, chciał w końcu dostać jej numer telefonu.

- Długo już tu pracujesz, Anno? – zapytał, pijąc spokojnie swoją kawę.

- Dwa lata – odpowiedziała i dosiadła się do niego. Dean zauważył, że ani na chwile nie odrywała od niego wzroku. On od niej też nie. Była piękna, miała pełne usta, opaloną skórę, zielone oczy i długie, splecione w warkocz blond włosy. Trochę przypominała mu matkę.

- Nie powinnaś już awansować na wyższe stanowisko?

- Anna, zabieraj swój tyłek do roboty! – krzyknął ktoś z kuchni.

- Właśnie dlatego jeszcze nie awansowałam – wyjaśniła. – Miło było cię poznać, Dean.

- Ciebie też.

- Przyniosę ci później rachunek.

Dean nie mógł się już doczekać. Przez cały czas kiedy jadł, obserwował Annę obsługująca innych klientów. Czasami odwracała się w jego stronę i uśmiechała do niego. Dean zauważył jednak, że nie jest jedynym, który ma kogoś na oku.

Spojrzał przed siebie i zauważył siedzącego tam mężczyznę, który mu się przyglądał. Nie byłoby w tym nic złego, gdyby Dean nie znał tego spojrzenia.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do niego i nieznacznie uniósł otwartą dłoń w geście powitania.

Dean odwrócił wzrok i skupił się z powrotem na jedzeniu, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na faceta, który z nim flirtował. Trochę mu to schlebiało. Jest tak przystojny, że nie tylko kobiety, ale i mężczyźni z nim flirtują. Cała sytuacja była jednak głównie krępująca. Czasami myślał o umówieniu się z facetem, ale nigdy nie miał odwagi tego zrobić. Zresztą i tak nie był gejem.

Przyłapał faceta na patrzeniu jeszcze kilka razy. Tak go to zmieszało, że nawet nie zauważył, że Anna napisała mu swój numer telefonu na rachunku, który wyrzucił zaraz po wstaniu od stołu. Nie miał pojęcia, co go skłoniło do podejście do faceta, który uśmiechnął się z tego powodu jeszcze bardziej.

- Agent Winchester, FBI – powiedział Dean, pokazując mężczyźnie odznakę. – Patrzysz się na mnie z jakiegoś konkretnego powodu?

Mężczyzna zmieszał się tak jak wcześniej on, co dodało Deanowi nieco pewności siebie. Nie lubił być tym, który nie miał kontroli.

- Wybacz. Lubię patrzeć na... interesujące osoby – wyjaśnił mężczyzna i uśmiechnął się niezręcznie. – Jeszcze raz przepraszam, jeśli cię to skrępował, po prostu wyglądałeś na... nieważne.

Dean nie musiał pytać, o co mu chodziło, doskonale to wiedział.

- Rozumiem – wyznał. – Ale wiesz, nie jestem zainteresowany.

- Wiem, powinien to zauważyć, gdy flirtowałeś z tą kelnerką.

Dean zerknął na Annę, która była teraz zajęta przy jednym ze stolików.

- To tylko moja ex – wyjaśnił. Kłamał, ale z jakiegoś powodu nie chciał robić temu facetowi przykrości. – Rozmawialiśmy tylko. Jestem teraz trochę zajęty w FBI.

- Czy to ma sprawić, że będziesz mniej interesujący? – zapytał mężczyzna, unosząc brwi. Mina mu zrzedła, gdy zobaczył zaskoczenie Deana. – Wybacz stary, nie chciałem. Przepraszam, jeśli cię przestraszyłem czy coś.

- Nie, nic z tych rzeczy. – Dean zaśmiał się nerwowo. To był najwyższy czas, by się ulotnić, zanim spali się ze wstydu. – Po prostu jestem zajęty sprawą. Pójdę już, mam jeszcze coś do zrobienia w biurze.

- Życzę miłego dnia.

- Ja to-tobie te... – Dean wycofując się wpadł na czyjś stolik. Leżące na nim sztućce zabrzęczały. – Okej.

Dawno nie czuł się tak zażenowany. Po tym jak wsiadł do samochodu potrzebował kilku minut, by ręce przestały mu drżeć. Dopiero wtedy był w stanie prowadzić.

Musiał wrócić do biura i zająć się dalej śledztwem. Przede wszystkim musiał się dowiedzieć, co Anita trzymała na swoim laptopie. Bez wątpienia było to coś ciekawego, skoro zabezpieczyła komputer hasłem. Nie chciała, by ktoś nieupoważniony to zobaczył.

Dojechał do biura i zabrał wszystko z wozu. Włócząc się po korytarzach i szukając Sama, który mógłby mu pomóc z komputerem, Dean wpadł na Charlie, która właśnie robiła sobie kawę przy automacie. Ona też mogła mu pomóc. Wolałby Sama, ale był mniej doświadczony, no i Charlie była pod ręką. Miała słuchawki na uszach, więc nie usłyszała, gdy się zbliżył. Spostrzegła go dopiero po chwili.

- Hej, Dean. – przywitała się z uśmiechem. – Co tam masz?

Dean myślał, że chodzi o komputer, ale Charlie wpatrywała się w jego kieszeń. Rumieniąc się szybko schował wystające majtki głębiej do kieszeni. Charlie mogła być lesbijką, ale nie zamierzał jej wyjawiać swojej tajemnicy, nawet jeśli by zrozumiała.

- Nic – odparł szybko. – Uh, mogłabyś włamać się do tego komputera? – zapytał, pokazując jej urządzenie.

- Jasne. – Charlie wyciągnęła po niego ręce, ale Dean odsunął go poza jej zasięg.

- Świetnie, wpadnij do mojego biura za pięć minut – powiedział i ruszył do swojego biura.

- Czemu nie teraz?! – zawołała za nim.

- Muszę coś jeszcze zrobić! – odkrzyknął.

Dean niemal wbiegł do biura, szybko zamykając za sobą drzwi. Odłożył laptop na biurko i wyjął z kieszeni skradzione majtki, które schował do najniższej szuflady biurka. Nikomu nigdy nie chce się do nich schylać, więc uznał to za dobrą tymczasową kryjówkę. Gdy skończy służbę, zabierze je do domu i tam ukryje. Sam nigdy nie wchodził do jego pokoju, tłumacząc się, że jest zbyt nieuporządkowany, więc nie martwił się, że brat je znajdzie. Przynajmniej miał taką nadzieję.

Równo pięć minut później przyszła Charlie.

- Hej – przywitała się znowu. Uśmiechała się jakby nic się wcześniej nie stało. Weszła do biura i postawiła na biurku swój komputer.

- Hej. – Dean czuł już się nieco pewniej ze świadomością, że jego sekret jest całkowicie bezpieczny. – Gotowa?

- Zawsze, skarbie. Dawaj ten komputer. – Dean podał jej urządzenie, ale tym razem to Charlie cofnęła ręce. Wyglądało na to, że dopiero teraz zauważyła, że laptop jest różowy. – Chcesz żebym włamała się do komputera nastolatki? –zapytała.

- Co? Nie umiesz? – To był najlepszy sposób na Charlie. Zasugerować, że nie da rady, nawet jeśli było inaczej.

- Nie obrażaj mnie – prychnęła i zabrała mu laptopa. Włączyła laptop nastolatki i swój własny, a następnie połączyła je ze sobą specjalnym kablem, którego nazwy Dean nie znał. – Wystarczy tylko wprowadzić parę kodów i gotowe – wyjaśniła, wpisując odpowiednie sekwencje. Dean przyglądał się temu, nic a nic nie rozumiejąc z języka informatyków. Nie miał pojęcia, co się dzieje na ekranie, dopóki system komputera Anity się w pełni nie załadował.

- Jesteś genialna – przyznał z uśmiechem.

- Wiem.

- Możesz sprawdzić jej maile i foldery? – zapytał, wskazując na ikonki na ekranie.

- Pewnie.

Kilka minut później, Dean i Charlie byli już po przeczytaniu około dwudziestu krótkich maili i jednego długiego, który napisał chłopak dziewczyny, Ethan. Anita zerwała z nim, co nieźle go wkurzyło. Groził jej w swojej wiadomości, Dean uznał to za całkiem niezły motyw.

- Załatw mi tożsamość tego Ethana – poprosił Charlie.

Znów nie miał pojęcia, co robi, ale wystarczyła chwila, by Charlie znalazła numer ip, dostawcę łącza i nazwisko właściciela. Edward Grace.

Dean wykonał kilka telefonów, poznał numer tego całego Grace i zadzwonił do niego. Charlie przez cały czas siedziała obok i czekała na wyjaśnienie sprawy.

Dean rozmawiał z mężczyzną dobrych piętnaście minut, zadając mu najróżniejsze pytania. Gdy się rozłączył, odchylił się w krześle i stęknął.

- To nie on – powiedział.

- Masz na myśli Ethana? – zapytała.

- Tak. Edward Grace to jego ojciec, powiedział, że syn nie mógł tego zrobić.

- I uwierzyłeś mu?

- Są w Kentucky już od miesiąca, dzieciak nie mógł tego zrobić.

- Czyli nie masz nic?

- Niestety nie – westchnął. – Dzięki za pomoc.

- Dla ciebie wszystko.

- Mogę jeszcze poszperać w laptopie?

- Jasne. Jak skończysz, odnieś go do mnie.

- Dzięki.

Charlie uśmiechnęła się do niego jeszcze i wyszła, zabierając ze sobą swój komputer.

Dean znowu westchnął i zajął się przeglądaniem prywatnych rzeczy nastolatki w nadziei, że coś uda mu się znaleźć.

Komputer Anity był zawalony wieloma dziwnymi rzeczami, masą zdjęć, muzyką i wierszami, które na pewno nie były jej autorstwa, bo były kierowane do dziewczyny. Chyba że było to kolejny sekret nastolatki, o którym matka nie wiedziała.

Nie miał pojęcia ile czasu spędził przy komputerze ani później nad aktami sprawy, ale gdy wyjrzał w końcu przez okno, było już ciemno. Dopiero wtedy uświadomił też sobie, że jest głodny. Minęło trochę czasu odkąd zjadł trochę w knajpie w drodze do biura. Wciąż musiał jeszcze iść do Bobby'ego zapytać o partnera. Może z Samem szybciej rozwiąże tę sprawę.

Zostawiając akta na biurku, Dean zabrał swoje rzeczy – nie zapominając o majtkach – i poszedł do Bobby'ego, który na pewno jeszcze był w pracy. Inni zapewne wyszli już dawno, w tym Sam, który zazwyczaj wracał do domu taksówką, gdy on był zbyt zajęty, by go odwieźć.

Nim dotarł do biura szefa, Dean ziewał. Nie zdawał sobie do tej pory sprawy, jaki jest zmęczony.

Zapukał delikatnie do drzwi i wszedł do środka

- Bobby, to co z moim partnerem? – zapytał od razu, dopiero po chwili zauważając, że Bobby nie jest sam. Na krześle przed biurkiem siedział ciemnowłosy mężczyzna, a tym co zdecydowanie go wyróżniało był płaszcz, który miał na sobie. Nieznajomy odwrócił się w jego stronę i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. Dean zadrżał. Nie podobało mu się to spojrzenie, czuł się jak pod mikroskopem, mężczyzna go oceniał i patrzył na niego z wyższością. Mimo niezręczności tej sytuacji, postanowił zachowywać się jak najnormalniej. Uśmiechnął się i podszedł bliżej.

- Nie wiedziałem, że mamy gościa. Hej, jestem Dean – przywitał się, nie fatygując się nawet, by podać mężczyźnie rękę. Nie miał pojęcia kim był i po co tu przyszedł, ale już go nie lubił. Źle mu patrzyło z oczu. – To gdzie mój partner?

- Dean, to jest Castiel Novak – przedstawił mężczyznę Bobby. – Twój nowy partner.

Dean spojrzał zaskoczony i z nieznacznie otwartymi ustami na mężczyznę, który właśnie się podniósł i stanął przed nim. Musiał zdusić w sobie pragnienie, by go nie uderzyć.

- Witaj, Dean.


	3. Castiel Dziwak Novak

**Castiel "Dziwak" Novak**

* * *

Dean wpatrywał się ze zdumieniu w mężczyznę, który stał przed nim. Wyglądał jakby już rządził w tym miejscu i pociągał za wszystkie sznurki, nawet te, które sterowały Bobbym. Za kogo ten facet się miał? I skąd się wziął? Ani trochę nie przypominał agenta FBI. Coś w jego posturze, wyglądzie, głównie w oczach, nie pasowało. Dean spotkał już wielu aroganckich agentów, ale ten tutaj bił ich wszystkich na głowę. Już nienawidził tego faceta. A gdy dodatkowo przypomniał sobie, że ten dupek wygryzł Sama z jego nowej roboty, która była mu obiecana, to jeszcze bardziej go nienawidził.

- Bobby, co do chuja? – zapytał, nie chcąc nawet panować nad emocjami. – Sam miał być moim partnerem.

- Nastąpiła zmiana planów – wyjaśnił za Bobby'ego Castiel.

- Zamknij się, Columbo – nakazał mu Dean i wyminął go, by stanąć przy biurku Bobby'ego. – Jeszcze dzisiaj obiecałeś mi Sama – przypomniał szefowi z pretensją.

- Wiem co obiecałem – zapewnił go Bobby. – Ale tak jak mówi Novak, zaszły pewne zmiany.

- Jakie do cholery zmiany?! – Dean miał wrażenie, że to jakiś głupi żart. Jeszcze kilka godzin temu wszystko było w porządku, co mogło się przez ten czas zmienić w sprawie Sama? – Przystawili ci pistolet do głowy?

Dean spojrzał podejrzliwie na Castiela, który nawet nie był zwrócony w ich stronę, ale bez wątpienia bardzo uważnie słuchał. Był dziwny i bardzo podejrzany. Nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby to on jakoś wpłynął na ostateczną decyzję Bobby'ego.

- Tak, szefostwo – odparł. – Rozumiem twoje rozgoryczenie, ale Sam jest młody i niedoświadczony, a Novak ma bardzo imponujące akta. Dupki na górze stwierdziły, że będzie dla ciebie lepszym partnerem.

- Nic mnie to kurwa nie obchodzi! – wrzasnął Dean i uderzył pięścią w blat biurka. Bobby poderwał się jak oparzony.

- Przestań zachowywać się jak dziecko z histerią! – ostrzegł Bobby. – Czy to ci się podoba czy nie, Novak jest teraz twoim partnerem. Świat się od tego nie zawali, więc przestań narzekać i przyjmij to jak mężczyzna.

Dean dyszał rozwścieczony, jego twarz od gniewu nabrało rumieńców. Nieugięty wpatrywał się w szefa, próbując jakoś skłonić go do zmiany decyzji, chociaż Bobby nie miał już na to żadnego wpływu. Był jednak zbyt wściekły, by odpuścić. Sam miał być jego partnerem, nie jakiś dziwak. Nic go nie obchodziła decyzja szefostwa, nie chciał widzieć przy biurku Benny'ego obcego faceta, który przyglądał mu się, jakby był jakimś insektem nie wartym szacunku.

- Sam miał być moim partnerem – powtórzył zrezygnowany. Nie miał już szans na to, że coś się w tej sprawie zmieni, ale to nie znaczyło, że nie może dalej wyrażać swojej niechęci.

- Wiem, dzieciaku – powiedział już spokojniejszym głosem Bobby. Emocje powoli opadały. – Wierz mi, nie miałem na to żadnego wpływu.

Dean pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową, żałując swojej wcześniejszej reakcji. Nie powinien był tak naskakiwać na Bobby'ego, to nie była jego wina. Co innego Castiel.

Odwrócił się i spojrzał znowu na niego, tym razem mężczyzna patrzył już w ich stronę. Dean spodziewał się zobaczyć na jego twarzy drwiący uśmieszek, ale nic takiego nie miało miejsca. W zasadzie jego twarz pozostała niewzruszona, jak u pokerzysty. Tylko jego oczy zdradzały choć cień emocji, ale nie było tego wiele. Facet zachowywał się jak cyborg. Z jakiego departamentu go przysłali? Z siedziby Skynetu? Nie zdziwiłby się gdyby któregoś dnia zobaczył u niego czerwone oczy. Albo kod kreskowy z tyłu głowy. _Pieprzony 47_, pomyślał Dean, odwdzięczając się Castielowi pięknym za nadobne i patrząc na niego z równie wielką pogardą, co on na niego. Albo nawet większą.

- Miło cię poznać, Deanie Winchester – powiedział Castiel, choć jego spojrzenie mówiło co innego. Był równie niechętny do tej współpracy co Dean. – Jestem Castiel Novak – przedstawił się, podając mu rękę.

Dean wpatrywał się w wyciągniętą ręką z niechęcią. Czuł się jakby jakikolwiek kontakt z nią miał go czymś zarazić.

- Zdążyłem się już o tym dowiedzieć – burknął, nie podając ręki nowemu partnerowi. Już nie lubił tego określenia.

- Dean – ostrzegł go znowu Bobby.

Wiedział, że zachowuje się jak rozkapryszone dziecko, ale miał to w tej chwili gdzieś. Jakiś nawiedzony buc wdarł się na siłę do jego życia i już czuł się jak u siebie. Nienawidził takich aroganckich dupków, miał ogromną ochotę przyłożyć Castielowi.

Co to w ogóle za imię Castiel? Nie dość, że miał okropny charakter, to jeszcze rodzice udupili go już w dzieciństwie. To mogło być nawet zależne. Mógł sobie wyobrazić, jak gnębili go w szkole za to głupie imię. Sam by go gnębił, gdyby miał okazję.

Tak, to tłumaczyło wszystko.

Mimo obustronnej nienawiści, Dean w końcu podał rękę Castielowi, ale tylko ledwo ją uścisnął. Castiel przez cały czas przyglądał mu się tym przeszywającym wzrokiem.

- Mogę już stąd iść, czy będziemy tu mieli wieczór integracyjny? – zapytał z przekąsem Dean, wycierając dłoń o spodnie. Kto wie co Castiel robił wcześniej tymi rękoma. Zdecydowanie nie chciał się dowiedzieć. Wyglądał na dziwaka i pewnie miał dziwne zainteresowania. Takich jak on aresztował już kilku.

- Możesz iść – zezwolił mu Bobby. – Jutro rano masz znowu nie narzekać albo odbiorę ci sprawę i posadzę przy biurku na resztę życia.

- Tak jest – odparł niemrawo i ostatni raz spojrzał na Castiela. – Nie spóźnij się jutro.

Castiel nic mu nie odpowiedział, ale Dean nie przejął się tym wcale. Wściekły wyszedł z biura Bobby'ego i udał się szybko na parking. Marzył o napiciu się i wymazaniu tego wieczora z pamięci, ale to nie wchodziło w grę. Bobby zabiłby go, gdyby po takiej kłótni z nowym partnerem pojawił się w pracy następnego dnia na kacu.

Chłodne powietrze nie pomogło mu ochłonąć, wciąż siedział mu w głowie Castiel i jego aroganckie zachowanie. Na samą myśl miał ochotę tam wrócić i wybić mu parę zębów.

Dean z szarpnięciem otworzył drzwi Impali i cisnął na tylne siedzenie swój płaszcz, nim usiadł za kierownicą. Wziął kilka głębokich wdechów, by uspokoić się przed jazdą. Nie chciał spowodować wypadku. Zajęło mu to kilka minut, przez cały ten czas obserwował drzwi do biura, zastanawiając się, co jeszcze Castiel robi w środku. Może jednak zmusił Bobby'ego do zmiany zdania pod groźbą śmierci?

Nie, to było głupie. Był rozgoryczony i rozczarowany, przychodziły mu do głowy jakieś głupie pomysły. Naprawdę musiał się napić.

Silnik Impali zawarczał, gdy Dean przekręcił kluczyk w stacyjce. Jechał powoli, bo choć był już spokojniejszy niż parę minut temu, wolał nie ryzykować.

Światło w ich mieszkaniu wciąż się paliło, Sam jeszcze nie spał. Dean zgasił silnik, ale nie wysiadł. Co miał teraz powiedzieć bratu? Był taki podekscytowany perspektywą bycia jego partnerem, a teraz musiał mu przekazać złe wieści. Nie chciał mu tego mówić. Sam był dorosłym facetem i na pewno będzie zawiedziony, ale nie na tyle, by wpaść w histerię jak małe dziecko. Mimo to Dean wiedział, że będzie czuł się podle przy rujnowaniu jego marzeń.

Dean w końcu zdecydował się na wyjście z samochodu i pójście do domu. Z westchnieniem wszedł do salonu, gdzie spodziewał się znaleźć brata. Nie pomylił się. Sam leżał rozwalony na całej długości kanapy, która i tak był na niego za mała i nogi wystawały mu poza oparcie.

Dean uśmiechnął się na ten widok i choć przez chwilę poczuł się lepiej.

Podszedł do telewizora i wyłączył go, a potem przykrył brata kocem. Gdyby nadal byli dziećmi, zaniósłby go do łóżka, ale teraz obaj byli na to za starzy, a Sam za wielki. Połamałby sobie kręgosłup już na pierwszym metrze.

Dean zgasił jeszcze światło w salonie i poszedł do swojego pokoju, kładąc się na łóżku. Miał jeszcze całą noc, by przygotować się na rozmowę z Samem. Chciał to już mieć za sobą, zwłaszcza widok zawiedzionego spojrzenia brata. Nienawidził go rozczarowywać.

Sam wstał rano jako pierwszy. Gdy Dean dołączył do niego w kuchni, wiedział już, że nie będzie musiał przekazywać złych wieści. Mina brata mówiła sama za siebie. Już wiedział i to pewnie nawet wcześniej od niego. Poprzedniego dnia nie widzieli się aż od rana, Bobby miał mnóstwo czasu, by zrujnować Samowi cały dzień. Choć może był dość delikatny, by powiedzieć mu o tym przed jego wyjściem do domu.

Dean dosiadł się do brata, który z ponurą miną mieszał herbatę w kubku.

- Przykro mi, Sammy, naprawdę – powiedział ze współczuciem w głosie.

- W porządku – odparł Sam i uśmiechnął się niemrawo. – Jestem trochę zły, ale przejdzie mi.

- Gdybym miał na to jakiś wpływ, zrobiłbym coś – zapewnił brata, chcąc go tym samym podnieść na duchu. Przypomniały mu się dni, kiedy pocieszał Sama, gdy ten dostał słabą ocenę w szkole. Wtedy było tak samo.

- Wiem, nie musisz mi się tłumaczyć. Mam nadzieję, że dobrze będzie ci się współpracowało z nowym partnerem.

Dean skrzywił się na wspomnienie o Castielu. Całkiem zapomniał, że będzie musiał teraz spędzać z tym dupkiem kilka godzin dziennie, a w przypadku wyjazdu do innego stanu, nawet kilka dni. Już sobie wyobrażał ten horror.

- Jeśli o to chodzi, nie pokładałbym w tym wielkich nadziei.

- Na pewno nie będzie tak źle. – Sam spojrzał na niego i znowu się uśmiechnął, ale tym razem bardziej radośnie. – To nie Benny, ale nie możesz tak negatywnie podchodzić do ludzi.

Dean wiedział już, że Sam jeszcze nie poznał Castiela. Inaczej mówiłby co innego. Nawet on, zwykle przyjaźnie nastawiony do wszystkich, znienawidziłby tego czubka po pierwszym spotkaniu. Castiel tak po prostu działał na ludzi. Może gdyby był mniej arogancki, sprawiałby lepsze wrażenie.

- Zmienisz zdanie, jak go poznasz.

- Wpadnę dzisiaj i się przywitam.

Sam z całej siły próbował podchodzić do tego na luzie, choć Dean widział, że wciąż jeszcze nie przebolał tej sytuacji. Spotkanie z Castielem może nie być takim dobrym pomysłem, ale nie zamierzał wybijać mu tego z głowy.

Bracia zjedli śniadanie i od razu udali się do pracy. Dean był w zbyt podłym humorze, by włączyć muzykę, dlatego jechali w ciszy, przynajmniej przez chwilę.

- Nie rozumiem tego faceta – odezwał się w pewnym momencie Dean.

- Jakiego faceta? – zapytał Sam, i odwrócił wzrok od okna, przez które wyglądał.

- Mojego nowego partnera – odparł z niechęcią. – Jest dziwny.

- Dziwny w jakim sensie?

- Nie wiem jeszcze – wyznał. – Poza tym, że jest arogancki, to praktycznie nic nie mówi.

- Może jeszcze się zdąży wygadać. Też bym się stresował na jego miejscu.

- W tym problem, Sam, on nie jest zestresowany. – Dean zacisnął mocniej dłonie na kierownicy. Samo myślenie o Castielu wzbudzało w nim gniew. Powinien się leczyć. – Nawet nie wiesz, jak on na mnie patrzył, jakbym był jakimś karaluchem, który wszedł mu w drogę, ale jest na tyle wspaniałomyślny, że postanowił na mnie nie nadepnąć.

- Ładna metafora – przyznał Sam z uśmiechem.

- Przymknij się – nakazał mu Dean. – Jeszcze zobaczymy kto się będzie śmiał, gdy go poznasz. Nie podoba mi się ten facet.

- Nawet go dobrze nie znasz.

- I nie chcę go poznać. – Dean zaparkował Impalę przed kawiarnią, by jak co dzień wstąpić po kawę. – Wziąć ci coś?

Sam przytaknął.

- To co zwykle.

Dean szybko i bez zbędnych pogaduszek z Gwen kupił kawę i wrócił do samochodu. Nie rozmawiał już więcej z Samem w czasie jazdy, po dojechaniu do pracy rozstali się przy windzie i poszli w swoje strony.

Jeszcze nigdy droga do biura tak się Deanowi nie dłużyła. Działo się tak jednak na jego własne życzenie, robił wszystko, co mógł, by odwlec spotkanie z Castielem. Wolałby już pracować sam. Ten dupek pewnie rozsiadł się przy biurku Benny'ego i uznał całe biuro jako swój teren, tak jak zrobił to zeszłej nocy u Bobby'ego.

Jeśli tak Castiel miał się cały czas zachowywać, Dean zamierzał mu to utrudnić, jak tylko się da. Nie pozwoli mu sądzić, że cały budynek należy do niego i może sobie robić, co mu się żywnie podoba. Było nie było, facet był nowy i to Dean rozdawał tu karty. Ktoś musiał go tego nauczyć.

Castiel był już w biurze. Stał przy oknie i wyglądał na zewnątrz. Nawet nie odwrócił się, gdy Dean wszedł do środka, a on też nie palił się do rozmowy.

Dean usiadł za biurkiem i zajął się swoimi sprawami, nie zwracając uwagi na partnera, który wciąż stał w jednym miejscu. Pokusa okazała się jednak zbyt wielka i Dean mimo wszystko zerkał na mężczyznę.

Miał na sobie ten sam płaszcz, co wczoraj. Dziwiło to, że nie zdjął go w pomieszczeniu, było dosyć ciepło, w takiej temperaturze Castiel powinien pocić się jak świnia, ale na jego twarzy Dean nie dostrzegł ani kropelki potu. Facet z każdą chwilą stawał się coraz bardziej dziwny.

Tak to wszystko mniej więcej wyglądało przez dłuższy czas. Dean wypełniał dokumenty i czekał na telefon od Ellen, która miała lada chwila skończyć sekcję zwłok Anity, a Castiel wyglądał przez okno na ulicę, stojąc niczym posąg. Dean miał nawet wrażenie, że mężczyzna nie oddycha i naprawdę jest rzeźbą, ale zdradzały go oczy, których ruch Dean widział ze swojego miejsca.

Miał idealny widok na profil Castiela i korzystał z tego. Zeszłej nocy nie przyjrzał się mężczyźnie za bardzo, był na to zbyt wściekły. Teraz też był, ale umysł miał na tyle trzeźwy, że zwracał znowu uwagę na szczegóły.

Castiel, co już zauważył, był od niego nieco niższy, ale to nie przeszkadzało patrzeć mu na Deana z góry. Jego ciemne, ale nie czarne włosy sterczały na wszystkie strony, tak jakby Castiel dopiero co zwlekł się z łóżka po kiepskiej nocy. Miał też niewielki zarost na twarzy, który dodawał mu nieco powagi, choć wcale jej nie potrzebował. Oczy w zupełności mu wystarczały. Dean miał poprzedniego dnia wrażenie, że patrzą na niego oczy, które widziały już niejedno i choć niechętnie to przyznawał, zawierały w sobie pokłady mądrości właściciela. Dean był pewny, że gdyby kiedykolwiek spotkał jakiegoś mędrca, to jego oczy byłyby takie same, jak oczy Castiela. Może tylko mniej błękitne.

- Czy mamy teraz jakieś zadanie do wykonania? – zapytał nagle mężczyzna, wciąż jednak nie odrywając wzroku od okna.

Dean był zaskoczony tym, że się odezwał. Był już gotowy na to, że przez resztę dnia nie odezwą się do siebie ani słowem i tylko okazjonalnie będą posyłali sobie pełne nienawiści spojrzenia.

- Jedną – odparł nieprzyjemnie Dean. Nawet głos tego faceta był wkurzający. Był głęboki, tak jakby Castiel od lat zmagał się z nałogiem nikotynowym i miał wczesne stadium raka krtani albo przeholował z whisky.

- Mogę dostać akta?

Castiel w końcu odwrócił się od okna i podszedł do biurka Deana, patrząc przy tym na niego z niechęcią.

Dean odwdzięczył się mu tym samym i podał mu akta, które od wczoraj leżały na biurku.

Castiel nie podziękował i od razu zabrał się za czytanie. Przez cały czas Dean miał go na oku. Nie miał pojęcia, co go napadło, ale miał przeczucie, że jeśli odwróci wzrok, to ten dziwoląg podrze akta. Obserwował go więc zastanawiając się, kto takiego kolesia przyjął do FBI. Bobby mówił, że miał imponującą kartotekę, ale pewnie wcale tak nie było. Castiel nie wyglądał na dobrego agenta. Wyglądał na takiego, który dostał tę robotę dzięki znajomościom albo kasie, za którą przekupił wszystko i wszystkich, by przyjęli go do agencji.

Dean zdawał sobie sprawę, że w krótkim czasie zdążył już popaść w paranoję względem swojego partnera, ale nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Facet był zbyt podejrzany i dziwny, by nie wysnuwać na jego temat żadnych teorii. Był pewien, że Sam podzieli jego zdanie, gdy tylko go pozna. Wszyscy tak zrobią.

Właśnie, Sam. Był ciekawe, kiedy przyjdzie poznać jego nowego partnera.

Oczekiwany przez Deana telefon z prosektorium nie nadszedł, postanowił więc sam zadzwonić. Castiel spojrzał na niego, gdy podniósł słuchawkę telefonu, ale zaraz potem znowu skupił się na czytaniu.

- Hej, Ellen, tu Dean – powiedział, gdy udało mu się dodzwonić. – Masz już dla mnie wyniki sekcji tej dziewczyny?

- Muszę cię zmartwić, ale nie – odparł Ellen. – Mamy z Chuckiem i resztą urwanie głowy, nie miałam czasu się za to zabrać.

Dean jęknął zawiedziony. Gdyby miał już wyniki sekcji, śledztwo mogłoby się posunąć do przodu.

- W porządku. Wpadnę do ciebie jutro, myślisz, że już skończysz?

- Jeśli to dla ciebie ważne, to zostanę nawet na noc.

- Dzięki Ellen.

Dean odłożył słuchawkę i wyciągnął się w fotelu. Tak się ucieszył, gdy dostał znowu jakąś sprawę, a teraz okazało się, że musi sobie jeszcze poczekać. Ile zwłok mogło być teraz w prosektorium, że Ellen nie miała czasu zrobić sekcji jednej nastolatki? Zwłaszcza że przyczyna zgonu była dość oczywista.

Castiel wciąż czytał przy biurku. Z braku lepszego zajęcia Dean zaczął mu się przyglądać. To co rzuciło mu się w oczy, to porządek, czy może raczej pustka na blacie biurka. Castiel jeszcze nic na nim nie ustawił, co nie dziwiło jakoś wyjątkowo. To był w końcu dopiero jego pierwszy dzień. W głębi serca Dean miał nadzieję, że tak już pozostanie. Jeśli za jakiś czas wciąż nic się na nim nie znajdzie, będzie istniała duża szansa na to, że Castiel nie traktuje tego jako stałego miejsca pracy i nie zamierza tu zostać zbyt długo.

Minęły kolejne minuty. Castiel skończył czytać i odłożył akta na biurko. Dean spodziewał się zobaczyć go teraz w jakiejś normalnej, ludzkiej czynności, ale zawiódł się, gdy Castiel po prostu siedział dalej wyprostowany i wpatrywał się w jakiś bliżej nieznany punkt na ścianie. Po takim pokazie Dean dodał mu kolejny punkt na skali dziwactw, jakie miał ten facet. Przerażało go to i wkurzało jednocześnie.

Gniew Deana z czasem osłabł, ale zastąpiła go niezręczność, którą czuł w otoczeni Castiela, który milczał, milczał i milczał, i nic nie zapowiadało tego, że ma się lada chwila odezwać choćby słowem. Wciąż też patrzył się na ścianę. Sam już nie wiedział, czy to dobrze czy źle. Chyba wolałby, żeby Castiel się odzywał, to przynajmniej zabiłoby nudę.

Nie miał pojęcia, czy jego partner wiedział, że jest przez niego obserwowany. Dean nie krył się z tym, ale z drugiej strony, Castiel wyglądał, jakby był w jakimś transie i nie zwracał uwagi kompletnie na nic, nawet na to, na co patrzył, cokolwiek to było.

Dean uznał w końcu, że dość już się napatrzył na tego przyjemniaczka i zabrał się do jakiejś pożytecznej roboty. Robił to z niechęcią, ale czytanie starych akt i zajmowanie się innymi duperelami sprawiało, że zapominał o Castielu i o tym, jak siedzi nieruchomo na krześle. Dzięki temu nie czuł się już tak niezręcznie.

Godziny mijały, praca pochłonęła Deana tak bardzo, że powrócił do rzeczywistości dopiero, gdy usłyszał otwierane drzwi. Razem z Castielem jednocześnie spojrzeli w ich kierunku. W progu pojawiła się Jo. Dean jeszcze nigdy tak się nie ucieszył na jej widok.

- Zabieram cię na lunch – oznajmiła Jo, uśmiechając się do niego. Dopiero po chwili zauważyła Castiela, który znowu patrzył w sobie tylko znany punkt na ścianie. Wyglądał jak manekin. – Kim jest twój przyjaciel?

Dean nie zamierzał jej teraz tego wyjaśniać, chciał stąd jak najszybciej wyjść i zostawić tego dziwaka samego.

Nie pytając z oczywistych względów Castiela, czy chce iść z nimi, szybko wstał z krzesła i podszedł do drzwi, niemal wypychając Jo na zewnątrz. Chciał się odezwać i wyjaśnić jej, czemu się tak pospieszył, ale nie chciał tego robić pod drzwiami biura, nawet jeśli było zamknięte. Miał wrażenie, że Castiel i tak wszystko słyszy.

Jo pytała go, czemu tak dziwnie zareagował. Odpowiedział jej dopiero, gdy byli już daleko od biura i zmierzali do sali konferencyjnej, gdzie jedli lunche.

- Uratowałaś mi tyłek – powiedział, oglądając się za siebie. Dlaczego czuł się, jakby Castiel ich śledził?

- Przed czym? – zapytała, próbując dotrzymać mu kroku. Dean szedł jednak bardzo szybko, chcąc już zabrać się do jedzenia i spędzić trochę czasu ze znajomymi. – Przed pracą?

- Przed tym dziwakiem, którego widziałaś.

- Dziwak? – zdziwiła się. Oboje wsiedli do windy, sala konferencyjna znajdowała się piętro wyżej.

- To mój nowy partner – wyjaśnił, znowu odczuwając zawód. Sam byłby dużo lepszym partnerem niż Castiel.

- Czy Sam nie miał być twoim partnerem?

- Nie musisz mi o tym przypominać, wiesz? – odparł, może trochę za ostro.

- Co cię ugryzło?

Dean westchnął, nerwowo przeczesując włosy dłonią.

- To wszystko wina tego całego Novaka – powiedział. Drzwi windy otworzyły się, ruszył dalej z Jo korytarzem, mijając po drodze kilku pracowników biura. – Wkurza mnie.

- Dlaczego? Jest aż tak źle?

Jo, podobnie jak Sam, nie rozumiała, czemu tak reagował na Castiela. Widziała go tylko przez chwilę, nie zamieniła z nim słowa ani nie doświadczyła jego pełnego pogardy spojrzenia. Wiedziała co prawda o przywiązaniu Deana do Benny'ego i jak delikatna była sprawa nowego partnera, ale cała sytuacja i tak musiała jej się wydać dziwna.

- Jest nawet gorzej. – Zatrzymali się przed drzwiami sali konferencyjnej. W środku na pewno już czekali na nich Ash i Gordon, ale mogli poczekać jeszcze trochę.

- Nie pomyślałeś może... że to przez Benny'ego tak reagujesz?

- To nie dlatego. Gdybyś pogadała z tym dziwakiem, to byś zrozumiała. Zresztą nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie, byś to zrobiła.

- Pogadam, jak dorwę go samego – zapewniła. – Przy tobie może się stresować.

Jakby Castiel się czymkolwiek stresował. Czemu wszyscy wysnuwali taki wniosek?

- Powodzenia.

Dean otworzył drzwi i razem z Jo wszedł do sali. Tak jak się spodziewał, Ash i Gordon już byli w środku. Ash przywitał się z nim radośnie, a Gordon uśmiechnął się z drwiną, co Dean zignorował. Już dawno się nauczył, że nie ma co szukać sprzeczki z tym matołem. Chyba nawet Castiel go tak nie wkurzał jak Gordon.

Usiedli wszyscy przy wielkim stole i zaczęli jeść, w międzyczasie rozmawiając. Dean nie odzywał się dużo, czasem coś wtrącił do rozmowy, ale nie było tego wiele. Nie był w nastroju na rozmowy, w dodatku Gordon ciągle się na niego gapił. Nie było to tak intensywne i pogardliwe spojrzenie jak to Castiela, ale prawie z nim konkurowało. Kto by pomyślał, że istnieje na tym świecie większy arogancki buc niż Gordon.

W pewnym momencie Dean całkiem odciął się od rozmowy i tylko się jej przysłuchiwał. Ash i Jo rozmawiali o pracy, ten temat zawsze prędzej czy później pojawiał się w ich rozmowach. Żadne z nich nie zauważyło, że milczał. Nie przeszkadzało mu to, wszystko było lepsze niż siedzenie w biurze ze sztywniakiem Castielem.

Temat nagle zszedł na właśnie na niego, na Castiela, choć nie bezpośrednio. Nie wiedział, czy Jo zrobiła to specjalnie, ale poruszyła kwestię nowych agentów. Nie wymieniła konkretnie nowego partnera Deana, ale wspomnienie jego imienia było tylko kwestią czasu.

W biurze oprócz Castiela pojawiło się jeszcze trzech innych agentów. Ash zaczął opowiadać o jednym, skąd jest i jakie są jego dotychczasowe dokonania. Dean uświadomił sobie wtedy, że kompletnie nic nie wie na temat Castiela. Zresztą nie tylko on.

- A wiesz coś na temat nowego partnera Winchestera? – zapytał Gordon. Deanowi nie spodobał się jego uśmieszek świadczący o pewności siebie.

- Nie widziałem go jeszcze – odparł Ash, nie zauważając podstępu tak jak Dean. – Pytałem o niego kilka osób, ale nikt nic nie wie, facet jest tajemniczy.

_Tajemniczy to mało powiedziane_, chciał powiedzieć Dean, ale zamiast tego dalej milczał.

- Ja go widziałem – odezwał się znowu Gordon i spojrzał na Deana, który zainteresowany tematem także uniósł wzrok.

- Kiedy? – zapytał Dean.

- Rano – odparł Gordon. – Przechodziłem koło waszego biura. Facet stał przy oknie i w ogóle się nie ruszał. Wyglądał jak upośledzony.

- Tu się z tobą zgadzam – mruknął Dean. Nie miał w zwyczaju drwić z innych osób, zwłaszcza wyzywać ich w taki sposób, ale Castiel naprawdę nie zachowywał się jak zdrowy psychicznie człowiek.

- Dean, jak możesz? – zapytała Jo, nagle wściekła na niego z jakiegoś powodu. – Nawet go nie znasz.

- A co tu znać? Facet jest dupkiem i traktuje mnie jak robala, koniec bajki.

Jo jeszcze przez chwilę, wspólnie z Ashem, próbowali go przekonać, że przesadza, a nazywanie Castiela upośledzonym jest nie na miejscu. Dean słuchał ich tylko trochę, starał się ich ignorować, bo dalej uważał, że z jego partnerem jest coś nie tak.

Rozeszli się do swoich zajęć w nieco napiętej atmosferze. Gordon, co było do niego niepodobne, poklepał go po ramieniu zanim się oddalił, a Jo raz jeszcze go skarciła i poradziła mu, by dał nowemu partnerowi szansę. Dean nawet rozważył tę propozycję, ale stwierdził, że da Castielowi szanse dopiero, gdy i on mu jedną da. Jeśli nie da... cóż, mógł żyć bez jego przyjaźni, a podczas akcji może jakoś uda im się sprawnie współpracować. Wielka przyjaźń nie była do tego potrzebna. Zresztą Castiel i tak prędzej czy później odejdzie i jego miejsce w końcu zajmie Sam.

Wracając do biura, Dean sprawdził wiadomości w telefonie. Miał nadzieję znaleźć wiadomość od Sama, który chciał poznać Castiela, ale nic takiego nie było.

Castiel dalej siedział przy biurku, gdy Dean wrócił i wcale nie wyglądał, jakby się ruszył chociaż o milimetr. Nie zamierzał o to pytać ani znowu przyglądać się partnerowi, dlatego tylko rzucając na niego okiem, zasiadł przy biurku i włączył komputer. Najwyższy czas sprawdzić maile.

Dean znowu zapomniał o obecności Castiela i spokojnie zajmował się swoimi sprawami, dopóki kątem oka nie zauważył w końcu jakiegoś ruchu. Zaskoczony spojrzał na partnera, który z konsternacją przyglądał się monitorowi swojego komputera.

Wzruszając ramionami, Dean znowu skupił się na swoim komputerze i przeglądał dalej prywatne wiadomości oraz te służbowe. Ponownie zwrócił uwagę na Castiel dopiero wtedy, gdy usłyszał odgłos wciskanych klawiszy. Nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego, gdyby nie to, że Castiel dalej miał zdezorientowany wyraz twarzy, a komputer nie był włączony. _Co ten kretyn wyprawia?_, zastanawiał się Dean, dyskretnie obserwując, jak Castiel ogląda z każdej strony komputer. Podchodził do tego jak pies do jeża, miotał się i wahał przy każdym potencjalnym ruchu. Dean nie wiedział, czy się śmiać, czy być zaniepokojonym.

- Jak się tego używa? – zapytał w końcu Castiel, przyglądając się klawiaturze. Podniósł ją do góry i potrząsnął kilka razy.

To pytanie już nawet nie było śmieszne. Było zaskakujące i aż trudno było uwierzyć, że zostało zadane przez faceta, który pracuje w FBI.

- Nigdy nie używałeś komputera? – Dean był w szoku. Jego teoria co do pochodzenia Castiela wydawała się coraz bardziej prawdopodobna. Ten facet był kosmitą, nie było innego wyjaśnienia. Chociaż zawsze mu się wydawało, że kosmici są jednak bardziej inteligentni.

- Nie – odparł oschle Castiel, jakby oburzony tym pytaniem.

- Jakim cudem dostałeś się do FBI? – A myślał, że Gartha nikt nie pobije pod tym względem. W XXI wieku nawet starsze babcie używają komputerów. Skąd ten świrus się urwał, ze średniowiecza?

- Mam inną specjalność – wyjaśnił i spojrzał na Deana. Teraz sprawiał wrażenie zawstydzonego całą sytuacją. Deana bardzo to ucieszyło, nawet bardziej niż powinno.

- Ja też nie jestem ekspertem, ale umiem włączyć głupi komputer. – Dupek czy nie, postanowił zlitować się nad partnerem. Wstał od biurka i podszedł do Castiela. – Skąd ty się wziąłeś? – zapytał, przewracając oczami.

- Z Pontiac, w...

- To było pytanie retoryczne – przerwał mu Dean i westchnął. – Wygląda na to, że muszę cię nauczyć korzystać z komputera.

Nie był z tego szczególnie zadowolony. Wolał zajmować się czymś innym niż uczyć jakiegoś kretyna obsługi komputera. Choć z drugiej strony, może dzięki temu Castiel nabierze do niego jakiegoś szacunku, który mu się należał.

- To byłoby niezwykle miłe z twojej strony, Dean.

Dean znowu przewrócił oczami. Castiel wydawał się być naprawdę wdzięczny za pomoc, ale jeśli myślał, że to wystarczy, by kupić sobie jego zaufanie, to się grubo mylił.

- Nie wspominaj o tym.

Następnych kilkadziesiąt minut Dean spędził na nauczaniu Castiela podstaw na temat komputera i Internetu. Okazało się to trudniejsze, niż się na początku wydawało. Castiel szybko się uczył, ale na początku nie wiedział kompletnie nic. Dean powiedział mu, jak włączać komputer, jak go resetować w przypadku jakiegoś błędu oraz pokazał mu do czego służą poszczególne klawisze na klawiaturze. Na tym się jednak nie skończyło. Castiel nie miał konta mailowego i trzeba mu je było założyć, a później jeszcze nauczyć na nie wchodzić.

Ostatecznie Dean założył mu dwa konta, służbowe i prywatne, tak jak sobie. Nie sądził, by Castiel był zainteresowany czymkolwiek innym, więc na tym skończył i wrócił do swojego biurka, pozwalając partnerowi samemu rozpracować działanie komputera. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nic nie zepsuje.

Dean był zaskoczony, jak miły może być Castiel, gdy potrzebował pomocy. Podczas gdy pomagał mu z komputerem, nie spojrzał na niego z pogardą ani razu, wprost przeciwnie, patrzył na niego z podziwem, jakby obsługa komputera była niezwykle skomplikowaną czynnością. Jeśli tak reagował na umiejętności Deana, to przy Charlie mózg by mu eksplodował.

Tak spędzili resztę dnia. Dean powrócił do akt, a Castiel dalej pracował przy komputerze. Udało mu się nic nie zepsuć, a nawet znaleźć sobie zajęcie. Z tego co zauważył Dean, zaczął układać pasjansa i za każdym razem, gdy udało mu się go ułożyć, na jego twarzy pojawiało się samozadowolenie.

Nie wiadomo kiedy minęła im cała służba i nadeszła pora iść do domu. Dean dostał wiadomość od Sama, który prosił o podwózkę. Posprzątał więc wszystko z biurka i wyłączył komputer. Castiel jak zwykle nie zwracał na niego uwagi.

- Idziesz do domu? – zapytał go Dean, biorąc swój płaszcz i podchodząc do drzwi.

Castiel spojrzał na niego, ale nim odpowiedział, przez chwile przyglądał mu się intensywnie. Deanowi ani trochę się to nie podobało, choć nie dostrzegł w oczach partnera żadnych negatywnych emocji. W zasadzie nie mógł w nich ani na twarzy, dostrzec jakichkolwiek emocji.

- Chcę jeszcze poćwiczyć obsługę komputera – odparł w końcu Castiel i znowu skupił uwagę na komputerze.

- Jak chcesz.

Nie życząc mu dobrej nocy, Dean wyszedł z biura. Sam czekał na niego oparty o Impalę. Obaj wsiedli do samochodu i pojechali do domu. Dean czuł na sobie wzrok brata, który co chwila spoglądał to na niego, to na przemijające obrazy za oknem.

Po kilku minutach, Dean w końcu nie wytrzymał.

- Co? – zapytał i zerknął na Sama.

- Jak pierwszy dzień z nowym partnerem?

W głosie Sama nie słychać już było żalu tylko autentyczną ciekawość. Czemu Castiel tak wszystkich interesował? Dean oddałby wszystko, by o nim zapomnieć.

- Tak jak mówiłem, to dziwak – odparł.

- Rozmawiałeś z nim chociaż?

Czy rozmawiał? Jeśli za rozmowę uznać tłumaczenie jak otworzyć przeglądarkę, to tak.

Dean postanowił skłamać.

- Tak. Straszny z niego sztywniak. Chyba jest z innej epoki, bo nie wie jak korzystać z komputera.

Sam parsknął śmiechem. Dean dokładnie takiej reakcji się spodziewał.

- Poważnie? – zapytał. Dean przytaknął. – Naprawdę dziwak.

- W końcu się ze mną zgodziłeś.

- To że koleś nie znający się na komputerach trafił do FBI jest dziwne, ale nie zamierzam wysnuwać żadnych wniosków, dopóki go nie poznam.

- Właśnie. Miałeś wpaść – przypomniał mu Dean.

- Chciałem – przyznał Sam, pochylając głowę. – Ale wciąż trochę jestem wkurzony tym, że nie zostałem twoim partnerem. Nie chciałem zrobić na Castielu złego wrażenia.

- Rany, Sammy, zapomnij o dobrym wrażeniu, na pewno mu nie zaimponujesz. To dupek.

- Może źle to odbierasz? – zasugerował Sam.

- Co masz na myśli?

- Może facet był taki niemiły dla ciebie, gdy cię poznał, bo znając ciebie pewnie zareagowałeś u Bobby'ego jak dziecko z histerią.

Dean nawet nie chciał przyznać bratu racji, że tak rzeczywiście było.

- Dzisiaj rano też był dupkiem – zauważył.

- A próbowałeś być dla niego miły?

- Dlaczego mam być miły, jeśli on nie jest?

Sam westchnął, tak jak miał w zwyczaju, gdy mu się wydawało, że Dean zachowywał się idiotycznie.

- Jeśli obaj będziecie czekali na miłe słowa, to już zawsze będziecie się nienawidzić, a to niedobrze dla partnerstwa.

- Walić to partnerstwo – stwierdził Dean. – Jeśli nasz brak zgrania pomoże mi się go pozbyć, to nie mam nic przeciwko.

- Naprawdę nie ma w nim nic takiego, co można polubić?

- No... Był dosyć miły, gdy uczyłem go obsługi komputera. I gdy wychodziłem.

- Widzisz? Ucząc go byłeś dla niego miły, więc odwdzięczył się tym samym. – Dean prychnął nie przekonany. – Chociaż spróbuj, Dean.

- Mogę spróbować, ale niczego nie obiecuję.

Nadal nie lubił Castiela, złe pierwsze wrażenie zrobiło swoje.

Po zajechaniu do domu Dean i Sam zrobili sobie szybko kolację. Dean uwielbiał momenty takie jak ten, kiedy mógł razem z bratem wspólnie coś robić, chociażby coś tak głupiego i trywialnego jak posiłek.

- Dean, wiesz co sobie pomyślałem? – zapytał Sam, gdy siedzieli w salonie przed telewizorem.

- Co? – wymamrotał Dean z ustami pełnymi jedzenia.

- Skoro nie zostałem twoim partnerem, to może mógłbyś się jeszcze raz za mną wstawić u Bobby'ego?

- Wstawić? – zdziwił się i spojrzał na brata. – W jakiej sprawie?

- Myślałem, że jak zostanę twoim partnerem, to od razu zajmiemy się jakąś sprawą – wyjaśnił Sam. – Dawno jakiejś nie miałem, chciałbym się jakąś zająć.

- Bez partnera?

Sam wzruszył ramionami.

- Tak, przecież to nie jest konieczne.

Dean zastanowił się. W sumie co mu szkodziło? Sam potrzebował doświadczenia, a takie najlepiej zdobywa się w czasie spraw. Samodzielna sprawa to może trochę za dużo, ale Bobby raczej nie da Samowi nic bardzo niebezpiecznego, a jeśli tak, to na pewno kogoś mu przydzieli do pomocy.

- Dobra, pogadam z nim – zgodził się w końcu Dean. Sam od razu się rozpromienił.

- Dzięki.

Nim dokończyli jedzenie kolacji i położyli się do łóżek, Dean kompletnie zapomniał o tym, o co prosił go Sam.


	4. Żołnierz Boga

**Żołnierz Boga**

* * *

Dean niechętnie wstał rano z łóżka, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że poprzedni dzień jednak nie był koszmarem i dzisiaj znów musi się użerać z Castielem. Gdyby wierzył w Boga, pomyślałby, że to kara. Nie miał pojęcia za co, ale czy facet wkurzający się o byle co potrzebuje powodu? Zwłaszcza że Dean mógł wyliczyć wiele momentów, kiedy z pewnością złamał jakieś boskie prawa.

Razem z Samem zjedli śniadanie i pojechali do pracy. Przez całą drogę Sam ekscytował się potencjalną robotą, jaką mógłby dostać. Jego marzeniem oczywiście było coś wielkiego. Uważał, że jest już na to gotowy. Dean wolałby, żeby dostał sprawę skradzionych długopisów, czy coś o podobnym poziomie zagrożenia, ale dobrze wiedział, że kiedyś musi przestać tak panikować i pozwolić bratu dorosnąć. Nie musiał być z tego zadowolony, ale musiał zaakceptować, że Sam już nie jest małym dzieckiem i umie o siebie zadbać. Gdyby było inaczej, nikt o zdrowych zmysłach nie dałby mu odznaki FBI. Ale z drugiej strony, jeśli Castiel bez umiejętności obsługi komputera dostał taką pracę, czemu Sam bez umiejętności walki czy strzelania miałby nie dostać?

Jego nowy partner już był w biurze, kiedy do niego wszedł. Musiał przychodzić naprawdę wcześnie, choć wyglądał, jakby dotarł na kilka minut przed Deanem. Znowu stał przy oknie i znowu miał na sobie płaszcz.

Dean postanowił spróbować być dzisiaj miły. Castiel był wczoraj, gdy uczył go obsługi komputera, wypadało się odwdzięczyć.

- Dzień dobry – powiedział Dean, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

- Witaj, Dean – odparł Castiel i odwrócił się w jego stronę, nie powiedział jednak nic więcej, po prostu patrzył. Dean nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu, że jest sprawdzany pod kątem podstępu. _Palant_, pomyślał i usiadł przy biurku. _Ja się staram, a on ma to w nosie._

Fakt, że nie dostrzegł w oczach Castiela niechęci czy wcześniej widzianej arogancji, ale sympatii także nie. Najwyraźniej Sam się mylił i Castiel nie był niemiły, bo Dean dla niego taki był. On po prostu nie szukał przyjaźni czy chociaż porozumienia w ich relacjach. Jeśli tak, to Dean nie zamierzał go zmuszać. Niech się wypcha.

Castiel poszedł za jego przykładem i także usiadł przy biurku, jakby przed przyjściem Deana nie wiedział, co ze sobą zrobić. To było kolejne dziwne zachowanie. Castiel praktycznie go naśladował, starał się robić to co on. Dean postanowił sprawdzić tę teorię.

Włączył komputer i poczekał, aż Castiel zrobi to samo. Nie zawiódł się. Już po chwili mężczyzna zrobił to sam. Nawet dostosował do niego sposób siedzenia. Deana to irytowało, ale jednocześnie schlebiało. Castiel chciał się do niego upodobnić, czyli uznawał go za osobę godną naśladowania. Problem polegał na tym, że spojrzenie Castiela zawsze było intensywne, a jego próby upodobniania się przypominały raczej próby dziecka w naśladowaniu dorosłych, niż kogoś, kto stara się być takim agentem FBI, jak jego partner. Może Gordon jednak miał rację i Castiel był upośledzony. Jeśli tak, to szefostwo zdecydowanie źle zinterpretowało nawoływania, że niepełnosprawni ludzie też mogą pracować. Na pewno nie w każdym zawodzie. Dean wolał sobie nawet nie wyobrażać, jak będzie wyglądać ich pierwsze wspólne spotkanie z niebezpiecznym przestępcą. Jak Castiel się zachowa, gdy zostanie w niego wymierzona broń? Czy on w ogóle miał broń? Jeszcze ani razu nie widział u niego pistoletu, w ogóle kabury. Ani wokół biodra, ani pod pachą, ale może po prostu zakładał je tylko w teren i broń trzymał w szufladzie jak Dean.

Mimo to perspektywa wspólnego użerania się z uzbrojonym przestępcą, gdy twój partner sprawia wrażenia niepełnosprawnego umysłowo, nie wydawała się Deanowi przyjemna. Będzie musiał powiedzieć o tym Bobby'emu przy najbliższej okazji. Dopóki nie zobaczy akt Castiela, a przede wszystkim, jak radzi sobie z bronią, nie zamierza mu zaufać w kwestii swojego życia.

Zapowiadał się kolejny nudny, spędzony przy biurku dzień. Deana nie uszczęśliwiało już nawet przeglądanie akt, a na obserwowanie Castiela nie miał ochoty. Zresztą mężczyzna zajmował się czymś w komputerze i po raz pierwszy odkąd go znał, zachowywał się normalnie.

Dean rozważał przejście się po biurze i znalezienie sobie zajęcia. Może ktoś inny też nie był zajęty i mógłby z nim pogadać.

Nim zdążył wprowadzić swój plan w życie zadzwonił telefon na biurku. Dean szybko podniósł słuchawkę.

- Agent Winchester – przedstawił się. Na ten telefon dzwonili tylko ludzie z biura, ale nie wszyscy znali go tak dobrze, by rozpoznać go po głosie, dlatego musiał się przedstawić.

- Mam wyniki sekcji, o które wczoraj prosiłeś – odezwała się Ellen po drugiej stronie. – Wpadnij teraz, to ci je przekażę i przy okazji pokażę ciało.

- Już idę.

Nareszcie coś się działo. Istniała duża szansa, że Ellen znalazła coś ważnego w czasie sekcji. Coś, co naprowadzi go na ślad mordercy. Może ofiara miała naskórek pod paznokciami? Albo miała we krwi jakąś nieznana substancję?

Dean szybko wstał i podszedł do drzwi. Był już jedną nogą na korytarzu, gdy przypomniał sobie o Castielu. Obejrzał się i spojrzał na partnera, który jak zwykle nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Chociaż kusiło go, by zostawić tu tego dziwaka, to jednak nie mógł tego zrobić. Czy tego chciał czy nie, byli partnerami i musieli teraz pracować razem, a to oznaczało, że muszą także razem obejrzeć ciało.

- Um, Castiel? – zapytał. Nie wiedział jak dokładnie się do niego zwracać, ale uznał, że imię będzie dobre. Castiel w końcu też zwracał się do niego po imieniu.

- Tak? – Castiel spojrzał na niego. Postęp, dalej nie zachowywał się jak dupek tylko jak człowiek, którego nic nie obchodzi.

- Nasz patolog ma wyniki sekcji ofiary – wyjaśnił i skinął głową na akta sprawy leżące na biurku. – Musimy je obejrzeć, chodź.

Castiel bez słowa podążył za Deanem, równając z nim swój krok. Dean zdziwił się, gdy po wejściu do windy to mężczyzna nacisnął odpowiedni guzik. Jakim cudem wiedział, gdzie jest prosektorium, skoro to dopiero jego drugi dzień w pracy? Kto był na tyle łaskawy, że oprowadził go po budynku?

Okazało się, że Castiel nie tylko wiedział, na którym piętrze jest prosektorium, ale również i gdzie iść. Tym razem to on prowadził, w dodatku szedł tak szybko, że Dean niemal biegł, by za nim nadążyć. Nie zamierzał go jednak prosić, by zwolnił. Miał swoją dumę.

Obaj weszli do prosektorium, gdzie przy jednym ze stołów stała Ellen. Kawałek dalej jeden zespół patologów przeprowadzał inną sekcję.

- Miło że wpadłeś, Dean – przywitała się z nim Ellen. Dean uśmiechnął się do niej i podszedł bliżej, by móc ją uścisnąć. Normalnie by tego nie zrobił, ale nie miała na sobie odzieży ochronnej, więc uściski były dozwolone.

- Hej, Ellen. – Dean objął ją mocno, nie przestając się uśmiechać. – Dawno się nie widzieliśmy.

- Zaniedbujesz starych znajomych.

- Bobby usadził mnie przy biurku – wyjaśnił.

- To jeszcze nie powód, by tu nie przychodzić. – Nim Ellen się odsunęła, klepnęła jeszcze Deana w tył głowy. – Sam wpada tu niemal codziennie, a ty wcale.

- Byłem...

- Jeśli powiesz zajęty, to obiecuję ci, że wylądujesz na tym stole, chłopcze.

Dean zaśmiał się i wycofał odrobinę. Znał Ellen dość długo by wiedzieć, że nie żartuje.

- Obiecuję ci to wynagrodzić.

- Dobrze. – Ellen w końcu zwróciła uwagę na Castiela, który w milczeniu stał w progu. – Twój nowy partner? – zapytała.

- Tak – przytaknął. – Nie stój w progu, Cas, to niekulturalnie.

Castiel zmarszczył brwi słysząc to przezwisko, ale podszedł bliżej i stanął przed Ellen.

- Castiel Novak – przedstawił się, wyciągając do niej rękę.

- Ellen Harvel – odparła i uścisnęła jego dłoń. – Miło poznać.

Castiel przytaknął i cofnął się o dwa kroki, nie mówiąc nic więcej. Dean był zmuszony przejąć pałeczkę.

- To co masz, Ellen? – spytał, wskazując na ciało. Widział Anitę po raz pierwszy, wcześniej miał okazję widzieć tylko jej zdjęcia, zwłaszcza to, na którym były jej zwłoki leżące na ulicy. Jej rozszarpane gardło wcale nie wyglądało lepiej po zmyciu całej krwi. W szyi ziała dziura wielkości piłki do tenisa, ktoś dosłownie wyrwał stąd kawałek mięsa. Jeśli dobrze pamiętał z lekcji anatomii w liceum, w tym miejscu znajdowała się tętnica. Dziewczyna musiała szybko stracić życie.

To co jeszcze rzucało się w oczy, to blada skóra. Normalnie nie zwróciłby na to uwagi, każdy trup był blady, gdy trochę poleżał, ale Anita była nienaturalnie blada nawet jak na martwą osobę.

- Zauważyłeś? – zapytała go nagle Ellen, co skłoniło go do oderwania wzroku od ciała nastolatki.

- Bladość?

- Tak. – Ellen założyła rękawiczki i podeszła do głowy dziewczyny. – Przyczyną śmierci było wykrwawienie, to jasne, dlatego nie powinna dziwić ta bladość, zwłaszcza kilka dni po śmierci.

- A jednak coś jest nie tak?

- Straciła całą krew – powiedziała Ellen. – Nie mogłam nawet pobrać próbki do badań, bo nie było skąd. Musiałam użyć wydzieliny z żołądka i płuc.

Dean był w szoku. Jak można stracić całą krew przez wykrwawienie? O ile dobrze pamiętał, po utracie około dwóch litrów człowiek umierał i siłą rzeczy krew przestawała dalej płynąć w żyłach po ustaniu akcji serca. Jak z martwej nastolatki mogło zniknąć prawie 5 litrów krwi?

- Są jakieś ślady upuszczenia krwi? – zapytał. Kątem oka spojrzał na Castiela by zobaczyć, czy on nie ma nic do powiedzenie. Niestety mężczyzna stał ciągle nieruchomo i tylko się przyglądał.

- Żadnych, cała została dosłownie wypompowana z tętnicy szyjnej.

- To musiało trochę potrwać – zauważył. Nie sądził, by spuszczenie tylu litrów trwało kilka sekund.

- Wprost przeciwnie. Straciła ją szybko, przypuszczam, że w niecałą minutę. Nie ma żadnych śladów wskazujących na to, że miała objawy typowe dla powolnej utraty krwi, nie próbowała też jej tamować, więc albo była nieprzytomna albo stało się to szybko.

- Jak to w ogóle możliwe? – zdziwił się Dean.

- Gdybym wiedziała, powiedziałabym ci – odparła Ellen. – Niestety nic więcej nie mam. Wyniki toksykologii powinny być już jutro, powiadomię cie, gdy je dostarczą.

Dean przytaknął i jeszcze raz spojrzał na dziewczynę.

- Super, czyli mamy do czynienia z wampirem – zażartował.

- Tak, to wampir – odezwał się w końcu Castiel.

Dean i Ellen spojrzeli na niego zaskoczeni, choć Dean do końca nie wiedział, czy bardziej zaskoczyło go to, że Castiel się odezwał, czy to co powiedział.

- Ja tylko żartowałem – uświadomił go na wypadek, gdyby pojęcie żartu było mu obce.

- Wampiry istnieją – zapewnił go Castiel z taką powagą w głosie, że Dean nie miał wątpliwości, że jego partner nie próbuje go wkurzyć. Choć z pewnością udało mu się to nieświadomie.

- Okej. – Dean odwrócił się do Ellen, która dalej była lekko zaskoczona. – Dzięki za wyniki, trochę nam pomogły, przynajmniej wiemy, że musimy szukać Draculi. – Mówiąc to spojrzał na Castiela, który nadal nie zdradzał oznak rozbawienia. Ten koleś naprawdę mówił poważnie.

- Nie ma za co. – Ellen uśmiechnęła się do niego. – Nie zapominaj, że masz częściej wpadać.

- Masz to jak w banku – zapewnił ją i razem z Castielem wyszli z prosektorium.

Po powrocie do biura, Dean powinien od razu zająć się szukaniem informacji o upuszczaniu krwi, na pewno dało się znaleźć takie rzeczy w Internecie. Ale bardziej od sprawy interesował go teraz Castiel, który jak gdyby nigdy nic usiadł za biurkiem.

_Świetnie_, pomyślał, wzdychając ciężko. _Trafił mi się dziwak wierzący w wampiry. Czy może być coś gorszego_?

Nie przeszkadzałoby mu to, gdyby Castiel nie był święcie przekonany, że to rzeczywiście wampir zamordował tę dziewczynę. W końcu jeśli facet wierzy w wampiry, nic Deanowi do tego, ale jeśli swoje urojenia przynosił do pracy, to już była poważna sprawa. Jeszcze tylko brakuje, żeby zaczął chodzić z czosnkiem w jednej ręce i krucyfiksem w drugiej. Albo w czasie akcji zamiast broni wyciągnął osinowy kołek.

Dean coraz bardziej nie chciał z tym facetem pracować. Przerażał go, a mało było osób i rzeczy, które były w stanie to zrobić. Castiel przebijał jednak wszystko i wszystkich. Może to jednak nie jest żaden agent FBI tylko zbieg ze szpitala psychiatrycznego, który się pod agenta podszywa. Absurdalna teoria, ale Dean chwytał się teraz każdego wyjaśnienia. Wolał myśleć, że Castiel jest chory psychicznie albo nawiedzony, niż że to jego normalny stan i wszystko z nim w porządku.

Wpatrywałby się w swojego partnera w zdumieniu jeszcze bardzo długo, gdyby Castiel nie spojrzał na niego tym przeszywającym wzrokiem. Dean poczuł dreszcz i szybko zabrał się do pracy. Ostatnie czego teraz chciał, to być zahipnotyzowanym przez te przeklęte, wszystkowidzące oczy. Jeszcze by mu kazały wyskoczyć przez okno.

Trudno było znaleźć sposoby na upuszczanie krwi. Pijawka raczej nie była sprawcą, musiałoby być ich sporo, a poza tym zostałyby ślady. Na pewno istniała maszyna, która mogłaby osuszyć ciało człowieka z krwi. Ale czy któraś powodowała takie obrażenia szyi? No i raczej takiego sprzętu nie da się nosić ze sobą, a Anita bez wątpienia zginęła na ulicy.

Dean żałował, że nie ma z nim Sama. On lepiej sobie radził z wyszukiwaniem ważnych informacji. Dobrym pomysłem byłoby go teraz poszukać i zaprosić do współpracy, ale Sam mógł nie chcieć jeszcze spotykać Castiela choć mówił, że dzisiaj wpadnie. Nie było nawet jeszcze południa, więc miał na to masę czasu.

Nie mogąc znaleźć nic więcej, Dean musiał schować dumę do kieszeni i zapytać partnera, czy ma jakieś propozycje. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie zacznie znowu gadać o wampirach.

- Hej, Castiel – powiedział, by mężczyzna zwrócił na niego uwagę. – Wiesz w jaki sposób szybko upuścić krew człowiekowi?

Castiel nieznacznie przekręcił głowę w prawo i przyjrzał mu się mrużąc oczy.

- Wydaje mi się, że już mówiłem, co zabiło tę dziewczynę.

Dean westchnął. Jednak dalej gadał o wampirach. Coraz bardziej się zastanawiał, co jest z tym człowiekiem nie tak.

- Chodzi mi o normalne powody, a nie takie wyssane z palca – wyjaśnił, patrząc na partnera z rezygnacją. Już nawet nie miał ochoty się na niego wściekać.

- To jest normalny sposób, wampiry robią to od wieków.

_Z nim jest gorzej niż myślałem_, stwierdził Dean i parsknął śmiechem.

- Czy ty się dobrze czujesz? – zapytał, powstrzymując śmiech.

- Z moim ciałem wszystko w porządku – odparł ze spokojem Castiel.

- Dobrze, że chociaż z ciałem.

- Nie rozumiem – przyznał. – Czy coś powinno być według ciebie nie tak?

- Nie, skądże. – Dean zasłonił usta ręką, by Castiel nie widział jego drwiącego uśmieszku. – Po prostu pomyślałem, że może masz problemy... No wiesz, z głową.

Dean spodziewał się znowu zobaczyć zdziwienie na twarzy partnera, ale zamiast tego pojawiło się na niej oburzenie.

Castiel nagle wstał ze swojego miejsca i w dwóch krokach pokonał dystans dzielący go od Deana, któremu już nie było do śmiechu. Jego partner stał teraz przed jego biurkiem i patrzył na niego z niechęcią większą, niż przy ich pierwszym spotkaniu.

- Zapewniam cię, Deanie Winchesterze, że z moją głową wszystko w porządku. – Castiel mówił tak cicho i takim głębokim głosem pełnym autorytetu, że przez ułamek sekund Dean miał ochotę paść na kolana i błagać o wybaczenie za tę zniewagę. Szybko jednak doszedł do siebie i również wstał, by Castiel nie myślał, że da się takimi prostymi sztuczkami zastraszyć.

- Nie moja wina, że wygadujesz bzdury niczym pacjent z psychiatryka – powiedział przez zaciśnięte żeby Dean.

- To nie są bzdury – zapewnił go Castiel. – Tylko jeszcze tego nie wiesz.

Dean przewrócił oczami. Ta rozmowa wymykała się spod kontroli i zaczynała być coraz bardziej absurdalna.

- Proszę cię. Wampir? Serio? Zdecydowanie coś ci się pomieszało w tej główce.

- Nie, Dean. Po prostu jesteś nieświadomy jak każdy człowiek.

_Świetnie, teraz będzie mnie próbował wciągnąć do swojej sekty_, pomyślał ze zgrozą Dean.

- Słuchaj, koleś, nie obchodzi mnie, w co wierzysz w swoim domowym zaciszu, możesz nawet polować na yeti i gówno mnie to będzie obchodzić, ale radzę ci, przestań sobie żartować na temat wampirów i przydaj się na coś, bo jak na razie tylko rżniesz głupa i niepokoisz mnie swoim zachowaniem.

Oczy Castiela złagodniały, Dean ucieszył się, że wygrał, kiedy znowu powróciła do nich arogancja i irytacja.

- Nie żartuję, Deanie Winchester. Zaraz ci udowodnię.

Nim Dean zdążył zareagować na to, że Castiel wyciągnął w jego stronę rękę, dotknęła ona jego ramienia i nagle nie byli już w biurze, ale na dachu jakiegoś budynku. Castiel wciąż stał przed nim, ale dzieliło ich od siebie kilka kroków.

Dean rozejrzał się z szokowany i spostrzegł znajome otoczenie. Nadal byli w siedzibie FBI, tylko na dachu. Szybko jednak zapomniał o nowym położeniu, bo jego wzrok spoczął na Castielu, który stał spokojnie, jakby czekając na jego reakcję.

- Co do kurwy? – zapytał Dean. Instynktownie sięgnął po broń, którą zwykle miał w kaburze u pasa, ale pistolet leżał w szufladzie biurka. Był bezbronny, a w dodatku nie wiedział, z czym się mierzy. – Jak to zrobiłeś?

Nie miał wątpliwości, że to Castiel za tym stoi, choć wydawało się to nieprawdopodobne. Nawet Houdini nie byłby w stanie zrobić czegoś takiego, to było po prostu niemożliwe.

- Mówiłem ci, że mam inne umiejętności niż obsługa komputera – odpowiedział spokojnie Castiel.

- To mi się śni – wymamrotał do siebie Dean. – To jest sen, nadal śpię, Sammy zaraz obudzi mnie robieniem hałasu w łazience albo w kuchni.

- To nie jest sen, Dean – zapewnił go Castiel i zrobił krok w jego stronę. Dean natychmiast się cofnął.

- Nie zbliżaj się do mnie – ostrzegł. Naprawdę był przerażony, nie miał pojęcia, co się dzieje. Chciał wrócić do biura i zapomnieć, że ktoś taki jak Castiel istnieje.

- Nie masz się czego obawiać z mojej strony – odezwał się znowu Castiel. – Nie skrzywdzę cię.

Dean przyglądał mu się z niepewnością. Nie ufał mu. Zwłaszcza po pokazie, który przed chwilą mu zafundował. To była teleportacja. Jak w _Star Treku_ tylko bardziej rzeczywista. Dean pomimo przerażenia dalej czuł jej skutki. Gdy Castiel dotknął jego ramienia, poczuł się jakby ktoś gwałtownie nim szarpnął. Usłyszał trzepot skrzydeł i pęd powietrza, który trwał prawdopodobnie mniej niż ułamek sekundy. Nie potrafił wytłumaczyć jak to się stało i jak to było w ogóle możliwe. Ani czym, bo na pewno nie kim, był Castiel. Żartował sobie, że to jakiś kosmita, ale nie wierzył w coś takiego. Nagle okazało się, że może jednak powinien, bo albo to wszystko było snem albo Castiel naprawdę był z innej planety. Nie było innego wyjaśnienia.

Próbując zachować zimną krew, Dean opuścił gardę. Nie sądził, by Castiel rzeczywiście chciał go skrzywdzić. Jeśli potrafił się teleportować, mógłby go zabić bez problemu.

- Kim jesteś? – zapytał, cały czas uważnie obserwując mężczyznę. Jeśli w ogóle był mężczyzną.

- Castiel – odparł, nie podając nazwiska. Dean zrozumiał, że musiało być fałszywe.

- Tyle zdążyłem się już dowiedzieć. Chodzi mi o to, czym jesteś.

- Jestem aniołem Pana.

Fanatyk religijny, nie mógł trafić lepiej. W co on się wpakował?

Wciąż miał problemy z przyjęciem tego wszystkiego do wiadomości, zresztą nie można było mu się dziwić. Jeszcze chwilę temu był pewien, że jego partner jest tylko chory na głowę, a teraz okazało się, że umie się teleportować i nazywa się aniołem. Jak absurdalnie by to nie brzmiało, Dean postanowił grać razem z Castielem w jego własną grę.

- Jesteś aniołem – powtórzył dla pewności. Błagał, by Castiel się roześmiał i powiedział, że żartował.

- Tak – potwierdził Castiel.

_Tyle jeśli chodzi o nadzieję._

- Dobra. – Dean wziął głęboki wdech i przez chwilę próbował to wszystko sobie uporządkować. Jego nowy partner jest aniołem.

Nie. Tego nie dało się ogarnąć na trzeźwo.

- Załóżmy, że mówisz prawdę – powiedział Dean.

- Mówię.

- Załóżmy – powtórzył. – Jeśli jesteś aniołem, to co tu robisz? Nie powinieneś teraz leżeć nago na jakiejś chmurce i śpiewać Bogu psalmów?

Castiel był wyraźnie zmieszany tym przedstawieniem aniołów, ale to było pierwsze, co przyszło mu do głowy.

- Nie śpiewamy w niebie żadnych pieśni – wyjaśnił Castiel i znowu zrobił krok w jego stronę. Tym razem Dean się nie cofnął. – Zostałem wybrany z mojego garnizonu, by wziąć udział w ważnym zadaniu, którego jesteś częścią.

- A co to za zadanie?

Cokolwiek by to nie było, Dean nie zamierzał się na to zgadzać.

- Mam cię przeszkolić w zabijaniu nadnaturalnych stworzeń, takich jak wampiry, z którymi mamy teraz do czynienia.

Castiel dalej mówił o tym wszystkim z taką powagą w głosie, że aż trudno było w to nie uwierzyć. Ale Dean nie był człowiekiem, który łykał bez oporów każdą bajkę. Wciąż wierzył, że to jednak sen, Castiel nie jest prawdziwy, Benny nadal żyje, a to wszystko to efekt wypicia zbyt dużej ilości alkoholu. Kiedyś zapalił trawkę, gdy był w liceum, miał wtedy podobne jazdy, tylko bez aniołów. Może teraz też coś wypalił i po prostu tego nie pamięta, bo nadal jest na haju?

- Nie wierzę w ani jedno twoje słowo – powiedział, patrząc w oczy Castielowi, który był już znowu na wyciągnięcie ręki.

- Jesteś człowiekiem małej wiary – zauważył, przyglądając mu się z ciekawością, ale i o dziwo troską. Znał to spojrzenie. Świadkowie Jehowy też tak na niego patrzyli gdy mówił im, że nie wierzy i kazał im się wynosić.

- Nigdy nie byłem religijny – przyznał z niezręcznym uśmiechem. Chciał, żeby cały ten cyrk już się skończył.

- Nie szkodzi. – Castiel cofnął się o kilka kroków, nie spuszczał jednak Dean z oczu. Zawiał silny wiatr, który załopotał płaszczem mężczyzny, anioła, czy czym on tam był. – Bóg cieszy się bardziej, gdy wątpiący człowiek uwierzy. A ty, Deanie Winchester, niedługo będziesz człowiekiem wielkiej wiary.

Wiatr wzmógł się. Dean rozejrzał się spanikowany myśląc, że to tornado, czasami zdarzały się w okolicy Chicago, ale nigdy w środku miasta i nigdy o tej porze roku. Na wiosnę tak, ale nie na jesień.

Przyczyna, dla której w bezwietrzny dzień nagle zerwał się wiatr, szybko została Deanowi wyjawiona, gdy chmury, do tej pory szczelnie blokujące promienie słońca, zniknęły z całego nieba. Zbliżało się południe, słońce było już wysoko i świeciło mocno, również na Deana i Castiela.

Dean nie miał pojęcia, co to ma znaczyć, dopóki nie zauważył, że cień Castiela się porusza, choć ten stoi w miejscu ani nie ma już wiatru, który mógłby łopotać płaszczem.

Słońce padało idealnie, oświetlało Castiela od przodu, wydłużając jego cień i dołączone do niego dwa ciemne kształty, które do złudzenia przypominały skrzydła.

_Skrzydła_, pomyślał ze zdumieniem Dean. _Słyszałem wcześniej_ _skrzydła_.

Cień skrzydeł poruszył się, wyglądały jakby były szykowane do lotu. Były ogromne, rozciągały się niemal na szerokość całego budynku. W jednej chwili znów powróciły do stanu spoczynku, jakby przytulone do pleców właściciela. Pleców Castiela.

Dean oderwał oczy od cienie, gdy niebo znów zaszło chmurami i spojrzał na Castiela. On nie miał skrzydeł, nie widać ich było, ale jego cień mówił wcześniej coś innego.

- Teraz już wiesz – powiedział, zbliżając się do niego. – Zostałeś wybrany, Dean, by poznać prawdę o tym świecie. Prawdę, którą kazano mi ci przekazać i przygotować cię, do stawienia jej czoła. Nie zdajesz sobie nawet sprawy ile nieznanych stworzeń żyje na tym świecie tuż obok was.

Dean nie mógł oderwać oczu od Castiela, który ze spokojem i powagą dalej tłumaczył swój cel obecności tutaj, na ziemi. Zaczął tracić nadzieję, że to jednak sen. Chyba nie miał wyjścia i musiał uwierzyć. Dlaczego musiało się to przytrafić akurat jemu?

Tak jak wcześniej, Castiel dotknął ramienia Deana i przeniósł ich obu z powrotem do biura. Dean musiał złapać się biurka, bo nadmiar emocji trochę nim wstrząsnął. Był za stary na takie rzeczy, coś takiego powinno się przytrafić Charlie, ucieszyłaby się. Ale nie, musiało paść na niego i teraz musiał sobie z tym radzić.

Szybko podszedł do drzwi i zamknął je na klucz, opuszczając przy okazji żaluzje, by nikt ich nie widział ani nie słyszał.

- Dobra, gadaj – powiedział do Castiela. – Jak to jest z wami aniołami?

- Co chcesz wiedzieć? – zapytał.

- Dlaczego widziałem tylko cień twoich skrzydeł?

- Gdybym pokazał ci moje skrzydła, wypaliłoby ci oczy.

Dean potrzebował kilku sekund, by ta informacja do niego dotarła.

- Pardon?

- Moja prawdziwa postać jest niebezpieczna dla ludzkich oczu. Jest tak jasna, że wypala oczy i może nawet zabić.

- Czyli to... – Dean wskazał na ciało Castiela. – To nie jest twoja prawdziwa forma?

- Nie. To naczynie. Anioły potrzebują ich, by poruszać się wśród ludzi.

- Sam je zrobiłeś?

- Nie, to ciało należy do człowieka o imieniu James Novak. Przejąłem jego ciało i nazwisko.

- Zaraz, zaraz! – Dean spojrzał na Castiela podejrzliwie. – Opętałeś jakiegoś faceta?

- Modlił się o to – wyjaśnił Castiel. – Poza tym zapewniam cię, że wewnątrz tego ciała jestem tylko ja. Dusza Jamesa Novaka znajduje się w niebie.

- Chociaż to – odetchnął z ulgą Dean. – Wiesz, nie wyglądasz na anioła.

- Wy ludzie, macie tendencję do przedstawiania nas jako waszych opiekunów. Mogę cię zapewnić, że jestem żołnierzem, a nie stróżem zesłanym do pilnowania nic nieznaczącego człowieczka.

W głosie Castiela ponownie pojawiła się arogancja, a Dean znowu czuł, że patrzy na niego z wyższością. Zdenerwowało go to. Anioł czy nie, nie pozwoli się tak traktować. I pomyśleć, że przez chwilę nawet rozważał zawarcie rozejmu z Castielem.

- Za to ja nie mam obowiązku siedzenia tutaj z takim kutasem jak ty – odparł Dean, uśmiechając się cierpko. Zabrał swój płaszcz i wyszedł z biura, zostawiając Castiela samego. Musiał ochłonąć.

Opuścił całkiem biuro FBI, spacer dobrze mu zrobi i pomoże pogodzić się z wydarzeniami dzisiejszego dnia.

Anioł. Wciąż trudno było mu w to uwierzyć. Nie kłamał mówiąc, że nie jest religijny. Jego matka i Sam owszem, ale on i ojciec nigdy. Nie potrzebował Boga w swoim życiu, radził sobie doskonale sam. Nigdy nie próbował w niego wierzyć, a teraz dowód jego istnienia siedział w biurze i dopiero co nazwał go nic nieznaczącym człowiekiem. Domyślał się, że w porównaniu do aniołów musi być naprawdę słaby, ale Castiel nie miał powodu, by go tak obrażać. Nic mu przecież nie zrobił. Fakt, był niemiły na początku, ale później przez chwilę było dobrze, dopóki Castiel nie wyskoczył z tą całą gadką o wampirach. Ale kto w takiej sytuacji nie pomyślałby, że jego rozmówca jest chory na głowę? Na pewnie nie Dean.

Przeszedł kilka przecznic, nim w końcu się zatrzymał, zdając sobie sprawę, że tak po prostu wyszedł z pracy bez telefonu czy broni, miał tylko odznakę w kieszeni marynarki. Jeśli Bobby się o tym dowie, zabije go. Powinien wrócić, ale nie miał jeszcze ochoty na ponowne spotkanie z Castielem. Zwłaszcza że nadal do końca nie wiedział, z czym ma do czynienia. Powinien zrobić research na temat aniołów tak, by Castiel się nie dowiedział. Jeszcze by się obraził, że nic nieznaczący człowieczek nie traktuje go jak wyroczni.

Dean jednak nie potrzebował wyroczni. Znał kogoś, kto mu pomoże i może nawet nie będzie potrzebny Internet. Kevin miał encyklopedię w głowie, na pewno wie coś o aniołach.


	5. Sam poznaje Castiela

**Sam poznaje Castiela**

* * *

Dean bardzo uważał, by nie spotkać Castiela w drodze do Kevina, ale wątpił, że anioł w ogóle opuścił ich biuro. Pewnie siedział przy komputerze i układał pasjansa. Nudziarz.

Kevin miał swoje biuro na drugim piętrze. O ile można je było nazwać biurem. Nie potrzebował dużo miejsca, dlatego dali mu najmniejszy pokój, jaki mogli znaleźć w całym budynku. Dean nie lubił tam przesiadywać, bo po prostu się tam nie mieścił. Wszystkie ściany były zajęte przez regały z książkami i biurko z komputerem. Kevin bez problemu się tam mieścił i miał jeszcze dużo swobody. Jakimś cudem zmieścił tam też małą lodówkę, w której trzymał napoje energetyczne pomagające mu w pracy. Ta z kolei polega głównie na tłumaczeniu różnych tekstów. Dlatego w tym pokoju było tyle książek, Kevin pomimo młodego wieku był specjalistą od języków, potrafił przetłumaczyć wszystko, jeśli miał odpowiednio dużo czasu. Kiedy nie tłumaczył tajnych dokumentów przejętych od terrorystów i nie rozpracowywał ich szyfrów, zazwyczaj tłumaczył depesze na różne języki, które potem wysyłano do rządów innych krajów.

Jego umiejętności były tak przydatne, że zainteresowało się nimi CIA. Na ich nieszczęście to FBI było pierwsze, w dodatku matka Kevina również wolała, by syn pracował w Chicago niż został zaciągnięty do innego miasta z dala od niej. W FBI był bezpieczny i zdążył się już przyzwyczaić do tego miejsca. Tutaj miał przyjaciół. W szczególności był przywiązany do Deana, który czuł się w obowiązku pilnować go, gdy zajdzie taka potrzeba. Ponieważ jednak Kevin mało kiedy opuszczał biuro, Dean nie musiał bawić się w niańkę cały czas. Nie żeby mu to przeszkadzało.

Dean był już naprawdę blisko swojego celu, gdy nagle ktoś złapał go za ramię i zatrzymał. W pierwszej chwili pomyślał, że to Castiel, ale po odwróceniu zobaczył uśmiechniętą twarz Charlie. W normalnych okolicznościach by się ucieszył, ale teraz naprawdę mu się spieszyło.

- Charlie, nie mam teraz czasu – powiedział jej.

- Tylko minutka – poprosiła. – Widziałam twojego nowego partnera.

- Okej, i?

- Opowiedz o nim. Z daleka wydawał się...

- Dziwny? Upośledzony? – dokończył za nią.

- Zamknięty w sobie – poprawiła. – Nie udało wam się dogadać, czy co?

- Cokolwiek jest z nim nie tak, to nie moja wina – zapewnił ją Dean. – Koleś jest po prostu dziwny i nie ma zamiaru nawiązywać jakichkolwiek znajomości.

Dziwnie było mu traktować Castiela tak jak wcześnie, kiedy wiedział już, czym jest naprawdę. Czuł się dziwnie, opowiadając o niebiańskiej istocie jak o normalnym człowieku. Zwłaszcza że miał wielką ochotę powiedzieć Charlie, że w jego biurze jest anioł wierzący w istnienie wampirów. Nie chciał radzić sobie z tym sam, ale przecież nie mógł powiedzieć prawdy. Charlie pewnie by mu uwierzyła, ale to mogło ściągnąć na nią jakieś niebezpieczeństwo. Nie wiedział jeszcze jakie, ale znajomość z aniołem na pewno nie należała do najbezpieczniejszych.

- Może po prostu się ciebie boi.

Dean westchnął ciężko. Nie miał czasu tłumaczyć już drugiej osobie, że Castiel wcale nie zachowuje się jak przestraszony.

- Słuchaj, Charlie, naprawdę nie mam teraz na to czasu – powtórzył. – Mam ważną sprawę do Kevina, pogadamy później.

Charlie jęknęła zawiedziona, ale pozwoliła mu odejść. W końcu mógł pogadać z Kevinem. Zapukał, nim wszedł do jego biura, ale dzieciak i tak się przestraszył, gdy położył mu rękę na ramieniu.

- Kevin, potrzebuję informacji.

- Jezu! – Kevin podskoczył na krześle i odwrócił się przerażony w stronę Deana. – Oszalałeś? Chcesz żebym umarł na zawał?

- Nie bądź baba, potrzebuję pomocy.

Kevin westchnął i odsunął się nieco z krzesłem, by dać Deanowi więcej miejsca.

- Zadziwiające, że zawsze przychodzisz tylko wtedy, gdy potrzebujesz mojej pomocy – zauważył z pretensją w głosie.

- Najpierw Ellen, teraz ty. Jak tak wam na tym zależy, to będę do was wpadał codziennie. – Dean wcisnął się pomiędzy Kevina a jeden z regałów. Jednocześnie mogły się tu zmieścić tylko dwie osoby albo jeden Sam. Nie było mowy, by ktoś tak wysoki wszedł tu z kimkolwiek, nawet z Kevinem, który był dużo, dużo niższy. – Pomożesz mi, czy nie?

- Pomogę – zgodził się Kevin. – Czego potrzebujesz?

- Wiesz coś o aniołach?

Kevina zdziwiło to pytanie, ale nie dociekał, po co mu potrzebne są Deanowi informacje o aniołach.

- Wiem pewnie tyle, co ty – odparł.

- Ale twoje książki na pewno wiedzą więcej.

- To książki do lingwistyki, nie różne wydania Biblii – zauważył Kevin, ale sięgnął po jedną książkę i podał ją Deanowi. – Mam tylko to.

Książka, a raczej książeczka, była cienka, a na okładce znajdował się złoty krzyż. Dean szybko ją przekartkował i niemal natychmiast się zawiódł.

- Stary, co to jest? – zapytał.

- Moja książka do nauki o aniołach.

- Tu są same obrazki i głupie rymowanki. Ile miałeś lat?

- Pięć – odpowiedział. Dean spojrzał na niego zdziwiony. – Co? Chodziłem do religijnego przedszkola.

- To mi się nie przyda. – Dean rzucił książeczkę na biurko. – Potrzebuję profesjonalnych tekstów.

- Te są profesjonalne. – Kevin podniósł książkę i spojrzał na autora. – Napisana przez biskupa.

- Dla dzieci.

Kevin wzruszył ramionami.

- No i?

- Raczej nie znajdę tu żadnych pikantnych szczegółów.

- Trzeba było mówić, że chodzi o porno, to mogę znaleźć w Internecie.

- Naprawdę nie możesz mi pomóc?

- Mogę spróbować. – Kevin odwrócił się do komputera. – Tutaj powinienem coś znaleźć, ale dalej uważam, że powinieneś popytać kogoś innego.

- Dobra, później, teraz ty mi pomagasz. Sprawdź mi anioła Castiela.

- Castiela? – zdziwił się Kevin. – Nigdy o takim nie słyszałem.

- Ja też nie – wyznał Dean. Miał nadzieję, że Kevin nie będzie wścibski i nie zapyta, skąd w ogóle przyszedł mu do głowy taki anioł jak Castiel, bo nie miał żadnej wymówki na poczekaniu.

Internet nie okazał się bardziej pomocny od Kevina. Anioł Castiel był wielką tajemnicą, jeśli coś już o nim pisało, to bardzo mało i w większości nie były to ciekawe informacje. Mimo to Dean ciągle kazał Kevinowi drążyć dalej. Kevin niechętnie, ale się zgodził i po raz kolejny nie znalazł nic. Castiel sprawiał wrażenie postaci fikcyjnej, która mignęła w jakiejś popularnej książce, a nie ważnego anioła. Dean nie był pewny, czy to dobrze świadczy o jego partnerze. Skoro tak mało było o nim informacji, czy to możliwe, że kłamał co do swojej tożsamości? Skoro ukradł nazwisko Novak, mógł też ukraść imię anioła.

- Dean, to bez sensu – stwierdził Kevin, po kolejnym bezowocnym wyniku. – Powinieneś spytać o to specjalistę. Po co ci w ogóle ten cały Castiel?

- Bez powodu – odparł Dean. Przy odrobinie szczęście Kevin nigdy nie dowie się o prawdziwym Castielu siedzącym kilka pięter wyżej.

- Siedzimy to już pół godziny bez powodu?

- Nie musiałeś mi pomagać.

- Jasne, zwalaj winę na mnie. Jeśli tak ci zależy na informacjach, to już ci mówiłem, idź do kogoś, kto się na tym zna. Do księdza albo pastora.

Dean usiłował uniknąć spotkania z duchownym, ale teraz nie miał już wyboru. Kevin mu nie pomógł, teraz mógł to zrobić tylko ktoś obeznany w temacie.

- Dobra, zostawię cię już. – Dean poklepał Kevina po ramieniu. – Dziękuję, panie Scott.

- Aye, sir.

Teraz był mu potrzebny już tylko duchowny. Nie było żadnego w FBI, a nie za bardzo miał ochotę iść do pierwszego lepszego kościoła i wypytywać tam o prywatne sprawy. Jakiś ksiądz na pewno chętnie by mu o wszystkim opowiedział, ale nie ufał duchownym. Każdy jeden, którego spotykał, chciał go przeciągnąć na swoją wiarę. Na pewno byli księża, którzy tak nie lubili, ale znalezienie takiego w tak wielkim mieście jak Chicago mogłoby być trudne. Chyba że znało się kogoś takiego, a Dean po dłuższym zastanowieniu przypomniał sobie, że zna taką osobę.

Dean wysłał szybko wiadomość do Bobby'ego, by powiedzieć mu, że wychodzi na godzinę z biura. Ten najwyraźniej nie miał nic przeciwko, bo nie zadzwonił od razu, by kazać mu wracać. Albo był po prostu tak zajęty, że nawet nie zauważył wiadomości. Dean postanowił z tej potencjalnej nieuwagi skorzystać. Kościół do którego zmierzał był kawałek drogi od biura, ale miał nadzieję, że starczy mu czasu.

Świątynia, była otwarta, gdy Dean dojechał na miejsce. W środku było pusto i cicho, nawet trochę przerażająco. Między innymi ze względu na atmosferę nie lubił religii. Kto by chciał się modlić w takim strasznym miejscu i to jeszcze do jakichś zwłok na krzyżu.

Dean zapukał w wielkie drzwi, które zamknął za sobą po wejściu. Po całym kościele poniosło się echo.

- Halo! Padre, jesteś tu?! – zawołał. Ucieszył się, gdy usłyszał znajomy śmiech.

- Co za niespodziewany gość.

- Czemu wszystkich dziwią moje odwiedziny? – zapytał Dean, zbliżając się do ołtarza, zza którego wychylił się dobrze znany jemu oraz jego rodzinie pastor.

- Może dlatego, że zawsze rzadko kogo odwiedzasz. – Pastor wytarł brudne ręce w szmatę leżącą na ołtarzu i podszedł do Deana, od razu go obejmując. – Miło cię widzieć.

- Ciebie też, padre.

Pastora Jima Murphy'ego znał jeszcze z dzieciństwa. Wtedy jeszcze Jim nie mieszkał w Chicago, a w Madison w stanie Wisconsin. Był dobrym znajomym ojca i często spotykali się razem na rozmowy, głównie przy piwie. Dean zawsze go lubił, nawet jako dziecko. Ostatni raz widział go parę lat temu, ale ta sympatia nie przeminęła. Pastor nie zmienił się prawie wcale, może tylko miał bardziej siwe włosy, ale starość nie wpłynęła w żaden sposób na jego zawsze poczciwą twarz.

- Czemu zawdzięczam te wizytę? – zapytał Jim, prowadząc Deana do swojego biura na tyłach kościoła. Tam mogli w spokoju porozmawiać.

- Mam parę pytań – odparł Dean. Przechodząc obok ołtarza spojrzał za niego by zobaczyć, co robił pastor, nim przyszedł. Deski w podłodze były zdjęte i leżały obok. Nie miał jednak czasu by przyjrzeć się, co było w dziurze.

- Zawsze był z ciebie ciekawski dziecka – zauważył pastor, wskazując Deanowi krzesło, na którym może usiąść. – Nie taki bardzo jak Sam, ale za każdym razem, gdy byłem u was w domu, to miałeś do mnie jakieś ciekawe pytania.

- To dlatego, że zawsze znałeś na nie odpowiedź. – Dean przytaknął, gdy Jim zaoferował mu herbatę. Skoro już tu był, mógł skorzystać z krótkiej przerwy na herbatę.

- To prawda – zgodził się. – Dopóki nagle nie zainteresowałeś się pracą swojego staruszka, o której nie miałem pojęcia. Chyba wolałem, kiedy zadawałeś mi proste pytania o sens życia niż o rodzaj używanych przez agentów broni.

- Naprawdę o to pytałem? – zapytał zawstydzony. Nie mógł mieć wtedy więcej niż pięć lat i ojciec nie chciał mu opowiadać o takich rzeczach. Poszedł więc do innego źródła informacji.

- Pytałeś o wiele rzeczy, o których wołałbyś nie pamiętać – zapewnił go Jim. – Ale o tym możemy porozmawiać innym razem. Szczerze wątpię, że masz dość czasu, by wspominać dawne czasy.

- Mam tylko godzinę – przyznał. – Jeśli nie wrócę o czasie, szef mnie zabije.

- W takim razie lepiej zacznijmy.

Dean upił łyk herbaty, nagle speszony powodem swojej wizyty. Jak miał zapytać o anioły, by nie zabrzmiało to głupio? Zamierzał pytać o to pastora, którego nie powinno dziwić coś takiego, ale i tak czuł się skrępowany. Nigdy wcześniej nie interesowały go takie sprawy.

- Chciałem zapytać o anioły – odezwał się w końcu.

- Anioły – powtórzył pastor. – Masz jakiegoś konkretnego na myśli, czy wystarczy ci wiedza ogólna?

- Może coś o hierarchii na początek – zaproponował, rozsiadając się wygodniej.

- To na potrzeby jakiejś sprawy?

- Tak jakby – odparł. Aktualnie jedną z ważniejszych spraw stał się dla niego właśnie Castiel.

- O hierarchii mógłbym ci wiele powiedzieć. Każdy odłam to inna hierarchia, a najpopularniejszy obraz, czyli archanioły jako najważniejsze z aniołów, na pewno znasz.

Dean wyciągnął z kieszeni marynarki notatnik i długopis.

- Może mógłbyś mi wymienić archaniołów? – zapytał. Mała była szansa na to, że Castiel jest archaniołem. Gdyby tak było, na pewno więcej byłoby o nim w Internecie.

- To będzie trudne, każda religia ma innych archaniołów. Ale chyba najpopularniejsi to Michael i Gabriel. Pierwszy to według wielu książę niebios. Niektórzy nawet sądzą, że zstąpił na ziemię pod postacią Jezusa Chrystusa i leczył ludzi. Kult tego archanioła jest bardzo rozpowszechniony. Gabriel z kolei to boski posłaniec. Jest bardzo ważny dla chrześcijan, bo to on objawił się Maryi.

- A słyszałeś, padre, o aniele imieniem Castiel?

- Castiel? – Jim pogładził się w zamyśleniu po wąsach i brodzie. – Pamiętam tego anioła, ale niezbyt dokładnie. Jest z nim ciekawa sprawa, bo nie do końca wiadomo, czy to inny anioł, czy po prostu wariacja imienia anioła Cassiela, który nawiasem mówiąc jest uznawany za archanioła.

- Czyli Cassiel i Castiel to ten sam anioł?

- Jak mówiłem, nie do końca wiadomo. Imię Cassiel oznacza bystrość Boga. Castiel z kolei, to tarcza Boga. Słyszałem kilka opinii, że Castiel został wymyślony później i nie jest uznawany za anioła, ale ile religii, tyle opinii.

- Czyli w sumie nic nowego się nie dowiedziałem – stwierdził z rozczarowaniem Dean.

- Mogę ci jeszcze powiedzieć, że Castiel to anioł czwartku. Opiekuje się osobami urodzonymi w tym dniu oraz podróżnikami i przeprowadzającymi się ludźmi. Jeśli potrzebujesz jego pomocy, pomódl się w czwartek, a na pewno odpowie.

- To już wiem z Internetu.

- Przykro mi. Chciałbym ci pomóc, ale Castiel to naprawdę mało znany anioł. Mogę poszperać w starych księgach i podzwonić do paru znajomych, i jeśli czegoś się dowiem, to dam ci znać.

- Dzięki, padre.

Wyglądało na to, że jeśli chciał dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej, musiał zapytać o to Castiela. Jakoś nie uśmiechała mu się ta perspektywa. Nie chciał, żeby anioł stał się jeszcze bardziej nadęty. Na pewno był na świecie ktoś jeszcze, kto wiedział coś o Castielu. Trzeba było tylko poszukać. Gdy Sam pójdzie spać, podkradnie mu laptopa i znajdzie specjalistę od aniołów. Jeśli okaże się on być jakimś hebrajczykiem, to znów będzie musiał poprosić Kevina o pomoc, tym razem w tłumaczeniu.

Pożegnał się z pastorem po wypiciu herbaty i od razu wrócił do biura. Przez całą drogę myślał o tym, co powie Castielowi, jeśli ten zapyta, gdzie był cały ten czas. Czy anioł potrafiłby wyczuć, gdyby kłamał? Wydawał się wiedzieć wszystko. Może nawet wiedział, gdzie był, może był przez niego cały czas śledzony. Nie czuł na sobie tego przeszywającego spojrzenia, ale nigdy nic nie wiadomo.

Po dojechaniu na miejsce wciąż nie miał wymówki, ale z drugiej strony, czy naprawdę jej potrzebował? Tu chodziło tylko o Castiela, nie byli przyjaciółmi, nie obiecali mówić sobie, dokąd idą. Jeśli spyta, Dean po prostu mu odpowie, że to nie jego sprawa i nie powinien się tym interesować.

W windzie zadzwonił mu telefon. Myślał, że to Bobby dzwoni, by przypomnieć mu o powrocie do biura, ale na wyświetlaczu nie było numeru Bobby'ego.

- Agent Winchester – odebrał, wychodząc z windy.

- Agencie, przyszedł do nas świadek w sprawie morderstwa Anity Rose.

Dzięki Bogu, świadek! Może on wiedział, jak pozbawiono ofiarę krwi. Albo kto ją zaatakował.

- Czeka już w pokoju przesłuchań? – zapytał. Musiał szybko dopaść Castiela i ściągnąć go do pomocy w przesłuchaniu. Jego spojrzenie może pomóc w wyciągnięciu prawdy, jeśli świadek zdecyduje się coś ukryć w sprawie śledztwa.

- Jest tam od pięciu minut.

- Zaraz będę – zapewnił i rozłączył się tuż przed drzwiami biura. Tak jak się spodziewał, Castiel nie ruszył się nawet o krok, dalej siedział przy komputerze, ale wyglądał na zdezorientowanego. Wyglądało na to, że znowu ma kłopoty. – Błagam powiedz, że nie zepsułeś nic – poprosił Dean.

- Nie sądzę – odparł Castiel.

Chociaż było to irytujące, to jednak także trochę zabawne. Dean nie mógł się powstrzymać i zaśmiał się cicho.

- Będzie ci trzeba załatwić jakiś kurs – stwierdził, przyglądając się dalszym bezcelowym próbom Castiela, by naprawić komputer. Nie miał pojęcia, co się z nim stało, ale miał nadzieję, że to nic poważnego. – To żałosne, że nie umiesz czegoś takiego.

- Moja wiedza jest większa niż to, co ludzkość kiedykolwiek pojęła w czasie całego swojego istnienia – powiedział Castiel, patrząc na niego z dumą.

- A jednak to ja umiem obsługiwać komputer, a nie ty – zauważył Dean z ironicznym uśmieszkiem. – Chodź, Clarence, mamy robotę.

Dean uśmiechnął się, widząc kolejne zdezorientowanie na twarzy partnera. Gdyby Castiel nie był takim dupkiem, byłby nawet uroczy ze swoją niewinnością i brakiem znajomości popkultury.

- Dokąd idziemy? – zapytał, idąc posłusznie za Deanem.

- Przyszedł świadek, który coś nam powie na temat naszej ofiary. Przesłuchasz go. Chcę zobaczyć, jak sobie radzisz.

Castiel nie powiedział, że się zgadza, ale też nie protestował, więc Dean nie mówił nic więcej. Nie był do końca pewny, czy pozwalanie aniołowi na przesłuchanie świadka to dobry pomysł, ale kiedyś będzie musiał się o tym przekonać. Wolał wiedzieć o ewentualnym braku takich umiejętności u Castiela wcześniej niż później. Przynajmniej zawczasu będzie pamiętał, by już nigdy mu na coś takiego nie pozwalać.

Przy pokoju przesłuchań czekał już inny agent. Dean nie pamiętał jego nazwiska, ale kojarzył go z widzenia.

- Zostawiam go wam – powiedział, wskazując na mężczyznę za szybą. Był młody, tylko o kilka lat starszy od Anity. Tacy jak oni wprowadzali młode dziewczyny jak Anita do klubów, do których nie mogli wchodzić niepełnoletni. Dean kojarzył takich typów, bo sam kiedyś kupił u jednego fałszywy dowód tożsamości, by wkręcić się na jedną imprezę. Miał wtedy 17 lat i gdy ojciec się dowiedział, nie był zadowolony.

- Nikt go nie przesłuchiwał? – zapytał Dean.

- Nie. Przyszedł na policję, a oni od razu odesłali go do nas. Zgłosił się godzinę temu na jednym z komisariatów.

Dean przytaknął i skinął na Castiela.

- Jest twój.

Castiel spojrzał na niego pobieżnie nim wszedł do pokoju ze świadkiem. Dean poszedł za nim, tak na wszelki wypadek. Zamierzał tylko obserwować, ale się nie wtrącać. Już na samym początku nie spodobało mu się zachowanie Castiela, który w milczeniu usiadł po drugiej stronie stołu.

To była jedna ze sztuczek wykorzystywana podczas przesłuchań, ale Castiel chyba nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy, bo czegoś takiego nie stosuje się nie świadkach. Dean szybko się domyślił, że tak będzie wyglądało to przesłuchanie. Zamiast zadawać pytanie, Castiel postanowił przestraszyć biednego chłopaka na śmierć, po prostu się w niego wpatrując.

- Widziałeś wampira? – zapytał nagle, mrużąc oczy i przekręcając głowę na bok.

- Co? – wybełkotał świadek. Dean miał ochotę zapytać o to samo. Co ten kretyn wyprawiał?

- Wampir – powtórzył Castiel z powagą. – Widziałeś go, czy tylko ciało, które zostawił?

- Ja... – Mężczyzna spojrzał na Deana szukając u niego pomocy, ale on też jej teraz pilnie potrzebował. Wóda, potrzebował wódy.

Castiel nagle uderzył w stół. Solidny, metalowy stół, a mimo to Dean miał wrażenie, że ten zaraz się zarwie pod wpływem tego uderzenia. Dość tego, musiał interweniować.

- Odpowiedz na proste pytanie!

- Novak! – Dean złapał partnera za kołnierz płaszcza i wyprowadził go szybko z pokoju. Spodziewał się, że może być źle, ale nie że aż tak.

- Czemu mi przeszkodziłeś? – zapytał zdziwiony Castiel.

- Co to do cholery miało być? – Dean miał wielką ochotę krzyczeć, ale musiał się powstrzymać

- Przesłuchiwałem świadka.

To co najbardziej zdenerwowało Deana, to nie sposób, w jaki Castiel to robił. Wkurzało go to, że on uważał, że tak powinno się to robić.

- Wiesz, kiedy mi powiedziałeś, że jesteś aniołem, wiele wyobrażeń przyszło mi do głowy. Białe szaty, pierzaste skrzydełka, aureole. A zamiast tego dostałem dupka.

- Już ci mówiłem. Anioły to żołnierze Boga, poczytaj Biblię.

- Wybacz, ale to nie ja jestem w odwiedzinach w niebie tylko ty na ziemi – zauważył Dean. – Wiesz co robi obcokrajowiec przed wyjazdem? Zapoznaje się ze zwyczajami miejscowych, żeby ich nie rozwścieczyć albo nie wyjść przed nimi na debila. Tobie póki co świetnie wychodzi i jedno i drugie.

Dean wiedział, że trafił w ego anioła, bo Castiel wziął głęboki wdech i wyprostował się, by sprawiać wrażenie większego, niż jest w rzeczywistości.

- Nie przybyłem tu uczyć się od ludzi, tylko żeby uczyć was.

- Świetnie ci idzie – zauważył Dean sarkastycznie. – Naprawdę świetnie, jeszcze chwila i facet w pokoju obok wyjawiłby ci całą prawdę.

- Gdyby tego nie zrobił dowiedziałbym się wszystkiego innymi sposobami.

- Masz pojęcie o ludziach jak ja o konwencji genewskiej. Nie zamierzam pracować z takim półgłówkiem.

Dean chciał odejść i samemu dokończyć przesłuchanie, ale Castiel złapał go za ramię i odwrócił, by znowu mogli na siebie patrzeć.

- Chodziłem po ziemi, gdy ty jeszcze nie istniałeś – powiedział Castiel, patrząc mu głęboko w oczy. Dean znowu miał ochotę ulec temu spojrzeniu. – Widziałem upadki cywilizacji i rzeczy, o których ci się nie śniło. Powinieneś okazać mi nieco szacunku.

Szacunku?! Tego było już dla Deana za wiele. Castiel mówił o szacunku, a sam nazwał go nic nieznaczącym człowiekiem. Szacunek powinien być obustronny, a Castiel jak na razie pokazał, że wymaga go tylko dla siebie.

- Chcesz szacunku? – zapytał Dean. – Weź ten.

Dean wziął szybki zamach i z całej siły wymierzył pięścią w twarz Castiela. Marzył, by zobaczyć ból na jego nadętej twarzy, ale zamiast tego sam ucierpiał. Cała pięść pulsowała bólem, już mógł dostrzec pierwsze objawy obrzęku. Złapał się za zranione miejsce i zacisnął mocno zęby, ale to nic nie dało. Czuł się jakby uderzył w kamień, a nie w twarz, choć i tak miał wrażenie, że mogło być gorzej.

Spojrzał na Castiela, który właśnie odwracał głowę, która odskoczyła mu w bok przy uderzeniu. Choć Dean nie był do końca pewny, czy rzeczywiście tak było. Mógł przysiąc, że anioł sam odwrócił głowę, bo gdy go uderzył, w ogóle nie czuł, że to impetem własnego uderzenie przesuwa mu głowę. Gdyby nie to, pewnie miałby złamaną rękę. Z czego ten facet był zbudowany? Mówił, że opętał jakiegoś człowieka. Który człowiek ma tak wytrzymałe kości?

- Nic ci nie jest? – zapytał ze zmartwieniem Castiel. Wyciągnął rękę, by zbadać obrażenia, ale Dean mu nie pozwolił.

- Nie odzywaj się do mnie, jestem na ciebie wściekły – powiedział. Tym razem już nie zatrzymywany przez Castiela wrócił do świadka, by kontynuować przesłuchanie. Wszystko było takie pokręcone. Czemu Castiel nagle się troszczył? Ten ból to była jego wina, ale poprzednio, gdy obraził go słowami, nie próbował tego naprawić. Tak bardzo nienawidził tego gościa.

Wciąż trzymał się za obolałą rękę, gdy wszedł do pokoju.

- Przepraszam za mojego partnera – powiedział, uśmiechając się niezręcznie. – Wczoraj oglądał _Zmierzch_ i jeszcze mu nie przeszło.

Świadek pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem głową, ale Dean wiedział, że nie łyknął tego kłamstwa. Kto by łyknął?

- To może w końcu dowiemy się, co pan widział, gdy zamordowano Anitę Rose.

- Tak, proszę bardzo. – Mężczyzna wziął głęboki wdech i spojrzał na Deana. – Nie widziałem dokładnie co się stało. Wyszedłem z klubu...

- O której? – przerwał mu Dean.

Świadek zastanawiał się przez chwilę nim odpowiedział:

- Po pierwszej w nocy.

- Nie za wcześnie na koniec imprezy?

- Źle się poczułem, chciałem wrócić do domu.

- Yhym. – Dean pokiwał ze zrozumieniem. – Co było dalej?

- Szedłem piechotą, byłem już jakieś 10 minut od klubu, gdy usłyszałem jęk tej dziewczyny. Poszedłem zobaczyć, czy nie dzieje się nikomu krzywda. Dziewczyna leżała z rozszarpanym gardłem w uliczce, a ktoś już uciekał za róg.

- Widziałeś kto?

- Nie, był za daleko, miał na sobie ciemne ciuchy i nie paliło się nigdzie światło.

- Nie widziałeś nigdy wcześniej ofiary?

- Nie.

Dean westchnął. To by było na tyle.

- Okej, zaraz przyjdzie agent, który spisze szczegółowo twoje zeznania. Adres klubu i tak dalej. Musimy sprawdzić twoje alibi.

- Czy może to zrobić ktoś inny niż ten świrus? – zapytał, mając oczywiście na myśli Castiela.

- Bez obaw, on idzie ze mną – uspokoił go Dean i wyszedł. Pięść dalej go bolała, w dodatku paskudnie spuchła. Powinien przyłożyć sobie lodu.

Castiel czekał na niego dokładnie w tym samym miejscu, w którym go zostawił.

- Obserwowałeś przesłuchanie? – zapytał go. Wolał, żeby drugi raz taka sytuacja jak dzisiaj już nigdy się nie przydarzyła.

- Tak.

- Dobrze. Ucz się i wyciągaj wnioski, tak się przeprowadza przesłuchanie przyjaznego świadka.

Castiel przytaknął i ruszył za Deanem z powrotem do biura. Obaj usiedli do swoich biurek i zajęli się czymkolwiek. Dean starał się znaleźć coś, co ukoiłoby ból po uderzeniu tytanowej mordy Castiela, ale niestety jego szuflady nie zawierały ani grama lodu, a nie miał ochoty schodzić po niego aż do kafeterii.

- Mogę to uleczyć – odezwał się nagle Castiel. Dean nawet nie zauważył, że przez cały ten czas anioł go obserwował.

- Możesz? – spytał zaskoczony.

Castiel przytaknął i podszedł do niego. Przyłożył dwa palce do zranionej pięści Deana i już po chwili ból zniknął całkowicie, tak samo jak opuchlizna. Dean kilka razy rozprostował i zgiął palce, ale wszystko było w porządku. Nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom.

- Wow. Dzięki.

Castiel bez słowa wrócił do swojego biurka i nie obserwował już dalej Deana, który zaczynał dostrzegać zalety posiadania przy sobie anioła. Zastanawiał się, czy może tak wyleczyć wszystko. Jeśli tak to, Bóg popełnił błąd zsyłając Castiela tutaj. Powinien był zesłać go do szpitala, tam by się bardziej przydał. I mniej wkurzałby ludzi, choć gdy chciał, to potrafił zachowywać się normalnie. Dean musiał przyznać, że Castiel stanowi dla niego coraz większą zagadkę.

Powrócili do rutyny z poprzedniego dnia. Ignorowali się i zajmowali swoimi sprawami. Dean uznał, że na tym etapie to najlepsza współpraca na jaką było stać ich obu. Nie kłócili się, nie wchodzili w sobie w paradę, wciąż się nie lubili, ale przynajmniej potrafili dzielić wspólnie przestrzeń w biurze. Deana już nawet tak nie denerwowało to, że Castiel zajął biurko Benny'ego. W ogóle o tym nie myślał, więc uznał to za dobry znak.

Około trzeciej Dean wyszedł, by przynieść sobie coś do jedzenia. Castiel nie zapytał, gdzie idzie, w ogóle nie zwrócił na jego nieobecność uwagi.

- Ty nie jesz? – zapytał Dean, gdy wrócił ze swoim obiadem. Udało mu się dorwać w kafeterii kanapkę, a z automatu kawę.

- Nie potrzebuję jedzenia – odparł Castiel. – To ciało nie odczuwa już potrzeb fizjologicznych.

- Super – stwierdził Dean i zabrał się do jedzenia.

Skończył jeść i zabierał się właśnie za picie kawy, gdy w odwiedziny wpadł Sam. Dean zauważył, że wszedł do biura dość niepewnie i z zawahaniem, nie spoglądając w kierunku Castiela, który z kolei spojrzał na niego bez oporu.

- Cześć, Sammy – przywitał się z bratem Dean. – W końcu przyszedłeś.

Sam uśmiechnął się, rozkładając nieznacznie ręce.

- Mówiłem, że przyjdę, więc jestem.

Dean zerknął na Castiela, który wciąż obserwował Sama. Robił to jednak w inny sposób, niż gdy patrzył na niego. Mógł przysiąc, że anioł patrzy na jego brata z podziwem. _Co do chuja?, _zdziwił się.

Decydując się pomóc bratu, Dean przejął kontrolę nad tą niezręczną sytuacją. Dobrze wiedział, że Sam nadal jest zły na zajęcie obiecanego mu miejsca, a Castiel nie odezwie się pierwszy choćby zależało od tego jego życie. Trzeba było zapoznać tych dwoje w inny sposób.

Dean nie cieszył się na tę myśl. Prawdę mówiąc, był nieco zazdrosny, że Sam już przy pierwszym spotkaniu wzbudził w Castielu pozytywne emocje, czego jemu się nie udało. Poza tym, ostatnim czego chciał, to by tych dwóch się dogadało i zaprzyjaźniło. To byłby koszmar.

- Nie poznałeś jeszcze mojego nowego partnera – powiedział Dean i skinął głową na Castiela. Sam w końcu odwrócił się i spojrzał na niego. Musiała jednak minąć jeszcze chwila, nim podszedł bliżej.

- Jestem Sam.

Sam uśmiechnął się niezręcznie i wyciągnął rękę w stronę Castiela. Anioł spoglądał na nią przez chwilę, nim w końcu ujął ją w obie dłonie, ściskając delikatnie.

- Sam Winchester – powiedział z podziwem. – Dobrze, że są wśród ludzi jeszcze takie osoby jak ty.

Niezręczność sytuacji stała się jeszcze większa niż była przed chwilą. Sam spojrzał na brata szukają u niego pomocy, ale Dean udawał, że zajmuje się papierami i nawet nie patrzył na ich rozmowę. _Niech radzą sobie sami_, pomyślał. _Są dorośli, przynajmniej jeden z nich_.

- Jak ja? – zapytał Sam, delikatnie wyciągając ręce z uścisku Castiela. Jego zachowanie było krepujące.

- Nigdy nie spółkowałeś z kobietą czy mężczyzną – wyjaśnił Castiel, spoglądając Samowi głęboko w oczy. – To godne podziwu, niewielu ma tak silną wolę.

Sam otworzył szeroko oczy, usiłując wydusić z siebie jakieś słowa, ale zabrakło mu głosu. Cofnął się o krok od Castiela, a policzki zrobiły mu się czerwone ze wstydu.

Dean w końcu patrzył na całą scenę i miał minę bardzo podobną do brata. Obaj przypominali ryby wyrzucone z wody, co chwile otwierali i zamykali usta, próbując coś powiedzieć.

Sam pierwszy doszedł do siebie. Zacisnął dłonie w pięści i spojrzał gniewnie na Deana.

- Dean, powiedziałeś mu?! – krzyknął wściekły. Kompletnie ignorował już Castiela, który stał i obserwował wszystko spokojnie.

- Nic mu nie mówiłem! – obronił się Dean. Pamiętałby, gdyby coś chociażby mu się wymsknęło. Nigdy nikomu nie mówił, że Sam wciąż jest prawiczkiem. Żartował z tego, kto by nie żartował, ale nie był dupkiem, nie upokorzyłby brata w ten sposób.

- Więc skąd wie?! – Sam wciąż krzyczał, co nie było najlepszym pomysłem. Przechodzący obok biura ludzie mogli go usłyszeć. Wystarczyłoby, żeby tylko jedna osoba dowiedziała się, o co toczy się kłótnia, a w mgnieniu oka wszystko rozeszłoby się po budynku pocztą pantoflową.

- Sam, przysięgam, że nic mu nie mówiłem. – Dean wciąż próbował naprostować sytuację, ale nie bardzo wiedział jak. Nawet nie miał wyjaśnienia na to, skąd Castiel wiedział takie rzeczy o Samie. Wpakował się w niezłą kabałę. Powinien był jednak pilnować ich obu i przystopować Castiela, nim ten coś takiego powiedział. Ale skąd miał wiedzieć, że do tego dojdzie? Nie był medium.

- Wiesz co, Dean? Pierdol się.

- Sammy, czekaj! Ja naprawdę...

Za późno. Sam wyszedł z biura trzaskając drzwiami. Przed wyjściem spojrzał jeszcze na brata, a Dean zobaczył w jego oczach gniew, wstyd i najgorsze - zawód. Sam musiał się poczuć zdradzony, myślał, że Dean wyjawił jego tajemnicę nowemu partnerowi, którego nawet nie lubił.

Dean nawet nie mógł być wściekły za brak zaufania, bo Sam miał prawo go oskarżać. Nie miał żadnej wymówki ani niczego na swoją obronę. Miał za to przerąbane.

- Nie rozumiem, czemu jest tym zawstydzony – odezwał się Castiel. Dean miał ochotę przywalić mu w twarz, ale wciąż miał w pamięci to, co stało się ostatnim razem, gdy spróbował. – Cnota to powód do dumy.

Oczywiście, Castiel wyskakiwał z tą całą religijną gadką. Ale czego innego mógł się spodziewać po aniele?

- Skąd w ogóle wiedziałeś, że Sam jest prawiczkiem? – zapytał, starając się pohamować swój gniew. Miał ochotę się wyżyć, ale Castiel nie nadawał się na cel. Wszelkie kłótnie z nim były bezcelowe albo przypominały rozmowę z kamieniem.

- Widzę dusze ludzi – wyjaśnił anioł. – Są na nich zapisane najważniejsze momenty ludzkiego życia, w tym pierwszy stosunek seksualny. Widzę to na twojej duszy, ale nie na duszy Sama.

Dean westchnął i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Sam nie będzie się do niego odzywał przez najbliższy tydzień, bo jakiś pieprzony anioł nie miał za grosz taktu i samokontroli. Co za udany dzień.

- Świetnie, teraz Sam jest na mnie obrażony, bo nie potrafiłeś trzymać języka za zębami – mruknął bardziej do siebie niż do Castiela, ale wiedział, że ten wszystko słyszy. – Nie mówi się takich rzeczy ludziom, nawet jeśli się o nich wie.

Spojrzał na partnera, który przytaknął powoli.

- Rozumiem.

Wszystko wskazywało na to, że obaj będą się musieli od siebie uczyć, tylko w przypadku Castiela nie obejmowało to już tylko obsługi komputera, ale także dobre wychowanie.

- Nie mogę mu nawet udowodnić, że nic nie mówiłem, bo to by się równało z wyznaniem prawdy o tobie. Nie uwierzyłby mi, sam w to nadal nie wierzę.

Chociaż Castiel już udowodnił, że potrafi rzeczy, których żaden człowiek nie byłby w stanie zrobić, wiara w anioły wciąż wydawała się Deanowi absurdalna. Nawet nie był religijny, a tymczasem Bóg zesłał mu jakiegoś kutasa ze skrzydłami, który tylko wprowadza konflikty w każdy aspekt jego życia. Bóg albo go nienawidzi albo ma dziwne poczucie humoru. Ale przecież to ten sam koleś, który zabrał Hiobowi wszystko, by sprawdzić, jak silna była jego wiara. Ten gość to pieprzony sadysta.

- Chcesz, żebym wymazał to twojemu bratu z pamięci?

Dean spojrzał z nadzieją na partnera.

- Możesz to zrobić?

- Wyczerpie to moje siły, ale jestem do tego zdolny.

Zastanawiał się nad tym przez chwilę. Sam nie byłby na niego zły po takim zabiegu, nic by nie pamiętał. Ale czy nie rzuciłoby mu się to w oczy? Na pewno zauważyłby, że zniknęło mu z życia kilka minut. A co jak coś pójdzie nie tak? Może Castiel nie potrafił tak dobrze kontrolować mocy, jak mu się wydawało. Albo miał złe zamiary. Nie, nie mógł ryzykować. Jakoś sobie poradzi z Samem. To nie będzie ich pierwsza i na pewno nie ostatnia kłótnia

- Zostaw to jak jest. Coś wymyślę, żeby go ugłaskać. Zabiorę go do Disneylandu czy gdzieś.

Nie odzywali się już więcej do siebie przez resztę dnia. Nie było to nic nowego. Dean dalej był wściekły za zepsucie mu relacji z bratem na następnych kilka dni, a Castiel jak zwykle nie miał nic ciekawego do powiedzenia.

Gdy skończyła im się służba, Dean tak jak wczoraj wyszedł pierwszy, zabierając wszystko z biurka. Sam już na niego czekał przy samochodzie. Wściekły czy nie, wolał jechać do domu z bratem niż taksówką.

Atmosfera w wozie była napięta. Dean wręcz czuł, jak z Sama emanuje złość. Po samej jego twarzy można się było domyślić, że nie jest w najlepszym humorze i gdyby miał alternatywę, wyskoczyłby teraz z jadącej Impali, byle tylko nie spędzać więcej czasu z Deanem, który nadszarpnął jego zaufanie. Ostatni raz Sam był tak na niego wściekły, gdy poderwał mu dziewczynę na balu wieńczącym szkołę średnią. Wtedy przynajmniej to rzeczywiście była jego wina, teraz Dean obrywał za coś, czego nie zrobił. Już chyba bardziej wolał sytuację z balu. Wtedy przynajmniej nie bał się odezwać do Sama. Teraz na samą myśl dostawał dreszczy.

Po dojechaniu do domu, Dean spodziewał się, że Sam trzaśnie drzwiami Impali, gdy będzie wysiadał. Nic takiego się nie stało, co dało mu nadzieję, że może brat nie jest aż taki wściekły. To albo nie chciał, by kłótnia wisząca w powietrzu rozgorzała na dobre. Dean z całą pewnością nie zamierzał siedzieć cicho, gdy poniewierają jego maleństwem.

Drzwi od mieszkanie już nie miał tyle szczęścia, a huk jaki powstał przy ich zatrzaskiwaniu musiał być słyszany w całym budynku. Sam miał prawie cały dzień na ochłonięcie, ale uczucie zdrady było najwyraźniej zbyt duże, by po kilku godzinach być spokojnym.

Dean włóczył się za bratem po mieszkaniu, czekając aż on pierwszy się odezwie. Nie musiał długo czekać.

- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że mu powiedziałeś – powiedział Sam. – To była nasza tajemnica.

Dobrze o tym wiedział. Sam przyznał mu się do bycia prawiczkiem rok po tym, jak skończył szkołę. Nie pamiętał już jakie są powody wstrzemięźliwości brata, ale nigdy nie rozważał tej informacji jako sposobu na dokuczanie mu. Może czasem. Nigdy jednak nie używał tego w towarzystwie innych osób, zawsze tylko pomiędzy ich dwójką. Nawet po pijaku potrafił się panować, nie powiedział o tym nawet Benny'emu, a ten wielokrotnie widział go pijanego tak bardzo, że potok słów aż się z niego wylewał. Zwłaszcza że jego ulubionym tematem w stanie upojenia alkoholowego był właśnie Sam. Zawsze opowiadał, jak jest z niego dumny, jak się cieszy, że sa braćmi. Nigdy, przenigdy jednak nie wyjawił największego sekretu brata. Nie był aż takim dupkiem.

Niestety teraz musiał stracić w oczach Sama. Nie było mowy, by powiedzieć mu prawdę o Castielu. Jeśli to wszystko, anioły i wampiry, były prawdziwe, nie chciał wciągać brata w to gówno. Mogło być niebezpieczne, nawet bardziej niż zwykła praca FBI. Musiał trzymać go od tego z dala, a by to zrobić, musiał poświęcić swoje dobre imię i zaufanie, jakim obdarzał go Sam.

- Musiało mi się wymsknąć – powiedział, pochylając głowę we wstydzie. Czuł na sobie spojrzenie Sama, który krzątał się po całym salonie.

- Wymsknąć. Ciekawe co jeszcze ci się o mnie wysknęło.

- Sam, odpuść, nie zrobiłem tego specjalnie – zauważył. Chciał jakoś udobruchać brata, ale po wyrazie jego twarzy wiedział już, że mu się nie udało.

- Specjalnie czy nie, jutro cały biuro będzie się ze mnie śmiało.

- Nie będzie, Castiel nic nie powie. – Przynajmniej miał taką nadzieję. Dla niego dziewictwo było powodem do dumy.

- Bo tak bardzo możesz być pewien, co zrobi facet, którego znasz kilka dni.

- Sam, on nikomu nie powie, słowo – zapewnił. – A jeśli powie, to skopie tyłek każdemu, kto poruszy ten temat.

- To nie jest szkoła, Dean. A to nie są głupie plotki na temat mojej bielizny tylko poważne naruszenie mojej prywatności. Nie zakończysz tego przemocą.

- Miejmy więc nadzieję, że ludzie w biurze są wystarczająco dojrzali, by nie poruszać tego tematu – powiedział z niezręcznym uśmiechem.

Sam stęknął i ruszył w stronę swojego pokoju.

- Nie chcę się dłużej kłócić – powiedział jeszcze w progu. – Idę spać.

Dean wzdrygnął się, gdy trzasnęły kolejne drzwi. Da radę, to potrwa tylko kilka dni, nie więcej. O ile oczywiście Castiel nie wypapla wszystkim, że Sam wciąż jest prawiczkiem. Wtedy nie będzie już dla niego ratunku, nawet ucieczka na drugi koniec kuli ziemskiej nie powstrzyma Sama przed zabiciem go.

To był stresujący dzień. Dean przetarł zmęczoną twarz dłońmi i podszedł do barku, gdzie trzymali alkohol. Nalał sobie trochę whisky do szklanki, ale po namyśle dolał jeszcze trochę i wypił ją szybko w kilku łykach. Zakręciło mu się w głowie od tak szybkiego picia, w dodatku na pusty żołądek. Przynajmniej miał pewność, że nie roboli go już dzisiaj głowa, bo czuł, że był blisko.

Myślenie o Samie w takim momencie było bardzo złym pomysłem. Dean położył się na kanapie, starając się skupić na sprawie, którą prowadzili razem z Castielem. Boże, szukali wampira. Właśnie teraz to do niego w pełni dotarło. Nie znał się na wampirach. Wiedział tylko to, co widział w filmach. Czosnek, kołek, świecąca skóra. Jak miał walczyć z czymś, co było mu nieznane i go przerażało? Castiel mówił, że go nauczy, ale na czym ta nauka będzie polegała? Rzuci go w sam środek zbiorowiska wampirów i każe walczyć? Zginie w ciągu kilku sekund, nawet mając przy sobie broń. Może powinien zrobić research tak jak w przypadku aniołów. O wampirach na pewno było więcej w Internecie.

Cieszył się, że póki co żadnego wampira nie spotkał i nie zapowiadało się na to, by miało się to szybko zmienić. Nie mieli póki co żadnych nowych tropów, nie wiedzieli gdzie była Anita przed śmiercią i czy był jakiś świadek, który ją widział żywą. Musieli czekać.


	6. Anioł i agent FBI

**Anioł i agent FBI**

* * *

Sam był obrażony krócej, niż Dean się tego spodziewał. Już następnego dnia znów się do niego odzywał. Co prawda nie była to normalna rozmowa, jaką zwykle ze sobą przeprowadzali, bo Sam był markotny i odpowiadał krótko. Na szczęście kolejnego dnia było jeszcze lepiej. Dean cieszył się, że tak to się wszystko ułożyło. Obawiał się, że Sam będzie się boczyć co najmniej tydzień. Najwyraźniej obaj byli już zbyt dorośli, by się kłócić o coś takiego, zwłaszcza że Castiel, tak jak mówił Dean, nie wygadał się nikomu. Dla pewności jednak trzeba mu było o tym przypomnieć, Castiel zapewnił jednak, że nikomu o tym nie powie, bo nie ma ku temu żadnych powodów. Mimo wszystko Dean kazał mu przysiąc, że rzeczywiście nikomu nie powie. Niepokoił go ten brak powodów, co mogło wskazywać na to, że można te powody znaleźć. Poza tym, jeśli czegoś się nauczył przez te kilka dni znajomości z Castielem, to tego, że nie można mu było ufać w sprawach komunikacji ludzkiej. Przeklęty anioł nie miał żadnych hamulców.

Po tej nieprzyjemnej sytuacji, w której cnota Sama grała główną rolę, on i Castiel nigdy więcej już się nie widzieli. Niestety nie wychodziło to z inicjatywy anioła, który nawet nie przeprosił za swoje zachowanie, tylko z inicjatywy Sama. Powiedział, że nie chce mieć nic wspólnego z tym dziwakiem i im dalej od niego będzie się znajdował, tym lepiej. Skutkiem tego Sam rzadko odwiedzał brata w pracy, bo nie chciał się zbliżać do jego biura, gdzie zawsze był Castiel. Dean zazdrościł mu tego. Też chciałby po prostu omijać anioła szerokim łukiem, ale niestety się nie dało.

Sprawa Draculi, jak postanowił ją nazywać Dean, nie posunęła się za wiele do przodu. Razem z Castielem przesłuchali kilku znajomych dziewczyny, w tym byłego chłopaka, a także nauczycieli ze szkoły. Tym razem jednak Castiel nie mógł się nawet odzywać, żeby nie nastraszyć kolejnej osoby. Wystarczyło to, że samą swoją obecnością wprawiał wszystkich w zakłopotanie. Ten cholernik potrafił jednak najwyraźniej wyczuć kłamstwo, bo ilekroć zauważał je u kogoś, kazał przestać tej osobie kłamać. Dean jak na razie dwa razy oparł się głosowi Castiela, ale ludzie ze szkoły nie mieli tyle szczęścia i dali się mu omotać, mówiąc prawdę natychmiast, gdy tylko anioł używał swojego autorytetu. To była jednak jedyna kwestia, w której Castiel był przydatny, bo przez większość czasu po prostu wkurzał ludzi dookoła siebie.

Znajomi ze szkoły nic nie wiedzieli na temat życia nocnego Anity. Wszyscy ciągle powtarzali, że to nie było do niej podobne. Dean wierzył dzieciakom, ale nie cieszyło go to wcale. Wciąż nic nie mieli.

Castiel uważał całe przesłuchiwanie za zbędne. Ciągle powtarzał, że wiedzą już, co zabiło Anitę, więc po co węszyć? Dean musiał mu wytłumaczyć, że to dla zachowania pozorów, bo nie mogą przecież napisać w raporcie, że to był wampir. Przekonało to Castiela i więcej już nie kwestionował metod Deana.

Tydzień po ich pierwszym spotkaniu, ich współpraca wciąż była kiepska. Mało ze sobą rozmawiali, odzywali się tylko wtedy, gdy to było konieczne. Castiel czasami pytał o różne rzeczy, które wiedziałby pięciolatek. Deana za każdym razem dziwił ten brak znajomości czegokolwiek, dopóki nie przypominał sobie, że ma do czynienia z aniołem. Łatwo było o tym zapomnieć i nie wierzyć w anioły, bo poza dziwnym zachowaniem Castiel wyglądał jak normalny człowiek. Nadal nosił płaszcz, którego nigdy nie zdejmował, nadal gadał jak robot, ale nie popisywał się swoimi umiejętnościami. Dean wciąż nie wiedział, jak wiele Castiel potrafi. Widział dusze i umiał się teleportować, to było pewne. Mógł też przysiąc, że anioł posługuje się telekinezą, bo raz widział, jak teczka z aktami sprawy sama przesunęła się po blacie biurka w kierunku jego ręki. Nie zapytał jednak o te umiejętność, więc nie był pewny, mógł mieć po prostu przywidzenia.

Powinien być tym przerażony. Castiel na pewno mógł go zmieść z powierzchni ziemi jednym machnięciem ręki, ale gdy tak go obserwował, uświadamiał sobie, że anioł nie stanowi żadnego zagrożenia. Przynajmniej dla niego, bo wciąż nie widział go w akcji.

Była niedziela. Dean i Castiel siedzieli w biurze od rana i czekali na jakieś nowe wieści związane ze sprawą. Zaraz po przyjściu do pracy, czekały na nich wyniki badań toksykologicznych. Dean miał nadzieję, że znajdzie tam jakiś ślad, który mógłby go doprowadzić gdziekolwiek, ale Anita była czysta. Żadnego alkoholu czy środków odurzających. Nie znaleziono też na jej ciele śladów DNA sprawcy. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że matka dziewczyny nigdy nie pozna prawdy, a jej sprawa zostanie odłożona do archiwum z przypiętą plakietką „nierozwiązana". Nie lubił takich śledztw, ale to nie byłoby pierwsze, którego nie zamknął. Zawsze jednak w takim momencie czuł, że mógł zrobić coś więcej, gdyby tylko bardziej się postarał. Żadna ofiara nie zasługiwała, by nie odnaleziono sprawcy jej morderstwa. Zabójcę Anity chciał znaleźć wyjątkowo mocno, a to wszystko ze względu na jej nietypowość. To była pierwsza tego typu sprawa, gdzie zabójcą było stworzenie rodem z legend. Chciał spotkać wampira i przekonać się, czy Castiel nie kłamał, ale jednocześnie miał ochotę uciekać gdzie pieprz rośnie. Nie był tchórzem, ale nikt go nie przygotował do spotkania z wampirem. Castiel też się do tego nie spieszył. Mówił, że ma go przeszkolić, ale to szkolenie coraz bardziej sprawiało wrażenie zwykłego rzucania ucznia na głęboką wodę.

Kolejne minuty mijały wolniej niż zwykle. Dean starał się nie patrzeć tak często na zegarek, ale miał do wyboru to albo gapienie się na Castiela. Z dwojga złego wolał oglądać wskazówki niż milczącego anioła, który znalazł sobie nowe zajęcie, jakim była obsługa telefonu komórkowego. Dean nie miał pojęcia, skąd wziął telefon, nie miał go jeszcze kilka dni temu o czym świadczyła nieporadność Castiela z jego obsługą, łudząco podobna do tej w przypadku komputera, który znał już całkiem nieźle. Nie zepsuł też nic jak dotąd, więc trzeba było mieć nadzieję, że i z telefonem tak będzie.

Dean stęknął sfrustrowany i odchylił głowę do tyłu. Powoli to wszystko stawało się niedorzeczne, nie mogli tu tak dłużej siedzieć i nic nie robić, bo w przeciwnym razie obaj oszaleją.

- Rany, jak nudno – westchnął i spojrzał na anioła, który ignorował już swój telefon, a zamiast tego skupiał całą uwagę na nim. – Nie masz może pomysłu, co moglibyśmy robić?

Wątpił, że robiąc coś z Castielem mniej by się nudził, ale zawsze lepiej było nudzić się w towarzystwie niż samemu.

- Moglibyśmy poszukać wampira – zaproponował Castiel.

- Świetnie – zgodził się Dean. – Tylko że nie wiemy gdzie go szukać.

- Wyczuwam obecność wampirów, mogę spróbować.

- Co? – Dean aż wyprostował się w krześle, słysząc to. – Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że przez cały czas mogliśmy szukać tego wampira, a zamiast tego nie robiliśmy nic?

- Chciałeś zrobić to ludzkim sposobem – przypomniał mu. – Czy powinienem był to zaproponować?

Dean miał ochotę się poddać. Nie było szans, by razem z Castielem doszli kiedyś do porozumienie. Samo próbowanie było bezcelowe.

- Dobra. – Dean wstał i skinął na Castiela, by szedł za nim. – Poszukamy wampira, skoro to potrafisz.

Nie pierwszy raz mieli jechać gdzieś razem, ale Dean nadal nie cieszył się na myśl, że Castiel będzie siedział w Impali. Skoro potrafił się teleportować, mógł iść sam, nie potrzebował pojazdu. Castiel jednak nigdy nie powiedział, że woli podróżować samotnie, wprost przeciwnie, z wielkim zapałem wsiadał do samochodu. Kolejna rzecz, którą dopiero poznawał.

- To jak to działa? – zapytał Dean, gdy jechali już ulicami miasta. – To tropienie?

Castiel wyglądał przez okno i nie odwrócił się w stronę Deana, gdy odpowiedział:

- Wampiry i inne stworzenia zostawiają wyraźny ślad, gdy targają nimi silne emocje. Nie jest fizyczny czy chemiczny, można by go nazwać duchowym – wyjaśnił Castiel. – To jak z zapachem, łatwo go wyczuć, gdy jest silniejszy, najlepiej w zamkniętych pomieszczeniach i jak najwcześniej od czasu odejścia stworzenia.

- Czyli nie ma już żadnych szans? Wampir zabił kilka dni temu – przypomniał mu Dean.

- To prawda, ale może wampir znów jest głodny. A gdy jest głodny, jest też sfrustrowany, dlatego łatwiej go znaleźć.

- Liczysz na to, że wampir kręci się po okolicy szukając kolejnej ofiary? – Castiel przytaknął. – Chcesz za nim podążyć jak pies?

- To wciąż trudne – przyznał. – Ludzie także zostawiają taki ślad i podobnie jak zapachy wszystko się miesza wśród dużych skupisk ludzi. Aniołowie nie są stworzeni do tropienia, nie wiem nawet, czy jest możliwe podążanie za takim śladem, ale nie mając innego wyjścia musimy spróbować tego, co jest.

- Więc po co wam w ogóle ten cały ślad, skoro nie można go wykorzystać?

- Do rozpoznawania zagrożenia – odparł Castiel. – Wiedziałbym, że Anitę zabił wampir, nawet na nią nie patrząc. Dotykał jej, pozostawił na niej ślad. Gdyby zabił ją wilkołak, duch albo deva, też bym to wiedział bez oglądania zwłok. Jednak pójście za śladem jak po sznurku może być trudne. Jak mówiłem, ślady się mieszają, a im dalej od zwłok, tym jest słabszy.

Dean nawet nie pytał, czym jest deva i od kiedy duchy istnieją, bo nie było na to czasu. Zapyta o to później, gdy wrócą do biura.

- Więc co robimy? – zapytał. – Nadal chcesz spróbować?

Castiel spojrzał na niego poważnym wzrokiem.

- A czy mamy inny wybór? – Dean wzruszył ramionami. Zawsze mogli liczyć na to, że wampir sam się do nich zgłosi. – Zawieź mnie w pobliże miejsca zbrodni – poprosił anioł.

Bez słowa, Dean zawrócił i ruszył we właściwym kierunku. Po zajechaniu na miejsce chciał się zatrzymać, ale Castiel kazał mu jechać dalej i krążyć po okolicy w nadziei, że natrafi na jakiś ślad.

Przez cały czas przejażdżki anioł z zamkniętymi oczami skupiał się na szukaniu energii. Dean starał się jechać jak najwolniej, ignorując trąbienie innych użytkowników ruchu, którzy co chwila ich wymijali.

Kręcili się w pobliżu jakąś godzinę, systematycznie zwiększając odległość od miejsca zamordowania Anity. Castiel milczał i nie odzywał się, całkowicie skupiony na zadaniu. Dean przyglądał mu się cały czas, licząc na jakieś dobre wieści, ale doczekał się tylko kilku grymasów na twarzy anioła.

- To na nic – stwierdził w końcu, gdy stali na światłach. – Wampira nie było ostatnio w okolicy. W dodatku twoja dusza mnie rozprasza.

- Moja dusza? – zdziwił się Dean i mimowolnie spojrzał na klatkę piersiową. – Co z nią nie tak?

- Jest bardzo jasna – wyjaśnił Castiel. – Jeśli nawet był tu jakiś ślad, to wszystko przyćmiła.

- Może spróbuj sam? – zaproponował.

- Nie. – Castiel pokręcił głową z rezygnacją. – Chyba przeceniłem moje możliwości. Jeśli wampir nie przebywał gdzieś często, znalezienie go jest niemożliwe. Przepraszam, że dałem ci fałszywą nadzieję.

Dean nie spodziewał się usłyszeć przeprosin, bo Castiel nie musiał za nic przepraszać. Chciał dobrze. Stracili godzinę czasu, ale i tak nie robili nic produktywnego w biurze. Tak przynajmniej pojeździli sobie po mieście. Miło jednak było usłyszeć przeprosiny od tego nadętego dupka.

- Spoko – powiedział Dean i poklepał Castiela po ramieniu. – Starałeś się, przynajmniej nie zapuściliśmy korzeni w biurze.

Castiel wyglądał na zdziwionego jego reakcją, bo spojrzał na niego przekrzywiając głowę. Dean zdążył już zauważyć, że to jego sposób na wyrażenie zdezorientowania. To było nawet zabawne.

- Wracajmy do biura – postanowił Dean. – Zgłodniałam, a zbliża się pora lunchu. Nie chcesz może czegoś zjeść?

- Mówiłem już, moje ciało nie odczuwa potrzeb fizjologicznych.

- No tak. – Dean skupił się na drodze, ale tylko na chwilę. Skoro już byli przy tym temacie, mógł zapytać o jedną rzecz. – Ej, tak mnie ciekawi... Gdzie ty w ogóle mieszkasz? Wracasz do nieba?

- Nie posiadam domu – odparł Castiel. – A do nieba wracam, gdy jestem wzywany.

- To co ty robisz w nocy, skoro nie musisz spać?

- Czekam na ciebie.

Dean przytaknął powoli, starając się nie myśleć o tym, jak dziwnie to zabrzmiało.

- Nie boisz się, że ktoś cię zauważy? W korytarzu są kamery, woźny sprząta biura i w ogóle.

- Nie wychodzę na korytarz. A gdy przychodzi woźny, staję się niewidoczny dla jego oczy.

_Świetnie_, pomyślał Dean. _Nie dość, że umie leczyć, teleportuje się, to jeszcze umie stać się niewidzialnym. _

Po dojechaniu do biura nie spędzili tam dużo czasu. Jak Dean sam zauważył, była pora lunchu i już po chwili w progu pojawiła się Charlie i Garth zapraszający go do swojego towarzystwa. Czekając na odpowiedź Deana oboje obserwowali ciekawsko Castiela, który w milczeniu zajmował się znowu telefonem.

- Macie świetne wyczucie czasu – stwierdził Dean. – Akurat zgłodniałem.

- Więc rusz się – popędzała go Charlie. – Będziemy w sali konferencyjnej.

Dean przytaknął i zaczął odkładać na miejsce akta, którymi się zajął po powrocie do biura. Przez cały czas czuł na sobie spojrzenie Castiela, od którego dostawał ciarek. O co mogło mu teraz chodzić?

- Co? – zapytał, patrząc na partnera, gdy miał już wychodzić.

- Czy jedzenie w sali konferencyjnej to dobry pomysł? – zapytał.

- Kiedy jest zajęta, jemy gdzie indziej – odparł Dean. – Zawsze po sobie sprzątamy, więc nie ma problemu.

Charlie i Garth czekali już na niego w sali konferencyjnej, tak jak obiecali. Był też z nimi Kevin, któremu Dean poczochrał włosy, gdy tylko wszedł do środka.

- Hej! – jęknął z pretensją Kevin, starając doprowadzić się do porządku.

- Miło się widzieć, karzełku – przywitał się z nim Dean i usiadł przy stole.

Kevin przewrócił oczami i rzucił w Deana papierkiem po rozpakowany burgerze.

- Jak oryginalnie. Co będzie następne? Gnom? Hobbit?

- Głosuje na hobbita – powiedziała Charlie. – Byłby z ciebie uroczy Frodo.

- Frodo chyba nie był azjatą – zauważył Garth.

- Nie bądź rasistą – uciszyła go Charlie i spojrzała na Deana. – Opowiadaj.

Dean zamarł z otwartymi ustami i hamburgerem gotowym do ugryzienia.

- Co? – zapytał. Miał dziwne przeczucie, że nie spodoba mu się odpowiedź i tylko zniechęci go to do jedzenia.

- Obiecałeś opowiedzieć coś o swoim nowym partnerze – przypomniała mu Charlie.

Dean odłożył z westchnieniem burgera na stół. Tego właśnie się obawiał. Nie chciał rozmawiać o Castielu, a już zwłaszcza przy jedzeniu. Nie obchodził go. Fakt, dało się jednak z nim normalnie porozmawiać, co udowodnił przed powrotem do biura, ale to wcale nie znaczyło, że mają być teraz najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Charlie najwyraźniej tego właśnie oczekiwała. Na szczęście Samowi już przeszło. Dean miał nawet wrażenie, że jego brat nie cierpi Castiela bardziej niż on.

Cała trójka patrzyła na niego wyczekująco, a on nie wiedział, co miałby im powiedzieć. Castiel był dla niego zagadką, rozmawiał z nim tylko na temat tego, czym jest. Mógł powymyślać kilka faktów, ale obawiał się, że Charlie albo Garth zapytają o nie, gdy dorwą Castiela samego, a ten nie będzie wiedział o co chodzi i prawda wyjdzie na jaw.

- Nie ma co opowiadać – odparł w końcu. – Nie rozmawiamy ze sobą.

- Dlaczego? – zapytała zawiedziona Charlie.

- Jest dziwny.

- Na pewno choć trochę ze sobą rozmawialiście – nie dawała za wygraną.

- No...

- Pomogę ci, zadam ci pytania, a ty odpowiesz.

Dean zdecydował, że nie będzie próbował się wymigiwać od tego przesłuchania. Prędzej czy później będzie musiał je znieść. Wolał mieć je już za sobą. Jeśli Charlie zapyta o coś, co wymagałoby wyznania, że Castiel jest aniołem, to po prostu odpowie, że nic nie wie. Tajemnica Castiela musiała pozostać tajemnicą.

- Niech ci będzie.

- Skąd jest? – zadała pierwsze pytanie Charlie.

To było proste i wcale nie musiał kłamać. Przynajmniej nie do końca. Pamiętał, jak Castiel wymienił nazwę jednego miasta. Stamtąd musiało pochodzić ciało, które opętał.

- Pontiac, Illinois. Przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje, nigdy nie podał stanu.

- Gdzie mieszka?

- Nie pytam o to dziewczyny na pierwszej randce, a mam pytać obcego faceta? – zdziwił się. Nie zareagowałby w ten sposób, gdyby naprawdę nie wiedział, gdzie Castiel mieszka. Mając jednak świadomość, że anioł spędza noce w biurze, musiał zastosować najbezpieczniejszą odpowiedź.

- Ty naprawdę z nim nie rozmawiasz – odezwał się Kevin. Dean spojrzał na niego, a następnie na Gartha. Obaj byli zdziwieniem braku kontaktu, jaki miał z Castielem.

- Wiesz, powinieneś dać mu szansę – powiedział Garth.

- Dlaczego wszyscy sądzą, że to moja wina, że ze sobą nie rozmawiamy? – zapytał zirytowany. Nawet Sam to sugerował, dopóki nie poznał się na Castielu. – Facet nie chce przyjaciół, więc nawet nie próbuję stać się jednym.

Castiel zmienił się odrobinę przez ten tydzień. Już nie był tak bucowaty i patrzył na wszystko i wszystkich z wyższością tylko czasami. Teraz głównie ciekawiły go różne rzeczy i osoby.

Jemu też już przeszła niechęć. Nadal uważał partnera za dziwnego, ale już go tak nie nienawidził. Był do niego nastawiony neutralnie i tego zamierzał się trzymać tak długo, aż Castiel sam zdecyduje, że ma być inaczej. Dean był otwarty na wszelkie propozycje rozwinięcia tych relacji, ale nie zamierzał pchać się nieproszony do czyjegoś życia. Zwłaszcza do życia istoty, którą wciąż nie do końca rozumiał.

- Może go zniechęciłeś – zasugerowała Charlie.

- Właśnie, czasami możesz być straszny – dodał Kevin.

- Uwierzcie mi, z naszej dwójki to Castiel jest straszniejszy – zapewnił i zabrał się w końcu za jedzenie. Nie mogli tu przecież siedzieć w nieskończoność.

- A jak wasza sprawa? – zapytała Charlie. – Jakieś postępy?

O tym mógł rozmawiać.

- Nic – odparł. – Dziewczynę coś osuszyło z krwi i nie ma żadnych śladów.

- Coś? – powtórzył Garth.

- Ktoś – poprawił szybko Dean. – Chodziło mi wcześniej o jakieś urządzenie.

Małe było prawdopodobieństwo, że Garth domyśliłby się, że wcale się nie przejęzyczył, ale wolał sprostować sytuację. Tak na wszelki wypadek. Odkąd poznał prawdę, miał pod tym względem paranoję. Nawet z Samem bardzo się pilnował, by nie użyć słowa wampir, do którego już się przyzwyczaił. Nie wzbudziłoby to podejrzeń, w końcu mógłby mówić metaforycznie, ale cóż... paranoja. Zawsze miał z nimi problem, dlatego był taki uparty. Za bardzo brał wiele rzeczy do siebie.

Garthowi spodobało się jego wyjaśnienie i przytaknął z uśmiechem.

- Mogę poszukać czegoś o upuszczaniu krwi – zaoferował Kevin.

- Już szukałem i nic nie znalazłem.

- Więc co teraz zrobicie?

Dean wzruszył ramionami.

- Musimy czekać. Może nie umrzemy z nudów.

- Castiel ci chociaż pomaga? – zapytał Garth.

- Cóż... – Dean zastanowił się chwilę. – Nie jest dobry w przesłuchiwaniu świadków, ale wyrobi się. Ma też dobre oko do szczegółów.

To ostatnie zmyślił, ale przy odrobinie szczęścia może się okazać, że trafił.

Po ostatnim pytaniu rozmowa szybko zeszła na inny temat i tym razem to Garth musiał opowiadać o swojej sprawie. Dean słuchał z zainteresowaniem, bo wynudzony swoim śledztwem i brakiem postępów, wszystko uważał teraz za interesujące. Poza tym tęsknił za zwykłym morderstwem popełnionym przez człowieka, a nie potwora z horrorów.

Gdy wszyscy już zjedli i posprzątali po sobie salę, cała grupa wróciła do swoich zajęć. Dean w lepszym humorze otworzył drzwi swojego biura, omal nie wpadając na Castiela, który stał tuż za nimi.

- Jezu – jęknął Dean.

- Nie, jestem Castiel.

- Musiałeś stać tuż przy drzwiach? – zapytał Dean, wymijając partnera.

- Czekałem na ciebie.

- Wiesz, mogłeś poczekać przy biurku – zauważył. – Albo przy oknie, tak jak zawsze to robisz.

- Mam ważne wieści – powiedział Castiel.

- Jakie?

- Ethan Grace wrócił do miasta.

Dean zmrużył oczy i spojrzał na Castiela.

- Były Anity? – spytał dla pewności.

- Tak.

Zachowywał się spokojnie, ale wewnątrz, Dean skakał z radości. Znowu była okazja na znalezienie jakiś śladów albo nawet sprawcy.

- Kiedy wrócił?

- Zadzwonili pięć minut temu – odparł anioł i skinął głową na telefon stojący na biurku Deana. – Odebrałem twój telefon.

- I nie zepsułeś go? – zdziwił się, zabierając płaszcz i broń.

- Nie.

- Dobra, koniec pogaduszek, jedziemy. – Dean klepnął Castiela w ramie, mijając go, gdy szedł do drzwi. – Masz adres?

- Zapamiętałem go.

- Świetnie, jedziemy.

Widok Castiela wykonującego jego polecenie, napawał Deana dumą i radością. Może ta współpraca jednak nie będzie taka zła, jak się na początku spodziewał. Tak długo, jak Castiel będzie robił, wszystko, co mu się każe, tak wszystko będzie w porządku.

Dean zajechał pod zapamiętany przez partnera adres i razem zapukali do drzwi. Otworzył im wysoki mężczyzna, wyższy nawet niż Sam. Obaj musieli zadzierać nieznacznie głowy, by spojrzeć mu w oczy, ale nawet wtedy Castiel nie stracił swojego dumnego i pełnego wyższości spojrzenia.

- Agent Winchester i Novak. FBI – przedstawił ich Dean, pokazując mężczyźnie odznakę. – Rozmawialiśmy już ze sobą przez telefon.

- Tak, pamiętam. Panowie do mojego syna?

- Mamy tylko kilka pytań, nie jest o nic podejrzany.

Mężczyzna, Dean pamiętał, że ma na imię Edward, wpuścił ich do środka.

- Syn jest w swoim pokoju – powiedział. – Na piętrze, pierwsze drzwi po prawej.

Dean podziękował mu i razem z Castielem weszli na górę, gdzie ponownie zapukali do drzwi.

- Ethan Grace, otwórz. Jesteśmy z FBI, chcemy się zapytać o Anitę Rose.

Drzwi się otworzyły i przez niewielką szparę wyjrzał chłopak równie wysoki, co jego ojciec. Dean miał wrażenie, że to drużyna koszykarzy. Sam czułby się tu jak w domu. W końcu nie musiałby patrzeć na wszystkich z góry.

- Ja nic nie wiem – powiedział Ethan. – Nie było mnie w Chicago.

- Wiemy – powiedział Dean i zajrzał do pokoju. – Możemy wejść?

Chłopak zawahał się, ale wpuścił ich ostatecznie. Dean od razu skupił na nim całą swoją uwagę, w przeciwieństwie do Castiela, który oglądał wszystko z zainteresowaniem.

W pokoju panował niewielki bałagan, kilka ubrań walało się po podłodze, ale Dean tak przywykł do podobnego stanu, że ledwo to wszystko zauważył.

- Nie wiem, kto mógłby zabić Anitę – powiedział Ethan od razu. – Była spoko, lubiliśmy ją.

- My? – zapytał Dean, dziwiąc się liczbą mnogą. Mogła oznaczać wiele rzeczy.

- Ja i chłopaki – wyjaśnił.

- Czy „spoko" oznacza tu coś konkretnego, czy tylko jej wspaniałą osobowość?

Ethan speszył się i zarumienił. Próbował za wszelką cenę uniknąć wzroku Deana, ale gdy odwrócił głowę, natrafił na jeszcze gorsze spojrzenie należące do Castiela.

- To nie jest nielegalne – burknął pod nosem. – Nie zmuszałem jej do niczego.

- Nie powiedziałem, że to robiłeś – zauważył Dean. – Nie jestem twoim ojcem, nie zamierzam ci robić wykładu, bo i tak nie ma do czego. Czyli ty i Anita spaliście ze sobą?

- Dwa razy – wyznał. – Było...

- Spoko?

- Tak – potwierdził z uśmiechem.

Dean przytaknął i również się uśmiechnął, przypominając sobie swoje szczenięce lata. Też wtedy uważał, że seks jest po prostu spoko.

- Dlaczego przestaliście spółkować? – zapytał nagle Castiel. Dean zanotował sobie, by powiedzieć mu później, że nikt normalny nie mówi w taki sposób o seksie.

- Znalazłem nową dziewczynę – odpowiedział Ethan. – Z Anitą byliśmy dwa miesiące.

- Czemu zerwaliście? – spytał Dean.

- Po prostu. Dwa miesiące to dużo jak na związek. Znalazła sobie nowego chłopaka, a ja nową dziewczynę.

- Czyżby? – Dean spojrzał na niego sceptycznie. – Więc te wszystkie maile od ciebie to tylko taka gra.

Ethan zbladł i opuścił wzrok.

- Skąd to wiecie?

- Mamy komputer Anity. Nie rozstaliście się w zgodzie, zerwała z tobą. Lepiej zacznij mówić prawdę.

- Dobra, już dobra. – Ethan wziął głęboki wdech i zdenerwowany przeczesał włosy ręką. – Zerwała ze mną, bo nie poświęcałem jej dość uwagi, czy coś takiego. Nie wiem o co jej chodziło, była moją dziewczyną, a nie żoną.

- Z takim podejściem, to żony nigdy nie znajdziesz – stwierdził Dean. – Groziłeś jej w wiadomościach, dlaczego?

- Nigdy nie poniosły pana emocje?

Dean spojrzał na Castiela, który od razu odpowiedział tym samym, jakby rzucając mu wyzwanie.

- Ponosiły aż za często – wyznał, patrząc znowu na chłopaka. – Masz szczęście, że w dniu morderstwa Anity nie było cię w mieście, a nawet gdybyś był, to raczej nie posiadasz sprzętu do wysysania krwi.

- Wyssali jej krew? Super. – Zdumienie szybko zniknęło z twarzy Ethana, gdy zobaczył jak Dean i Castiel na niego patrzą. – To znaczy... To okropne.

Dean nie mógł winić dzieciaka za taką reakcję. To był w końcu tylko głupi nastolatek, a Anita była tylko jego koleżanką, która najwyraźniej mało dla niego znaczyła, a gdy z nim zerwała, ucierpiało przez to tylko jego ego. Trudno było oczekiwać empatii od kogoś takiego. W swoim życiu spotka jeszcze wiele inny dziewczyn takich jak Anita.

- W dniu morderstwa Anita była w jakimś klubie. Wiesz w którym? Nie miała pieczątki na ciele ani żadnej ulotki.

- Byliśmy raz w jednym klubie, mogę podać adres.

- Podawaj.

Ethan zapisał im adres na kartce i jeszcze raz powiedział, że nie ma pojęcia, kto to mógł być. Dean nie był zawiedziony, dzieciak raczej nie znał wampira, a pytanie o podejrzanego zadawał już tylko dla zachowania pozorów. Na całe szczęście Castiel już to rozumiał i nie wyskakiwał dalej z gadką o wampirach.

Nie wrócili do biura, pojechali od razu do klubu, który o tej porze był pusty i dopiero przygotowywany na przyjęcie gości. Znajdował się dosyć daleko od domu Anity, dziewczyna zapewne jeździła do niego autobusem albo ktoś ją podwoził.

Partnerzy weszli do środka. Castiel podążał za Deanem rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. Podeszli do baru, gdzie ktoś z personelu czyścił szklanki i kufle na dzisiejszy wieczór.

- W czym mogę panom służyć? – zapytała kobieta. Była ładna, miała blond włosy i błękitne oczy. Dean obejrzał ją od góry do dołu, ale nie zrobił nic więcej. Wyrósł już z podrywania kobiet w czasie służby. Na to miał czas po pracy.

- Jesteśmy z FBI, agent Winchester, to mój partner agent Novak. – Kobieta skinęła w geście powitania na Castiela, który był zbyt zajęty, by to zauważyć. – Pewnie nie będę miał zbyt wiele szczęście, ale czy pamięta pani tę dziewczynę?

Dean pokazał kobiecie zdjęcie Anity. Nie liczył na cud. W takich klubach każdej nocy przewijają się setki kobiet i nastolatek. Zapamiętanie jednej jest praktycznie niemożliwe.

- Nie, przykro mi.

- Tak myślałem. – Dean miał już zabrać Castiela i odejść, gdy rzuciła mu się w oczy kamera, a raczej jedna z kamer, które były porozwieszane pod sufitem w całym klubie. – Zachowujecie nagrania z kamer? – zapytał.

- Tak – odparła kobieta.

- Potrzebujemy kasetę z nocy z niedzieli na poniedziałek.

- Musiałabym zapytać szefa.

- Poproszę.

Czekając na właściciela, Dean podszedł do Castiela, który zdążył już zawędrować na drugi koniec klubu aż do stanowiska dj'a.

- Te, bloodhound, masz coś? – spytał.

Castiel odwrócił się w jego stronę z zadowoleniem wypisanym na twarzy.

- Był tutaj wampir – oznajmił z dumą.

- Jesteś pewny?

- Tak. Bywał tu dość często, by zostawić wyraźny ślad. Nie jest jednak zbyt mocny, więc dawno go tu nie było.

- Szukał tu ofiary. Miejsce nadaje się idealnie – zauważył Dean. – Pełno pijanych i napalonych ludzi.

Castiel przytaknął, zgadzając się z nim.

- To panowie są z FBI?

Dean i Castiel odwrócili się słysząc za sobą głos mężczyzny, który musiał być właścicielem klubu.

- Tak – potwierdził Dean. – Prowadzimy sprawę zamordowanej nastolatki.

- Nikogo tu nie zamordowano.

- Tu nie, ale dziewczyna odwiedzała pański klub. Być może była tu też w niedzielną noc, dlatego potrzebne nam nagrania.

- Nie będę miał żadnych kłopotów?

- Absolutnie nie, chcemy tylko potwierdzić, czy dziewczyna tu była. Zginęła dużo dalej, nie ma się pan czym martwić.

To przekonało właściciela, który odszedł na chwilę, a gdy wrócił, niósł ze sobą kasetę z nagraniem. Zadowolony z postępów Dean wrócił z Castielem do samochodu.

- Teraz do Charlie – zdecydował. – Ona zajmie się nagraniem. Kamery w takich klubach mają z reguły gówniany obraz.

Castiel nie odpowiedział nic, więc Dean uznał jego milczenie za znak, że nie ma nic przeciwko.

Przez całą drogą Dean zastanawiał się, czy to dobry pomysł przedstawiać Charlie Castiela. Trochę się bał, że jego przyjaciółka zacznie wypytywać anioła o różne rzeczy, a ten nie wiedząc jak się zachować, wygada się co do swojej tożsamości albo co do wampira. Nawet jeśli Charlie by nie uwierzyła, to wciąż byłaby krępująca sytuacja. Ale może po wszystkim przestałby go w końcu pytać, jaki jest Castiel.

Charlie była w swoim biurze pełnym sprzętu elektronicznego, plakatów filmowych i kolekcjonerskich figurek, które kupiła na konwentach. Dean był wraz z nią na jednym, dawno temu. Spora grupa osób urządziła wtedy larping i dołączyli do niego oboje. Było całkiem zabawnie. Przynajmniej dopóki trzeciego dnia Charlie nie upiła się i nie zrobiła sobie tatuażu, którego do tej pory żałuje. Na szczęście Dean nie był pijany aż tak bardzo, w przeciwnym razie do jego własnego tatuażu na piersi dołączyłby kolejny. Sam by go za to zabił, bo kilka lat temu obiecali sobie, że nie zrobią sobie innych tatuaży niż te bliźniacze, które zrobili razem kilka dni po tym, jak Sam skończył szkołę średnią.

- Puk, puk, Charlie – zawołał Dean w progu. Charlie odwróciła się w jego stronę z uśmiechem, który szybko zniknął, gdy zobaczyła Castiela.

- Dean, hej – przywitała się, ale mniej entuzjastycznie niż zwykle. – Przyprowadziłeś kolegę.

Dean postanowił udawać przed Castielem, że wcale nie rozmawiał o nim z Charlie, a ona nic o nim nie wie.

- Mój partner Castiel Novak. Castiel, to jest Charlie.

- Siemanko.

Castiel wyglądał na zdziwionego tym powitaniem, ale kiwnął głową i również się przywitał.

- Miło cię poznać.

Na twarzy Charlie znowu pojawił się uśmiech, gdy oglądała Castiela od góry do dołu. Dean musiał niesubtelnie odkaszlnąć i przypomnieć jej, że też tu jest, bynajmniej nie dla przyjemności.

- Charlie, musisz nam sprawdzić jedno nagranie – powiedział, podając kobiecie kasetę z klubu.

- Dla takich dwóch przystojniaków? Nie ma sprawy.

Charlie zajęła się przygotowaniem nagrania, a Dean starał się ignorować partnera, który znowu się na niego gapił.

- Dean – usłyszał jego szept przy uchu. – Co ona miała na myśli?

- Charlie była po prostu miła – wyjaśnił, również szeptem.

- Ale ona jest homoseksualistką, czemu pociągamy ją fizycznie?

- Nawet nie wiem skąd to wiesz, ale bycie lesbijką nie przeszkadza w podziwianiu urody facetów, zwłaszcza jeśli jest co podziwiać.

Dean myślał, że to już koniec tej rozmowy, to nie był najlepszy moment na jej przeprowadzanie, gdy Charlie była tuż obok. Niestety Castiel miał inne plany.

- Więc moje ciało jest atrakcyjne?

- Po prostu się przymknij – poprosił Dean.

Castiel go posłuchał i nie odezwał się więcej, cierpliwie czekając, aż Charlie zaprosi ich bliżej.

- Gotowe – oznajmiła. – Niestety obraz jest niewyraźny.

- Wiedziałem – odezwał się Dean, zaglądając Charlie przez ramię. – Nie możesz tego jakoś wygładzić, czy coś?

- Zrobię tyle, ile mogę, to nie jest serial kryminalny, nie jestem cudotwórczynią.

Charlie udało się wyostrzyć obraz na tyle, że dało się zobaczyć twarze ludzi. Nadal wyglądało to źle, ale dzięki wiedzy na temat wyglądu Anity, mogli ją rozpoznać na taśmie. Wzięli obraz z kamery tuż przy wejściu, dzięki temu nie powinni mieć problemu ze zlokalizowaniem Anity. Nie wiedzieli, o której przyszła do klubu, więc liczyli na łut szczęścia. Znali za to przybliżony czas wyjścia z klubu. Anita została zamordowana po pierwszej w nocy, dość daleko od klubu, więc musiała z niego wyjść jeszcze przed pierwszą.

Trzy pary oczu wypatrywały w tłumie dziewczynę. Już po chwili czarno-biały obraz zaczął się Deanowi zlewać przed oczami, które pobolewały trochę. Przecierał je co chwilę dłonią, ale to nic nie pomagało. Charlie robiła to samo, próbując dostrzec Anitę.

Dean zerknął na Castiela, który bez mrugnięcia okiem przyglądał się obrazowi.

- Zatrzymaj – powiedział nagle.

Charlie szybko zatrzymała odtwarzanie, a Castiel wskazał palcem osobę na nagraniu. To była Anita, która właśnie weszła do klubu o godzinie 22:27.

- Dean nie kłamał – powiedziała z podziwem Charlie. – Masz oko do szczegółów.

Dean obawiał się, że Castiel zwróci uwagę na słowa Charlie, ale nic takiego nie zrobił, tylko kazał znowu włączyć odtwarzanie.

- Przynajmniej wiemy, że tam była – powiedział Dean i oderwał wzrok od monitora. Anielskie oczy Castiela same mogły sobie z tym poradzić.

Charlie przewinęła nagranie do północy i przez następną godzinę Castiel gapił się na ekran, szukając Anity, a gdy ją znalazł, znowu kazał zatrzymać nagranie. Dziewczyna opuściła klub tuż przed pierwszą, ale nie to zwróciło uwagę obu agentów oraz Charlie.

- Ten mężczyzna – Castiel wskazał na człowieka idącego krok za Anitą – to nasz zabójca.

- Jesteś pewny? – zapytał Dean.

- Tak.

W sądzie na nic by się zdał taki dowód, facet mógł być niewinny. Na szczęście to nie była normalna sprawa i nikt nie planował zaciągać wampira przed oblicze Temidy. Polegali w tym momencie na ślepym trafie, ale Dean z jakiegoś powodu ufał Castielowi i liczył na to, że gdy znajdą faceta, to anioł będzie umiał bez wątpienia stwierdzić, czy to niegroźny człowiek czy wampir.

- Jego twarz jest niewyraźna – zauważyła Charlie. – Jak chcecie go złapać?

- Nie mam pojęcia – przyznał Dean. – Cas?

- Znajdziemy go – zapewnił i wyprostował się, zmierzając w kierunku wyjścia. Dean nie miał pojęcia, czemu nagle postanowił wyjść, ale zdecydował się pójść za nim.

- Dzięki, Charlie – powiedział jeszcze i popędził za Castielem.

Wrócili do biura, gdzie za zamkniętymi drzwiami Dean mógł znowu poruszyć temat wampira.

- Wydawałeś się całkiem pewny siebie, gdy mówiłeś o znalezieniu wampira – zaczął, obserwując jak Castiel siada przy swoim biurku. – Nagle możesz wyczuć jego ślad na nagraniu? Nie potrzebujesz twarzy?

- Nie odnosiłem się do komentarza Charlie – odpowiedział Castiel. – Jestem po prostu pewien, że prędzej czy później znajdziemy tego wampira.

- Przed czy po tym, jak zabije następną ofiarę?

- Nie wiem. Miejmy nadzieję, że przed.

- Miejmy – westchnął Dean i usiadł przy biurku.

Obaj zajęli się pracą, uzupełnili akta sprawy o nowe informacje i zebrane dowody. Atmosfera była nietypowo przyjemna jak na ich wspólne towarzystwo, ale Dean nie narzekał. Mogło być gorzej.

Castiel skończył swoją część jako pierwszy i zaraz potem zaczął się wpatrywać w Deana, co nie uszło jego uwadze. Postanowił to jednak zignorować. Szło mu to coraz lepiej.

- Co się stało z twoim poprzednim partnerem? – zapytał Castiel.

Dean nie spodziewał się tego pytania. Spojrzał na anioła nie wiedząc, czy powinien się na niego wściec za poruszanie tematu Benny'ego. Mógł się pogodzić z tym, że teraz to Castiel jest jego nowym partnerem, ale zdecydowanie nie chciał z nim rozmawiać o wieloletnim przyjacielu.

Chociaż wszystko się w nim gotowało, postanowił zachować spokój.

- Czemu pytasz?

- Wiem, że byliście blisko – powiedział anioł. – Musiało być ci ciężko.

- Chcesz się zabawić w mojego terapeutę? – spytał z kpiną Dean, zaciskając i rozluźniając pięść na oparciu krzesła.

- Prześladuje cię ten dzień – zauważył Castiel. Dean miał wrażenie, że partner czyta mu w myślach. – Dlaczego?

Potrzeba wygadania się komuś, komukolwiek, była silniejsza niż gniew, który czuł. Dean nie zauważył, kiedy zaczął mówić:

- Prowadziliśmy śledztwo. Napad na bank, wydawałoby się, że to nic trudnego, zwłaszcza że znaliśmy twarz sprawcy. Udało nam się z Bennym znaleźć jego kryjówkę. Wezwaliśmy wsparcie i czekaliśmy, ale po chwili stwierdziłem, że możemy go zgarnąć sami. Weszliśmy do jego domu, rozdzieliliśmy się. Od tego momentu wszystko jest niewyraźną plamą. Wiem tylko, że znalazłem Benny'ego martwego, a potem sam oberwałem. Przyjechało wsparcie, przeszukali cały dom. Faceta, który napadł na bank, nigdzie nie było, ale złapali go na autostradzie jakąś godzinę później. Przysięgał, że nikogo nie zabił, a badania wariografem to potwierdziły. Do tej pory ktoś prowadzi śledztwo i próbuje znaleźć mordercę Benny'ego, ale nie sądzę, że kiedyś go znajdzie. Najgorsze jest to, że Benny żyłby, gdybym nie namówił go do wejścia do tej kryjówki.

- Nie mogłeś tego przewidzieć – powiedział Castiel.

- Ale powinienem był się domyślić – odparł wściekle, ale na siebie nie na partnera. – Teraz Benny nie żyje, a sprawca jest na wolności.

- Znajdziesz go w końcu – zapewnił Castiel.

Dean uśmiechnął się i spojrzał na partnera.

- Dzięki. Coraz mniej przypominasz dupka. Jak chcesz, to potrafisz.

Castiel nie odebrał tego jako komplement, ale też nie jak obrazę, a Dean nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu, że może jednak zaprzyjaźnią się kiedyś. Jeszcze nie teraz, wciąż nie byli na to gotowi, ale kiedyś na pewno. Potrafili się dogadać, musieli tylko w tym samym czasie obaj tego chcieć.

Dean zauważył, że to po tej rozmowie poczuł się dużo lepiej. Miło był wiedzieć, że Castiel szanuje jego stratę Benny'ego i nie zamierza na siłę zająć jego miejsca, czego obawiał się na samym początku ich znajomości. Było mu głupio, że w ogóle posądzał Castiela o coś takiego, nawet go nie znając. No ale cóż, nie zrobili na sobie najlepszego wrażenia, gdy pierwszy raz się spotkali. Obaj źle się osądzili.

Aż do końca ich służby nic się nie działo. Dean powoli szykował się już do domu, gdy do biura wszedł Bobby i rzucił mu teczkę z aktami na biurku.

- Zajmiecie się tym – powiedział.

- Co to? – zapytał Dean, pobieżnie przeglądając akta.

- Na Florydzie znaleziono ciało zagryzione przez rekina.

- To chyba nic nowego na Florydzie – zauważył Dean. – Tam ciągle rekin kogoś gryzie.

- Ale nie kilkadziesiąt metrów od brzegu i bez śladów morskiej wody na ciele.

- To już jest podejrzane – przyznał.

- Zajmujemy się sprawą Anity Rose – odezwał się Castiel. – To w porządku brać drugą?

- Z tego co mi wiadomo, to nic nie macie, więc możecie się zająć tym, powinno pójść wam szybko. – Bobby odwrócił się, by wyjść, ale zatrzymał się w ostatniej chwili. – A i jeszcze jedno. Sam z wami jedzie.

- Sammy, naprawdę? – zapytał uradowany Dean.

- Przyda mu się trochę doświadczenia – wyjaśnił Bobby. – I może w końcu przestanie mnie pytać o sprawę dla siebie. Po powrocie zajmie się też z wami morderstwem tej nastolatki.

Cały entuzjazm uleciał z Deana jak powietrze z balonika. Nawet nie zauważył, że Bobby wyszedł, bo w głowie wciąż huczały mu jego ostatnie słowa.

Nie mógł na to pozwolić. Nie wciągnie Sama w sprawę wampira, nie narazi go na niebezpieczeństwo. Musiał być jakiś sposób, by jakoś to odwrócić. Sam będzie zawiedziony, ale przynajmniej bezpieczny. To on miał zabijać nadnaturalne stwory, nie Sam.

- Cas, jak się zabija wampiry? – zapytał nagle. Nie poruszał wcześniej tego tematu, ale teraz musiał wiedzieć.

- Trzeba odciąć im głowę – odpowiedział Castiel. – A krew nieboszczyka unieszkodliwia je na jakiś czas.

Dean przytaknął, pakując się w pośpiechu.

- Okej, nie jest tak źle – mówił do siebie pod nosem. – Odcięcie głowy to nic takiego, trzeba mieć tylko ostrą broń i... Hej, Castiel.

- Tak?

- Skoro będziemy pracować z Samem, to zachowuj się przy nim normalnie. Żadnej gadki o wampirach – nakazał. – Chce go trzymać od tego bałaganu z daleka, więc lepiej, żeby nigdy się nie dowiedział. I nie wspominaj więcej o tym, że jest prawiczkiem, nadal jest na ciebie wściekły z tego powodu.

- Zrobię, co w mojej mocy – obiecał.

- Dzięki. Do zobaczenia jutro, czekaj tu na nas.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź Castiela, Dean opuścił szybko biuro i pojechał do domu, wciąż spanikowany tym, że Sam miał im pomagać. Nie chciał tego. Czemu nagle Bobby uznał, że Sam przyda im się przy sprawie wampira? Radzili sobie całkiem nieźle. Gdyby nie chodziło o nieznane mu stworzenie, ucieszyłby się ze współpracy z Samem. Nawet teraz się cieszył, ale strach przed najgorszym zagłuszał nawet tę odrobinę radości. Pocieszała go myśl, że mają przed sobą kilka dni, nim powrócą do Chicago. Do tego czasu Bobby może zmienić zdanie. Albo Sam zachoruje na grypę i będzie musiał wziąć wolne.

Póki co zamierzał cieszyć się ze współpracy z bratem na Florydzie. W końcu będzie miał z kim pogadać, bo Castiel nie należał do zbyt wylewnych. W dodatku nie miał pojęcia, o czym mógłby z nim rozmawiać, skoro anioł nie rozumiał połowy rzeczy, o których się do niego mówiło.

Tak, to był dobry plan na następnych kilka dni. Nie będzie panikował, wyluzuje się, a gdy przyjdzie czas powrotu do Chicago, to coś wymyśli. Jeśli będzie trzeba, to poszuka pomocy u Castiela. Na pewno będzie potrafił wyeliminować Sama z pracy na kilka dni, dopóki nie dopadną wampira albo Bobby nie uzna, że można mu dać prostsze i mniej niebezpieczne zadanie. W głowie Deana wampiry już były bardziej niebezpieczne niż siatka terrorystyczna. Dlaczego to musiał być akurat on?


	7. We won't get fooled again!

**We won't get fooled again!**

* * *

Gdy Dean wrócił do domu, przy drzwiach stała już spakowana torba Sama. Bobby musiał go poinformować o wyjeździe wcześniej niż jego. Też powinien się spakować, ale nie miał teraz na to ochoty. I tak nie zamierzał brać wielu rzeczy, poza Chicago rzadko używał formalnych ubrań, za dużo było z nimi roboty dlatego zawsze zamiast garniturów brał tylko dwie lub trzy swoje ulubione kraciaste koszule i dwie pary wygodnych spodni. Sam miał inne podejście do tego tematu, ale wiedząc, że jedzie z Deanem na pewno zabrał zwykłe ubrania, by nie wyglądali razem jak idioci. O to na pewno zadba Castiel, który najwyraźniej nie posiadał innych ubrań niż garnitur i płaszcz, który już sam w sobie przyciągał uwagę. Zastanawiał się, czy anioł posiadał takich kilka, czy w ogóle nie musiał zmieniać tego, który ma na sobie. Jeśli nie musi jeść ani pić, to może też się nie poci.

Sam wstał pierwszy następnego dnia i nim Dean zwlókł się z łóżka, zdążył już przygotować im śniadanie. Gdy zobaczył brata wchodzącego do kuchni uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Dean, będziemy pracować razem – oznajmił radośnie. Musiał zdawać sobie sprawę, że wiedza już o tym obaj, ale nie obchodziło go to teraz, a Dean nie zamierzał mu o tym przypominać.

- Jeez, Sammy, nie ekscytujesz się za bardzo? – zapytał i podszedł do ekspresu, by nalać sobie kawy.

- Żartujesz sobie? Przecież tego chcieliśmy od samego początku zanim ten dziwak wszystko zepsuł. Ale teraz mamy wspólne śledztwo.

- Tak, ale Castiel wciąż jedzie – przypomniał mu niechętnie. Nie chciał psuć bratu tej chwili radości, ale Sam musiał zejść na ziemie, żeby nie wyobrażał sobie niewiadomo czego.

- Wiem. – Entuzjazm Sama nieco zmalał, ale już po chwili znowu się uśmiechał. – Ale to nieważne. Nie musimy z nim przecież rozmawiać.

Dean chciał mu powiedzieć, że Castiel jednak nie jest taki zły, ale zrezygnował. Anioł wprawiał Sama w zakłopotanie i to wystarczało, by ten argument w jego przypadku nie zadziałał. Zamiast tego powiedział:

- Musimy, będziemy prowadzić razem śledztwo, a Castiel może się przydać – powiedział, zaczynając pić swoją kawę.

- Umiem zachować się profesjonalnie. Do takich rozmów nie potrzeba sympatii.

- Tylko mu nie dogryzaj, dobra? – poprosił Dean. – I tak tego nie zrozumie, więc nawet nie warto się starać.

Nie że obchodziły go aż tak bardzo uczucia Castiela, od czasu do czasu nawet jemu przyda się jakaś docinka rzucona w jego stronę, ale obawiał się, że przez to wywiążę się tylko między Samem i aniołem jakaś kłótnia, która mogłaby przeszkodzić im wszystkim w pracy. Już i tak ich relacje nie były dobre, nie potrzebne były kolejne spięcia tylko przez to, że Sam będzie chciał się zrewanżować za ich ostatnie spotkanie. Dean był teraz szefem, Sam i Castiel stanowili jego zespół, musi umieć nad nimi panować. To będzie ciężkie zadanie, ale wierzył, że da radę. W końcu co może być trudnego w okiełznaniu pełnego temperamentu, prawie dwumetrowego giganta i anioła z przerośniętym ego, przekonanym o swojej wyższości?

- Czy ten gość jest chociaż w jednej kwestii normalny? – spytał Sam, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

- No... – zastanowił się, ale zrezygnował już po chwili. – Nie, nie sądzę.

- Tak myślałem.

- Idę się spakować – powiedział Dean, dopijając szybko kawę.

- Nie zjesz nic?

- Zjem coś po drodze.

Dziesięć minut później obaj byli już gotowi do drogi. Wyszli przed dom gdzie stała Impala i wrzucili torby do bagażnika, nim usiedli na swoich miejscach. Sam od razu zajął miejsce pasażera i najwyraźniej ani myślał się stąd ruszać. _Castiel będzie wściekły_, pomyślał Dean, ale nie obchodziło go to za bardzo.

- To gdzie mamy odebrać Castiela? – spytał Sam, gdy już jechali.

- Z biura – odparł Dean.

- Z biura? – zdziwił się. – Co on tam robi?

Dean miał ochotę walnąć się za swoją głupotę. Oczywiście, że Sam zwrócił uwagę na nietypową lokację Castiela. Powinien był kazać mu czekać pod jakimś blokiem i udawać, że tam mieszka. Na szczęście wciąż dało się wyjść z tej sytuacji cało. Castiel był w końcu dziwny, czekanie w biurze pasowało do jego osobowości.

- Musiał coś załatwić – wyjaśnił spokojnie.

Sam przytaknął, uznając to wyjaśnienie za dość wiarygodne, by w nie uwierzyć.

- Wciąż mi się nie podoba, że z nami jedzie – wyznał Sam, wiercąc się nieco.

- Dlaczego? – spytał Dean, patrząc przez chwilę na brata.

- Co jeśli znowu zacznie o mnie gadać?

- Odbyłem z nim pogawędkę, nie będzie gadał.

- To zależy, co jeszcze mu o mnie powiedziałeś.

Dean westchnął, zaciskając dłonie na kierownicy.

- Nic, przysięgam.

Czuł, że Sam przygląda mu się podejrzliwie, szukając fałszu, ale na szczęście dla Deana, to co powiedział nie było kłamstwem.

- No dobra.

- Słuchaj, unikanie rozmowy z Castielem jest proste – zapewnił go Dean. – Po prostu się do niego nie odzywaj, to on też nie będzie.

- A co z tym jego gapieniem się, na które tak ciągle narzekasz?

- Często to robi – przyznał. – Ale po prostu go ignoruj, po pewnym czasie się przyzwyczaisz.

- Nie znoszę tego gościa.

- Wiem, ja też. – To już było kłamstwo, potrafił znosić Castiela. Dopóki nie zachowywał się dziwnie. – Damy sobie radę w jego obecności.

Dean uśmiechnął się do brata, a ten to odwzajemnił.

Po zajechaniu pod biuro FBI, Dean zgasił silnik i wysiadł z auta.

- Idziesz po niego? – spytał Sam.

- Przecież nie zatrąbię – zauważył Dean. – Dopóki nie przyjdziemy wyjmij mapę ze schowka i znajdź mi najkrótszą drogę do St. Augustine.

- Od tego jest GPS, Dean, wiesz co to takiego?

- Podziękuję, tata ma ten szajs w swoim aucie, nigdzie nie da się z tym dojechać.

- To nie wina urządzenia tylko twojego braku umiejętności w jego obsłudze – zauważył Sam.

- Hej, podążać za wskazówkami to nie sztuka, spróbuj dojechać do celu czytając mapę.

- Umiem i to i to, jestem lepszy od ciebie?

- Zamknij się i wyciągnij mapę – nakazał mu oburzony Dean, nim wszedł do budynku i bez zwłoki ruszył do swojego biura. – Cas? – zapytał, uchylając drzwi. Anioł stał jak co dzień przy oknie i przyglądał się Bóg wie czemu. Na dźwięk głosu Deana odwrócił się w jednak jego stronę.

- Witaj, Dean – przywitał się.

- Widziałeś nas przez okno? – spytał Dean wskazując na szybę.

- Tak.

- Więc dlaczego nie zszedłeś na dół?

- Kazałeś mi czekać tutaj.

Powinno go to zirytować, ale nawet się dobrze złożyło. Mógł po raz ostatni upomnieć Castiela, że w towarzystwie Sama ma się zachowywać normalnie.

- Pamiętasz, co ci wczoraj mówiłem? – Castiel przytaknął. – Żadnej gadki o wampirach i aniołach, żadnego teleportowania się...

- Nie teleportuję się, to latanie – poprawił go Castiel.

- Nieważne. Pamiętaj o tym, dobra? – Anioł ponownie skinął głową. – I nie wspominaj o tym, że Sam jest prawiczkiem, jasne?

- Oczywiście.

Spokojniejszy już Dean uśmiechnął się do partnera. Z takim zabezpieczeniem nic nie powinno pójść źle.

- Dobra, idziemy.

Castiel podszedł do swojego biurka i podniósł coś stojące na krześle. Dean zdziwił się, bo była to torba.

- Po co ci to? – spytał.

- Kazałeś mi zachowywać się normalnie i nie wzbudzać podejrzeń twojego brata. Uznałem, że będzie dziwnie, jeśli nie będę miał ze sobą żadnego bagażu.

Dean musiał przyznać mu rację. Castiel był sprytny, on nawet o tym nie pomyślał, ale to miało sens. Dziwny czy nie, nikt nie uwierzyły, że Castiel nie potrzebuje ubrań na zmianę, nawet jeśli miałyby to być kolejne garnitury i płaszcze.

Wyszli na zewnątrz, gdzie przy samochodzie Sam analizował mapę, którą rozłożył na dachu. Dean poklepał brata po ramieniu przechodząc tuż obok, by otworzyć Castielowi bagażnik.

- Masz już trasę? – zapytał, patrząc jak Castiel ostrożnie wkłada torbę do bagażnika. Co on tam miał, że wymagało to takiej delikatności? Miał nadzieję, że nie bombę.

- Początek – odparł Sam, unikając spoglądania na Castiela. – Najlepiej będzie wyjechać sześćdziesiątką piątką.

- Da się zrobić.

Dean zamknął bagażnik i usiadł na miejscu kierowcy. Stamtąd obserwował w napięciu, jak Castiel, wyraźnie chcący usiąść na miejscu pasażera, czai się tuż obok Sama, by go podsiąść. Sam był jednak sprytny, rozłożył mapę właśnie po swojej stronie i teraz składał ją bardzo powoli, nie odsuwając się od drzwi ani na krok. Dean zauważył na jego twarzy uśmieszek, czyli musiał być świadom tego, co chce zrobić Castiel. Nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu, że obaj zachowują się jak para nastolatków w stanie wojny.

W końcu Sam złożył mapę i szybko wsiadł do samochodu, nim Castiel zdążył chociażby kiwnąć palcem. Dean nie chciał trzymać strony żadnego z nich, ale nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, gdy zobaczył zadowolenie na twarzy Sama i oburzenie u Castiela.

- Siadaj z tyłu, Gburku – powiedział partnerowi Dean.

Castiel z wielką niechęcią otworzył drzwi samochodu i usiadł z tyłu, nie patrząc na żadnego z braci. Zamiast tego wyjrzał obrażony przez okno, nie odzywając się ani słowem.

Deana bawiła ta sytuacja aż za dobrze. Z uśmiechem wyjechał na ulicę, kierując się na autostradę wskazaną przez Sama. Nie wiedział jeszcze, czy będzie prowadził przez całą drogę, czy po pewnym czasie zamieni się z bratem. Na Florydę jechało się dość długo, zwłaszcza z postojami. A on jeszcze zapomniał kupić sobie coś do jedzenia na drogę, tak jak planował. Nie pierwszy raz, jakoś przetrwa. Bardziej martwił się milczeniem obu swoich pasażerów. Nienawidził jeździć w ciszy, gdy miał okazję temu zapobiec. Lubił rozmawiać albo chociaż słuchać muzyki. Sam zwykle był rozmowny, ale w obecnej sytuacji nie było co na niego liczyć. O Castielu nawet nie myślał w tych kategoriach. Została muzyka. Nie było mowy, by jechał 16 albo i 17 godzin słuchając tylko i wyłącznie dźwięku silnika. Nie że mu się nie podobał, ale nawet jego miłość do auta mogła się czasem wyczerpać.

Wykorzystał moment, kiedy stali na światłach i poszukał w schowku jakiejś fajnej kasety w sam raz na długą podróż. Miał dylemat, bo wszystko się nadawało, ale zdecydował się w końcu na jedną ze składanek.

Sam nie zaprotestował, gdy zobaczył co wybrał. Też musiał nie mieć ochoty na ciszę. Obaj nie wiedzieli, co z Castielem, bo anioł ciągle wyglądał przez okno i ignorował ich. Zareagował dopiero, gdy zaczęła lecieć muzyka. Bardzo głośno.

- Dean, muzyka będzie cię rozpraszać w trakcie prowadzenia – powiedział nagle Castiel.

Dean nie miał pojęcia, co go napadło, ale postanowił podroczyć się z partnerem. Zakazał tego Samowi, ale jemu było wolno. Jego samochód, jego partner, jego zasady.

Wyciągnął rękę do radia i zaczął majstrować przy dźwięku. Muzyka zrobiła się głośniejsza, a on zobaczył w lusterku, że Castiel zmrużył oczy niezadowolony.

- Dean...

Znowu podgłośnił muzykę, zagłuszając tym samym anioła.

- Co mówisz? – zapytał. Zerknął na Sama, który z wielkim uśmiechem obserwował coraz bardziej poirytowanego Castiela.

- Mówiłem, żebyś...

Castiel znowu nie dokończył, bo Dean ponownie przekręcił gałkę.

- Nie słyszę cię.

Muzyka była już tak głośna, że słychać ją było w nadmiarze na ulicy. Mimo to, gdy Castiel znowu otworzył usta, by zwrócić mu uwagę, jeszcze bardziej rozkręcił sprzęt.

- Wybacz stary.

Castiel nie rezygnował. W obawie przed zniszczeniem radia i własnych bębenków, Dean musiał teraz w inny sposób zagłuszyć anioła. Zaczął śpiewać. Dobrze się złożyło, bo akurat rozpoczął się refren.

- _Ooh, we're half way there! Whoah, livin' on a prayer! Take my hand and we'll make it, I swear. Whoah, livin' on a prayer!_ Śpiewaj ze mną, Sammy!

Nie przepadał za Bon Jovim, ale do niektórych piosenek miał słabość. Jak do każdych, które były po prostu dobre.

Nie przestając śpiewać i wystukiwać rytmu na kierownicy, spojrzał na Sama, który był nieco zażenowany jego zachowaniem. Uwadze Deana nie uszedł jednak ruch ust brata. Już wiedział, że przy następnym refrenie nie będzie śpiewał solo.

- Dean, powinieneś uważać na drogę i trzymać ręce na...

Anioł nie zdążył, bo znowu zaczął się refren. Tak jak domyślał się Dean, Sam dołączył i teraz obaj śpiewali najgłośniej jak potrafili.

- _Ooh, we're half way there! Whoah, livin' on a prayer! Take my hand and we'll make it, I swear. Whoah, livin' on a prayer!_

Castiel dalej nie wyglądał na zadowolonego. Powinni przestać go denerwować, ale to było zbyt zabawne. Dean nie robił tego z żadnego konkretnego powodu, to była tylko głupia złośliwość. Co innego Sam. On się zwyczajnie mścił za upokorzenie, a przy tym świetnie bawił. Dean nie potrafił zliczyć ile razy śpiewali w tym samochodzie, czy to rockowe czy popowe piosenki. To że mogli teraz zdenerwować przy tym jedną osobę to był taki mały bonus.

Castiel w końcu przestał próbować zwrócić im uwagę i po prostu siedział z wzrokiem wbitym w Deana, który razem z Samem dalej śpiewali, uśmiechając się przy tym radośnie.

Gdy piosenka się skończyła, obaj bracia przybili sobie piątkę.

- To była ekstra! – stwierdził Dean, już nucąc pod nosem melodię kolejnego utworu. Tym razem jednak ściszył muzykę. Pośmiali się i podenerwowali Castiela, ale nie zamierzał być dupkiem przez całą drogę i postanowił dać chwilę spokoju aniołowi. Jeśli dalej mu coś przeszkadzało, to tego nie okazał. Być może sądził, że Dean znowu zrobi mu na złość, gdy spróbuje się odezwać, dlatego wolał siedzieć w milczeniu.

Dean ostatecznie nie był w stanie prowadzić przez całą drogę, choć kilka razy zatrzymywali się na postój, by coś zjeść. Zamienił się z Samem na granicy Tennesee i Georgii. Wygonił też Castiela z jego miejsca i kazał mu usiąść z przodu, bo miał ochotę przespać się w nieco wygodniejszej pozycji niż skulonej na przednim siedzeniu. Sam spał wcześniej, więc mógł teraz prowadzić aż do samego końca.

Dean miał nadzieję, że gdy będzie drzemał, to Castiel i Sam się nie pozabijają albo nie spowodują kraksy. Gdy tylko kazał aniołowi się przesiąść, widział jak Sam na niego spojrzał. Spiął się cały i zacisnął mocno dłonie na kierownicy.

- On nie idzie spać? – zapytał i choć Castiel był tuż obok, zadał to pytanie Deanowi.

- Spał kiedy ty spałeś – skłamał. Snem brata wytłumaczył się także, gdy ten zapytał, czemu Castiel nic nie je.

Sam zerknął na Castiela, ale ten go ignorował. Tak było przez resztę jazdy. Dean spał w najlepsze na tylnym siedzeniu, a on musiał znosić niezręczną ciszę i towarzystwo Castiela. Już sam nie wiedział, czy nie lepiej by było, gdyby rozmawiali. Teraz, gdy nie mogli już słuchać muzyki, jedyne na czym mógł się skupić, to droga przed oczami. Trudno było to jednak robić, gdy obok siedział dziwak znający twoją największą tajemnicę i który nawet nie przeprosił za swoje poprzednie zachowanie.

Najbliższe kilka dni w towarzystwie tego faceta będą okropne, czuł to. Całe szczęście miał jeszcze Deana, z którym zawsze dobrze się dogadywał. Tylko dzięki jego obecności spodziewał się przyjemnej pracy. Póki co musiał wytrzymać ostatnie chwile jazdy z Castielem w tak ciasnej przestrzeni. Jak tylko wysiądą z samochodu, poczuje się lepiej.

Dean spał, dopóki Sam go nie obudził po zatrzymaniu się na parkingu motelu Cozy. Obaj z Castielem byli już na zewnątrz, gdy zaspany Dean dopiero wychodził z auta.

- Rano pójdziemy na posterunek – zdecydował, otwierają bagażnik i wyjmując ze środka ich torby. Z tą należącą do Castiela na wszelki wypadek obszedł się ostrożnie, by niczego nie zniszczyć, jeśli znajdowało się tam coś cennego.

Gdy czekali na kierownika motelu, Dean wyciągnął z torby okulary i założył je z uśmiechem.

- Po co ci okulary przeciwsłoneczne w nocy? – zapytał Sam, patrząc na niego z rozbawieniem.

- Wczuwam się w klimat Florydy – odpowiedział i zdjął na chwilę okulary. – Wygląda na to że wtapiam się noc – powiedział z powagą i ponownie nałożył szkła.

- To było wymuszone – zauważył Sam.

- Jak wszystkie żarty w tym serialu.

Właściciel w końcu przyszedł. Dean wynajął dwa pokoje – jeden dla siebie i Sama, i jeden dla Castiela. Zrobił to z trzech powodów. Przede wszystkim nie chciał wydawać za dużo pieniędzy na trzy pokoje, skoro mógł dzielić swój z bratem. Po drugie, chciał trzymać Sama i Castiela z dala od siebie. I po trzecie, by sekret anioł pozostał sekretem, trzeba mu było załatwić oddzielny pokój, by Sam nie dostał zawału, gdyby nagle obudził się w nocy i zobaczył Castiela stojącego w nogach łóżka. Dean nie przejmowałby się dzieleniem pokoju z aniołem, ale nawet on nie chciałby się obudzić w takiej sytuacji.

- Jak ci się prowadziło z Castielem na przednim siedzeniu? – zapytał Dean, gdy byli już w pokoju i szykowali się do przespania ostatnich godzin nocy.

- Nie wiem, jak z nim wytrzymujesz w pracy – wyznał. – Czy zawsze nie wiesz, czy chcesz żeby się odzywał, czy milczał?

Dean zaśmiał się.

- Cały czas.

- To dziwne.

- Jak cały Castiel. – Dean położył się na łóżku i zmęczony zamknął oczy. – Da się do tego przyzwyczaić.

- Mam nadzieję, że nigdy nie będę musiał.

- Zazdroszczę ci.

Bracia zgasili światło i życząc sobie dobrej nocy zasnęli. Niewiele mogli się przespać, już trzy godziny później byli znów na nogach i w drodze po śniadanie przed zabraniem się do pracy.

Dean spodziewał się, że Sam zapyta, czy Castiel idzie z nimi coś zjeść, ale takie pytanie nie padło z jego ust. Może go to nie obchodziło, a może po prostu nie chciał, by Castiel im towarzyszył. Deanowi było to nawet na rękę, nie musiał wymyślać kolejnego kłamstwa.

Po zjedzeniu śniadania wrócili do motelu po Castiela i całą trójką pojechali na posterunek. Anioł znowu musiał usiąść z tyłu, z czego nadal nie był zadowolony.

- Dean, może podzielimy między siebie obowiązki? – zaproponował Sam, gdy zbliżali się już do posterunku.

- Co masz na myśli?

- Ty i ja możemy sprawdzić posterunek, a Castiel jednocześnie miejsce zbrodni.

To nie był głupi plan. Tak właśnie by zrobił, gdyby zamiast Castiela był Benny albo chociaż Garth. Ale wysyłać anioła samego na miejsce zbrodni? Castiel nie był głupi, ale Dean jeszcze nie miał okazji zobaczyć, jak zachowuje się w takim miejscu i nie ufał mu. Musiał mieć na niego oko przez cały czas, a to niestety oznaczało, że Sam nie będzie miał nikogo do pomocy. Ale przecież tego właśnie chciał. Samodzielnej sprawy. Może nie dostał dokładnie tego, co chciał, ale prawie.

- Obejrzę z Castielem zwłoki, a ty pojedziesz na miejsce zbrodni – zdecydował Dean, zerkając tylko pobieżnie na Sama, by zobaczyć jego reakcję. Nie zdziwił go widok zdezorientowania, na pewno się tego nie spodziewał po tych wszystkich razach, kiedy narzekał przy nim na Castiela.

- Niech będzie – zgodził się zawiedziony. Nie odzywał się przez resztę drogi.

Na posterunku Dean załatwił bratu transport na miejsce zbrodni i dał mu ostatnie wskazówki, na co ma zwracać uwagę. Sam wyszedł, wciąż niezadowolony, a on i Castiel odwiedzili kostnicę, gdzie czekał już na nich patolog.

- Agent Winchester, FBI, a to jest mój partner – przedstawił ich Dean i dał Castielowi okazję, by przećwiczył legitymizowanie się. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział, by to robił.

Trwało to sekundę lub dwie, ale Castiel w końcu wyciągnął odznakę, tyle że do góry nogami. Dean zauważył zdziwienie na twarzy patologa dlatego szybko poprawił odznakę partnera, który nawet nie wiedział, co się wokół niego dzieje i że zrobił coś źle.

- Jest nowy – wyjaśnił lekarzowi, podczas gdy Castiel przyglądał się odznace. Dean musiał go klepnąć w ramię, by przestał i zamiast tego obejrzał ciało.

- Co chcielibyście wiedzieć? – zapytał patolog, odsłaniając zwłoki. Deanowi od razu rzuciły się w oczy ślady po ugryzieniach. W jednym miejscu ślad znajdował się na całym tułowiu ofiary. To była poszarpana rana, fragmenty odgryzionej skóry i mięśnie ledwo się trzymały. Noga i ręka zabitego mężczyzny również nie wyglądała dobrze. Nadgarstek został całkowicie odgryziony i nie połączony z resztą ciała leżał prawie na styku z ręką. Dean był w stanie zobaczyć nawet kość.

- Jak zginął – zapytał patologa Dean.

- Rekin – odparł i zabezpieczoną rękawiczką dłonią pokazał obrzeża rany o kształcie półkoła oraz ślady po zębach. – Typowe ugryzienie, zwierzę nadpłynęło od boku i złapało biedaka. Nie wiem, jaki to był gatunek, ale sądząc po rozmiarach, raczej coś dużego.

- Nie miał szans – zauważył Dean.

- Nie – potwierdził patolog. – Wykrwawił się w mgnieniu oka.

Deanowi wcale nie podobało się, jak bardzo podobna jest ta sprawa do tej wampira. Czy na świecie nagle wszyscy umierali z powodu braku krwi?

- Skoro to rekin, to co w tym przypadku wyjątkowego?

- Ciało znaleziono spory kawałek od oceanu, na pewno nie przyniosły go fale. W płucach nie było śladów wody, podobnie jak na skórze. Ten człowiek nie był w wodzie w chwili śmierci.

Dean zauważył, że Castiel poruszył się i przyjrzał bliżej zwłokom, ale odłożył to chwilowo na dalszy plan.

- Czy rekin na lądzie też może zabić?

- Na pewno jest niebezpieczny, wciąż ma zabójcze szczęki o sile nacisku kilku ton, ale te rany to nie jest zwykłe ugryzienie. Rekin musiał rzucać ofiarą jak szmacianą lalką, a to na lądzie jest bardzo trudne.

- Jakieś pomysły, co to mogło być?

Nim patolog zdążył odpowiedzieć, Castiel nachylił się w stronę Deana i wyszeptał mu do ucha:

- To robota ducha, na pewno.

Dean miał wielką ochotę zapytać, o jakiego ducha chodzi i od kiedy one istnieją, ale Castiel znów pochylił się nad zwłokami i ku zdziwieniu jego oraz patologa, powąchał je. Dean szybko złapał partnera za kołnierz płaszcza i odciągnął od ciała.

- A więc? – zwrócił się znów do patologa, jakby nic się przed chwilą nie wydarzyło.

- Cóż... Nie jestem tu od wymyślania teorii, ale jeśli miałbym strzelać, to powiedziałbym, że ktoś zrobił hydraulicznie sterowane szczęki inspirowane tymi rekina i zabił faceta.

Ta teoria była tak absurdalna, że Dean był bardziej skłonny uwierzyć w ducha niż w to. Po co ktoś zadawałby sobie trud wykonania takich szczęk, by zabić jednego faceta?

- Zdarzyły się już podobne ataki? – spytał.

- To Floryda, tutaj ataki rekinów to nie nowość, ale dawno już nie było takiego, który skończyłby się zgonem. Ostatni miał miejsce pięć lat temu.

- To może być pierwsza ofiara ducha – szepnął znowu Castiel.

Dean nic z tego nie rozumiał, ale postanowił zaufać aniołowi – po raz kolejny. Jakkolwiek duchy funkcjonowały w tym świecie, wiedział póki co za mało, by być pewnym jakiejkolwiek teorii. Dowie się od Castiela wszystkiego, później wypyta też Sama i wtedy podejmie jakąś decyzję. Póki co wizyta w kostnicy nie przyniosła żadnych wielkich odpowiedzi. Nie mieli też kogo wypytać o ofiarę, bo mężczyzna nie miał krewnych. Dean był pewny, że gdyby Castiel nie miał tego swojego hokuspokus wyczuwającego obecność nadnaturalnych stworzeń, to nie mieliby kompletnie nic. A tak? Mieli przynajmniej podejrzanego. Kolejnego, którego nie mogli zaprowadzić do sądu. Jakby tego było mało, cokolwiek ustalą z Castielem, będą musieli trzymać to w tajemnicy przed Samem, co może być trudne.

Zaczynała go boleć głowa od tego wszystkiego.

Partnerzy pożegnali się z patologiem i opuścili posterunek. Dean zadzwonił od razu do Sama i kazał mu zaczekać na nich w kawiarni niedaleko motelu.

- Ani słowa o duchach – przypomniał Castielowi, który znowu mógł usiąść na przednim siedzeniu.

- Myślę, że powinniśmy mu powiedzieć – zasugerował anioł.

- Nie ma mowy – odparł od razu Dean. – Praca FBI już i tak jest niebezpieczne, nie będę go bardziej narażał, uświadamiając go o istnieniu duchów i wampirów.

- Tak będzie lepiej. Gdy Sam pozna prawdę, będzie mógł się lepiej bronić.

- Nie potrzebuje tego.

- Brak świadomości o niebezpieczeństwie nie sprawi, że to niebezpieczeństwo zniknie, Dean.

- Mam to gdzieś, Sam nie dowie się o tym.

- Nie będzie wcale musiał z nami polować.

- Mam to gdzieś – powtórzył Dean.

Nie było mowy, żeby powiedział o wszystkim Samowi. Nadal uważał, że to zbyt niebezpieczne, choć Castiel miał trochę racji w tym co mówił. Jeśli Sam dowie się, jak bronić się przed tymi wszystkimi stworami, będzie bezpieczniejszy niż gdyby miał nie wiedzieć o ich istnieniu. Co by teraz zrobił, gdyby zaatakował go wampir? Prawdopodobnie tylko by do niego strzelił, a to by go nie uratowało. Mając wiedzę o wampirach, miałby też szanse na przeżycie spotkania z nim. Na pewno większą niż ma teraz. Ale Dean wciąż nie chciał mu o tym wszystkim mówić. Jeśli będzie trzeba, to sam ochroni brata. W końcu zawsze to robił, teraz też może.

- Jeśli ma nam pomagać z wampirem – odezwał się znowu Castiel – to lepiej byłoby, gdyby wiedział. Mógłby nam pomóc.

W tym też Castiel miał rację i to właśnie przerażało Deana najbardziej. Coś mówiło mu, że anioł już wie, że nie uda się utrzymać tej tajemnicy z dala od Sama zbyt długo. Sam miał takie wrażenie. Mogą obaj kłamać ile tylko chcą, Sam w końcu się domyśli. Jest zbyt bystry, by nie zauważyć ich dziwnego zachowania. Już je zauważył, a z każdym dniem będzie tylko gorzej.

- Jeśli tak bardzo zależy ci na pomocy, to wezwij kolegów z góry – powiedział Dean. – Cokolwiek planujecie, mój brat nie weźmie w tym udziału, jasne?

- Tak, Dean.

- To dobrze. Nie gadajmy już o tym, jesteśmy na miejscu.

Dean zaparkował Impalę na ulicy i razem z Castielem weszli do kawiarni, gdzie już czekał na nich Sam.

- Hej, zamówiłem nam kawę – powiedział, gdy ich zobaczył. Mówiąc nam, miał na myśli siebie i Deana. Jeśli sądził, że Castiel poczuje się pominięciem go urażony, to się zawiódł, bo anioł nawet nie zwrócił na niego uwagi, gdy się przysiedli, a już na pewno nie zauważył braku kawy po swojej stronie stolika.

- To co znalazłeś, Sammy? – spytał Dean i napił się swojej kawy.

- Niewiele. Fragment plaży, przy którym znaleziono ciało nie jest używany przez plażowiczów. Czasami chodzą tam surferzy.

- Nasza ofiara nie była ani tym ani tym – zauważył Dean, pamiętając, co przeczytał w aktach. – Po prostu sobie tamtędy przechodził.

- Nie było też żadnych śladów opon albo stóp, poza tymi należącymi do ofiary. Ziemia wciąż jest trochę czerwona w tym miejscu. Coś musiało go nieźle pociąć.

- Tak się zwykle dzieje przy spotkaniu z rekinem.

- Więc to jednak rekin?

- Tak twierdzi patolog. Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja ufam facetowi, który widział ślady po ugryzieniu rekina już nie raz. Niestety w płucach ani na ciele nie było śladów wody.

- Czyli co, rekin wypełzł na brzeg i go zagryzł – spytał Sam i parsknął śmiechem. – To był _Sharktopus_, czy co?

- Kiedy obejrzałeś ten film? – zdziwił się Dean, słysząc to porównanie.

- Garth puścił go na swoich urodzinach. Byłeś wtedy z Bennym w Kolorado.

- Dobry był?

- Na poziomie _Dinoshark_.

- Był taki film?

- Radzę nie oglądać, chyba że jesteś w stanie uwierzyć w istnienie czegoś takiego.

Dean spojrzał szybko na Castiela. Jeśli był w stanie uwierzyć w anioły, to czemu nie w zmutowane rekiny? Choć nawet te były bardziej wiarygodne niż teoria Castiela na temat ducha. Wiedział, że zachowywał się głupio. Skoro uwierzył w anioła, czemu nie potrafił uwierzyć w ducha, jeśli na ich istnienie było całkiem sporo dowodów? Z jego wiarą był tylko jeden problem. Musiał coś zobaczyć, żeby uwierzyć. Castiel pokazał mu swoją moc i skrzydła – a w zasadzie tylko ich cień – nie miał więc powodu, by mu nie wierzyć. Ale duch? Wampir? Widział jak na razie tylko skutki. Nie ważne jak łatwo było wytłumaczyć śmierć Anity i tego mężczyzny z Florydy atakami wampira i ducha, to wciąż było dla niego zbyt absurdalne do uwierzenia. Tak długo jak nie zobaczy tych istot na własne oczy, zamierzał wierzyć w teorie o hydraulicznych szczękach. Co wcale nie znaczyło, że nie brał teorii Castiela pod uwagę, bo pomimo tego, że miał wątpliwości, racjonalna część jego umysłu, ta która już przyjęła do wiadomości istnienie świata nadnaturalnego, podpowiadała mu, że to jest właściwy kierunek tego śledztwa. Jedyne co musiał teraz zrobić, to zamknąć je bez podejrzeń Sama.

- Skoro to rekin, to nie mamy tu czego szukać.

- Przed chwilą powiedziałeś, że to głupie – zauważył Dean.

- Bo jest. Rekin zabijający na lądzie? To absurd, ale co innego mogłoby to być? Jeśli coś wygląda jak kaczka i tak dalej, to jest to kaczka.

- Castiel wygląda na normalnego, a jest świrusem – zauważył Dean, mając nadzieję, że nie obraził tym anioła.

Castiel na szczęście okazał się bardzo wyrozumiały i tylko spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.

- Skoro już o nim mowa. – Sam odwrócił się w stronę anioła. – Co ty o tym sądzisz?

- Nie sądzę, by był to rekin – odparł. – To zbyt proste.

- Zbyt pro... Dean, czy ty go słyszysz?

Dean wzruszył ramionami. Naprawdę nie chciał przeprowadzać tej rozmowy, bo nie wiedział co mógłby powiedzieć, żeby Sam nie poznał prawdy, ale jednocześnie zgodził się zostać tu trochę dłużej, dopóki on i Castiel nie załatwią ducha. Jakkolwiek się je zabijało. Będzie musiał o to zapytać, gdy Sam pójdzie spać.

- On ma trochę racji – przyznał.

- Dean, facet ma ślady po ugryzieniach rekina. Może ktoś wsadził go do zbiornika z rekinem, a potem wysuszył, nie wiem, ale jeśli raport koronera mówi o ugryzieniach rekina, to trzymajmy się tego.

- To jest właśnie wasz problem – odezwał się znowu Castiel, czym znowu zwrócił na siebie uwagę Sama. – Wolicie uwierzyć w łatwiejsze rozwiązanie, niż szukać głębiej.

- W takim razie słuchamy, co ty sugerujesz?

_O nie_, pomyślał Dean.

- Byłem dość blisko ciała, by dowiedzieć się, że to...

- Okej, dość! – przerwał mu szybko Dean. Doskonale wiedział, że Castiel chciał wspomnieć ducha, choć obiecał tego nie robić.

- Nie, Dean, chcę usłyszeć jego teorię – upierał się Sam, patrząc na anioła wyzywająco. – Mów.

To koniec, nie powstrzyma już Castiela ani nie zniechęci Sama od zadawanie dalszych pytań. Powinien był odstawić anioła do motelu i spotkać się z bratem w pojedynkę. Wtedy udałoby mu się uniknąć tej rozmowy, jakoś przekonałby go, by zostać jeszcze jeden dzień, a w nocy razem z Castielem zajęliby się duchem. Wszystko byłoby w porządku.

Castiel długo przyglądał się Samowi, mierząc go wzrokiem. Dean miał wrażenie, że zaraz się na siebie rzucą, co w przypadku Sama byłoby wielkim zaskoczeniem. Rzadko stosował rozwiązania siłowe, ale przy Castielu najwyraźniej nie mógł się pohamować.

- Dean ma rację – odezwał się w końcu anioł. – Koniec rozmowy.

Castiel wstał od stołu i wyszedł z kawiarni, zostawiając obu braci w wielkim szoku. Deanowi szybko on jednak minął, bo poczuł tak ogromną ulgę, że miał ochotę wybiec za partnerem i mu podziękować za zamknięcie tematu.

- Co to miało być? – spytał Sam, dalej patrząc na drzwi, którymi wyszedł Castiel.

- Nie wiem – przyznał. – Ale słyszałeś go. Koniec rozmowy.

- Wiesz, co chciał powiedzieć?

- Serio o to pytasz? Ten facet mi nic nie mówi.

- On jest dziwniejszy z każdym dniem – zauważył Sam. – Może poproś jeszcze raz Bobby'ego, żeby ci zmienił partnera.

Jeszcze kilka dni temu tak właśnie by zrobił, ale po tym jak poznał tożsamość Castiela, nie mógł zrezygnować. Za dużo już wiedział, męczyłoby go to przez resztę życia. Poza tym nie był tak okrutny, by skazywać kogoś innego na użeranie się z Castielem. On przynajmniej już miał jakieś doświadczenie i nawet się przyzwyczaił do tych dziwnych zachowań. Ktoś o słabszych nerwach mógłby mieć gorzej.

- Bobby się nie zgodzi – odparł od razu. – Uparł się.

- Podziwiam cię, że jeszcze go nie zastrzeliłeś.

- Kwestia przyzwyczajenia.

Bracia dopili swoje kawy i wyszli na ulicę. Castiela nie było nigdzie w pobliżu. Czekali na niego przez chwilę, ale potem po prostu wsiedli do samochodu i wrócili do motelu. Dean miał nadzieję, że anioł nie wpakował się w żadne kłopoty i czeka tam na nich. W przeciwnym razie nie wiedziałby, gdzie go szukać i jak się z nim skontaktować, bo nie miał numeru telefonu Castiela.

_Oby ten dureń się nie zgubił_, błagał w myślach Dean. Byłoby szkoda.


	8. Kacper i Szczęki

**Kacper i Szczęki**

* * *

Po dojechaniu do motelu, Dean chciał zobaczyć, czy Castiel jest w swoim pokoju, czy gdzieś się szwenda, ale ostatecznie tego nie zrobił. Czemu w ogóle się martwił o anioła? Nie był jego niańką, a Castiel sam powiedział, że żyje już bardzo długo, na pewno umie sobie sam poradzić. I na pewno prędzej czy później wróci, bo przecież nie zostanie w St Augustine, podczas gdy oni wrócą do Chicago.

- Wyjedźmy wieczorem – powiedział Sam, gdy byli już w motelu. – Nie mamy już co tu robić.

Dean z łatwością zauważył, że brat jest zawiedziony takim obrotem spraw. Chciał poważne śledztwo, a nie ofiarę rekina pełzającego po piasku. Gdyby wiedział to co on i Castiel, na pewno byłby uradowany. Dean trzymał się jednak swojego postanowienia i nadal nie zamierzał nic bratu powiedzieć. Jeszcze nie wiedział, jak poradzi sobie po powrocie do Chicago, kiedy Sam będzie narażony na atak wampira. Póki co wyjazd musiał jeszcze trochę odwlec, więc miał czas. Pytanie tylko na jak długo?

- Nie chcę zaczynać jazdy w nocy – wymigiwał się. – Wyjedziemy jutro rano.

Sam westchnął sfrustrowany.

- Dobra, niech będzie – zgodził się i usiadł przy małym stole, który był w pokoju. – Zadzwonię do Bobby'ego i powiem mu, że wracamy jutro.

Dean zerwał się szybko na nogi i wyciągając z kieszeni kurtki telefon, podszedł do drzwi pokoju.

- Ja zadzwonię – zaoferował i po chwili już go nie było. Nim wybrał numer, odszedł kawałek od pokoju, by Sam nie mógł go podsłuchać. Zadzwonił na prywatny numer szefa, ale niestety odezwała się automatyczna sekretarka. Dean postanowił zostawić wiadomość. – Bobby, hej, wrócimy po jutrze, powinniśmy wtedy skończyć. Jeśli coś się zmieni, to do ciebie zadzwonię.

Nieco przedłużył ich pobyt na Florydzie, bo nie był pewny, czy jemu i Castielowi uda się wyeliminować ducha już tej nocy. Zrobiliby to w dzień, gdyby Sam nie był taki podejrzliwy i niechętny w stosunku do Castiela. To bardzo utrudniało sprawę. Gdyby nagle zobaczył, że Dean wychodzi gdzieś z aniołem, uznałby to za podejrzane. Lepiej więc było, żeby pozostał w niewiedzy.

Nim wrócił do pokoju, Dean poszedł jeszcze do Castiela, by jednak sprawdzić czy żyje. Sumienie go gryzło, musiał wiedzieć. Zapukał do drzwi anioła i czekał.

- Witaj, Dean.

Dean podskoczył, gdy usłyszał za sobą głos partnera.

- Stary, mogłeś otworzyć – powiedział z pretensją, odwracając się do anioła. – Mogłem być z Samem, a ty teleportowałeś się tu nie wiadomo skąd.

- Nie teleportowałem się. Ani nie przyleciałem. Dopiero co wróciłem.

- Oh. – Dean poczuł się trochę głupio. – Gdzie byłeś?

- Poszedłem zobaczyć miejsce zbrodni.

- I jak?

- Moje przypuszczenia się potwierdziły, to był duch.

- Świetnie – stwierdził Dean, rozglądając się, czy nikt ich nie podsłuchuje. – Dobra, zrobimy tak. Dzwoniłem przed chwilą do Bobby'ego, mamy czas do pojutrze, by pozbyć się ducha. Sammy nie może się dowiedzieć, dlatego zrobimy to w nocy. Nie ruszaj się z pokoju, dobra?

- Nie miałem takiego zamiaru.

- To dobrze. Muszę wracać, Sam jest nerwowy po tym, jak zostawiłeś nas w kawiarni.

- Nie chciałem, żeby dłużej pytał – wyjaśnił Castiel.

- Dzięki, było naprawdę blisko. Do zobaczenia później.

Dean wrócił do pokoju, gdzie Sam siedział już przy swoim laptopie, który zabrał w tę podróż ze sobą.

- Co powiedział Bobby?

- Nie przeszkadza mu to.

Sam przytaknął i skupił się wyłącznie na komputerze. Dean widząc, że nie ma co próbować nawiązać jakąś rozmowę, położył się na łóżku i włączył telewizję, ze znudzeniem skacząc po kanałach. Nienawidził kłamać Samowi. Dopóki nie pojawił się Castiel, zawsze był w stosunku do niego szczery. Teraz dla jego dobra musiał łgać. Jeśli dziś w nocy nie uda im się zająć duchem, będzie musiał jutro też skłamać bratu. A potem jeszcze raz w Chicago. Miał nadzieję, że to już ostatnie kłamstwa z tej kategorii, bo naprawdę nie czuł się z nimi najlepiej.

Dobrze, że miał pomoc w postaci Castiela. Przez swoje milczenie potrafił dochować tajemnicy, a w kawiarni uratował mu skórę, powstrzymując się w ostatniej chwili przed wypaplaniem czegoś o duchach. Sam pewnie by nie uwierzył, ale to wystarczyłoby, by zaczął szukać na temat Castiela wszystkich informacji, jakie byłby w stanie znaleźć. Cokolwiek zrobiły anioły szefom FBI, że nie kwestionowali umiejętności Castiela, w przypadku Sama by nie przeszło. Dokopałby się do wszystkiego, także do życia człowieka, którego Castiel opętał. Zapewne nie wziąłby go za istotę nadprzyrodzoną, ale za czubka podszywającego się pod agenta FBI na pewno.

Dean nie chciał, by tak się stało. Nie tylko dlatego, bo nie chciał, by Sam się w to wszystko mieszał. Przyzwyczaił się już do Castiela i jeśli miałby teraz dostać nowego partnera, nawet jeśli miałby być to Sam, dziwnie by się z tym czuł. Na pewno nie trwałoby to zbyt długo, ale mimo wszystko. Castiel został tu zesłany w konkretnym celu, nie zamierzał psuć niebiańskiego planu, na czymkolwiek on polegał. Zdecydowanie nie chciał sobie robić wrogów wśród aniołów.

Gdy nastał wieczór, Dean wciąż oglądał telewizję, od czasu do czasu jedząc zimne już frytki, które kupił sobie trzy godziny wcześniej. Leciał dokument o pingwinach, na który nie zwracał większej uwagi. Po prostu czekał, aż Sam pójdzie spać, co nastąpiło dopiero godzinę później. Mimo to Dean odczekał jeszcze chwilę, dopóki nie upewnił się, że Sam na pewno śpi. Wtedy mógł bezpiecznie podejść do stołu, gdzie wciąż stał laptop.

Dean odwrócił go, by światło nie obudziło Sama i połączył się z Internetem. Zanim pójdzie do Castiela, musi znaleźć coś, z czym warto do niego iść. Nie wiedział dużo o duchach, ale podstawy znał, nie trudno było się więc domyśleć, że duch nawiedza część plaży. Być może to ktoś, kto zginął w tym samym miejscu. Miał już pewne podejrzenia, kto to może być. Ofiara śmiertelna sprzed pięciu lat, o której wspomniał patolog. Castiel sugerował, że to pierwsza ofiara, ale Dean nie był tego taki pewny.

Wszedł na stronę miejscowej gazety i wyszukiwarce wpisał słowo klucz: rekin. Artykuły na temat ataków tych zwierząt pojawiły się momentalnie. Dean obawiał się, że całą noc spędzi na czytaniu ich wszystkich, ale dobrze dla niego na stronie była opcja porządkowania artykułów według dat. Dzięki temu szybko trafił na potrzebny mu artykuł na temat śmierci mężczyzny, który został rozszarpany przez rekiny z dala od brzegu.

W artykule nie było wielu szczegółów, nie podano nawet danych ofiary, ale znał kogoś, kto mu w tym pomoże.

Na końcu artykułu znajdowała się informacja o wdowie zmarłego. Zdecydował, że przyda mu się jej adres, by zadać jej kilka pytań na temat męża. Jeśli to on był duchem, może kobieta pomoże im poznać motyw popełnionego przez niego morderstwa. Albo morderstw. Nim natrafił na ten konkretny artykuł, zauważył nagłówki o zaginięciach surferów, których ciał nigdy nie odnaleziono. To mogło mieć coś wspólnego z ostatnim zgonem.

Upewniając się, czy Sam nadal śpi, Dean zabrał laptopa i wyszedł na korytarz, kierując się do pokoju Castiela.

- Cas, otwórz – powiedział, pukając cicho.

Drzwi się otworzyły, ale anioł nie stał tuż za nimi, tylko swoim zwyczajem patrzył przez okno. Wyglądało na to, że gdziekolwiek by nie był, to było jego ulubione zajęcie.

- Witaj, Dean – przywitał się.

- Zawsze tak wyglądasz przez okno? – zapytał Dean, wchodząc do środka.

- Lubię oglądać świat nocą – odparł i odwrócił się w stronę partnera. Dean zauważył, jak lekko skinął dłonią i drzwi do pokoju zamknęły się.

- Jak to zrobiłeś?

- Mam umiejętności psioniczne – wyjaśnił anioł.

- Jak telekineza?

- Między innymi.

Czyli nie mylił się wcześniej, Castiel naprawdę przesuwał przedmioty siłą umysłu.

- Super, umiesz coś jeszcze? – zapytał zaciekawiony. Umiejętności Castiela z każdym dniem stawały się coraz bardziej interesujące. Był ciekaw, co jeszcze potrafi.

Castiel odwrócił wzrok, wyraźnie nie chcą odpowiadać na to pytanie.

- Parę rzeczy – powiedział pod nosem. – Czy przyszedłeś, żebyśmy mogli zapolować na ducha? – zapytał zmieniając temat.

- Oh, tak. – Dean przypomniał sobie o laptopie. Rozłożył go i postawił na łóżku. Niestety pokój Castiela nie zawierał stołu, co i tak pewnie mu nie przeszkadzało. Równie dobrze całe pomieszczenie mogłoby być puste. – Pamiętasz jak patolog mówił o ataku rekina sprzed pięciu lat? Ten który skończył się śmiercią? Znalazłem o nim informacje. Mówiłeś, że to pierwsza ofiara ducha, ale może to jest nasz duch? – zasugerował i pozwolił partnerowi przeczytać artykuł.

- Możesz mieć rację – przyznał Castiel.

- Ha, wiedziałem. – Dean był dumny z siebie, sam doszedł do tego, kto może być duchem, chociaż praktycznie nic o nim nie wiedział. – Jest jeszcze coś. Przez ostatnie pięć lat zaginęło tutaj kilku surferów. Nigdy nie odnaleziono ciał. Zgadnij, w jakiej okolicy się to zdarzyło.

- Plaży, na której znaleziono niedawno ciało.

- Bingo. – Dean wyłączył laptop i uśmiechnął się do Castiela z dumą. – Myślę, że te plaża jest nawiedzona.

Nie mógł uwierzyć, że mówi o tym z takim spokojem, jakby siedział w tym od lat, a nie od tygodnia. Musiał mieć talent do tej roboty, a anioły pewnie to zauważyły i dlatego go wybrały. To napawało go jeszcze większą dumą. Ilu ludzi mogło się pochwalić tym, że anioł uznawały ich za wyjątkowych w jakimś stopniu? Na pewno niewielu. Co prawda Castiel nie wyglądał na początku na zadowolonego ze współpracy z wybrańcem, ale może był dziwny nawet wśród aniołów. Teraz już było lepiej.

- To bardzo możliwe – zgodził się. – Człowiek jako duch przywiązuje się do miejsca, gdzie zmarł albo do jakiegoś przedmiotu, który należał do niego. Czasami zdarza się też przywiązanie do osoby.

- Nie było napisane, gdzie konkretniej zginął ten facet przed pięcioma laty – zauważył Dean. – Co jak nie zginął w pobliżu? Jaki miałby powód, by nawiedzać tę plażę?

- Tego musimy się dowiedzieć.

- Okej. Ale chyba dziś w nocy już nie zdążymy.

- Nie, musimy zdobyć więcej informacji. Poza tym, musimy wiedzieć, gdzie pochowano ciało.

- Dlaczego? Nie możemy po prostu pójść na plażę i pozbyć się Kacpra raz na zawsze?

- Żeby pozbyć się ducha, trzeba spalić jego szczątki albo przedmiot, który trzyma go na ziemi – wyjaśnił anioł, podchodząc do swojej torby, która stała na łóżku. Dean przyglądał się, jak wyciąga z niej kanister na benzynę, torbę soli i paczkę zapałek. Na dnie leżały jeszcze jakieś ubrania, które służyły Castielowi za przykrywkę. Był ciekaw, jak przy przeszukaniu wytłumaczyłby się z benzyny w torbie. Jeszcze by go posądzili o terroryzm, co przy jego rosyjsko brzmiącym nazwisku nie wyglądałoby zbyt dobrze.

Myślał, że to już wszystko, co anioł ze sobą zabrał, ale ku jego zdziwieniu, Castiel wsadził rękę pod ubrania. Z samego dna torby wyciągnął metalowy pręt i rzucił go w jego stronę. Dean cudem go złapał, kompletnie nie spodziewając się podania.

- Stary, co do cholery? – zapytał zdziwiony. Starał to sobie jakoś wytłumaczyć i połączyć w jedną całość. Benzyna i zapałki miały sens, ale po co im sól i pręt?

- To żelazo – wyjaśnił Castiel. – Szkodzi duchom. Nie niszczy ich, ale na chwile unieszkodliwia.

- A sól?

- To samo. Działa też na demony.

- Demo...

- Jeśli chcesz być przed nimi bezpieczny, usyp krąg z soli i wejdź w niego, a żaden duch czy demon go nie przekroczy.

- Nigdy nie wspominałeś o demonach – zauważył, odkładając pręt na łóżko. Skrzywił się, gdy zauważył, że metal pozostawił brudny ślad na pościeli. I na jego rękach.

- Nie było chwilowo takiej potrzeby. Opowiem ci o nich kiedy indziej.

Dean nie miał nic przeciwko, wolał przyswajać wiedzę po trochu, zwłaszcza w tym przypadku. Nie chciał poznać wszystkiego na raz, bo nie wytrzymałby psychicznie.

- Przywiozłeś ze sobą wszystko, co potrzebne jest na ducha – powiedział Dean. – Skąd wiedziałeś, że to jego sprawka?

- Nie wiedziałem. Sól zawsze dobrze mieć pod ręką, a żelazo działa na wiele innych stworzeń.

- Jesteś przygotowany na wszystko.

- Jestem za ciebie odpowiedzialny, muszę przewidywać każde zagrożenie. Poza tym, mam cię uczyć. Uznaj to za pierwszą lekcję.

- Rychło w czas – mruknął pod nosem. Miał jeszcze parę pytań, ale postanowił z nimi poczekać. Jeśli Sam się obudzi, a jego nie będzie w pokoju, to jeszcze dostanie ataku paniki. – Muszę iść. Rano przekonam jakoś Sama, żebyśmy jeszcze zostali i następnej nocy zapolujemy.

- A co z tożsamością ducha? – spytał Castiel.

- Sam pewnie będzie wkurzony i na cały dzień zamknie się w pokoju, wtedy pójdziemy na komisariat, na pewno mają tam potrzebne informację.

Castiel przytaknął i ruchem ręki znowu otworzył mu drzwi. Deanowi coraz bardziej podobała się ta moc.

- Dean – odezwał się jeszcze Castiel.

- Co? – zapytał, stojąc w progu.

- Laptop.

- Dzięki. – Dean szybko wziął urządzenie. – Sammy by mnie zabił, gdybym go zgubił.

- Odniósłbym go – zapewnił anioł.

- Tak, a Sam pomyślałby wtedy, że go ukradłeś.

- Po co miałbym go kraść, skoro później bym go oddał?

- Mnie nie pytaj, Sam tylko czeka na pretekst, by coś z tobą zrobić. Nie lubi cię za bardzo.

- Jestem tego świadom.

Dean nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu, że Castiel wygląda na zwiedzionego samym sobą. Bardzo się różnił od tego dupka, z którym miał pierwszy raz styczność u Bobby'ego.

- Słuchaj, Sam to dobry dzieciak – powiedział mu Dean, chcąc go jakoś podnieść na duchu. W końcu Castiel nie był taki zły. – Po prostu wciąż mu nie przeszło po twoim komentarzu. Może przeproś go, czy coś?

Castiel rozważał chwilę tę propozycję aż w końcu przytaknął.

- Tak zrobię.

- Świetnie, nie chcę, żebyście byli wrogami.

- Sam chciałeś nim być jeszcze jakiś czas temu – zauważył.

- Cóż, byłeś dupkiem. – Dean czuł się nieco niekomfortowo z tą rozmową, ale musiał ją przetrwać. – Ja w sumie też – dodał po chwili. – Teraz jest między nami spoko.

- Tak. Spoko – powtórzył Castiel.

Dean uśmiechnął się, bo Castiel wypowiadający takie słowa był całkiem zabawny. Gdyby tylko przestał się tak wiecznie krzywić i zaczął okazywać emocje, byłoby idealnie.

- Trzymaj się, Cas.

- Dobranoc, Dean.

Wyszedł od Castiela, a drzwi zamknęły się za nim cicho. Dean szybko wrócił do pokoju, gdzie Sam wciąż spał. Zdołał jednak zrzucić z siebie kołdrę we śnie. Spał z podkulonymi nogami, bo łóżko było dla niego za małe. Zresztą tak jak dla Deana. Właściciele albo wynajmowali pokoje głównie niskim ludziom poniżej 180 centymetrów albo skończyły im się już takie z większymi łóżkami.

Rano Sam nic nie podejrzewał. Laptop stał tam, skąd wziął go Dean i wyglądał, jakby wcale nie był ruszany.

Powoli mijały kolejne minuty przybliżające ich do wyjazdu. Sam pakował do torby swoje rzeczy, podczas gdy Dean niespokojnie siedział na swoim łóżku, co chwilę patrząc na zegarek. Było po szóstej, gdyby teraz wyjechali, do Chicago dojadą dopiero następnego dnia. Ale nie mogli jeszcze wyjechać, wciąż mieli robotę do wykonania, nawet jeśli Sam o tym nie wiedział.

- Nie pakujesz się? – usłyszał pytanie brata, gdy on sam skończył się pakować.

- Wiesz, chciałbym jeszcze coś sprawdzić.

Sam spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie.

- Co?

- W nocy doznałem olśnienia. Może jednak uda nam się złapać sprawcę – powiedział i szybko założył buty, by wyjść z pokoju nim Sam znajdzie sposób, by go zatrzymać.

- Tak, jak wypłyniesz kutrem i zarzucisz wędkę – rzucił ironicznie Sam. – Co tu sprawdzać?

- Zaufaj mi – poprosił Dean. – Wezmę Castiela i przejedziemy się na posterunek.

- Nie.

Dean zamarł z ręką tuż przed klamką, spoglądając na brata w zdziwieniu.

- Co?

- Ja pójdę z tobą – postanowił Sam. – Chcę zobaczyć, co wymyśliłeś.

Chciał się kłócić, mógł wygrać ten spór, ale wtedy Sam nabrałby jeszcze większych podejrzeń, więc musiał się zgodzić.

- Okej, chodź.

Pojechali na posterunek bez anioła. Dean cieszył się, że jego okno nie wychodzi na parking motelu, bo na pewno by ich obserwował. Choć i tak pewnie wiedział, że pojechali. Silnika Impali trudno było nie usłyszeć.

Sam nie przestał mu się przyglądać ani na chwile. Dalej podejrzewał, że snuje w tajemnicy jakiś plan. I miał rację. Dean też by się podejrzewał na jego miejscu, to nie było jego normalne zachowanie w czasie sprawy, a Sam miał kilka okazji, by go w pracy zobaczyć. Każdy, kto kiedykolwiek z nim pracował zauważyłby, że dzieje się coś dziwnego.

Szef policji był mocno zdziwiony, gdy zobaczył, jak weszli do środka.

- Panowie agenci, w czym jeszcze mogę pomóc? – zapytał uprzejmie. Policja rzadko kiedy była miła dla FBI, spór między nimi przypominał ten pomiędzy dwiema przeciwnymi drużynami futbolowymi, dlatego Dean lubił każdego gliniarza, który nie patrzył na niego z niechęcią. Jak dotąd policja z St Augustine zrobiła na nim dobre wrażenie.

- Chciałem zapytać jeszcze o coś w związku ze sprawą – odparł Dean, patrząc kątem oka na brata, który niecierpliwie czekał na koniec tej farsy.

- Wszystko jest w aktach, które posłaliśmy do Chicago.

- Nie to o co chciałem zapytać. Macie tu może coś dotyczącego śmierci mężczyzny sprzed pięciu lat? Tego, którego zabiły rekiny.

Zarówno policjant, jak i Sam spojrzeli na niego zdziwieni. Właśnie dlatego chciał tu przyjść z Castielem, a nie z bratem.

- Co to ma wspólnego z ostatnim wypadkiem? – zapytał mężczyzna.

- Właśnie? – wtrącił się Sam. Dean wiedział już, że po powrocie do motelu czeka go rozmowa z bratem.

- Ciekawość – odparł niewinnie. – Trochę to dziwne, że trzeba było czekać pięć lat na następny zgon.

- Wbrew pozorom, rekiny nie zabijają ludzi zbyt często. – Szef skinął na nich głową i kazał im iść za nim. – Zwykle tylko raz ugryzą i odpływają. Ten facet miał po prostu pecha.

Doszli do archiwum posterunku. Policjant zaczął przeszukiwać akta, by znaleźć te, które były potrzebne Deanowi.

- A te wszystkie zniknięcia w ciągu tych pięciu lat? – spytał. – To też robota rekinów?

- Kto wie. Nigdy nie odnaleziono ciał, ginęli zazwyczaj surferzy, w większości bez rodzin. Jeśli się nie mylę, w ciągu pięciu lat zaginęło 20 surferów. Nurkowie przeszukiwali dno, ale prąd pewnie poniósł ciała na głębsze wody.

- Dalej nie widzę, co to ma wspólnego z tą sprawą – szepnął Deanowi na ucho Sam.

Policjant znalazł w końcu teczkę i przekazał ją agentom.

- Proszę bardzo. Richard Bowie, zmarły pięć lat temu, gdy nurkował w pobliżu swojej łodzi.

Dean szybko przekartkował akta i znalazł adres zmarłego.

- Czy żona wciąż tam mieszka? – spytał, wskazując adres.

- Nie mam pojęcia. Może. Miasto jest duże, agencie, nie znam tu wszystkich.

- Tak wiem. – Dean oddał akta, nie były mu już potrzebne. Zapamiętał adres i potrzebne nazwiska, teraz musieli już tylko dowiedzieć się z Castielem, czy to na pewno ich duch. – Dzięki za pomoc, chief, będziemy już iść.

- Miłego dnia.

Dean spodziewał się, że będzie miał jeszcze kilka minut spokoju, ale Sam zaatakował go, gdy tylko znaleźli się w samochodzie.

- Dobra, co jest grane? – zapytał, nie patrząc na brata.

- Co masz na myśli? – Postanowił udawać głupiego, choć dobrze wiedział, że szansa na powodzenie tego planu jest marna. Wolał jednak spróbować, może ten dzień okaże się szczęśliwy i Sam mu uwierzy.

- Odkąd wróciłeś z kostnicy z Castielem, zachowujesz się dziwnie. Wiesz coś, o czy mi nie mówisz?

- Nie – zaprzeczył od razu i zaśmiał się. – Dobrze wiesz, że się nie okłamujemy.

- Zaczynam mieć wątpliwości – przyznał Sam i spojrzał na niego z urazą w oczach. Dean musiał zapanować nad instynktami, które kazały mu powiedzieć bratu prawdę.

- Naprawdę, Sam, nic przed tobą nie ukrywam – skłamał, czując jak żołądek zaciska mu się boleśnie, po usłyszeniu kłamstwa. W dodatku marnego kłamstwa. Mimo to kontynuował. – Po prostu patolog wspomniał o tej ofierze sprzed pięciu lat, chciałem się coś o tym dowiedzieć, to wszystko.

- Więc po co chciałeś wiedzieć, czy żona dalej mieszka w tym samym miejscu?

- Ciekawość – powtórzył i uśmiechnął się, by bardziej uwiarygodnić swoje kłamstwa. – Nie masz się co martwić, nic nie knuję za twoimi plecami.

Miał taką wielką ochotę zaszyć sobie usta, by więcej nie gadać. Ale musiał to zrobić. To dla dobra Sama.

Bardzo powoli, ale Sam dał się przekonać. Nadal nie wyglądał na zadowolonego z odpowiedzi, ale przytaknął i nie ciągnął dalej tematu.

- To możemy teraz wracać – zauważył. – Zaspokoiłeś swoją ciekawość.

- Nie chcesz tu zostać jeszcze trochę? – zapytał Dean z zawadiackim uśmiechem. – Floryda wciąż jest ciepła, założę się, że na plaży wygrzewa się sporo dziewczyn.

- Dean, jesteśmy w pracy – przypomniał mu.

- To co? – Nie przestając się uśmiechać, Dean klepnął brata w ramię. – Dalej, Sammy, rozchmurz się. Bobby nas nie zabije, jeśli spóźnimy się jeden dzień. Powiemy, że były korki, a w tym czasie może coś zaliczymy.

- Nie zamierzam nic zaliczać, chcę wrócić do domu.

- Jutro – obiecał Dean.

Sam westchnął i więcej już się nie odezwał. Dean czuł, że wciąż ma wątpliwości, ale nie ma już siły, by się dalej kłócić. Przy odrobinie szczęścia pozostanie tak aż do jutra. Do tego czasu on i Castiel pozbędą się ducha i całą trójką będą mogli wrócić do domu.

Dean odetchnął z ulgą dopiero, gdy znaleźli się z powrotem w motelu, ale spokojny był tylko przez chwilę. Po wejściu do pokoju zastali w środku Castiela, który stał pod ścianą jak gdyby nigdy nic.

- Co ty tu robisz? – zapytał Sam. – Jak tu wszedłeś?

- To tylko Castiel, Sam, spokojnie – powiedział do brata Dean.

- Jak się tu dostał? – powtórzył pytanie.

Dean miał ochotę walnąć Castiela za to wtargnięcie do pokoju. Teraz musiał się za niego tłumaczyć, choć nie miał dobrej wymówki.

- Poprosiłem o dodatkowy klucz w recepcji – wyjaśnił Castiel. – Pukałem, ale nikt nie odpowiadał. Nie wiedziałem, że wyszliście, pomyślałem, że coś wam się stało.

Castiel wyśpiewał to kłamstwo w taki idealny sposób, że trudno było w nie nie uwierzyć. Wszystko dzięki jego powadze i braku zawahania.

- Widzisz?

Sam spojrzał podejrzliwie na nich obu. To nie wyglądało dobrze, całe wysiłek, jaki włożył Dean w przekonanie brata, że wcale go nie okłamuje, mógł lada chwilę pójść na marne.

- Zachowujecie się dziwnie. Nie wiem, o co wam chodzi, ale zaczynacie mnie obaj przerażać.

Sam zaczął przebierać w swojej torbie i po chwili wyciągnął ze środka portfel.

- Chcesz coś zjeść? – zapytał brata, za to kompletnie ignorując Castiela.

Nie miał na to czasu, musiał korzystać z dogodnej sytuacji, póki ją jeszcze miał.

- Nie, nie jestem głodny – odparł i położył się na łóżku. – Długo nie mogłem zasnąć, zdrzemnę się godzinkę i wtedy coś zjem.

- Jak chcesz.

Gdy tylko Sam znalazł się poza pokojem, a Dean zobaczył przez okno, że idzie piechotą, by coś zjeść, szybko złapał z powrotem za kluczyki Impali i pociągnął za sobą Castiel, wyprowadzając go na zewnątrz.

- Nie mamy dużo czasu – powiedział. Zaraz po wejściu do samochodu odpalił silnik i ruszył w przeciwnym kierunku niż Sam. Jedną ręką trzymał kierownicę, drugą zaczął sprawdzać w telefonie mapy. Potrzebował planu miasta, by znaleźć adres. – Masz, mów mi, jak mam jechać – powiedział i podał Castielowi komórkę z wyświetloną mapą.

- Nie sądzę, by okłamywanie Sama było dobrym pomysłem – zauważył anioł. – Zaczynasz się plątać w tych wszystkich kłamstwach.

- Dlatego musimy to skończyć już dzisiaj, nie chcę dłużej go okłamywać.

- Więc powiedz mu.

- Nie.

Castiel nie namawiał go dłużej, tylko mówił, jak jechać. Za obie te rzeczy Dean był mu bardzo wdzięczny.

Mieli szczęście. Wdowa dalej mieszkała tam, gdzie jej mąż przed śmiercią. Gdy się jej przedstawili i powiedzieli, w jakiej sprawie przyszli, zdziwiła się, ale wpuściła ich do środka. Dean zauważył na kominku w salonie zdjęcia, na których był obcy mężczyzna, a na palcu kobieta miała obrączkę.

- Nie sądziłam, że jeszcze ktoś przyjdzie do mnie w tej sprawie – przyznała. – Zwłaszcza po pięciu latach.

- Pani Bowie...

- Larrson – poprawiła. – Używam nazwiska nowego męża. – Więc w czym mogę pomóc?

- Może nam pani opowiedzieć o dniu, kiedy zginął pani były mąż? – poprosił Castiel, wyprzedzając Deana z tym pytaniem.

- Dlaczego? To był wypadek.

- Prowadzimy sprawę podobną do tej – wyjaśnił Dean.

- I szukacie podejrzanego wśród rekinów? – spytała rozbawiona.

- Nie, nic z tych rzeczy.

- Wciąż nie wiem, czemu FBI interesuje się moim durnym mężem, ale niech będzie. – Kobieta usiadła na kanapie i zaprosiła ich, by też usiedli. Dean skorzystał z propozycji, ale Castiel postanowił postać. – Richard był specyficznym człowiekiem. Miał dziwne hobby.

- Na przykład?

- Jedno go zeżarło – odpowiedziała i uśmiechnęła się, ale bez cienia humoru. – Zawsze lubił rekiny, miał na ich punkcie obsesje. Nienawidził za to surferów.

- Dlaczego?

- Mówił, że prowokują rekiny do ataku, czym pogłębiają nienawiść ludzi do tych stworzeń. Coś w tym stylu, nigdy nie rozumiałam jego pokrętnej logiki.

- Był profesjonalistą? – spytał Castiel, oglądając zdjęcia na kominku.

- Nie. On i jego kolega, Joe, zajmowali się badaniem rekinów amatorsko.

- Możemy gdzieś znaleźć tego Joe?

- Tak, na cmentarzu. Zachlał się na śmierć na plaży, rok temu. Był razem z moim mężem, gdy ten zginął.

- Co się stało?

- Obaj bardzo kochali rekiny, dlatego nigdy nie myśleli w ich obecności – opowiadała dalej. – Często brali łódź i wypływali spory kawałek od brzegu, gdzie rzucali ochłapy mięsa i rybie łby, by zwabić rekiny.

- Brzmi...

- Głupio?

- Niebezpiecznie – dokończył Dean. – Co było dalej?

- Kiedy już rekiny przypływały, skakali do wody i pływali wokół nich. Richard sam siebie nazywał zaklinaczem rekinów. Taki był z niego zaklinacz, że tamtego dnia rzuciło się na niego pięć rekinów na raz. Gdyby Joe, który wciąż był na łodzi, ich nie odgonił, nie miałabym co pochować, a już na pewno nie w całości.

- Przykro nam z powodu pani straty – odezwał się Castiel.

- Mnie też. Chociaż cieszę się, że nie jest już moim mężem – przyznała zawstydzona. – Nie zrozumcie mnie źle, troszczyłam się o niego, płakał po nim, czasem nadal mi go brak, ale na pewno nie jako męża. Był świrnięty i zapłacił za to życiem.

- Czy pani mąż, w swojej nienawiści do surferów, próbował kiedyś coś im zrobić? – spytał Dean. Musieli wiedzieć więcej o Richardzie, ale już wydawało się, że miał dobry powód, by nawiedzać plażę chętnie odwiedzaną przez surferów. Nie mógł się ich pozbyć za życia, więc próbował po śmierci.

- Kilka razy wysyłał jakieś petycje, by zabronić surfowania w tym rejonie. Nie przyniosło to pożądanych skutków, więc odpuścił. Nie wiem, czy planował rozwiązać ten problem w jeszcze inny sposób, ale na pewno nie zamierzał iść ze strzelbą na wybrzeże i pilnować plaży.

- Jeszcze jedno, mogłaby nam pani powiedzieć, gdzie mąż został pochowany?

Bardzo ryzykowali z tym pytaniem. Nie mieli podstaw by dowiadywać się, gdzie pochowano ciało, zwłaszcza pięć lat po śmierci w skutek nieszczęśliwego wypadku.

- Cmentarz Evergreen – odpowiedziała bez zawahanie kobieta. Zaskoczyło to Deana, bo spodziewał się kolejnego pytania z jej strony.

- Dziękujemy. Pójdziemy już, miłego dnia.

Dean i Castiel wsiedli do Impali i ruszyli w drogę powrotną do motelu. Sam na pewno też już tam był. Nadszedł czas na kolejne kłamstwo.

- Czekaj dzisiaj na mnie w nocy pod motelem – powiedział Castielowi. – Pójdziemy na cmentarz i zajmiemy się duchem.

- Co z Samem? – spytał.

- Właśnie dlatego idziemy w nocy, będzie wtedy spał.

- Jak sobie życzysz.

- Musimy po drodze wstąpić po coś do jedzenia. – Dean rozglądał się w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś baru szybkiej obsługi. – Sam nie może podejrzewać, co robiliśmy.

- Obawiam się, że już coś podejrzewa.

Dean westchnął ciężko.

- Tak wiem. Ale nie możemy mu powiedzieć prawdy.

- Kiedyś będziesz musiał – zauważył anioł. – Nie możesz go wiecznie przed tym chronić.

- Jeszcze przez jakiś czas – obiecał, bardziej samemu sobie niż partnerowi. – Wtedy mu powiem.

- Obyś zrobił to szybko, bo jeśli dowie się na własną rękę, może ci nie wybaczyć zbyt szybko.

- To mój brat, zawsze mi wybaczy.

Dean poczuł skurcz w żołądku, gdy Castiel na niego spojrzał.

- Jesteś pewien?

Nie, nie był. Lubił myśleć o tym, że Sam zawsze prędzej czy później mu wybaczy, ale nie był głupi. W końcu zrobi coś takiego, czego nawet braterska miłość nie wytrzyma. Miał nadzieję, że nie nastąpi to już niedługo.

Dean odesłał Castiela do pokoju i samotnie poszedł na spotkanie z bratem. Sam nie był zadowolony z jego nieobecności.

- Gdzie byłeś? – zapytał wściekle.

- Jednak zgłodniałem – odpowiedział i pokazał bratu torbę z kupionym jedzeniem. – A co? Martwiłeś się? Mogłeś zadzwonić.

- Byłeś z Castielem?

- Tak. Co? Nie wolno mi?

- O ile mi wiadomo, nie za bardzo lubisz tego kolesia. Nie mogłeś go znieść, a teraz chodzisz z nim po śniadanie?

- Okazało się, że Castiel nie jest taki zły.

- Czyżby?

- Raju, Sammy, zachowujesz się jak nadpobudliwa matka – westchnął Dean. – Mogę sobie wychodzić z kim chce, a jeśli to mój partner, to tym bardziej. Widzisz, poważni agenci FBI nie boczą się na partnerów, bo wywarli na sobie złe pierwsze wrażenie. Castiel jest w porządku.

- Uważasz, że nie jestem poważnym agentem FBI?

- Uważam, że przesadzasz.

Mierzyli się wzrokiem przez chwilę. Dean z całych sił starał się nie pęknąć i nie powiedzieć prawdy. Jeszcze było za wcześnie, jeszcze tylko trochę, tak jak powiedział Castielowi w samochodzie.

- Masz rację – przyznał w końcu Sam. – Nie powinien był na ciebie naskakiwać. Nie lubię Castiela, ale dobrze, że zachowujecie się obaj profesjonalnie i nie skaczecie sobie do gardeł.

- Cieszę się, że się zgadzamy. – Dean uśmiechnął się i siadając na łóżku zabrał się do jedzenia. Do zmroku pozostało jeszcze wiele godzin, a on nie mógł się już doczekać. Dziwił się samemu sobie, jeszcze wczoraj nie pragnął spotkać się z duchem, ale teraz, gdy dzieliło go od tego tak niewiele, nie mógł pohamować ekscytacji. Ciekawiło go to. Autentycznie ciekawiło. Co prawda wciąż trochę się bał, ale wierzył, że Castiel w razie czego go obroni. O ile duch w ogóle się pojawi, może wcale go nie spotkają. Nikt nie powiedział, że będzie bronił swoich szczątków.

Dean zaczął sobie wyobrażać, jak duch będzie wyglądał i czy będzie przypominał te filmowe. Było tyle różnych wariantów. Czy będzie przezroczysty, czy ociekał ektoplazmą? Albo będzie wyglądał normalnie, tak że nikt nie wziąłby go za ducha? Chciał już noc.

Sam poszedł spać bardzo wcześnie, mówiąc bratu, że na pewno nie zostaną tu na jeszcze jedną noc. Dean zgodził się z nim i obiecał, że wyjadą z samego rana. Uszczęśliwiło to Sama, który w dobrym humorze położył się do łóżka.

Dean poczekał jeszcze godzinę, nim ubrał się po cichu i wymknął z pokoju, czując się jak dziewczyna przed randką z chłopakiem, którego rodzice nie akceptują, bo jest zbyt dziwny i na pewno ma jakieś złe nawyki. Ten opis pasował nawet do Castiela.

Anioł czekał na niego przy Impali. Opierał się o nią, trzymając w dłoni torbę z całym potrzebnym im sprzętem.

- Dobra, Caruso, idziemy – powiedział do niego i obaj wsiedli do samochodu.

Dojechanie na cmentarz zajęło im niecało 10 minut. Przez całą drogę Dean ekscytował się tak bardzo, że ledwo prowadził. Castiel musiał mu nawet raz przypomnieć, że trzeba skręcić.

Cmentarz był pusty o tej porze, nie miał nawet żadnej ochrony, więc Dean i Castiel bez problemu dostali się na jego teren. Ale nawet gdyby nie to, ominięcie ochrony i innych ludzi i tak nie byłoby problemem, gdy ma się przy sobie anioła potrafiącego się teleportować.

Grób który musieli znaleźć był łatwy do zlokalizowanie z pomocą mapy położenia grobów. Chociaż byli tu sami, Dean paranoidalnie odwracał się cały czas za siebie by sprawdzić, czy ktoś inny nie postanowił odwiedzić cmentarza w nocy. Nikogo jednak nie było.

Po dotarciu do grobu, Castiel położył torbę na nagrobku podpisanym Richard Bowie i wyjął z niej benzynę, sól i zapałki.

- Jak wykopiemy trumnę? – spytał Dean. – Żaden z nas nie wziął łopaty.

Castiel nagle zniknął, pomiędzy jednym a drugim mrugnięciem oka Deana. Dziwnie było obserwować jego teleportację. Nie towarzyszył temu żaden błysk czy rozmycie, jedynie trzepot skrzydeł i po chwili anioła nie było.

Równie szybko jak zniknął, Castiel się pojawił, trzymają łopatę dłoni.

- Skąd ją wytrzasnąłeś?

- To cmentarz – przypomniał Castiel i podał Deanowi łopatę.

- Dlaczego ja mam kopać? – To spotkanie z duchem go ekscytowało, nie rozkopywanie grobów.

- Ja będę pilnował tyłów – odpowiedział.

Wiedząc, że nie wygra, Dean zaczął kopać, od razu czując się dziwnie. Za bezczeszczenie grobów mógłby kogoś aresztować, a teraz sam to robił. W dobrej wierze, ale to i tak było dziwne. Jakby tego było mało, jedyne światło dawała mocna latarka, ale tylko w ograniczonym obszarze. Dean widział na około siebie różne cienie, które przy perspektywie spotkania z duchem przyprawiały go o ciarki. Nigdy nie był zbyt strachliwy, ale na cmentarzu panowała naprawdę złowroga atmosfera. Gdyby nie towarzystwo Castiela, bałby się tutaj przyjść sam. Był pewny, że za jakiś czas się do tego przyzwyczai, to nie może być ostatni truposz, z jakim mają do czynienia. Póki co jednak chciał tylko zobaczyć ducha i wynosić się stąd jak najszybciej.

- Ej, Cas, mogę cię o coś spytać? – Skoro już musiał kopać, postanowił umilić sobie ten czas rozmową.

- Oczywiście.

- Dlaczego anioły – wydyszał – dlaczego anioły zesłały cię do niszczenia nadnaturalnych stworzeń akurat w FBI?

- To część planu – odpowiedział krótko.

- Jakiego?

- Moi zwierzchnicy postanowili, że ludzie powinni się dowiedzieć, że żyją wśród nich różne stworzenia, by mogli się przed nimi skutecznie bronić – wyjaśnił. – Postanowili zacząć od tych, którzy z niebezpieczeństwem stykają się na co dzień.

- To znaczy?

- Ja i reszta mojego rodzeństwa zesłanego na ziemie, nie znaleźliśmy się tylko w FBI. Inni zostali przydzieleni do policji, wojska, czy Mossadu. Gdy już w większości rządowych agencji i służbach bezpieczeństwa będą świadomi istnienia świata paranormalnego, uświadomią też resztę ludzi.

- Czyli... To takie globalne uświadomienie dzieci, że nie ma Świętego Mikołaja? – spytał. Gdy Castiel przechylił głowę, Dean zrezygnował z dalszych metafor. – Nie ważne. Czy to nie będzie szok dla ludzi?

- Jesteśmy bardzo ostrożni. Nikt nie dowie się wcześniej, niż to będzie konieczne.

- I naprawdę myślicie, że to pomoże?

- Negowanie niebezpieczeństwa jest najgorszym sposobem jego zapobiegania. Ono nie zniknie, gdy nie jesteś go świadom.

- Wiem, mówiłeś to już. Ale czemu tak nagle anioły zaczęły się nami interesować?

- Anioły częściej ingerują w wasze życie, niż ci się wydaje.

- Czyli anioły stróże istnieją?

- Tak jakby.

- Dobrze wiedzieć.

Kopanie było cięższą pracą, niż początkowo sądził. Ziemia była twarda i łopata z trudem w nią wchodziła. Dean co chwila patrzył na partnera, który dysponował przecież większą siłą i gdyby zabrał się za kopanie, już dawno by skończył. Najwyraźniej jednak miał powody, by stać na czatach. Być może spodziewał się ataku ducha.

Kupa ziemi systematycznie rosła, a dół był coraz głębszy. Dean miał coraz większą ochotę rzucić łopatą w anioła, żeby teraz to on kopał, ale wtedy natrafił na coś twardego.

- Niech to nie będzie kamień – poprosił i odgarnął ziemię. – Cas, podaj latarkę.

Castiel wykonał polecenie i poświecił w dole. Dean stał na trumnie i przerażało go to bardziej, niż jeszcze chwile temu samo kopanie. Wolał nawet nie myśleć, jak wygląda ciało wewnątrz niej. Widywał trupy na co dzień, ale odkąd poznał Castiela, wszystkie zwłoki wydawały się straszniejsze. Nigdy nie wiadomo, czy któreś nie wstaną.

- Otwórz ją – polecił i podał partnerowi pręt, który był nieco spłaszczony na końcu. Nie był to może łom, a trumna wyglądała na solidną, ale powinno wystarczyć.

Dean niechętnie przyjął pręt od anioła i zaczął męczyć się z zamkami. Po raz kolejny Castiel poradziłby sobie z tym dużo szybciej, ale ten dalej wolał pilnować, czy nie nadchodzi duch.

Po kilkunastu minutach siłowania się z trumną, Deanowi w końcu udało się ją otworzyć. W środku znajdował się szkielet Richarda, który ze wszystkich części ciała tylko głowę miał na miejscu. Wszystko inne wyglądało na porozrzucane, jakby w domu pogrzebowym w ogóle nie starali się go godnie zaprezentować. O ile było co.

Castiel pomógł mu wyleźć z dziury i obaj przystąpili do dalszej pracy. Dean wziął benzynę i zaczął nią polewać kości, podczas gdy Castiel wysypywał sól. Gdy wszystko było już gotowe, podniósł zapałki i zapalił jedną. Zaraz potem płomień zgasł, gdy zerwał się nagły wiatr.

Dean rozejrzał się spanikowany. Czuł lodowaty dreszcz biegnący mu po plecach, a gdy oddychał, z ust ulatywała mu para, a nie było przecież tak zimno, dopiero teraz nagle spadła temperatura.

- Cas? – Wyciągnął rękę, by złapać anioła, ale coś nagle szarpnęło go z całej siły i powaliło na ziemię.

- Dean!

W skutek uderzenia Dean chwilowo stracił orientację. W głowie mu pulsowało, nie mógł otworzyć oczu, ale gdy w końcu to zrobił, zobaczył przed sobą wściekłą twarz Richarda Bowiego.

Duch złapał go całkowicie materialnymi rękami za szyję i zaczął dusić, charcząc mu przy tym w twarz jakieś niezrozumiałe wyrazy. Dean próbował się uwolnić, ale uścisk Richarda był zbyt silny. Powoli tracił powietrze, obraz rozmazywał mu się przed oczami. Ostatkiem świadomości poczuł, jak coś chwyta go za nogę i bok, coś ostrego, a twarz Richarda nagle zaczęła przeistaczać się w pysk rekina.

Nie mając pod ręką ani soli ani żelaza, Dean usiłował sięgnąć po pistolet mając nadzieję, że kula rozproszy ducha albo chociaż huk go wystraszy. Dotykał broni koniuszkami palców, ale tylko tyle.

Richard coraz bardziej przypominał rekina. Dean przez przymknięte powieki patrzył duchowi w oczy, zastanawiając się, co tak długo zajmuje Castiela i czemu mu nie pomaga? Minęła co najmniej minuta, czemu zwlekał?

I wtedy go usłyszał:

- Zamknij oczy, Dean!

Bez chwili zwłoki zacisnął powieki i odwrócił głowę. To nie powstrzymało jednak jasnego światła, które rozjaśniło najbliższą okolicę. Dean czuł jego ciepło na skórze i tylko to. Ucisk na szyi zniknął, tak samo ten na boku i nodze. Zniknęło również światło, więc Dean odważył się otworzyć oczy.

Kaszląc, usiadł na ziemi i spojrzał na Castiela, który właśnie opuszczał rękę, by znowu znajdowała się blisko tułowia.

- Co się właśnie stało? – zapytał, wciąż będąc w szoku.

- Odstraszyłem ducha, ale nie na długo, on zaraz wróci. Moje moce nie mogą go zabić, musisz się pospieszyć i spalić kości – popędził go Castiel, rzucając mu zapałki.

- Czemu sam tego nie zrobiłeś? Miałeś na to dobra minutę – zauważył z pretensją. – Podczas gdy ja umierałem.

- Atak trwał kilka sekund, wydawało ci się, że trwał dłużej. Poza tym, to twoje szkolenie, ty masz podpalić kości, nie ja.

Dean dłużej się już nie ociągał. Zapalił zapałkę i rzucił ją do środka trumny, gdzie oblane benzyną kości od razu się zajęły. Mógł przysiąc, że gdzieś w oddali słyszy wrzask Richarda.

- Wracaj do oceanu, Szczęki – powiedział, patrząc w płomienie. – I to już? – zapytał dla pewności Castiela. – Nie wróci więcej?

- Nie – odparł Castiel. – Dobra robota, Dean.

- Dzięki – wydyszał. Dalej miał problemy ze złapaniem oddechu. – To co zrobiłeś... To światło to twoja sprawka?

- Tak. Kazałem ci zamknąć oczy, bo inaczej byś je stracił.

- Możesz tym zabijać wszystko?

- Prawie. Niestety osłabia mnie to mocno, więc nie korzystam z tego, gdy nie ma takiej potrzeby.

- Teraz była. Uratowałeś mi tyłek – powiedział z podziwem.

- To moja praca.

- Mimo wszystko, dziękuję.

- Nie ma za co.

- Wiesz, ta twoja moc jest ekstra. Powinieneś się nią częściej chwalić.

Castiel wyglądał na bardzo zaskoczonego jego słowami.

- Naprawdę?

- Tak. Promienie śmierci wystrzeliwane z dłoni? Stary, odjazd!

- Dziękuję. Nikt wcześniej mnie za to nie pochwalił.

- Widać obracałeś się wśród dupków – zaśmiał się Dean. – Spadajmy stąd. Tylko najpierw ugaśmy ogień.

Z pomocą anioła Dean zasypał płonącą trumnę, ale nie zakopał jej tak, jak była przed ich przyjazdem tutaj. To i tak nie miało sensu.

Obaj wrócili do samochodu. Nim wsiadł, Dean zdjął pełne piachu buty i wrzucił je do bagażnika, by nie nabrudzić pod kierownicą. Prowadzenie gołymi stopami nie było najlepszym pomysłem, ale nie wybierał się na rajd, tę dwie mile mógł przejechać.

Castiel jak zwykle siedział w ciszy, ale Dean nie miał ochoty na milczenie. Nadal był trochę roztrzęsiony po spotkaniu z duchem, inaczej to sobie wyobrażał, choć było to ciekawe przeżycie. Potrzebował jednak po tym rozluźnienia, a rozmowa nadawała się w sam raz.

- Cas, podoba ci się tutaj? – zapytał.

- Impala jest bardzo przyjemna.

Dean przewrócił oczami.

- Nie chodzi mi o samochód tylko, no wiesz, Ziemię.

Castiel spojrzał na niego, mrużąc oczy.

- Co masz na myśli?

- Mówiłeś na cmentarzu, że nie jesteś jedynym aniołem. To jakiś zaszczyt zostać wybranym do tego zadania? Cieszysz się, że je otrzymałeś?

- Teraz tak – odpowiedział.

- Teraz?

- Powód dla którego byłem dla ciebie na początku niemiły miał wiele wspólnego z moim nowym zadaniem. To nie jest mój pierwszy raz na Ziemi, ale pierwszy, kiedy nawiązuje tak bliski kontakt z ludźmi. Byłem zagubiony na początku, te wszystkie emocje bardzo mnie myliły, nadal mylą, nie rozumiem ich do końca.

- Ta, też byłbym wtedy w kiepskim nastroju – przyznał mu rację Dean. – Nie dziwne, że tak na mnie patrzyłeś.

- Wybacz, że odreagowywałem na tobie moją złość, to było nieodpowiednie z mojej strony.

- Też przepraszam. Byłem uprzedzony i wściekły, bo Sam miał być moim partnerem, a zamiast niego przysłali ciebie. Ale tak jak mówiłem poprzedniej nocy, wszystko między nami okej – przypomniał mu Dean. – Jesteśmy partnerami, jest w porządku, nawet zaczynam cię lubić.

- Dziękuje, Dean, to uczucie jest odwzajemnione.

- Super. – Dean z niewielkim uśmiechem prowadził dalej. Byli już blisko motelu. – Słuchaj, jeśli masz takie problemy ze zrozumieniem ludzi, to może mógłby cię nauczyć. Ty mnie nauczysz o potworach, a ja ciebie o ludziach.

- To byłoby miłe z twojej strony, Dean – powiedział Castiel i po raz pierwszy, odkąd Dean go znał, uśmiechnął się.

Z samego rana, tak jak obiecał Dean, całą trójką zaczęli szykować się do wyjazdu. Sam i Castiel wciąż byli w pokojach, a Dean czekał przy Impali, zastanawiając się, czy nie pojechać do Chicago inaczej, niż w tę stronę.

Gdy usłyszał kroki, które mogły należeć tylko do Sama, przestał patrzeć na mapę i odwrócił się do brata, który z gniewem wypisanym na twarzy zmierzał szybko do samochodu.

- Co cię ugryzło? – zapytał Dean. – Przecież już zaraz jedziemy.

Tylko takie wyjaśnienie kiepskiego humoru Sama przyszło mu teraz do głowy. No bo co innego mogło go wkurzyć?

- Castiel przeprosił mnie za to, co powiedział w Chicago – odpowiedział Sam.

- Hej, to świetnie.

- Nie przyjąłem.

- Co? Dlaczego?

Sam wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie brzmiały szczerze.

Dean nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Potężna i dumna istota jaką jest Castiel przeprosiła za swoje zachowanie, a Sam tego nie przyjął? Co prawda on nie wiedział, czym jest Castiel, ale anioł na pewno chciał naprawić wszystko pomiędzy nimi, musiały to być szczere przeprosiny. Dean z nim rozmawiał, Castiel wyraził żal, którego na pewno nie udawał. Może i nie znał dobrze ludzkich emocji, ale widać, że nie jest ich pozbawiony.

- Sam, co do cholery? – zapytał, patrząc na brata z niedowierzaniem. – Facet się stara, przeprosił, czego jeszcze chcesz?

Sam zatrzasnął bagażnik, do którego właśnie spakował ich rzeczy.

- Mówiłem, że nie brzmiał szczerze. I dlaczego go bronisz?

- Bo Castiel przeprosił, a ty zachowujesz się jak rozkapryszone dziecko. Przestań beczeć, weź się w garść i doceń to, że facet chce być twoim znajomym. Wiem, że Castiel wygląda na pozbawionego emocji i empatii, ale spędziłem z nim więcej czasu niż ty i wiem, że to tylko pozory. Nie chcesz tego zobaczyć, bo wciąż jesteś wkurzony i ja to rozumiem. Ale jesteś dorosłym facetem, więc zacznij się tak zachowywać.

Dean poczuł się lepiej po zrobieniu wykładu Samowi. Ktoś musiał przemówić mu do rozumu, bo choć Sam był inteligentny, to czasami gubił się w swoim rozumowaniu jak dziecko.

Sam nie odezwał się i wyglądało na to, że reprymenda nic nie pomogła. Przynajmniej próbował.

Castiel w końcu do nich dołączył. Dean przyjrzał mu się, czy nie jest zawiedziony brakiem wybaczenia, ale wyglądał tak jak zawsze.

- Castiel? – odezwał się nagle Sam, który wciąż nie wsiadł do samochodu. Anioł przystanął, by go wysłuchać.

- Tak, Sam?

- Um... Przyjmuje twoje przeprosiny – powiedział niepewnie.

- Dziękuję, bardzo mnie to cieszy – odparł Castiel.

Dean uśmiechnął się, widząc te scenę.

- Moje chłopaki – szepnął do siebie z dumą, odpalając silnik i dając tym samym znać, że czas ruszać.


	9. Pszółki i kwiatki

**Pszczółki i kwiatki**

* * *

Powrót do Chicago był dla wszystkich dużo przyjemniejszy niż w drugą stronę. Sam i Castiel zakopali wojenny topór i nie patrzyli już na siebie z niechęcią. Oczywiście nie zaczęli nagle ze sobą rozmawiać jak para przyjaciół, ale ich stosunki zdecydowanie się poprawiły. Dean był dumny z siebie, że udało mu się ich pogodzić. O ile Castiel pewnie przeprosiłby sam z siebie, bez uprzedniego sugerowania mu tego – w końcu był dobrym aniołkiem – to Sam potrafił być bardzo uparty pomimo dojrzałości. W wieku 19 lat pokłócił się z jednym znajomym i aż do teraz, kiedy lat miał już 24. dalej się nie pogodzili, choć znajomy kilka razy próbował. Jedyną osobą, której wszystko uchodziło na sucho, był Dean. Jemu Sam potrafił wybaczyć wszystko, nawet poderwanie dziewczyny na balu maturalnym.

W Chicago zjawili się dopiero późno w nocy. Dean ziewał już, gdy odstawiał Castiela w przypadkowym miejscu w mieście, by Sam nie zorientował się, że anioł sypia - a raczej nie sypia - w biurze. Choć nie miało to raczej wielkiego znaczenia, Sam od dwóch godzin spał na przednim siedzeniu z policzkiem opartym o okno. Dean zanotował sobie w pamięci, by kazać mu później umyć szyby, bo obślinił je całe.

- Do zobaczenia rano, Cas – pożegnał się z aniołem Dean. – Nie zapomnij wziąć swoich rzeczy.

Castiel wysiadł z auta i podszedł do bagażnika, z którego wyjął swój bagaż. Dean pomachał jeszcze partnerowi na pożegnanie i ruszył w stronę własnego mieszkania, z Samem mamroczącym coś niezrozumiałego przez sen.

Po dotarciu do domu Dean wziął szybki prysznic i położył się do łóżka, myśląc o następnym dniu, kiedy to będzie musiał spisać raport z całego śledztwa. Nie miał pojęcia, jak to zrobi wiedząc, że w sprawę był uwikłany duch. Jak miał teraz napisać, że ofiarę zagryzł rekin na lądzie, kiedy sam omal tego doświadczył? Nadal przechodziły go dreszcze, gdy przypominał sobie o zębach, które prawie rozszarpały jego ciało. I o twarzy Richarda, gdy powoli przeistaczał się w rekina. Mógł mu policzyć wszystkie zęby w pysku, tak był blisko.

Na całe szczęście Castiel zdążył się go pozbyć, nim Dean stał się przekąską tańczącego z rekinami. Anioł pokazał kolejną moc, która robiła większe wrażenie niż telekineza i leczenie ran. Zdecydowanie nie chciałby być wrogiem Castiela. Ze swoimi promieniami śmierci mógłby go zmieść z powierzchni ziemi w kilka sekund. Pewnie nawet nie poczułby bólu przy czymś takim. Przynajmniej śmierć miałby łagodną. Był ciekaw, jak wielkie miał szczęście, że Castiel go przypadkowo nie trafił, gdy odganiał ducha. Czuł ciepło promienia na skórze, musiał więc być bardzo blisko jego twarzy. Anioł stał, gdy go użył, więc celował z góry. Jakim więc cudem uniknął śmierci? Czyżby było to niebezpieczne tylko dla oczu? Inaczej po co kazałby mu je zamykać. Nawet pomimo zamknięty powiek światło było tak jasne, że Deana zaczęły szczypać oczy, zupełnie jak podczas patrzenia na słońce przez kilka sekund, dopóki ból nie staje się na tyle nieznośny, że trzeba odwrócić wzrok. I tak jak od słońca, od promienia śmierci Castiela też można było oślepnąć.

Dean w końcu zasnął, ale tej nocy nie spał zbyt spokojnie, chociaż w swoim łóżku nigdy nie uskarżał się na koszmary. Przynajmniej niezbyt często. Historia z duchem dała jednak o sobie znać i praktycznie co godzinę Dean budził się jak rażony prądem i w panice rozglądał się po pokoju, szukając Richarda i jego rekiniej paszczy. Pokój był jednak pusty, a on mógł znowu zasnąć na kolejną godzinę co, biorąc pod uwagę pracę z samego rana, nie było dobrym wynikiem. Chociaż udało mu się przespać potrzebne do dobrego funkcjonowania cztery godziny, to jednak był po wstaniu z łóżka potwornie zmęczony. W dodatku koszmary doprowadziły do tego, że okropnie się spocił i znowu musiał wziąć prysznic.

Nieświadomy niczego Sam był w świetnym humorze i przy stole w kuchni zajadał się śniadaniem, przeglądając jednocześnie coś na laptopie. Dean miał nadzieję, że nie postanowi sprawdzić historii przeglądarki, bo zapomniał ją wykasować, skutkiem czego wciąż były tam artykuły o ofiarach rekinów.

Dean nie miał szczęścia tego poranka i nie czekała na niego ani kawa ani śniadanie, wszystko sam musiał sobie zrobić. Nie był wygodnicki, przynajmniej nie bardzo, ale dzisiaj jak nigdy wcześniej potrzebował, by wszystko było już przygotowane.

Z gotowym śniadaniem i najmocniejszą kawą, jaką pozwolił sobie zrobić, Dean usiadł przy stole i ziewnął, co nie uszło uwadze Sama.

- Zmęczony? – zapytał, patrząc na brata ze zmartwieniem. Dean tylko przytaknął, zbyt zajęty powolnym przeżuwaniem kanapki. Nie miał siły nawet na to. – Mówiłem, żebyś dał mi poprowadzić.

- Nie spałem zbyt dobrze – wyjaśnił.

- Benny?

Sam wiedział o jego koszmarach, które nawiedzały go przez kilka dni po śmierci Benny'ego. Jego umysł najwyraźniej próbował poskładać w jedną całość wszystkie wydarzenia z tamtego dnia, a ponieważ Dean odmawiał myślenia o tym w dzień, mózg robił to w środku nocy bez jego pozwolenia.

Ich pokoje były na wprost siebie, więc Sam bez problemu słyszał, jak Dean podrywał się z łóżka, a potem przez resztę nocy chodził po całym mieszkaniu, usiłując znaleźć sobie zajęcie nim nastanie poranek i w końcu będzie mógł zająć czymś umysł.

- Nie, przypadkowy koszmar – odpowiedział Dean. Nigdy nie był fanem wylewności, ale teraz miał wielką ochotę podzielić się tym, czego doświadczył na Florydzie. Nie chciał tego trzymać w sobie, bo bał się, że nie wytrzyma. Nie mógł jednak obciążać brata czymś takim, musiał więc sobie radzić sam. Na Castiela nie miał co liczyć, anioł sam przyznał, ze ludzkie uczucia są dla niego niezrozumiałe i na pewno nie wie, czym jest strach, nie w dokładnym tego słowa znaczeniu. Gdyby chociaż znał kogo, kto tak jak on dostał anioła, byłoby mu dużo łatwiej.

- Na pewno? – spytał jeszcze Sam.

- Tak, na pewno – zapewnił i wrócił do jedzenia.

Sam skończył śniadanie pierwszy i poszedł do swojego pokoju, by przyszykować się do pracy. Dean sięgał po laptopa w celu wykasowania historii przeglądarki, gdy Sam niespodziewanie wrócił, trzymając przed sobą kosz z brudnymi ubraniami.

- Dean, trzeba zrobić pranie – powiedział, stawiając kosz na podłodze.

Dean zamarł z ręką na laptopie i spojrzał na brata.

- To zrób.

- Robiłem ostatnim razem, teraz twoja kolej.

- Co powiesz na taki układ...

- Nie będzie żadnego układu, robisz pranie – zdecydował Sam i opuścił kuchnię, zabierając kosz ze sobą. – I nie dotykaj mojego laptopa, masz swój! – krzyknął jeszcze, ale Dean czyścił już historię z niewinnym uśmieszkiem na ustach.

Sam zaoferował Deanowi, że skoro się źle czuje, to może on dzisiaj poprowadzi. Dean się nie zgodził. Był tylko trochę zmęczony i nie zamierzał jechać nie wiadomo ile mil na godzinę.

Castiel jak zwykle czekał na niego w biurze.

- Hej, Cas – przywitał się, wchodząc do środka.

- Czemu nazywasz mnie Cas? – zapytał, odwracając wzrok od okna.

- Nie podoba ci się? – Nie chciał wyjść na niemiłego, jeśli Castiel każe mu przestać, to zrobi to, choć wolał używać przezwiska niż pełnego imienia. Bardziej pasowało.

- Nie, po prostu przez tysiące lat nikt nigdy mnie tak nie nazwał.

- Jesteś teraz na ziemi, należy ci się przezwisko – stwierdził Dean z uśmiechem. – Byłeś tu całą noc, nie wiesz, czy znaleźli coś w sprawie wampira?

- Zapadł się pod ziemię.

Nie powinno go to cieszyć, ale ucieszyło. Po spotkaniu z duchem jeszcze bardziej nie chciał, by Sam się do tego mieszał, a przecież wciąż miał im pomagać w tym śledztwie.

- Wygląda na to, że oprócz raportów nic nas dzisiaj nie czeka – westchnął Dean i usiadł przy biurku, by zacząć pracę.

- Ja już skończyłem – pochwalił się Castiel. – Oba.

- Oba? – zapytał zdziwiony.

- Jeden dla Bobby'ego, drugi dla moich przełożonych.

- Ah tak, ci na górze – przypomniał sobie Dean. – Jak u was wyglądają te raporty? Wysyłacie jakieś gołębie, czy coś? Albo chociaż porozumiewacie się myślami?

- Pomodliłem się – odpowiedział. – Tak najszybciej skontaktować się z aniołami.

- Czyli jeśli pomodlę się do ciebie...

- Usłyszę i przybędę jak najszybciej będę mógł.

- Czyli niepotrzebny mi twój numer telefonu.

- Modlitwy używaj tylko w nagłych wypadkach, w pozostałych telefon sprawdzi się równie dobrze.

Dean nie zamierzał pytać w czym jest problem z ciągła modlitwą tylko wziął się wreszcie do roboty, nie zwracając już więcej uwagi na Castiela, który przyglądał mu się intensywniej niż zwykle.

Raport został skończony przed południem. Dean osobiście zaniósł oba do Bobby'ego, wstępując jeszcze po drodze po raport Sama. Wracając od szefa wpadł na Jo, która zaprosiła go na lunch. Zgodził się od razu. Dołączył do nich Ash, zabrakło za to Gordona, co zdziwiło Deana, ale go nie rozczarowało. Dzień w którym zatęskni za tym bucem będzie dniem, kiedy piekło zamarznie.

- Nie ma dziś z nami Walkera? – Pytał z ciekawości, po cichu licząc na to, że Gordona wywalili albo przenieśli go gdzieś daleko, na przykład na Syberię.

- Jest na urlopie – odpowiedziała Jo. – Chwalił się, gdy cię nie było.

- Jak tam dalsza współpraca z Valentino?

Dean postanowił nie narzekać dłużej na Castiela. Nie czuł już takiej potrzeby, odkąd anioł zaczął zachowywać się przyjaźnie.

- Nadal niewiele mówi – przyznał. – Ale dogadujemy się.

- Mówiliśmy ci, żeby dać mu szansę – przypomniała mu Jo. – Uwaga Gordona, a przy okazji i twoja, dotycząca jego zdrowia psychicznego była nie na miejscu.

- Tak, tak, wiem. Nie jest ułomny, tego jestem pewien, ale dalej jest z nim coś nie tak. – _Ma skrzydła i jest aniołem pańskim_, dokończył w myślach.

Po powrocie do biura Dean postanowił nieco rozruszać partnera. Miał już dość siedzenia w wiecznej ciszy. Teraz, kiedy się lubili, mogli sobie pogadać. Nie miał pojęcia, na jaki temat, w końcu o czym można rozmawiać z aniołem? Mimo to musiał spróbować. Może Castiel ma jakieś hobby, o których po prostu nie wiedział. Oczywiście poza wyglądaniem przez okno.

- Ej, Cas, nie nudzi ci się czasem w nocy?

Castiel spojrzał na niego, przechylając głowę w bok.

- Czemu pytasz?

- No wiesz, siedzisz tu i nic nie robisz – wyjaśnił, czując się nagle niezręcznie. Miał wrażenie, jakby się narzucał. – Nie myślisz o tym, żeby stąd wyjść? Żeby szybciej zleciał czas?

- Postrzegam go inaczej niż ty czy inni ludzie. Te kilka godzin to dla mnie jak sekundy.

- Czyli nie jesteś zainteresowany żadną formą rozrywki?

- Na przykład?

- Książki? – zaproponował. – Cokolwiek, chociaż krzyżówkę albo jakieś sudoku.

- Nie odczuwam chęci znalezienia sobie zajęcia – powiedział anioł z typową dla siebie powaga w głosie. – Wystarczy mi oglądanie ludzi, robię to już bardzo długo.

- Tak, zauważyłem, jesteś w tym mistrzem. Ale wiesz, to trochę niepokojące.

- Dlaczego? Nie chce zrobić im krzywdy.

- To nie ma znaczenia, po prostu tego nie rób. Na pewno znajdziesz sobie jakieś inne zajęcia na noc.

- Pomyślę o tym – zapewnił. – Jest mi bardzo miło, że troszczysz się o moją rozrywkę.

- Nie ma sprawy.

Cokolwiek Castiel wymyślił, nie podzielił się tym, a Dean nie pytał. Nadal próbował wciągnąć anioła w rozmowę, ale było to trudne zadanie. Castiel najwięcej mówił, gdy chodziło o sprawę, w innych przypadkach sprawiał wrażenie kompletnie niemego.

Dean dotrzymał swojej obietnicy nauczenia partnera czegoś o ludziach. Uznał, że wolny weekend świetnie się do tego przedsięwzięcia nada.

- Cas, mam nadzieję, że w sobotę nie będziesz musiał siedzieć na ramieniu jakiegoś człowieka – powiedział mu z samego rana Dean.

- Nawet gdybym chciał, byłoby to niewykonalne – odparł Castiel. – Człowiek nie utrzymałby mojej wagi.

- Chodziło mi o to, czy nie masz czegoś z anielskich obowiązków do załatwienia – wyjaśnił. To jak Castiel rozumiał niemal wszystko dosłownie, było bardzo zabawne.

- Oh. Nie, spędzę ten weekend tutaj.

- Już nie – zdecydował. – Wychodzimy w sobotę.

- Dokąd? – Castiel wyglądał na zdezorientowanego.

- Miałem cię uczyć, jak być człowiekiem, tak? – Anioł przytaknął. – I to właśnie zamierzam robić. Pierwsza lekcja: panienki.

- Panienki? – powtórzył Castiel.

- Trzeba ci znaleźć dziewczynę. – Dean uśmiechnął się i puścił partnerowi oczko. – Założę się, że niejedna chciałaby cię nieco zdemoralizować.

- Nie rozumiem po co miałaby to robić – przyznał.

- Właśnie dlatego wychodzimy w sobotę. I nie próbuj się wymigiwać.

Castiel przytaknął bardzo niepewnie, ale ku zadowoleniu Deana nie próbował uniknąć sobotniego wieczoru. Jeśli uda mu się spiknąć anioła z jakąś dziewczyną, przynajmniej będą w końcu mieli o czym rozmawiać. Nie miał pojęcia, czy anioły w ogóle uprawiają seks skoro po ziemi nie chodzą nawet w swoich własnych ciałach. Mimo wszystko Castielowi przyda się troche rozrywki i kontaktów z płcią przeciwną. Na pewno mu to nie zaszkodzi, a ponieważ był przystojnym mężczyzną, nie powinien mieć problemu ze znalezieniem sobie jakiejś kobiety, która zechciałaby z nim spędzić noc. Może przy okazji i jemu by się poszczęściło. Bóg mu świadkiem, że zbyt długo nie miał obok siebie delikatnego, kształtnego ciała.

Jeśli obaj znajdą sobie dziewczynę, trzeba będzie też znaleźć jedną dla Sama i w końcu go rozprawiczyć. Dzieciak przesadzał z tymi ślubami czystości, Dean zaczynał się o niego poważnie martwić, to nie było zdrowe podejście.

Cały piątek zleciał im na bezczynnym siedzeniu w biurze. Wampir wciąż nie wyściubił nosa z trumny albo zaniepokojony skupioną na niego uwagę, tym razem zdecydował się ukryć ciało. Chociaż morderstwo Anity nie znalazło się nawet na pierwszej stronie gazet i nic nie wskazywało na to, że krwiopijca ma się czego obawiać. Tak czy inaczej śledztwo stanęło w miejscu i Dean był z tego powodu zawiedziony. Przynajmniej dopóki nie przypominał sobie, że to nie człowiek jest mordercą. Wtedy nawet się cieszył, że nie musi chodzić z kołkiem po mieście.

Castiel zapewniał go, że wampir wkrótce się pokaże. Podejrzewał, że ma on gdzieś zapasy krwi i wychodzi tylko wtedy, gdy mu się kończą. Na samą myśl o lodówce pełnej krwi Dean dostawał dreszczy. Miał nadzieję, że nigdy nie będą musieli wejść do kryjówki tej pijawki. Gdy ją sobie wyobrażał, widział zakrwawione pomieszczenie pełne ciał. Naoglądał się dość horrorów, by wszystkie najgorsze możliwości połączyć w jedną całość i stworzyć z nich ostateczne leże wampirów. Bardzo chciał się co do niego mylić.

Kilka razy kusiło go, by zapytać Castiela o miejsca, w których ukrywają się wampiry, ale zawsze się powstrzymywał. Wciąż mało o tym wszystkim wiedział, mógł więc udawać, że Dracula czy inny Mikaelson nie istnieje. Dzięki temu jeszcze nie zwariował. Z aniołami i duchami nie miał już tyle szczęścia, ale nie można mieć wszystkiego.

W końcu nadeszła sobota. Sam również miał wtedy wolne i postanowił spędzić ten dzień na czymś przyjemnym. Dean już z samego rana zobaczył go leżącego na kanapie i czytającego książkę. Postanowił mu nie przeszkadzać i po zrobieniu śniadania wrócił do swojego pokoju, gdzie spędził resztę dnia, nadrabiając zaległości na stronach porno. Wydawało się to bezsensowne biorąc pod uwagę, że wieczorem szedł do baru, ale nie bardzo myślał o tym w kategoriach seksu. Bardziej zależało mu na poznaniu jakiejś miłej kobiety, z którą mógłby się później umówić, gdy już nie będzie miał ogona w postaci kompletnie antyspołecznego anioła.

- Gdzie idziesz? – zapytał go Sam, gdy zakładał buty i kurtkę przy drzwiach.

- Nie martw się, będę na kolacji – obiecał. – Zabieram Castiela na mały kurs szukania sobie dziewczyny.

- A nie ma jej? – Dean spojrzał na niego jak na wariata. – No tak. Naprawdę jest z nim źle, skoro zdecydowałeś się mu pomóc.

- Facet ma problemy z nawiązywaniem kontaktów z ludźmi, to nie sprzyja pracy w FBI.

- Dziwne, że w ogóle ją dostał.

- Zna się na innych rzeczach.

Sam patrzył na niego przez chwilę w milczeniu.

- Lubisz go, prawda? – zapytał nagle.

- A czemu miałbym nie lubić? – odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie. – Jest dziwny, ale w porządku.

- Też to zauważyłem, gdy przestałem go traktować jak wroga – przyznał Sam. – No to bawcie się dobrze.

- Dzięki.

Dean wyszedł z mieszkania i pojechał Impalą odebrać Castiela z bardziej neutralnego miejsca niż biuro. Będą musieli ustalić jakieś stałe miejsce, gdzie w razie czego będą się spotykać, tak będzie bezpieczniej dla tajemnicy.

Po drodze zaczął zastanawiać się, gdzie zabrać anioła na jego pierwszą noc bez wyrzeczeń. Znał kilka fajnych barów w Chicago, w tym jeden, do którego zawsze chodził z Bennym, ale na to był za wcześnie. Nie byli jeszcze aż tak dobrymi przyjaciółmi. W dodatku trudno tam było kogoś usidlić na szybki numerek, przychodzące tam kobiety raczej liczyły najpierw na kilka randek.

Wpadł na jeden pomysł dopiero, gdy zobaczył stojącego na ulicy Castiela. Gdy tylko anioł go zobaczył nie odrywał od niego oczu, dopóki się nie zatrzymał.

- Wsiadaj, Manero, nie marnujmy dnia, muszę jeszcze dzisiaj wrócić do domu.

Już po chwili Castiel siedział na przednim siedzeniu, dziwnie, wręcz nietypowo jak na siebie spięty. Dean co chwila przyglądał mu się zaniepokojony, nie wiedząc o co chodzi.

- Stary, wszystko okej? – zapytał.

Castiel zacisnął dłonie na płaszczu, a potem znowu je rozluźnił.

- Nie sadzę, by to był dobry pomysł – przyznał, wpatrując się w drogę przed nimi.

- Dlaczego nie?

Dean nie rozumiał, co w tym złego. Castiel był aniołem, ale to nie znaczyło, że ma prowadzić jakiś celibat, należało mu się trochę rozrywki.

- Chcesz, żebym spółkował – przypomniał mu.

- No i? To zakazane? Tatulo patrzy i te sprawy?

- Nie przypominam sobie, by Bóg zakazał nam seksu, ale i tak wydaje mi się to nieodpowiednie.

Z każdą chwilą anioł wyglądał na coraz bardziej zdenerwowanego. Gdyby mógł, pewnie by się teraz pocił.

- Tylko nie padnij mi tu teraz na zawał – ostrzegł go Dean.

- Ludzie schorzenia mnie nie dotyczą.

Dojechali już na miejsce. Dean zatrzymał samochód i zgasił silnik, od razu odwracając się w stronę Castiela.

- To nic takiego – zapewnił go. – Seks jest przecież przyjemny.

- Jest? – zapytał anioł, autentycznie zaintrygowany. W tym momencie Dean zdał sobie sprawę, że ma do czynienia z kolejnym prawiczkiem. To była jakaś plaga, ale czego mógł się spodziewać po aniele? Tylko od kiedy Sam też stał się aniołem?

- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że ty nigdy...

- Nie – przerwał mu i zawstydzony pochylił głowę, wpatrując się w swoje kolana.

Dean wziął głęboki wdech. Nie tego się spodziewał, to psuło wszystkie jego plany.

- Naprawdę nigdy? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem. – Nie ma na górze jakiejś ładnej anielicy, dla której zbudowałeś gniazdko z własnych piór?

Po raz pierwszy odkąd wsiadł do samochodu, Castiel na niego spojrzał.

- Nie budujemy gniazd – poinformował go, gniewnie mrużąc oczy. – A wszystkie anioły w niebie, to moje rodzeństwo, uprawianie z nimi seksu byłoby...

- Dziwne? – dokończył za niego.

Castiel przytaknął.

- I nieodpowiednie – dodał. – Barbarzyńskie wręcz.

Miało to sens. Na samą myśl o bliskich, seksualnych relacjach z Samem, robiło mu się niedobrze. Nic dziwnego, że Castiel zareagował gniewem na taką sugestię. Tam na górze musiało to być nie do pomyślenia. Jak cały seks, skoro Castiel nigdy się z nikim nie przespał, chociaż wiedział, czym to jest. Mógł być prawiczkiem, ale nie był ignorantem. Pewnie nawet wiedział, jak to się robi tylko nigdy nie miał okazji wypróbować tego w praktyce. Aż do teraz. Nie wyglądał jednak na chętnego wypróbowania tej wiedzy.

- Nie musisz tego robić, jeśli nie chcesz – powiedział mu Dean. – Możemy pójść do baru i napić się paru piw. – Po krótkim na myślę dodał: - No, ty możesz, ja prowadzę.

Castiel spojrzał na niego wzrokiem pełnym sprzeczności, nie potrafił zdecydować, czy powinien odpuścić, czy stawić czoła wyzwaniu, które zostało mu przed nim postawione.

Dean czekał na jego decyzję, trzymając dłoń na kluczykach Impali, gotowy w każdej chwili odpalić silnik i zabrać ich obu w bardziej neutralne miejsce. Obserwował jak Castiel waha się, bijąc się z myślami i jak na jego zazwyczaj pozbawionej emocji twarzy, pojawia się ich całe multum. Gołym okiem widać było, że anioł jest tym wszystkim zdezorientowany i nie potrafi nad tym zapanować. Chciał mu pomóc zdecydować, ale nim przekręcił kluczyki w stacyjce, Castiel wyszedł z samochodu i stanął przy nim. Na jego twarzy nie było już śladu po niepewności, teraz była tam tylko zaciętość i pewność siebie.

- Chodźmy – rzucił krótko.

Dean przez chwilę wpatrywał się w niego zaskoczony, ale po chwili opanował się i dołączył do partnera. Obaj weszli do burdelu, gdzie wszędzie dominowały ciepłe, ale mocno budujące nastrój kolory. W tle leciała spokojna, wcale jednak nie flegmatyczna muzyka. Dean był tak zapatrzony w przechadzające się tutaj, skąpo ubrane kobiety, że nie zauważył, że Castiel znowu spiął się, powoli i z ostrożnością stawiając kolejne kroki.

- Zmieniłem zdanie – wymamrotał. – Nie powinienem tu być, to nora grzeszności.

- Chcesz wyjść? – zapytał Dean. Czułby się źle, gdyby Castiel doznał urazu na całe życie, bo poczuł się zmuszony, by tu być.

Castiel jednak nie zrezygnował, był na to zbyt dumny. Dean poprowadził go do jednego ze stolików, gdzie na fiołkowym obrusie stała niewielka, celowo słabo świecąca lampka.

Anioł usiadł na krześle wyprostowany. Gdyby nie to, że mrugał, a jego klatka piersiowa unosiła się i opadała gwałtownie, Dean wziąłby go za manekina, taki był sztywny. Zaczynał żałować swojego wyboru. To miał być miły i przyjemny dla Castiela wieczór. Jak na razie udało mu się tylko go przestraszyć.

By nieco rozluźnić przyjaciela, Dean zamówił im obu po piwie. Castiel od razu sięgnął po nie i zaczął pić, jakby dzięki temu miał zniknąć z oczu wszystkim w pomieszczeniu.

- Nie jest tak źle, co? – spytał Dean z uśmiechem. Starał się jak mógł, by Castiel nie był tak przerażony. Burdel nie był przecież miejscem, którego należy się bać, ale przecież sprowadził tutaj dziewicę z kilkutysięcznym stażem, nie powinna go dziwić reakcja anioła.

- Dziwnie się czuję, będąc tutaj – przyznał Castiel. – Może ma to coś wspólnego z tym, że jestem aniołem.

- Nie, tak czują się prawie wszyscy, którzy przychodzą tu pierwszy raz – zapewnił go Dean. Nie chciał, by czuł się ze swoim przerażeniem źle. – Kiedy ja pierwszy raz odwiedziłem burdel...

- Byłeś przerażony? – spytał, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. Gdy tylko jego wzrok spoczął na którejś z pracujących tu dziewczyn, szybko odwracał głowę i patrzył gdzie indziej, robił to jednak ze strachu, a nie wstydu.

- Tak jakby. Nie wiedziałem, co mam robić, ale to prostsze, niż ci się wydaje.

- Nie sądzę.

Dean zamówił Castielowi kolejne piwo, a potem jeszcze jedno. Sam nie skończył jeszcze swojego, w tym czasie anioł zdążył wypić trzy w bardzo krótkim czasie i wcale nie wyglądał na chociażby podchmielonego.

- A myślałem, że chociaż z upiciem cię pójdzie mi dobrze – zaśmiał się Dean. – Chyba będzie ci trudniej udawać człowieka, niż sądziłem.

- Potrafię się upić – zapewnił Castiel. – Tak myślę.

- Pogadamy o tym, jak się upijesz.

- Nie sądzę, by był to dobry pomysł.

- Czemu nie?

- Jestem na służbie.

- Nie, nie jesteś. Mamy wolne.

- To anielska służba, ona trwa cały czas.

Mimo wszystko Castiel nie zaprotestował, gdy dostał kolejne piwo. Nawet po wypiciu piątego dalej był trzeźwiejszy niż abstynent z pięcioletnim stażem, ale zbawienna moc alkoholu choć nie spowodowała zawrotów głowy, to jednak zajęcie, jakim było jego picie, uspokoiło anioła na tyle, by przestał panikować. Dean uznał to za dobry postęp i postanowił przystąpić do drugiej części planu. Wypatrzył wśród personelu dziewczynę, która byłaby idealna dla Castiela. Potrzebował kogoś, kto przepchnie go przez niezręczny, pierwszy raz, kogoś łagodnego, a nie amatorkę BDSM. Gdyby Castiel trafił na kogoś takiego, jeszcze byłby gotów ją zabić myśląc, że to demon. Albo uciekłby ze swojego naczynia.

- Dobrze, czekaj tu na mnie, za chwilę wrócę.

Panika pojawiła się na twarzy Castiela, który spojrzał na Deana wielkimi, błękitnymi oczami.

- Dokąd idziesz?

- Załatwić ci towarzystwo – odparł i oddalił się, podchodząc do jedynej kobiety, która wydała mu się odpowiednia. Wyjaśnił jej sytuację i poprosił, by zajęła się jego znajomym. Kobieta, Chastity, zgodziła się od razu i z uśmiechem spojrzała na Castiela, który przyglądał się im cały czas. Nawet z tej odległości Dean widział, jak zaciska dłoń na pustej szklance piwa.

Chastity podeszła do anioła i usiadła na miejscu, które wcześniej zajmował Dean, a który teraz obserwował wszystko z daleka. Castiel od czasu do czasu rzucał mu niepewne spojrzenia, ale w końcu przestał, pochłonięty rozmową z kobietą. Powoli się też rozluźniał, więc Dean pozwolił sobie odetchnąć z ulgą.

Na wszelki wypadek, by nic złego się nie stało, wciąż obserwował, dopijając piwo, które zabrał ze sobą. Chastity radziła sobie wyśmienicie i nie starała się onieśmielić Castiela po tym, jak powiedział jej, że anioł jest nieśmiały. Przynosiło to coraz lepszy skutek, aż w końcu Chastity wstała i wyciągnęła rękę w stronę Castiela.

_Trafiony zatopiony_, pomyślał Dean i podszedł do pary, by dać partnerowi ostatnie wskazówki. Złapał Castiela za łokieć i zatrzymał go, uśmiechając się jednocześnie do Chastity i dając jej znak, by zaczekała jeszcze chwilę.

- Masz. – Dean podstawił mu pod nos kilka zwiniętych banknotów. – Jeśli poprosi o kartę kredytową, odmów. Zamawiaj tylko standard, niczego z poza menu. Bierz ją, tygrysie. – Castiel jednak się nie ruszył, wpatrywał się tylko w Deana z nadzieją. Teraz jednak było już za późno, by się wycofać. – Nie zmuszaj mnie, żebym cię popchnął.

Anioł wziął głęboki wdech i zabrał pieniądze, udając się za Chastity do jednego z pokoi na tyłach. Zadowolony Dean podszedł do baru, gdzie już wcześniej zobaczył pewną ładną kobietę. Teraz, gdy nie musiał już pilnować Castiela, mógł ją poznać bliżej. Nie liczył na nic wielkiego, w końcu był w burdelu, ale rozmowa jeszcze nikomu nie zaszkodziła.

Był w trakcie zastanawiania się, czy zamówienie kolejnego piwa to nie będzie zbyt dużo, gdy usłyszał krzyk. W takim miejscu nie było to niczym dziwnym, pod warunkiem, że krzyk nie przypominał pisku przerażenia.

Całkiem zapominając o swojej towarzyszce, popędził w stronę pokoi. Z kilku zaczęli wychodzić klienci i ich partnerki, by zobaczyć, co się dzieje. Na końcu korytarza Dean zobaczył Castiela. Miał poluzowany krawat, nieco rozpiętą koszulę, a płaszcz opadał z prawego ramienia. Stał przed Chastity, która wykrzykiwała w jego stronę najróżniejsze obelgi. Nazwała go draniem, palantem i zagroziła, że go zabije. Rzuciła też w niego butelką, którą jednak Castiel zręcznie odbił.

Dalej wściekła kobieta kazała mu się jeszcze odpierdolić, a przechodząc obok Deana, powiedziała mu to samo, choć nic jej przecież nie zrobił. Był naprawdę skołowany tym co się wydarzyło.

- Coś ty zrobił? – zapytał partnera, chcąc znać odpowiedź natychmiast. Jeszcze nie wiedział, czy powinien być wściekły, czy rozbawiony całą sytuacją.

- Nie wiem – przyznał Castiel i wzruszył ramionami. – Spojrzałem jej w oczy i powiedziałem, że to nie jej wina, że jej ojciec odszedł. To dlatego, że nienawidził swojej pracy na poczcie.

Słysząc takie wyjaśnienie, Dean nie potrafił być wściekły, choć wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co się stało.

- No nie, stary.

- Co?

- Cała ta instytucja bazuje na zaginionych ojcach, to naturalna kolej rzeczy. – wyjaśnił i obejrzał się za siebie, gdzie pojawiło się dwóch ochroniarzy. To był najwyższy czas, żeby się ulotnić. – Musimy spadać.

Poklepał anioła po plecach i wyszedł razem z nim tylnym wyjściem. Znaleźli się w uliczce pomiędzy dwoma budynkami. Dean w końcu dał się ponieść emocjom. Pochylił się i zaśmiał, wpatrując się w drzwi od burdelu.

- O rany – wysapał. Castiel przyglądał mu się ze zdziwieniem, nie wiedząc o co chodzi. – Dawno się tak nie uśmiałem – wyznał, obejmując partnera ramieniem. – Naprawdę, od bardzo dawna.

Castiel niepewnie odwzajemnił uśmiech. Obaj agenci wrócili do Impali, bo Dean uznał, że pora już wracać do domu. Obiecał w końcu Samowi.

Nawet po wysadzeniu Castiela na ulicy nieopodal, Dean nie przestał się uśmiechać. Nie wyszło tak, jak zaplanował, jego partner wciąż był prawiczkiem, ale to co się wydarzyło było naprawdę zabawne. Castiel był uroczo nieporadny w wielu sprawach, aż chciało się zawsze mieć go przy sobie, by wynikła z tego jakaś śmieszna sytuacja.

Dean pokręcił głową i zaparkował samochód. Sam dalej wylegiwał się na kanapie, ale wątpliwym było, że spędził tam cały dzień.

- I jak było? – zapytał, gdy usłyszał brata w mieszkaniu.

- W porządku – odparł. Nie chciał się dzielić z Samem tą historią, zwłaszcza w szczegółach. To mogłoby upokorzyć Castiela, a nie o to mu chodziło. Poza tym, wolał żeby to wspomnienie pozostało tylko pomiędzy nimi.

- Myślałem, żeby zamówić pizzę, co ty na to?

- Dla mnie bomba.

Piętnaście minut później siedzieli już razem na kanapie zajadając się pizzą i pijąc piwo. W telewizji leciał program o pogromcach duchów, nazywali się Ghostfacers. To był głupi serial, ale nieszkodliwy, w sam raz do zrelaksowania się, bo prowadzący byli śmieszni w swej głupocie. Dla Deana były to nawet śmieszniejsze niż zazwyczaj, gdy wiedział już, co potrafią duchy i jak się ich pozbyć, podczas gdy prowadzący zabierali się do ich likwidowania w kompletnie nieodpowiedni sposób. Gdyby te duchy, za którymi się uganiali, były prawdziwe, pewnie już dawno by nie żyli.

W pudełku został już tylko ostatni kawałek pizzy, który Dean zamierzał zdobyć choćby miał się siłować z Samem na podłodze. Wiedział, że brat też tylko czekał na okazję, dlatego zdecydował się pierwszy wyciągnąć rękę po kawałek, najlepiej jak najszybciej. Palce mu drgnęły, ale nie zdążył poruszyć ręką, bo obaj z Samem usłyszeli otwierane drzwi.

- Co jest? – zdziwił się, sięgając po broń, która leżała na stoliku obok pizzy. Przyzwyczajenie.

Dean szybko jednak rozluźnił uścisk na broni, gdy zobaczył Castiela wchodzącego do salonu. Przestraszył się, że coś stało się aniołowi, bo poruszał się bardzo powoli i z wielkim trudem. Musiał podtrzymać się ściany, by nie upaść. Dean spojrzał na brata, który też na niego patrzył, szukając jakichś wyjaśnień.

- Cas, co robisz u nas w domu? – zapytał w końcu Dean. Nie wiedział, czy powinien podejść i pomóc aniołowi, czy siedzieć dalej na swoim miejscu.

Castiel tylko spojrzał na nich i zrobił krok w ich stronę. Sam pierwszy zauważył, co jest nie tak.

- Jesteś... pijany? – spytał.

- Nie – odparł Castiel i znowu chwycił się ściany. – Tak!

Dean był w takim szoku, że nie był w stanie wydusić z siebie słowa. Nie rozpoznawał Castiela, który jeszcze jakiś czas temu był nie do upicia.

- Co ci się stało? – zapytał znowu Sam, wstając z kanapy i podchodząc do anioła, któremu w końcu udało się ustać bez podpierania się.

- Znalazłem sklep monopolowy.

- I?

- Opróżniłem go.

Sam dalej zachowywał dystans, podczas gdy Castiel wciąż próbował dotrzeć do kanapy. Dean nie dziwił się bratu, że nie wie co zrobić, czy pomóc, czy nie. Też tego nie wiedział i mógł się tylko przyglądać, jak zalany w trupa anioł zbliża się powoli do Sama, aż w końcu dzieliło ich tylko kilka centymetrów.

- Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał, co było najgłupszym pytaniem, jakie można było zadać w tym momencie. Ani Sam, ani Dean nie mogli jednak nic na to poradzić. Widok Castiela w takim stanie kompletnie ich ogłupił, zwłaszcza Deana, który nie spodziewał się zobaczyć czegoś takiego u dumnego żołnierza niebios.

Castiel spojrzał na Sama i skinął na niego dłonią, by się pochylił. Sam był tak zdezorientowany, że bez żadnych pytań zrobił to, o co prosił go anioł.

- Nie zadawaj głupich pytań – wyszeptał mu do ucha Castiel. Wyminął zbitego z tropu Sama i z jękiem usiadł na kanapie obok Deana, który powoli odzyskiwał trzeźwość umysłu i uznał, że z tej sytuacji zdecydowanie trzeba się śmiać.

- Służba się skończyła, Cas? – zapytał, pamiętając ich rozmowę w burdelu.

- Stul pysk – warknął Castiel.

Po raz kolejny tego dnia anioł bardzo go zaskoczył. Nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał takich słów z ust Castiela, który prawie zawsze odzywał się bardzo kulturalnie. Ten wieczór był pełen niespodzianek. Był ciekaw, czego jeszcze się dowie, nim wybije północ.

Sam również doszedł już do siebie i był równie rozbawiony, co Dean. Wróciła na kanapę i usiadł obok Castiela, trącając go łokciem.

- Widzisz różowe słonie, Cas? – spytał, po raz pierwszy używając przezwiska, które nadał aniołowi Dean.

- W waszym mieszkaniu nie ma słoni – odparł. – A gdyby nawet były, to na pewno nie różowe.

Sam roześmiał się. Już nie traktował Castiela jak wroga, raczej jako znajomego, z którego można się czasem ponabijać, bo ten nigdy się nie zorientuje.

Ponieważ Castiel nie wykazywał chęci do wstania i wrócenia do biura, Dean zdecydował, że trzeba mu pozwolić zostać.

- Dobra, koniec siedzenia – powiedział. – Wszyscy do łóżek. Cas, ty się prześpisz na kanapie.

- Nie muszę spać – powiedział, po chwili zerkając na Sama. – U was – dodał szybko. – Mogę wrócić do domu.

- Nie w tym stanie. – Dean trochę się obawiał, że latając Castiel wyląduje w jakimś innym miejscu niż powinien albo rozbije się o jakiś budynek. – Ani ja ani Sam nie możemy cię odwieźć, bo wypiliśmy trochę, więc zostajesz.

- Przyniosę mu pościel – zaoferował Sam i poszedł po jakąś poduszkę i koc, choć Castiel wcale ich nie potrzebował.

Castiel nie stawiał się i gdy dostał pościel, położył się na kanapie i zamknął oczy, udając sen, by Sam niczego nie podejrzewał. Nawet nie zdjął płaszcza.

Obaj bracia posprzątali puste butelki i pudełko po pizzy(Sam jakimś cudem dorwał ostatni kawałek) i sami też położyli się do łóżek.

Rano po aniele nie było śladu. Dean obudził się jak pierwszy i przeciągając się wszedł do salonu, gdzie kanapa była pusta. Pościel Castiela leżała ułożona w idealny stosik. Dean zaniósł ją do szafy i usiadł przed telewizorem, włączając poranne wiadomości. Nie zwracał specjalnie uwagi na to, o czym mówili, jego myśli skupione były wyłącznie na Castielu. Nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu, że anioł poczuł się urażony uwagą o upijaniu się i postanowił mu zaimponować upijając się właśnie. Musiał bardzo poważnie traktować lekcje na temat człowieczeństwa, starał się coraz bardziej zachowywać jak człowiek. To było na swój sposób urocze i zabawne, ale Dean nie postrzegał tego jako wyłącznie powód do śmiechu. Cieszył się, że Castiel próbuje się dostosować, nawet jeśli zaczynał od upijania się.

Telewizor w końcu przyciągnął uwagę Dean, gdy zaczęli mówić o włamaniu do sklepu monopolowego, którego dokonano wieczorem, tuż po zamknięciu. Wszystkie alkohole zostały wypite, zostały tylko puste butelki.

Dean parsknął śmiechem, gdy uświadomił sobie, że to sklep, do którego włamał się Castiel. Przestępstwo nie powinno go tak bawić, ale to było zbyt zabawne. Mimo rozbawienie był jednak w szoku, jak dużo musiał wypić anioł, by doprowadzić się do stanu upojenia alkoholowego. Nic dziwnego, że nie upił się pięcioma piwami.

Dean szybko przełączył kanał, gdy Sam wyszedł ze swojego pokoju, usiłując ułożyć swoje potargane po spaniu włosy.

- Cas już poszedł? – spytał ziewając.

- Tak.

Bracia poszli razem do kuchni.

- To było zabawne – przyznał Sam, odnosząc się do sytuacji z wieczora.

- Tak – zgodził się Dean z uśmiechem.

- Teraz wiem, czemu go lubisz. Gdy się rozluźni, jest całkiem zabawny, wcale nie jest dupkiem.

- Tylko nie przesadzaj z tą sympatią – ostrzegł brata. – Nie chcę, żebyście zaczęli sobie razem urządzać babskie wieczorki.

Sam uśmiechnął się i popchnął nieznacznie Deana.

- Mnie to nie grozi, raczej tobie.

Nawet gdyby chciał, nie mógłby udawać obrażonego. Sam miał trochę racji. Zbliżali się do siebie z Castielem. Dean uważał go już za równie sympatycznego i zabawnego, co Benny'ego. Wciąż za nim tęsknił, ale teraz, gdy poznał Castiela bliżej, już mu go nie brakowało.


	10. Krew dziewicy

**Krew dziewicy**

* * *

Tydzień po wycieczce do burdelu i pierwszym upiciu Castiela, Dean wciąż się z tego śmiał i miło wspominał ten dzień. Sam także, bo choć pogodził się z aniołem, nie przeszkadzało mu to napawać się tą kompromitującą sytuacją w ramach zemsty. Za każdym razem, gdy natykał się na Castiel, starał się go w jakiś sposób rozdrażnić i zawstydzić żartami, ale anioł nie rozumiał żadnego z nich, a na dodatek swojego upicia nie traktował jak coś, czego ma się wstydzić. Był wręcz dumny, bo udało mu się zaimponować Deanowi i ilekroć wspominana była ta sytuacja, prostował się jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle i prężył pierś jak zadufany w sobie paw. To też było zabawne. Dean nie mógł uwierzyć ile zabawy może dostarczyć nieobeznany w ludzkich zachowaniach anioł. Naprawdę sądził, że spędzanie czasu z takim smutasem będzie potwornie nudne, ale Castiel nieświadomie potrafił go rozbawić jak nikt inny. Z tego powodu Dean zaczął chętniej chodzić do pracy, chociaż dalej nie wydarzył się jakiś przełom związany ze sprawą wampira. Jednego dnia było jednak inaczej.

Dean i Sam jak zwykle razem pojechali do pracy i rozdzielili się w biurze. Zapowiadał się miły dzień spędzony w towarzystwie Castiela, gdy Deana nagle zatrzymał Garth.

- Dobrze, że na ciebie wpadłem – powiedział.

- O co chodzi? – spytał Dean. – Znowu mam ci w czymś pomóc?

- Nie, Bobby chce cie widzieć, masz tam przyjść jak najszybciej.

Ta wiadomość sprawiała, że ten dzień wydał się Deanowi jeszcze przyjemniejszy. Bobby rzadko go do siebie wzywał, tylko gdy miał jakąś wyjątkowo ważną sprawę. A co mogło być w tej chwili ważniejsze od wampira? Chyba tylko kolejna zmiana partnera, ale ponieważ z Castielem się już dogadywali, wątpił, by o to chodziło.

- Dzięki, Garth – powiedział i udał się szybko do Bobby'ego. Ekscytacja, którą odczuwał bardzo go dziwiła. Zaczynał naprawdę wierzyć, że jest do tej roboty stworzony, skoro na myśl o zapolowaniu na wampira dostawał dreszczy podniecenia.

- Hej, Bobby, co masz? – zapytał zaraz po wejściu do biura szefa. W tym właśnie momencie doznał uczucia deja vu. Castiel siedział na tym samym krześle, co w czasie pierwszego spotkania, Bobby był zawalony papierami, a Dean znowu był w szoku, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że w biurze jest ktoś jeszcze.

- Raczej czego nie mam – odparł Bobby. – A dokładniej kogo.

- Co się dzieje? – spytał, siadając na krześle obok Castiela. Spojrzał na niego, by dowiedzieć się czegoś z mimiki twarzy partnera, ale okazało się to być bezcelowym działaniem. – Ktoś umarł?

- Prawdopodobnie.

Dean miał zadać kolejne pytanie, ale Castiel podał mu teczkę z aktami. Nie były to jednak akta sprawy, tylko osobowe. Nim je otworzył, przez głowę Deana w ciągu sekundy przeszło kilka możliwości, do kogo może ona należeć. Mogły być Castiela, co tłumaczyłoby jego obecność w biurze. Czy Bobby mógł odkryć, że anioł znalazł się tutaj dzięki kolegom z góry? Akta mogły też należeć do Sama. Albo gorzej, do jego samego. Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy po otworzeniu zobaczył nazwisko Gordona. Po chwili jednak ulga ustąpiła miejsca zdziwieniu. Po co Bobby miałby im dawać akta Gordona? I co miał na myśli mówiąc, że prawdopodobnie ktoś umarł? Ofiarą był Gordon, czy może to on kogoś zamordował.

- Co z Gordonem? – spytał, przeglądając akta. Gordon był dupkiem, ale znał się na swoim fachu, rozwiązał wiele spraw, głównie samemu. Bobby nigdy nie przydzielił mu stałego partnera.

- Nie wrócił z urlopu – odparł Bobby. – Od dwóch dni nie ma z nim kontaktu.

- Myślisz, że coś mu się stało?

- Bobby zaproponował, byśmy go poszukali – odpowiedział za szefa Castiel. – Uważam, że to dobry pomysł.

- Serio? – zdziwił się. Castiel nie spieszył się do rozwiązywania śledztw. Robił to, bo musiał, w przeciwieństwie do Deana.

- Lepsze to niż siedzenie w biurze. – Na twarzy anioła przez ułamek sekund pojawił się grymas. Coraz częściej okazywał mimiką emocje, choć dalej podstawową ekspresją była pokerowa twarz i skupione w jednym miejscu, ale zawsze pełne czujności oczy.

- Dlaczego dajesz to nam? – spytał Bobby'ego Dean.

- Bo wszyscy inni są zajęci. Jo i Ash wyjechali, wrócą jutro albo po jutrze, Garth też niedługo wyjeżdża. Pozostali też mają ręce pełne roboty, tylko wy się byczycie, więc chociaż się do czegoś przydajcie. I weźcie ze sobą Sama.

Cały entuzjazm Deana uleciał z niego jeszcze zanim Bobby dokończył zdanie. Nie, nie zgadzał się. Nie chciał Sama do pomocy. Zniknięcie Gordona mogło mieć jakiś związek z wampirem, inaczej po co on i Castiel mieliby się tym zająć? Odkąd anioł był jego partnerem, dostali dwie sprawy do rozwiązania i obie miały coś wspólnego z paranormalnymi istotami. Ta nie mogła być wyjątkiem, co potwierdzała sama ochota Castiela, by się tym zająć.

Musiał teraz szybko myśleć, by trzymać Sama z daleka. Będzie dalej kłamał, jeśli będzie trzeba. Woli brata wkurzonego, ale żywego, niż martwego.

- Zajmiemy się tym – obiecał, choć przez chwilę się zawahał. Mógł przecież odmówić, powiedzieć, że ktoś inny może się tym zająć, a oni wezmą w zamian jakąś inną, mniej niebezpieczną sprawę. Ale nie zrobił tego, bo egoistyczna część jego umysłu aż się paliła na myśl o zabiciu wampira. Przypuszczał, że to była ta część, za którą od samego początku odpowiedzialny był cały entuzjazm do tej roboty z nadnaturalnymi stworzeniami. Musiał mieć to we krwi, bo inaczej nie mógł wytłumaczyć tego, czemu przeszedł nad tym wszystkim do porządku dziennego. Poza tym oczywiście, że Castiel był bardzo wiarygodny, gdy mu o tym opowiadał, a ostatnie polowanie też było bardzo przekonywujące.

Jak tylko znaleźli się z Castielem poza biurem Bobby'ego, Dean odciągnął anioła na bok, by nikt nie mógł ich w razie czego usłyszeć, a nawet jeśli, to najwyżej uznają ich rozmowę za normalną rzecz pomiędzy kolegami.

- Myślisz, że to wampir? – zapytał partnera.

- Tak – odparł Castiel, a Dean poczuł zimny dreszcz ogarniający całe jego ciało. – Ale może to być także coś innego.

- Na przykład co?

- Pełnia już była, więc na pewno nie wilkołak, poza tym znaleźliby ciało.

- Nie pomagasz – zauważył Dean.

- Z wampirem ukrywającym się w mieście jest duże prawdopodobieństwo, że to właśnie on stoi za zniknięciem Gordona. Może to być coś innego, ale nie sądzę. Nie ma to jednak znaczenia, bo cokolwiek by to nie było, na pewno jest niebezpieczne. Tak czy inaczej, Sam znajduje się w niebezpieczeństwie.

Dean nie zdziwił się, że Castiel zorientował się, co jest grane. Gadał o bezpieczeństwie Sama tak często, że anioł już to podchwycił.

- Jesteś pewien, że nie ma żadnych stworzeń, które mogłyby być niegroźne? – spytał z nadzieją. – Jackalope'y albo coś podobnego?

- Zdziwiłbyś się, jak groźne potrafią być Jackalope'y – powiedział z powagą Castiel. – Lepiej chodźmy już i zajmijmy się tą sprawą.

Dean przytaknął niemrawo i ruszył za Castielem. W windzie wysłał do Sama wiadomość, by spotkał się z nimi przy Impali.

Castiel musiał jeszcze wrócić do biura, by zabrać stamtąd odznakę. Dean chciał wykorzystał cenne sekundy, by utworzyć jakiś plan awaryjny na wypadek spotkania wampira, ale nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy. Poza paniką, miał tam kompletną pustkę.

- Jesteś pewny, że to wampir? – zapytał jeszcze raz.

- Będę pewny, gdy znajdę jakiś ślad – odparł. – Ale nie podejrzewam nic innego.

Dean był nieco otępiały, gdy szli do Impali, przy której czekał już Sam. Był uradowany, choć nie było się z czego cieszyć.

- Może w końcu rozwiążemy razem jakąś porządną sprawę – powiedział Sam podczas wsiadania do samochodu.

Dean przytaknął z uśmiechem, choć w środku czuł coraz większą panikę, która ogarniała każdy centymetr jego ciała. Zauważył, że drżą mu palce, gdy odpalał silnik. Błagał, by Gordon po prostu się spił i dlatego nie mógł wrócić do pracy. Cokolwiek, byle tylko nie wampir.

Pojechali do mieszkania Gordona. Poprzez całą drogę Dean czuł na sobie spojrzenie Castiela, który z tylnego siedzenia obserwował każdy, nawet najmniejszy ruch, podczas gdy Sam paplał bez końca z podekscytowania. Nie lubił Gordona tak jak Dean, obaj się wręcz nienawidzili, ale chciał go odnaleźć, zarówno dla korzyści zawodowych, jak i z samego faktu posiadania empatii i troski o drugiego człowieka.

Deana mało obchodził Gordon w tej chwili. Chciał tylko, żeby nie okazał się trupem pozbawionym krwi.

Nie mieli klucza do mieszkania, a nie chcieli wyważać drzwi, Dean musiał więc otworzyć je wytrychem. Gdy mu się udało i uchylił je, nie poczuł smrodu rozkładu, więc istniała duża szansa, że Gordon jeszcze żył, pod warunkiem, że wampir nie zamordował go gdzieś indziej.

- Czego szukamy? – spytał Sam, zamykając za nimi drzwi.

Castiel nie czekał na odpowiedź tylko od razu wszedł głębiej do mieszkania i po chwili zniknął im z oczu.

- Czegoś podejrzanego – odpowiedział Dean i poszedł za partnerem, mając nadzieje, że Sam rozejrzy się gdzieś indziej.

Dom Gordona był niezwykle uporządkowany, wszystko było na swoim miejscu, a zwłaszcza kolekcja broni palnej powieszona na ścianie. Dean nie od dziś wiedział, że znajomy z pracy ma hopla na jej punkcie i często przechwalał się swoimi nowymi zdobyczami do kolekcji, na którą wydawał krocie każdego roku. Gdyby nie to, że FBI miało zasady co do broni, Gordon pewnie przychodziłby z pistoletami maszynowymi albo jeszcze czymś większym.

Znalazł Castiela w sypialni. Stał na środku pokoju i nie ruszał się, miał zamknięte oczy, a gdy je otworzył, widać w nich było ogromne zaskoczenie.

- Co? – zapytał Dean. – Masz coś?

- Ślad wampira – odparł cicho, niemal szeptem. Dean poczuł, jak zaciska mu się gardło. Cała jego nadzieja na to, że to jednak nie wampir, właśnie przepadła. Czy zmysł anioła mógł się mylić? – Coś jest jednak nie tak.

- To znaczy? – Serce zaczęło mu bić mocniej. Może to wampir wegetarianin, nie żywi się ludźmi i nie ma nic wspólnego z wampirem, który zabił Anitę.

- Ślad jest bardzo wyraźny – wyjaśnił Castiel. Nadal wyglądał na zdumionego tym faktem. – Gdybym był w stanie go zobaczyć, miałby pewnie bardzo jaskrawy kolor. Jest jak linia, po której można iść do celu.

- Mówiłeś, że nie możesz tak znaleźć wampira – przypomniał mu Dean. Odwrócił się na chwilę i zobaczył Sama, który w drugim pokoju szperał w rzeczach Gordona.

- Coś się zmieniło. Im silniejsze emocje, tym wyraźniejszy ślad. Coś się tu musiało stać albo wampir był tu niedawno. Być może jedno i drugie. Gdybyśmy przyszli godzinę lub dwie później, ślad byłby za słaby.

- Ale teraz jest silny.

Castiel, oglądający do tej pory sypialnie, odwrócił się gwałtownie w stronę Deana i w dwóch krokach znalazł się tuż przed nim patrząc mu głęboko w oczy. Dean poczuł się nieswojo.

- Cas, trochę dystansu – poprosił, ale anioł nie cofnął się, a nogi Deana odmówiły posłuszeństwa.

- Mogę go wytropić – powiedział. – To może być nasza jedyna szansa.

Castiel był tak blisko, że Dean czuł na twarzy jego oddech, a od oczu nie mógł oderwać wzroku. Nie potrafił wymówić ani jednego słowa, był jak zahipnotyzowany, a Castiel bez wątpienia czekał na jego decyzję, której nie potrafił podjęć, gdy stali tak blisko siebie.

- Ej, znaleźliście coś?

Dean odzyskał kontrolę nad swoim ciałem, gdy usłyszał za sobą głos Sama. Ostatni raz spojrzał w oczy Castiela, nim odwrócił się w stronę brata, który stał w progu, przyglądając im się ze zdziwieniem.

- Nic – odparł Dean i odkaszlnął, robiąc krok w tył, by odsunąć się od partnera na bardziej neutralną odległość. – A ty?

To była taka kompromitująca sytuacja. Przez te kilka sekund nie potrafił myśleć o niczym, tylko o tym, co miał przed oczami. Na nieszczęście okazał się to być Castiel. Nie wiedział, czy to dobrze, że Sam się pojawił i zadał im pytanie, czy nie.

- Przejrzałem jego kalendarz, nie miał nic zaplanowane, a na sekretarce nie ma nagranych żadnych wiadomości. Komputer też nie pomógł.

Dean chciał się zapytać, kiedy zdążył zrobić to wszystko, ale podejrzewał, że nie spodoba mu się odpowiedź, więc nic nie powiedział. Nie chciał dowiedzieć się od Sama, jak długo stał tu z Castielem nic nie robiąc.

- To gdzie teraz?

Sam w ogóle nie wyczuwał niezręczności Deana, który miał teraz wielką ochotę wyjść na powietrze i ochłonąć, najlepiej jak najdalej od Castiela, ale wciąż mieli robotę do zrobienia.

- Sprawdźmy jeszcze raz wszystko – zdecydował. Zrobił to, by mieć jeszcze trochę czasu na rozmowę z aniołem. Wciąż mu nie odpowiedział, co mają zrobić.

- Dobra. – Sam wyszedł, a Dean i Castiel znowu zostali sami.

- Musimy się spieszyć, Dean – przypomniał mu anioł.

- Myślę – syknął w jego stronę. – Gordon na pewno już nie żyje, ale gdzie jest ciało?

- Jest duża szansa, że jeszcze nie zginął, wampir mógł go porwać, by przez jakiś czas czerpać z niego krew.

- Możemy go jeszcze uratować – uświadomił sobie Dean. Czy mu się to podobało, czy nie, jeśli była tak możliwość, musieli pójść za śladem i znaleźć wampira i być może żywego Gordona. – Dobra, idziemy.

- Co z Samem? – spytał Castiel.

Sam. Całkiem zapomniał, że wciąż mają ze sobą Sama. Jak mają razem z nim wkroczyć do kryjówki wampira? Co jeśli Gordon jednak nie żyje i Sam dołączy do niego jako dystrybutor krwi zaraz po przekroczenia progu? Ale nie mogli nie spróbować, gryzłoby go sumienie do końca życia.

Mógłby spróbować odesłać brata, ale jakiej wymówki użyć, by zadziałała? Bilingi i wsparcie mogli załatwić przez telefon, a nic innego nie było im w tej chwili potrzebne. Sam mógłby przeszukać biurko Gordona, ale jakby wyjaśnił nieobecność swoją i Castiela?

- Muszę pomyśleć – zdecydował, choć czuł już, że nic nie wymyśli. – Najlepiej myśli mi się w Impali.

- Nie możemy tracić czasu.

- Więc będziemy się kierować tropem, a w międzyczasie coś wymyślę – powiedział i szybko wyszedł z sypialni. – Sam! Zwijamy się!

- Coś nie tak?

- Muszę pomyśleć – odparł zgodnie z prawdą. – Pojeździmy po mieście i wykombinujemy, co dalej.

Wyszli z mieszkania i wsiedli do samochodu. Sam był zaskoczony, gdy Castiel usiadł z przodu, a Dean nie powiedział nic na ten temat.

Castiel usiadł jednak na siedzeniu pasażera nie po to, by dogryź Samowi. Dean potrzebował jego pomocy w nawigacji, musiał wiedzieć, w którym kierunku jechać, by znaleźć wampira. Nie mógłby tego robić, gdyby siedział z tyłu.

Ich jazda nie miała najmniejszego sensu. Castiel kierował Deana w dziwny sposób, czasami każąc mu nawet zataczać koła. Im dłużej to jednak trwało, tym spokojniejszy był Dean, bo miał więcej czasu, by wymyślić sposób na pozbycie się Sama. Był tak zdesperowany, że rozważał nawet kłótnie z bratem, byle go tylko zniechęcić. Miał już nawet pomysł, jak to zrobić, ale ostatecznie go nie zrealizował, bo Castiel kazał mu się zatrzymać daleko od centrum miasta, tuż przed wjazdem na budowę, na której nie było jednak żywej duszy, a znak przy bramie wskazywał, że została przerwana z braku środków.

- Dean, co my tu robimy? – zapytał Sam.

Dean spojrzał na Castiela szukając u niego pomocy, ale jego wzrok mówił wszystko. Nie zamierzał brać w tym udziału i Dean musiał sam sobie z tym poradzić. On to zaczął i on to skończy.

- Musimy coś sprawdzić w sprawie zamordowanej nastolatki – odpowiedział bratu z uśmiechem, ale doskonale wiedział, że to wcale nie było przekonujące.

- Tutaj? – zdziwił się Sam. – Co nastolatka robiłaby na budowie?

Nie miał na to odpowiedzi, musiał więc improwizować.

- Po prostu zostań w wozie, a my z Castielem się rozejrzymy – powiedział i otworzył drzwi. Podszedł do bramy, która była zamknięta na łańcuch. Musieli się wspiąć.

Dotykał już siatki, gdy usłyszał za sobą zatrzaskiwane drzwi. Raz i dwa. Sam też wysiadł.

- Nie zamierzam siedzieć zamknięty w wozie – uparł się.

Dean miał wrażenie, że zaraz wpadnie w jeszcze większą panikę.

- Sam, proszę cię, zostań w wozie.

Błagał, ale nie miał innego wyjścia. Wciąż miał nadzieję, że da się to jakoś rozwiązać.

- Co się z tobą dzieje? – zapytał. – Zachowujesz się dziwnie od czasu sprawy na Florydzie.

Po raz kolejny Dean znalazł się w kropce. Nie mógł unikać więcej prawdy, musiał powiedzieć Samowi wszystko, ale czy mu uwierzy? Prędzej wyśle go do wariatkowo, chyba że Castiel pokaże swoje moce.

- Sam...

Przerwał mu dźwięk potrząsanej siatki. Obaj z Samem spojrzeli w jej kierunku i zobaczyli, jak Castiel zwinnie przeskakuje na drugą stronę. Chociaż na samej górze siatki znajdowały się pozostałości drutu kolczastego, anioł nawet nie zahaczył o nie płaszczem, który właśnie wygładzał.

- Idziecie? – zapytał, patrząc na nich w zniecierpliwieniu.

Dean miał ochotę go zabić. Castiel dosłownie zaprosił Sama do wspólnego wypadu i nic już nie mogło go powstrzymać. Jeśli tak chciał się bawić, proszę bardzo, ale jeśli Samowi stanie się krzywda, to będzie jego wina.

Sam zaczął się wspinać i po chwili stał już obok Castiela po drugiej stronie.

- Dalej, Dean – popędzał go.

Niechętnie Dean dołączył do partnera i brata. Niefortunnie złapał się jednak w złym miejscu i naciął wewnętrzna stronę lewej dłoni. Jak na małą ranę, krew leciała bardzo szybko, co zapewne było winą przyspieszonego tętna wywołanego strachem o życie brata. Miał nadzieję, że Castiel będzie go pilnował.

- W porządku? – spytał Sam, widząc jego ranę.

- Tak.

- Lepiej to później opatrz, bo może się wdać zakażenie.

Nie potrzebował nic opatrywać, miał prywatny szpital na dwóch nogach, który stał tuż obok.

Sam dalej nie rozumiał, co tu w ogóle robią, ale podążał za nimi, nie oddalając się. Dean był mu za to wdzięczny, chciał mieć oko na brata przez cały czas ich pobytu na budowie.

Wokoło nie było żadnych maszyn, wszystko zostało zabrane, zostały tylko niektóre materiały, ale największą uwagę przyciągał niedokończony budynek stojący na samym środku placu. Miał kilka pięter, ale żadnego wykończonego dachu, drzwi czy okien, jego budowę praktycznie przerwano w połowie.

Weszli do środka kolosa, gdzie również znajdowały się pozostałości po budowie. Wszystko zdążył przykryć kurz i piach, który naniósł do środka wiatr.

- Czy ktoś mi może w końcu powiedzieć, co tu robimy? – zapytał Sam. Wyglądał na bardzo zniecierpliwionego, ale i zaniepokojonego. Dean wiedział, że martwi się o niego, bo nigdy nie widział go zachowującego się w taki sposób.

- Mówiłem, to dotyczy tej zamordowanej nastolatki – nie kłamał, ale nie czuł się z tego powodu lepiej.

- Jak chcesz. – Sam wzruszył ramionami i ruszył w stronę schodów. – Rozdzielmy się, szybciej nam pójdzie. Cokolwiek robimy.

Sam nie wierzył, że ma to jakiś związek ze sprawą, Dean widział to w jego oczach, gdy spojrzeli na siebie. Nie sądził, że jest tu coś wartego uwagi.

Dean patrzył bezradnie, jak brat znika mu z oczu, wchodząc na kolejne piętro budynku. Najgorsze w tym obrazku było dla Deana to, że Sam był nieuzbrojony. Nie zobaczył broni u niego i Castiela, więc uznał, że nic im nie zagraża.

- Cas, gdzie jest ten wampir? – zapytał szybko anioła.

- Nie wiem – odparł. – Wiem, że tu jest, ale nie wiem gdzie.

- Świetnie, po prostu świetnie.

Co miał teraz zrobić? Przecież nie mógł pójść za Samem, mieli się rozdzielić. Powinien był mu powiedzieć wszystko wcześniej, kiedy jeszcze miał na to szansę.

- Rozejrzę się na zewnątrz i upewnię, że wampir nie próbuje uciec – oznajmił Castiel. - Masz

- Co to jest? – spytał, biorąc do ręki przedmiot, który podał mu partner. Wyglądał jak sztylet, ale miał dziwną rękojeść i był cały srebrny. Nigdy nie widział tej broni u Castiela.

- Anielskie ostrze – odparł. – Zabija prawie wszystko, również wampira.

To tłumaczyło, czemu nigdy nie widział u Castiela pistoletu.

- A co z tobą? – spytał.

- Mam to. – Anioł uniósł do góry rękę.

- Promienie śmierci, no tak.

Castiel wyszedł na zewnątrz budynku, ale Dean zaczął sprawdzać parter, drugi raz tego dnia mając wrażenie deja vu. Przypomniał mu się dzień, kiedy razem z Bennym szukali przestępcy.

Teraz szukał Gordona, ale miał się też na baczności na wypadek ataku wampira. Serce waliło mu tak mocno, że pewnie był teraz dla niego niezłą przynętą. Nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby to jego zaatakował, a nie Castiela czy Sama.

Dean wychylił się zza rogu i zerknął do środka następnego pomieszczenia, gdy nagle usłyszał odgłos wystrzału, jego echo i kolejne dwa strzały. Serce zamarło mu w przerażeniu, gdy w ciągu krótkiej chwili jego umysł zdał sobie sprawę, że tylko jedna osoba mogła teraz skorzystać z broni.

- Sammy – szepnął i spanikowany pobiegł w kierunku schodów, którymi dostał się na pierwsze piętro. – Sam!

Nie mógł tego wiedzieć, ale Sam był już dawno na czwartym piętrze, nie szukając niczego konkretnego. Chciał wykorzystać chwile samotności by zastanowić się, co dziwnego dzieje się z Deanem. Odkąd zaczął pracować z Castielem, w ogóle go nie poznawał. Zaczynał się poważnie martwić o brata.

- Sam – usłyszał nagle za sobą. Głos był ochrypły, nie rozpoznawał go, ale gdy się odwrócił, wiedział już do kogo należy.

- Gordon? – zapytał zdziwiony. – Co ty tu robisz?

Gordon nie odpowiedział tylko wpatrywał się w niego ze swojego miejsca. Swoim ciałem zasłaniaj jedyne wyjście z pokoju, w którym obaj się znaleźli.

- Gordon? – powtórzył zaniepokojony Sam. – Hej, nic ci nie jest? Szukaliśmy cię.

Drugi agent zrobił krok w jego stronę, a Sam, czując nagły strach, cofnął się pod samą ścianę, kładąc dłoń na kaburze z pistoletem, którą miał przy biodrze.

Gordon dalej milczał i powoli zbliżał się w jego kierunku. W końcu był tak blisko, że Sam był w stanie zobaczyć jego oczy. Były czarne, źrenica rozszerzyła się tak bardzo, że nie było widać koloru tęczówki. Znał to spojrzenie, Gordon był głodny.

- Jeszcze jeden krok i strzelę – zagroził, wyciągając broń i mierząc nią do mężczyzny. – Gordon?

Nie usłuchał, dlatego Sam bez zawahania strzelił. Tylko w nogę, by go unieruchomić, ale Gordon tylko jęknął, nic sobie z tego nie robiąc i szedł dalej.

Sam czuł narastający strach. Wystrzelił kolejne dwa razy, tym razem celując w pierś. Jedna kula trafiła bez wątpienia w płuco, a druga w serce, ale nic to nie dało. Sam nie potrafił tego wyjaśnić, żaden narkotyk nie wywołałby takiej niewrażliwości na ból.

Strzały rozwścieczyły Gordona. Odsłonił zęby jak jakiś dziki zwierz i rzucił się do przodu, wytracając przerażonemu Samowi broń z ręki.

- Gordon, przestań! – krzyknął próbując odrzucić od siebie mężczyznę. Gordon jednak był zbyt silny. – Gordon, to ja! Nie poznajesz?!

Chciał mu przemówić do rozsądku, ale tak jak strzały, nie dawało to żadnego rezultatu. Gordon trzymał go mocno, wbijając palce w ciało z siłą imadła. Sam mógł tylko patrzeć i modlić się, by Dean i Castiel usłyszeli strzały. Nikt jednak nie nadchodził, nie słyszał kroków.

- Gordon, przestań! – powtórzył spanikowany. Przeraził się jeszcze bardziej, gdy mężczyźnie wyrosły kolejne zęby. Długie i spiczaste. Pojawiły się nagle, jakby wysuwając się z dziąseł. Sam czuł narastającą panikę. Nie miał pojęcia co się stało z Gordonem i czy to coś w ogóle nim jest. Oddech mu przyspieszył, zaczął się dusić. Zastrzyk adrenaliny pozwolił mu dalej się opierać, ale to nie mogło na długo wystarczyć. Gordon przybliżał swoją twarz coraz bardziej, nie patrzył mu jednak w oczy, jego wzrok skierowany był na szyję.

Spanikowany Sam rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu jakiejś broni, której mógłby użyć. Na stercie worków z piaskiem, zaraz na wyciągniecie ręki, leżał drut kolczasty.

Wciąż miał wolne ręce, dlatego chwycił go szybko i owinął wokół gardła Gordona. Liczył na cokolwiek, na to że Gordon się udusi, wykrwawi lub po prostu odpadnie mu łeb. Wszystko byle tylko uratowało mu to życie.

Gordon wyraźnie nie spodziewał się takiego oporu, ale nie zaprzestał swoich prób zbliżenia się do gardła Sama, który z całej siły ciągnął za oba końce drutu powoli zaciskającego się coraz bardziej wokół szyi Gordona. Drut wżynał mu się w ręce, ale nie czuł bólu, nie czuł już nawet strachu tylko czystą determinację i wolę życia.

Z ust Gordona zaczęła wypływać krew, mimo to wciąż walczył, podobnie jak Sam, który czuł, jak drut przecina szyję drugiego mężczyzny niczym masło. Nie był już go w stanie zobaczyć, tak głęboko wszedł. Adrenalina wciąż działa i dodała mu jeszcze więcej siły. Pociągnął jeszcze mocniej, drut zupełnie jakby przecinał powietrze przedarł się pomiędzy dwoma kręgami szyjnymi i wyszedł z drugiej strony, rozcinając kolejne mięśnie oraz skórę.

Sam nie czuł już oporu, gdy głowa Gordona potoczyła się po podłodze, zostawiając za sobą krwawy ślad. Ciężko dysząc, wpatrywał się w nią i ciało, które leżało teraz u jego stóp. Musiało minąć kilka chwil, nim poziom adrenaliny opadł i powrócił strach oraz świadomość tego, co właśnie zrobił.

Wydając z siebie trudny do nazwania dźwięk, Sam osunął się po ścianie na podłogę i czołgając się na plecach, odsunął się jak najdalej od ciała. Jego oddech był nierówny, szybko nabierał i wypuszczał powietrze, znowu się dusił.

- Sam! – usłyszał krzyk Deana. To go trochę uspokoiło. Dean tu był. Dean go ochroni, tak jak zawsze to robi.

Już po chwili Dean znalazł się w pomieszczeniu, ale Sam nie mógł oderwać oczu od głowy Gordona. Nawet gdyby mógł odwrócić wzrok, był pewny, że nadal widziałby te ogromne zęby i głód w oczach byłego współpracownika.

Dean od razu zauważył brata siedzącego pod ścianą i szybko do niego podbiegł, upuszczając broń Castiela na podłogę.

- Sammy, jesteś cały? – zapytał. Chwycił twarz brata w dłonie, by skupić na sobie jego uwagę. Podziałało. Sam spojrzał na niego, ale zrobił to takimi przerażonymi oczami, że Deanowi zrobiło się niedobrze.

- W porządku? – powtórzył pytanie, nie doczekawszy się poprzednio odpowiedzi.

Sam pokręcił głową, wpatrując się w swoje zakrwawione dłonie, które drżały jak w febrze.

- Dean... Co to było? – zapytał. – To nie był Gordon, miał wielkie zęby i chciał mnie ugryźć.

Dean w końcu zauważył ciało Gordona i jego głowę leżącą kilka kroków dalej. Tuż obok leżał też drut kolczasty, którego jeden koniec znajdował się nad kolanach Sama, cały w jego krwi.

- Kurwa. Sammy, twoje ręce – powiedział Dean. Zdjął z siebie marynarkę i przycisnął ją do ran na rękach, by powstrzymać krwawienie.

- Odciąłem mu głowę – wymamrotał Sam. – Dean, odciąłem mu głowę!

- Spokojnie, Sam – szeptał do brata Dean. Sam był w szoku, musieli go stąd zabrać jak najszybciej, ale najpierw trzeba go było uleczyć. – Cas! Przydałaby się mała pomoc! – krzyknął i już po chwili w pokoju pojawił się anioł. Gdzie był wcześniej, kiedy rozległy się strzały, było zagadką.

- Pozwól. – Castiel przyklęknął przy Samie i dotknął jego poprzecinanych dłoni. Drut wbił się naprawdę głęboko, zatrzymał się dopiero na kościach. Dean patrzył w zdumieniu, jak rany znikają, nie pozostawiając po sobie nawet blizn. Zupełnie jakby nigdy ich tam nie było.

Sam również przypatrywał się całemu procesowi i gdy zobaczył swoje dłonie, które były zupełnie jak nowe, spojrzał zaskoczony na Castiela.

- Jak ty to...?

- Wyjaśnimy ci wszystko po drodze – odparł Dean i złapał brata pod ramię, pomagając mu wstać. – Cas, posprzątasz to?

Musieli jakoś pozbyć się ciała Gordona, nim ktoś je znajdzie. Najważniejsze jednak było pozbycie się stąd DNA Sama, który zostawił po sobie niewielką kałużę krwi.

- Oczywiście – przytaknął Castiel.

Dean wyszedł razem z Samem na świeże powietrze i pozwoli zbliżał się z nią do bramy, która o dziwo była otwarta. Castiel musiał ją otworzyć, gdy rozglądał się na około budynku.

Posadził brata na miejscu pasażera obok kierowcy. Chciał go mieć blisko, tak na wszelki wypadek. Castiel go uleczył, ale Sam nadal był roztrzęsiony. Miał wielkie szczęście, że znalazł pod ręką drut kolczasty i owinął go akurat wokół szyi. I że ciągnął tak mocno, że odciął Gordonowi głowę. Gdyby nie to, zapewne już by nie żył, Dean nie miał pojęcia, czy zdążyłby na czas.

Był wściekły, że Castiel nie pojawił się wcześniej. Ze swoją teleportacją powinien się znaleźć przy Samie w sekundę. Nie miał mu jednak za złe, bardziej obwiniał samego siebie. Gdyby wcześniej powiedział o wszystkim Samowi, nic takiego by się nie wydarzyło. Co wcale nie znaczyło, że nie zamierzał rozmówić się później z aniołem, gdy będą sami. Teraz miał jednak ważniejsze sprawy na głowie, musiał uspokoić brata.

Sam albo nadal był zbyt przerażony, by zadawać pytania albo pomimo poprzednich kłamstw nadal ufał Deanowi i wierzył, że rzeczywiście wszystko wyjaśni później. Siedział więc spokojnie w samochodzie, patrząc się przed siebie, a Dean stał obok, trzymając dłoń na jego ramieniu, by zapewnić go, że wciąż tu jest.

Castiel dołączył do nich po kilku minutach. Dean usiadł za kierownicą i pojechał do mieszkania swojego i Sama.

- Uprzątnąłeś wszystko? – spytał Castiela.

- Tak – odparł.

- Jak mamy wyjaśnić Gordona bez głowy? I te wielkie zęby? – Wdział je tylko przez chwilę, ale dobrze je zapamiętał.

- Proponuję anonimowy telefon. Ukryłem jego zęby, pozbyłem się też krwi Sama i śladów naszych butów. Będę później musiał zniszczyć także ślady samochodu.

Deanowi podobał się ten pomysł. Zerknął na brata, by zobaczyć jego reakcję, ale Sam dalej patrzył przed siebie i nie zwracał na nic uwagi. Odciął się od wszystkiego, by jakoś się uspokoić.

- Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi, że to Gordon jest wampirem?

- Nie wiedziałem – przyznał szczerze Castiel. – Nie potrafię rozpoznać konkretnego wampira po śladzie, jaki zostawia. Myślałem, że to co znalazłem u Gordona należało do wampira, którego ścigamy. Musiał natknąć się na Gordona w czasie jego urlopu i go przemienić.

- Po co?

- Prawdopodobnie szuka sobie pobratymców.

- Świetnie, więcej tego cholerstwa – westchnął Dean i zamilkł na resztę drogi, co jakiś czas patrząc z troską na Sama.


	11. Czy ma pan chwilę na rozmowę o Castielu?

**Czy ma pan chwilę na rozmowę o Castielu?**

* * *

Droga do mieszkania była trudna, bynajmniej nie z powodu innych użytkowników ruchu. Dean aż tak bardzo się nie spieszył, jechał uważnie, nawet jeżeli jego wzrok co jakiś czas wędrował w stronę brata. Nie, jazda była trudna, bo w Deanie wciąż funkcjonowały resztki adrenaliny, która za nic nie chciała opuścić jego organizmu. Choć może tylko dzięki niej był w stanie zachować spokój na drodze i się nie rozbić.

Kiedy zobaczył Sama pod ścianą, zakrwawionego, bladego jak śnieg i przerażonego, obawiał się najgorszego. Przestraszył się, że wampir zdążył go ugryźć i teraz Sam umierał, dlatego był taki blady i dlatego na jego szyi była krew. Dopiero gdy do niego podbiegł zdał sobie sprawę, że bladość to wynik przerażenia, a krew nie jest jego, tylko trupa leżącego tuż obok. Ta na szyi nie była jego, ale ta na rękach już tak. Ręce Sama były niemal przecięte w połowie. Nie miał czasu, by je czymś osłonić, nim złapał za drut i owinął nim szyję Gordona.

Dean już sam nie wiedział, czy czuć ulgę, czy strach. Z jednej strony Sam poznał prawdę i przeżył, głównie dzięki swojemu szczęściu, ale tak niewiele brakowało. I to przerażało go wciąż najbardziej. Nie zdążyłby z pomocą, czuł to. Nie wiedział, jak blisko ugryzienia był Gordon, ale gdyby nie drut, nie miałby już brata. A to wszystko przez niego, bo bał się go ostrzec przed wszystkim wcześniej.

Sam wciąż był roztrzęsiony, gdy Dean wprowadził go do mieszkania i posadził na kanapie w salonie. Za wszelką cenę musiał go teraz uspokoić, okrył więc brata kocem i poszedł do kuchni, by zrobić mu coś na uspokojenie. Przez moment zastanawiał się, czy szybciej będzie pójść do apteki tuż obok i kupić coś na uspokojenie, czy zaparzyć zieloną herbatę, gdy Castiel pojawił się znikąd i za jednym dotknięciem czajnika, zagrzał całą znajdującą się tam wodę. Całkiem zapomniał, że anioł wciąż jest z nimi, od momentu krótkiej pogaduszki w aucie nie zwracał na niego żadnej uwagi, zbyt zaabsorbowanym Samem, który siedział na miejscu pasażera i pustym wzrokiem wyglądał przez przednią szybę.

- Dzięki – wyszeptał i szybko zrobił herbatę, którą zaniósł bratu.

Sam nie ruszył się ani o milimetr. Gdyby nie to, że zaciskał palca na kocu, Dean nigdy by się nie zorientował, że w ogóle reaguje na jakiekolwiek bodźce.

Podał mu kubek i usiadł obok, postanawiając, że zrobił póki co wszystko, co się dało. Teraz musiał czekać. Przez cały ten czas obserwował Sama, który powoli pił herbatę, wpatrując się przy tym w wyłączony telewizor. Obaj ignorowali wielkiego słonia w pokoju, którym był Castiel. Dean nie miał go w zasięgu wzroku, ale wiedział, że wciąż tu jest, czuł jego obecność. Nie miał jednak czasu, by się z nim rozmówić, musiał ułożyć sobie w myślach wyjaśnienia, jakich prędzej czy później zażąda Sam.

Pomimo jego bliskiego spotkania z wampirem, Dean wciąż miał nadzieję, że uda się to jeszcze jakoś utrzymać w tajemnicy. Nie miał się co jednak oszukiwać, Sam nie da się spławić nawet najlepszym kłamstwem, którego Dean i tak nie wymyśliłby nawet po trzystu latach. Jedynym sposobem pozbycia się tego problemu było wymazanie pamięci. Pamiętał, że Castiel jest w stanie zrobić coś takiego. Mógłby zastosować to na Samie, tak jak proponował to po ich pierwszym spotkaniu. Wtedy Sam nie pamiętałby spotkania z Gordonem i nie wiedziałby o istnieniu wampirów. O ile w ogóle zdawał sobie sprawę, że to co spotkał, to wampir.

Dean jednak nie mógł się zmusić do czegoś takiego. Nadszedł w końcu czas, żeby Sam poznał prawdę, czy to się im obu spodoba, czy nie. Castiel od początku miał rację, gdyby Sam wcześniej wiedział o zagrożeniu, nawet nie próbowałby strzelać do Gordona, od razu chwyciłby za drut. Wciąż poraniłby sobie ręce, ale nie byłby teraz w takim szoku, bo tak jak Dean dowiedziałby się o wszystkim w łagodny sposób. Castiel pokazałby mu parę sztuczek i wszystko byłoby w porządku. A tak przez jego głupotę i obsesyjną próbę chronienia brata, Sam mógł zginąć. To było wpisane w ich zawód, ale łatwiej było mu myśleć o niebezpieczeństwie ze strony zwykłego człowieka, niż ze strony potwora z horroru.

Czekanie trwało w nieskończoność, ale Sam w końcu odstawił pusty kubek po herbacie i odwrócił się w stronę brata.

- Już ci lepiej? – zapytał cicho Dean.

- Tak – odparł nieco ochrypniętym głosem. – Chyba nie zemdleję ani się nie uduszę.

To pomogło Deanowi się odprężyć. Przez cały ten czas najbardziej obawiał się tego, że Sam popadł w akinezję i bez pomocy lekarzy i mocnych środków uspokajających się nie obejdzie. Na szczęście nic takiego się stało.

Musiało minąć jeszcze kilka minut, nim Sam znów się odezwał. Zadał przy tym pytanie, którego Dean najbardziej chciał uniknąć.

- Co się stało z Gordonem?

Łatwo było się domyślić, że nie pyta o to, czy na pewno jest martwy. Dean chciał odpowiedzieć, że nie ma pojęcia, że prawdopodobnie został czymś naszprycowany i dlatego chciał zabić Sama. Niestety czas na kłamstwa się skończył, teraz musiał być szczery wobec brata.

- Wiem, że to zabrzmi dziwne – zaczął ostrożnie i nieco nerwowo. Powinien był ćwiczyć to sobie wcześniej przed lustrem – ale Gordon jakimś cudem stał się wampirem.

- Chcę prawdziwej odpowiedzi Dean, przestań mnie w końcu okłamywać – poprosił Sam, patrząc na brata z determinacja w oczach.

- Mówię prawdę – zapewnił. – Wszystkie poprzednie wymówki, to było kłamstwo, ale teraz nie kłamię.

Sam pokręcił głową, dalej nie wierząc.

- Wampiry to wytwór wyobraźni – powiedział i odwrócił wzrok. – Zwykłe wierzenia ludowe.

- Tak, też tak myślałem – przyznał. Wiedział, że Sam ma prawo mu nie wierzyć, zwłaszcza po ostatnich kłamstwach, ale i tak czuł się tym urażony. – Musisz mi uwierzyć, Sam.

- Dlaczego?

- Bo nie chcę, żeby znowu coś takiego ci się przytrafiło. Nie chcę, żeby znowu stała ci się krzywda.

- Trochę już na to za późno – zauważył.

Dean poczuł ukucie winy, gdy Sam spojrzał na niego zły i z pretensjami.

- Wiem, przepraszam – kajał się. Nie obchodziło go, że Castiel wszystko słyszy, ufał aniołowi i wiedział, że nie będzie się z tego śmiał. – Chciałem ci powiedzieć o wszystkim wcześniej, ale się bałem. No bo co niby miałem powiedzieć? „Hej, Sam, jak leci? Przy okazji, poluję na wampira?" To by nie przeszło, nie uwierzyłbyś mi. Ale mimo to powinienem był spróbować. Powinienem był wiedzieć lepiej.

Powoli z twarzy Sama znikały negatywne emocje, zostało tylko rozczarowanie, które Dean uznał za reakcję na brak zaufania wobec brata.

- Załóżmy, że ci wierzę – powiedział Sam. – Jakim cudem Gordona zamienił się w Edwarda?

- Cóż... – Dean próbował udzielić odpowiedzi, ale zdał sobie sprawę, że nic na ten temat nie wie. Odwrócił się do Castiela, który stał kawałek za kanapą. – Cas, może tak mała pomoc?

- Człowiek musi pożywić się krwią wampira, by stać się jednym z nich – wyjaśnił anioł i stanął przed braćmi. Ratował teraz Deanowi tyłek, tłumacząc to wszystko. Nikt tak jak on nie opowiadał czegoś z pozoru bzdurnego z takim przekonaniem. Nadawałby się na polityka, nikt by się nie zorientował, że kłamie, dopóki nie byłoby za późno. – Przemiana jest bardzo nieprzyjemna, zmysły się wyostrzają, człowiek słyszy bicie serca i szum przepływającej w żyłach krwi. Ale najgorsze czego doświadcza, to uczucie głodu.

- Gordon patrzył na mnie jak na obiad – zauważył Sam.

- Musiał zostać przemieniony niedawno, a potem uciekł na zamkniętą budowę. Jestem zaskoczony, że nie zabił nikogo po drodze.

- Chciał zabić Sama.

- Był łatwym celem. Stwórca Gordona musiał mu wyjaśnić, co może go zabić, dlatego nie bał się Sama, który miał przy sobie tylko pistolet. Ja byłem na zewnątrz, a ty miałeś moją broń.

- Dobra, kumam, Gordon był głodny, ale przecież znał Sama, pracowali w jednym biurze. Czemu go zaatakował?

- Głód jest bardzo silnym pragnieniem, Dean. Poza tym, Gordon nie przepadał za wami. Jego niechęć i pragnienie krwi były zbyt silne, nie mógł się powstrzymać ani przegapić takiej okazji.

- Myślisz, że naprawdę przemienił go ten sam, na którego polujemy? – zapytał Dean.

- Tak sądzę.

Dean spojrzał na brata, by zobaczyć czy jeszcze słucha i czy uznał ich już za wariatów kwalifikujących się do wizyty w szpitalu psychiatrycznym. Sam nie miał zadowolonej miny, ale nie był też przerażony, raczej zaskoczony i zdezorientowany.

- Wszystko co mówicie, jest nawet logiczne – przyznał. – Ale wszystko jest takie nieprawdopodobne. – Spojrzał na Castiela. – Na przykład to, że twój dotyk uleczył moje ręce. Jak to zrobiłeś?

- Jestem aniołem – odpowiedział Castiel.

- Aniołem – powtórzył Sam. – Takim ze skrzydełkami i aure...

- Nie kończ – poprosił go Dean. – To nie taki anioł, tylko go rozzłościsz.

- Dean mówi prawdę. Wasze wyobrażenia o aniołach są dalekie od prawdy, a ja nie jestem tu po to, by czuwać nad waszym bezpieczeństwem.

- Przynajmniej nie zawsze – mruknął Dean, przypominając sobie ducha, przed którym Castiel go uratował.

- Więc po co? – spytał Sam. Dean zauważył, że w jego głosie pobrzmiewa nuta ciekawości. Prawdopodobne czy nie, to co opowiadał Castiel było dla niego niezwykle ciekawe.

- Zostałem zesłany, by przeszkolić Deana w zabijaniu istot paranormalnych, takich jak wampiry. To początek dużego przedsięwzięcia, które ma się zakończyć poznaniem przez wszystkich ludzi prawdy o świecie nadprzyrodzonym.

- Chcesz, żeby wszyscy ludzie o tym wiedzieli?

- Tak będzie najlepiej. Za długo już żyjecie w niewiedzy.

- To miłe z waszej strony – przyznał Sam. – Ale czy to nie będzie za duży szok dla ludzi?

- Właśnie dlatego zaczynamy od osób, które szybciej przyswoją tę informację. Jak na przykład Dean.

- Czyli nie jesteś prawdziwym agentem FBI?

- Nie. Zostałem partnerem Deana tylko dlatego, bo moi zwierzchnicy namieszali w głowach wszystkich odpowiedzialnych za tę decyzję. To oni skłonili Bobby'ego do zmiany zdania. Gdyby nie to, bylibyście teraz partnerami.

Dean był zaskoczony tą informacją, bo choć podejrzewał, że coś było nie tak z nagłą zmianą decyzji Bobby'ego, to nie sądził, że anioły były w to zamieszane aż tak bardzo. Miło było usłyszeć, że to jednak nie Bobby podjął ostateczną decyzję tylko jakieś skrzydlate dupki z góry.

- Anioły cały czas kontrolują sytuację – kontynuował Castiel. – To one znajdują sprawy, którymi potem się zajmujemy. Przekazują je niczego nieświadomym ludziom, a następnie agentom, którzy dostali do pomocy anioła.

- Czyli już nigdy nie uświadczę w swojej pracy normalnego morderstwa? – spytał z żalem Dean. A tak bardzo liczył na to, że jeszcze kiedyś będzie miał okazję wpakować kogoś za kratki.

- Nie, Bobby daje nam tylko te sprawy, które otrzymuje od aniołów.

- Czy oni nas obserwują? Twoi przełożeni?

- Wiedzą tylko to, co przekazuję im w swoich raportach.

- Super. – Nie bawiła go perspektywa bycia obserwowanym przez zgraję świętych kurczaków. Potrzebował prywatności.

- To wciąż nieprawdopodobne. – Sam znowu przypomniał im o swojej obecności. Siedział skulony i nadal opatulony kocem. Wyglądał koszmarnie, cała ta wiedza musiała go nagle bardzo przytłoczyć. – Nie wiem nawet, co o tym myśleć – przyznał. Spojrzał przy tym na Deana desperacko, szukając u niego jakikolwiek pomocy w zrozumieniu tego wszystkiego, o czym opowiedział mu Castiel.

- Dobra, na dziś koniec tego wszystkiego – zdecydował. – Cas, zostaw nas samych.

Castiel przytaknął i na oczach obu braci zniknął pomiędzy jednym mrugnięciem a drugim. Zaskoczyło to Sama, który odsunął się od miejsca, gdzie jeszcze chwilę temu stał anioł.

- Jak on to...

- Nazywa to lataniem – wyjaśnił Dean. – Ale dla mnie to tylko zwykła teleportacja.

- Więc on ma skrzydła?

Dean był zdziwiony, bo wygonił Castiela po to, by dać odetchnąć bratu. Wyglądało jednak na to, że Sam chce wiedzieć więcej, choć nadal nie powiedział, czy w to wszystko wierzy.

- Ma, nawet je widziałem.

- Serio? – Podekscytowanie na twarzy Sama było aż nazbyt widoczne. Dean poczuł się źle z myślą, że musi nieco naprostować swoją poprzednią wypowiedź.

- No niezupełnie. Widziałem tylko ich cień. Cas mówi, że jego prawdziwa forma, w tym i skrzydła, wypala oczy.

- Prawdziwa forma?

Dean spędził następnych kilka minut tłumacząc bratu, na czym polega opętanie przez anioła. Powtórzył mu to samo, co powiedział mu Castiel, nie było tego wiele, ale wystarczyło, by rozpalić jeszcze bardziej ciekawość Sama. Najdziwniejsze było to, że nie traktował on tematu jako czegoś niezwykłego. Naprawdę chciał się dowiedzieć wszystkiego, a czy robił to, by w końcu uwierzyć, czy dla samej przyjemności poznawanie czegoś nowego, nie miało to teraz znaczenia. Chciał wiedzieć, a Dean był bardziej niż chętny, by wszystko mu opowiedzieć.

- Jak długo już znasz prawdę? – zapytał w końcu Sam.

- Praktycznie od początku – odpowiedział ostrożnie. – Castiel wyjawił mi swoją tożsamość drugiego albo trzeciego dnia znajomości, nie pamiętam. Zabrał mnie na dach budynku i pokazał skrzydła. To było przerażające jak cholera.

Sam uśmiechnął się, po raz pierwszy odkąd zabił Gordona. Pierwszy raz kogoś zabił. Dean wiedział, że chociaż na razie znosi to wyjątkowo dobrze, to później tak nie będzie. Też nie zareagował w dziwny sposób na pierwszego człowieka, którego zabił, ale później miał koszmary przez kilka następnych tygodni. Ciągle widział spojrzenie mężczyzny, którego zastrzelił. Nie był niewinną osobą, był mordercą i chciał go zabić. Dean zrobił jedyną rzecz, jaką mógł zrobić w takiej sytuacji. Strzelił i wcale nie czuł się z tego powodu winny. Bo i dlaczego miałby się tak czuć? Facet zasługiwał na śmierć po tym, jak zaszlachtował całą rodzinę wraz z dziećmi. A mimo to nie mógł przestać śnić o przerażeniu w jego oczach, gdy leżąc na ziemi dotykał rany po kuli, desperacko próbując zatamować krew.

Jeśli on tak się czuł po zabicie przestępcy, jak będzie czuł się Sam? Gordon był w momencie śmierci potworem i chciał go zabić, ale rządziły nim instynkty, nad którymi nie mógł zapanować. Prawdopodobnie nawet nie wiedział, że atakuje Sama, liczyła się tylko krew w jego żyłach, która mogła zaspokoić coraz bardziej dający mu się we znaki głód.

Gordon był niewinny i nie zasługiwał na śmierć ani na to, co mu się stało. Nawet jeśli był dupkiem, wciąż był jednym z nich, agentem. Sam zabił nie tylko niewinną osobę, ale i kolegę z pracy. Dean wiedział, że będzie musiał pilnować brata przez jakiś czas, dopóki będzie pewny, że poczucie winy go nie zabije.

- Wyobrażam sobie – przyznał Sam. – Jak sobie z tym radzisz?

- To ja powinienem ciebie o to pytać.

- Nadal jestem skołowany – odparł. – Anioły, wampiry? Nie zrozum mnie źle, wierzę w anioły, modle się, ale Castiel...

- Nie przypomina anioła – dokończył za niego.

- Właśnie. Potrafi być dupkiem, nie zachowuje się jak anioł, nie wygląda jak on. Nawet Monica był wierniejsza aniołowi niż Castiel.

- Ta laska z _Dotyku anioła_? – spytał Dean. – Oglądasz to?

- Czasami lecą powtórki – odparł zawstydzony.

- To serial dla bab.

- Mówi to ten, który ogląda _Doktora Sexy_.

- Hej, on jest męski.

- Tak, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie – mruknął pod nosem.

- Co mówiłeś?

- Nic.

Ta krótka, braterska sprzeczka pozwoliła rozładować napięcie i rozluźnić atmosferę. Sam nie siedział już taki spięty i nawet dalej się uśmiechał, a to był dobry znak.

- Chciałem powiedzieć – kontynuował po chwili ciszy przerywanej tylko od czasu do czasu parsknięciem śmiechu któregoś z nich – że nie tak wyobrażałem sobie anioły. Nie że jestem zwolennikiem białych, nieskazitelnych szat i blond loków, ale inaczej to wyglądało w moich wyobrażeniach.

- Cas mówił mi, że jest żołnierzem Boga. Może dlatego nie przypomina normalnego anioła.

- To albo ciało, które opętał. Pomyśl, mógł opętać kogokolwiek, starca, kobietę, dziecko.

- To trochę przerażające. – Dean nie wspomniał bratu, że James Novak, którego opętał Castiel, miał najpewniej rodzinę. Nie chciał go straszyć. Nie chciał też straszyć samego siebie, a sprawa opętań tak właśnie na niego działała. Nie wyobrażał sobie, że miałby zostać opętany. James miał o tyle dobrze, że jego dusza nie była już w ciele, którego używał Castiel. Ale co, gdyby było inaczej? To musiało być potworne wiedzieć, że twoje ciało jest kontrolowane przez inną istotę. Za twoją zgodą, ale jednak. Ktoś taki pewnie nie ma już żadnej prywatności, anioł całkowicie kontroluje jego ciało. Scenariusz jak z jakiegoś horroru.

- Tak, trochę – zgodził się. – Powiesz mi teraz, jak się z tym czujesz? Ja już powiedziałem.

- Trudno było mi uwierzyć na początku – przyznał. – Czasami nadal jest, zwłaszcza gdy Cas opowiada o nowych stworzeniach. Ale to że jest aniołem, przyjąłem raczej spokojnie i szybko w to uwierzyłem. Popisał się swoimi umiejętnościami i to wystarczyło. Teleportacja i leczenie to jest nic, poczekaj aż zobaczysz, co innego potrafi. Gdy byliśmy na Florydzie, odgonił ducha promieniem wystrzelonym z dłoni i...

- Duch? – przerwał Deanowi jego pełną podekscytowania paplaninę. – Na Florydzie był duch?

- Tak, tego zmarłego przed pięcioma laty faceta. Kochał rekiny, więc jako duch zamieniał się w jednego i zabijał surferów.

- To dlatego tak dziwnie się zachowywaliście z Casem. Wiedziałem, że coś knujecie, ale nie podejrzewałem, że to coś takiego.

- Później mogę ci opowiedzieć więcej, na razie nie chcę mówić wszystkiego od razu, żebyś nie uciekł z krzykiem.

- Nie uciekłem do tej pory, to nie ucieknę i teraz. Więc Cas używa promieni wystrzeliwanych z dłoni. Coś jeszcze godnego uwagi?

- Używa telekinezy, nie je, nie śpi, wyczuwa obecność różnych istot i widzi duszę człowieka. Tak się dowiedział, że wciąż jeszcze jesteś prawiczkiem.

- Czyli ty mu tego nie powiedziałeś? – Sam wyglądał na uradowanego tą informacją.

- Nigdy bym nikomu o tym nie powiedział.

- Wybacz, że się na ciebie obraziłem.

- W porządku. To nie tak, że mogłem ci już wtedy powiedzieć prawdę.

- W zasadzie mogłeś. Nie uwierzyłbym, ale może namówiłbyś Castiela, by zademonstrował swoje umiejętności.

- Nie myślałem wtedy, że to będzie dobry pomysł – przyznał. – Zresztą nie ważne, nie przejmuj się tak tym już. Cas jest nawet większym prawiczkiem od ciebie, chyba nawet z kilkumilionowym stażem.

Dean dalej opowiadał o tym, co potrafi Castiel. Powiedział Samowi o jego wysokiej tolerancji na alkohol i o tym, że musiał wypić wszystko, co mieli w sklepie monopolowy, by się upić. Nie wspomniał znowu o burdelu, pewne rzeczy nadal trzeba było zachować w tajemnicy.

Po raz pierwszy odkąd poznał Castiela, w końcu mógł się komuś zwierzyć i było to najlepsze uczucie pod słońcem. W końcu nie musiał trzymać tego wszystkiego w sobie, mógł opowiedzieć o tym Samowi, który też znał już prawdę i wcale nie było tak źle, jak Dean podejrzewał, że będzie. Dotychczas nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak bardzo potrzebuje powiernika. Kogoś, kto będzie słuchał o wszystkich wariactwach, na jakie w przyszłości się natknie, a za które normalni ludzie wsadziliby go do psychiatryka. Współpraca z Castielem, choć była dość łatwa, czasami przysparzała kłopotów, głównie w kwestii zdrowia psychicznego. Nikt nie mógł sobie poradzić z taką wiedzą i odpowiedzialnością sam. Dean potrzebował zwierzeń. Nie mógł się zwierzyć Jo, Garthowi, Charlie czy Kevinowi, ale Samowi już teraz tak i to mu w zupełności wystarczyło. Nie chciał kolejnych osób, które by go słuchały, nie potrzebował ich. Nie chciał niszczyć im życia uświadamiając ich o istnieniu świata istot nadprzyrodzonych. Choć prędzej czy później wszyscy ludzie poznają prawdę, jeśli plan aniołów wypali, to jednak nie chciał wplątywać wszystkich swoich przyjaciół już teraz. Zasługiwali na jeszcze chwilę normalnego życia, w którym nie muszą się obawiać, że coś chce ich zeżreć na obiad. Przed tym samym chciał bronić Sama i nie wyszło zbyt dobrze. Na szczęście pozostali nigdy nie byli i nie będą tak blisko prawdy, jak on. Dean zamierzał się o to postarać.

- Więc nie masz już żadnych problemów z wiarą w Casa? – zapytał Sam.

- Nie. Chociaż czasem łatwo zapomnieć, że Cas nie jest człowiekiem. Tak samo jak łatwo zapomnieć, że jest aniołem. Zachowuje się dziwne, ale są przecież ludzie, którzy robią dziwne rzeczy.

- Nadal nie wiem, co myśleć – przyznał Sam. – Wszystko wydaje się takie prawdziwe, a jednocześnie tak nierealne.

- Hej, nikt ci nie każe od razu w to uwierzyć – uspokoił go. – Jest jeszcze wcześnie, ale może prześpij się z tym, a jutro znowu pogadamy, okej?

Sam przytaknął i wstał z kanapy. Dean chciał mu pomóc, ale nie było takiej potrzeby.

- Wiesz – powiedział jeszcze, nim wyszedł z salonu. – Może trochę w to wierzę – przyznał.

Nim Dean zdążył odpowiedzieć, Sama już nie było. Usłyszał jeszcze, jak zamyka za sobą drzwi do pokoju, a potem był już sam ze swoimi myślami. Czuł się... dobrze. Świetnie wręcz. Wreszcie skończył z kłamstwami, a Sam będzie teraz bezpieczniejszy, gdy zna prawdę. Castiel i jego nauczy, jak się bronić i już nigdy sytuacja taka jak z Gordonem nie będzie miał miejsca. Powinien był powiedzieć o tym bratu wcześniej i nie zrzucać na niego tak wielkiego ciężaru na raz, ale Sam poradził sobie lepiej, niż przewidywał. Za parę dni będzie jeszcze lepiej i Dean będzie mógł bez przeszkód zwierzać się ze swojej współpracy z Castielem. Dalej będzie trzymał brata z dala od tego, zwłaszcza jak najdalej od zębów wampira, ale już nigdy nie będzie go okłamywał. Poza tym, Sam się przyda jako źródło informacji, gdy nawet Castiel nie będzie czegoś wiedział o istocie, którą spotkają.

Pozwalając sobie w końcu na rozluźnienie, Dean podszedł do barku i nalał sobie whisky. Pił, by do końca się uspokoić i jako swego rodzaju toast. Nie wiedział za co ten toast, ale czuł, że musi jakiś wznieść, nawet sam ze sobą.

Powinien wrócić do biura. Castiel pewnie już tam jest, udaje że pracuje i kryje go przed szefem. Nie mógł się jednak zmusić, by tam pójść. Musiał pilnować Sama, na wypadek gdyby miał mieć swój pierwszy koszmar związany z Gordonem i jego zabójstwem. W takim momencie nikt nie powinien być sam.

Kolejnym problemem, który pojawił się już na horyzoncie, był właśnie sam Gordon. Castiel posprzątał wszystkie ich ślady, nikt nie będzie podejrzewał, że tam byli. O ile ktoś znajdzie Gordona i w ogóle się dowie, że nie żyje. Oni nie mogą go znaleźć, nawet jeśli Bobby kazał im go szukać. To musiał być ktoś inny, ktoś kogo nie będą podejrzewać i kto nie będzie podejrzewał ich. Castiel zaproponował anonimowy telefon, ale jak go wykonać, gdy mogą rozpoznać twój głos?

Mieli jeszcze sporo roboty.

Dean omal nie wypuścił z rak szklanki, gdy zadzwonił telefon wiszący na ścianie w kuchni. Szybko do niego podszedł, by dzwonienie nie obudziło Sama.

- Halo?

- Cześć, Dean.

Mama. Nie mogła zadzwonić w gorszym momencie. Błagał, by nie chciała teraz porozmawiać z Samem. Nie nadawał się teraz do rozmowy z nią, poza tym, musiał przespać dzisiejszy szok.

- Cześć, mamo. Czemu dzwonisz, coś się stało? – spytał zmartwiony.

- Czemu zawsze sądzisz, że coś się stało?

Prawdę mówiąc, nie miał pojęcia. Odkąd wyprowadził się z domu, rodzice nigdy nie zadzwonili ze złymi wieściami, tylko po to, by zapytać, jak mu się żyje. Na początku dzwonili do niego codziennie, zawsze na zmianę i wypytywali, czy wszystko w porządku. Potem się wszystko uspokoiło i dzwonili raz albo dwa razy w tygodniu. Mam dzwoniła częściej, gdy spotykał się z Lisą i Cassie. Nie była wścibska, po prostu bardzo nie mogła doczekać się ślubu któregoś z jej synów.

- Pracuję w FBI – odparł.

- Właśnie. Bardziej oczekiwałabym telefonu z informacją, że to tobie albo Samowi coś się stało.

_Cóż, dzisiaj było blisko_, pomyślał Dean, krzywiąc się nieznacznie. Nie powiedział tego na głos, by nie wystraszyć matki. Była dumna z ich karier, ale niepokoiło ją, że mogą tak łatwo zginąć. Zresztą co miałby jej powiedzieć? Że Sam omal został zagryziony przez wampira, a ręce miał przecięte do kości, ale przeżył, bo pomógł mu anioł? Po czymś takim nawet matka wysłałaby go do lekarza.

- Mamo, jeszcze nic poważnego mi się nigdy nie stało – uspokoił ją.

- Poza tym jednym momentem, kiedy byłeś w szpitalu?

- To było raz i tylko na parę godzin. Wyszedłbym wcześniej, ale musieli się upewnić, że wszystko w porządku z moją głową. – Tak naprawdę był w szpitalu dużo częściej, ale były to tak krótkie wizyty, maksymalnie dwudniowe, że nie chciał niepokoić nimi rodziców. Tego jednego dnia Sam zadzwonił do nich jednak, bo obawiał się, że Dean popadnie w depresję po śmierci Benny'ego.

- To wciąż się liczy.

- Nie ważne, to po co dzwonisz?

- Chciałam zapytać, co u was – odparła. – Dzwoniłam do biura, ale odebrał pewien mężczyzna i powiedział, że jesteś w domu.

Castiel. Na całe szczęście wspomniał tylko o nim, a nie o Samie.

- To był mój partner – wyjaśnił.

- Nie mówiłeś, że masz nowego partnera.

- Mam go niecały miesiąc, wciąż się przyzwyczajam.

- Mam nadzieję, że dobrze wam się pracuje.

- Jest w porządku, polubiłabyś go.

- Sam też jest w domu? – zapytał. Dean tego się właśnie obawiał. Nie miał pojęcia, co odpowiedzieć, jeśli powie, że tak, będzie chciała z nim porozmawiać już teraz. A jeśli skłamie, że jest w pracy, na pewno zadzwoni do niego na komórkę, co też nie będzie dobre.

- Jest w pracy, ale jest strasznie zajęty – skłamał. A już myślał, że koniec z kłamaniem rodzinie. No ale robił to dla dobra Sama i matki. – Powiem mu, żeby zadzwonił do ciebie, gdy wróci z pracy. O ile nie będzie zbyt zmęczony.

Załatwione. Jeśli Sam obudzi się do wieczora, to zadzwoni, jeśli nie, wciąż będzie miał wymówkę, a Dean trochę czasu, by wyjaśnić bratu sytuację.

Rozmawiał z mamą jeszcze przez kilka minut. Chciała się czegoś więcej dowiedzieć o Castielu, więc opowiedział jej kilka neutralnych rzeczy. Była zadowolona, że tak polubił nowego partnera, Castiel wydawał się jej interesujący. Dean zdecydował, że kiedyś ją z nim pozna, zaprosi na obiad, czy coś. Ona się ucieszy, a Castiel na pewno nie odmówi. Zapytała go też, jak się czuje po śmierci Benny'ego. Ucieszyła się, gdy powiedział jej, że już tak bardzo nie cierpi, a Castiel w niewielkim stopniu wypełnił po nim pustkę.

Kiedy skończył rozmowę, wrócił do barku i nalał sobie jeszcze trochę whisky. Skoro i tak już dzisiaj nie zamierzał wracać do pracy, to mógł sobie pozwolić na odrobinę alkoholu. Należał mu się.


End file.
